


Star-crossed Siblings?

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 119,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED! X3 While trying to find a place in the modern world, Kagome accepts an invitation to live with her biological father, Morinozuka Akira. Naturally, he enrolls her in Ouran Academy where the wealthy and elite all await the 3rd Morinozuka sibling. (All chapters currently undergoing revision; 0/16 completed; originally posted to FF .net on 12.05.11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Star-crossed…Siblings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Ouran High School Host Club is property of Bisco Hatori. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish_furball. The author, punkish_furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish_furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hey, everybody. I humbly apologize for my lack of attention to this story, but I felt that it was severely lacking and unworthy of the praise it received. However, I buckled down and did everything I could to make it better and this new version is the product! Thank you for continuing to encourage me and help me grow as a writer.
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> As I said, this is a brand new version with all the goodness of the original and more! XD I have to say that there were several areas I found lacking in the original. I couldn't be happier with the changes I made and I hope you are pleased too.
> 
> The rating is prone to change and I trust you to be responsible for the type of content you can handle.
> 
> Any questions? Comments? Words of wisdom? Contact me!

**Chapter 1: Star-crossed…Siblings?**

"What do you mean I have to switch schools?"

Higurashi Kagome's sudden, distressed shout rang through her family's home from her bedroom and disturbed all of its occupants including the family cat, Buyō. Her mother, Nodoka, fought the urge to rub her temples after having the short lived peace of her home broken. Despite her daughter's overdramatic reaction, Nodoka could sympathize.

'She's already had to go through so much, my poor dear,' she thought, but there was no avoiding this situation.

After Kagome barely graduated from middle school due to her constant absences as she traveled to and from the Feudal Era, she managed to get accepted into a fairly decent high school. However, the high school's officials quickly became fed up with her disappearing act and were not going to tolerate it. They decided it would be in everyone's best interests to drop Kagome from their institution and recommended other establishments that would be better suited to her "special needs". Needless to say, Nodoka was not pleased her daughter was being treated like some kind of delinquent instead of the hero that she truly was, but she had no choice in the matter. After frantically searching for a solution to this predicament, Nodoka registered Kagome at another school, Ouran Academy, one of the best and most expensive academic institutions in Japan. Based on Kagome's reaction, it was clear Nodoka was the only one impressed by her feat.

"It's not such a bad thing," Nodoka said cheerfully as she disregarded the outburst from her daughter, "It'll be nice to go somewhere new and have new experiences and meet new people." The elder woman fought the urge to sigh at the deadpanned look Kagome gave her but stood firm on her position.

"There's nothing more to discuss. Everything is already taken care of, so there's no backing out of it now. You can't ignore your education no matter what happens in the past."

"But Kaa-san!" Kagome whined, but she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't make her sound like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Her mother's decision was irrefutable; they both agreed that she would have to keep her grades up while she travelled ever since the first time InuYasha came back for her. She was an intelligent and hardworking student and her grades reflected that before her travels began. Although her former school's policy was stricter than the one employed while she was in middle school, it was her own fault for getting so far behind in her courses and allowing her grades to drop.

'I know I'm acting selfish,' Kagome thought with a slight pout, 'Kaa-san probably sacrificed a lot to arrange this for me, but it's just not fair! I fall down a well, get kidnapped, poisoned, and possessed, fight who knows how many demons, get my soul taken from my body, train nonstop to improve my nonexistent combat skills, and save the world from a demonic evil all in the same year! Can't a girl hang out with her friends and have a stable school life?'

Truth be told, transferring to a new school during her freshman year without any friendly and familiar faces around frightened Kagome more than the toughest demon hoards. Teenagers could be much more dangerous and cruel than them any day. On top of that, Ouran Academy had a reputation for its treatment of lower class citizens. The school's motto was "lineage comes first, wealth a close second" and the Higurashi family had neither. It was almost guaranteed she'd be treated poorly by her peers.

"Kagome," her mother reprimanded in a small but powerful voice, "I know it may be hard for you to adjust to new surroundings, but for someone who battles demons on a daily basis going to a new school should be a piece of cake." Clearly Kagome's concerns were lost in translation.

Kagome sighed and acknowledged there was no use in fighting especially with her mother, an opponent who she rarely won against.

"I know that, but couldn't we have picked somewhere a little more reasonable? Tuition alone must have cost a fortune! How could we afford it?" Although the Higurashi Shrine had a decent amount of business, the family's income was not even close to the funds needed to pay for a prestigious Ouran Academy education.

"Well," Nodoka began, showing nervousness for the first time in the conversation, "We aren't exactly paying for all your school expenses."

'That doesn't make any sense,' Kagome thought, truly perplexed by the answer, 'My grades aren't good enough to receive a scholarship and I didn't even take their entrance exam.'

"Then who is taking care of it?" Kagome asked tentatively. There were many possibilities swimming in her head due to her mother's sudden skittish behavior and none of them were good. From the way she was acting, Kagome wouldn't be surprised if she made a deal with the devil.

Nodoka pursed her lips together tightly and mentally prepared for Kagome's reaction before answering in a low whisper. "Your father."

Kagome instantly stilled. The man who raised her and whom she grew up calling "Tou-san" had died when she was younger. There was only one other person this "father" could be. Her biological father was paying for her schooling? Kagome hadn't heard anything about him since the day she learned of her true parentage.

Her biological father was a very wealthy man by the name of Morinozuka Akira who met Nodoka while on a business trip in Tokyo's Shinjuku ward. They had met frequently after that first encounter during a number of his business ventures. Occasionally, he stayed with Nodoka for weeks at a time. Both Akira and Nodoka were infatuated with each other and truly enjoyed the time they spent together. However, when Kagome was conceived, Nodoka discovered her lover had a wife and a son of his own. The two mutually decided it was for the best that they part ways and no longer see each other. Akira turned his love and devotion to his existing family and eventually sired another child with his wife leaving Nodoka and their unborn daughter.

Before they parted completely, Akira insisted he at least provide for Nodoka financially and support her during her pregnancy. She continuously refused any offers he made. She was proud and didn't want to be Akira's obligation or cause anymore trouble for his family. While she did regret having an affair with a married man, Nodoka completely broke off the relationship with no hard feelings and was anxiously looking forward to the birth of her child she already loved so dearly. Admitting defeat, Akira let Nodoka go but kept tabs on her until she delivered ensuring that she had no troubles concerning that.

It was during her pregnancy when she paid a visit to the Higurashi Shrine in Shinjuku that Nodoka met the true love of her life. She and the charming only child of the Higurashi family, Kazuo, progressed into a stable, loving relationship and married soon after Kagome was born. Although Kagome wasn't his biological daughter, Kazuo willing gave her his love, devotion, and family name. Never for a second did Kagome grow up doubting the love of her father or his family even after learning she and her younger brother didn't share the same sire. Nodoka couldn't be more thankful for that. Granted, Kagome was curious about her biological father and her two half brothers but never pursued them. She already had everything she needed right where she was. She was a Morinozuka by blood but a Higurashi in her heart.

"Why is Morinozuka-san's doing all this for me?" Kagome asked, unsure of how to feel about the entire situation. She was still curious about her birth father and the opportunity to meet him was tempting, but the position of her father was already taken and no amount of money or favors would change that.

"Well, I don't really know what he's up to or what he's thinking," Nodoka confessed with halfhearted amusement and a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Apparently, he's been keeping track of you since you were born, but he's kept his distance. In fact, he knew all about your school problems and called me just when I started looking at other schools." Nodoka beamed when she remembered the conversation she had with Akira. He had changed a lot since their last meeting and, as strange as it sounded, it was like she was speaking to an old friend rather than an ex-lover.

"He insisted you go to Ouran Academy and live with him and his family in Bunkyō while you're enrolled. He said he'd take care of everything and he wouldn't take no for an answer. I'm sure he'll be looking forward to spending time with you and he wants you to get to know your brothers too."

Kagome snorted slightly causing her mother to frown. "I'm sure he always gets what he wants. Me living with his wife and two sons that probably didn't even know I exist? Get real." Kagome sunk further into her bed and grew saddened as she quietly regarded her half siblings. Her father was making an effort to get closer to her, but she wasn't so sure her brothers were quite so keen about it. After all, if their father made the decision and arranged everything already, there wasn't much they could do about it if they still lived with him.

"They might not want anything to do with me," Kagome admitted softly, "They haven't tried to know me before."

Nodoka sat next to her daughter and drew her into the security and warmth of her arms. Kagome readily accepted the comfort.

"Try to see things the way they do," Nodoka stated knowing her daughter could easily empathize with others, "It must be devastating knowing their father betrayed them in the past and it'll be just as difficult for them as it is for you." Kagome nodded slightly in her mother's embrace. She could only imagine how the two of them must feel and it was probably much worse for them than it was for her.

Nodoka smiled when she felt Kagome relax and gently pulled her closer. "I know that they want to make up for the way they treated you over the years. I'm also sure that when they get to know you better; they'll love you like brothers should love their sister."

"Okay," Kagome said confidently and slipped out of her mother's grasp, "I'll go and do my best to get along with them, but I'll visit every holiday and some weekends when I can. And if InuYasha comes and it's important, you have to let me come back." The Shikon Jewel was completed and securely placed in a warded box on Kagome's dresser, but InuYasha still crossed over if her skills were ever needed or the others wanted to see her. Lately, that hasn't happened too often.

Nodoka nodded and encouragingly said, "Of course. If he comes for you, I'll handle Morinozuka-san. I'll tell him about your decision and you'll be packed and ready to go by next week."

"Right!"

-O0o0O-

"Takashi!" Haninozuka Mitsukuni or better known at Ouran Academy as Honey shouted. He was trying once again in vain to get the attention of his cousin, Morinozuka Takashi nicknamed Mori. Mori was sitting at one of the many tables in the academy's third music room where the host club operated. He sat in a daze looking at the school's courtyard through the window and disregarded everything around him.

"Takashi!" Honey screamed loudly and waved his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, in front of Mori's face, but he didn't even blink.

"Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked, walking towards the two cousins, "What's the matter with Mori-senpai?"

"I don't know," Honey replied with tears in his eyes as he cuddled Usa-chan close to him, "Why won't Takashi talk to me?" Haruhi frowned at the obvious distress the small senior displayed and tried to coax Mori into acknowledging him to ease his worries.

"Mori-senpai? Hello?" Haruhi addressed the silent senior and waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Mori caught her smaller appendage in his large hand and turned to the two standing to the side of him. A faint blush colored Haruhi's cheeks as she slipped her hand from Mori's gentle grip.

"Takashi, what are you thinking about?" Honey questioned now that he had Mori's attention. Although Mori was characteristically the silent, introspective type, Honey had never known his cousin to be so deep in thought that he ignored him and was concerned with this new behavior.

Mori waited a few moments before answering the question in a few concise words like he always did.

"My sibling."

"Your younger brother?" Haruhi inquired, having heard of him once or twice though she didn't recall his name. He was a student at the middle school section.

"Is there something wrong with Sato-chan?" Honey asked worriedly. Mori shook his head.

"No," he clarified, "I have a sixteen year old half sibling."

"Half sibling?" Haruhi repeated with Honey listening silently and intently at her side not saying a word. It was obvious to her that this was his first time learning of this person even though he and Mori were related.

"Yes, my father had a brief affair before Satoshi was born and sired a child, but for much of his life I didn't really acknowledge him. I treated him like he was nothing, like he did not exist," Mori stated. Although his tone was even and didn't falter, it was easy for Haruhi and Honey to tell he was truly guilty for the way he treated his half sibling.

"Recently, he's been having trouble at school, so Chichi-ue decided he will attend Ouran Academy as a freshman and live with us starting next week." Mori paused, took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. "I want to repent for what I have done. I want to be a good brother to him."

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi whispered; she had never heard the senior speak to her so openly.

"Such a tear jerking story, Mori-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed with large tears sliding down his cheeks as he appeared before the trio. He placed a hand on Mori's shoulder and smiled at his friend encouragingly.

"Your host club king has heard your cries and your plight has not fallen on deaf ears, my comrade! The host club will do everything we can to foster the bond between you star-crossed siblings!"

"Tamaki-senpai, where the hell did you come from?" Haruhi shouted and swatted at the blonde haired youth, "And would you give the eye drops a rest already! At least show some respect for Mori-senpai's problems!"

"Haruhi, I'm crushed!" Tamaki cried, "To think you expect an experienced host like me would need the aid of eye drops! My heart was truly moved and I could not help the emotion building up and pouring out from the depths of my soul!"

"Whatever you say, senpai," Haruhi said sounding completely unconvinced by Tamaki's usual dreck before she turned her attention back to Mori.

"Is there anything you know about your sibling?" she asked earnestly, "Anything at all?"

"Do you know what things he likes?" Honey asked excitedly, "I bet he likes cake!" Although having never met him, Honey gladly welcomed his new relative. As an illegitimate child, there were many obstacles he'd face if he was going to be officially recognized as a Morinozuka. While Akira seemed to accept him, it would take some time for the remainder of the Morinozuka and the Haninozuka family to do the same. Honey would do everything he could to ensure his cousin felt welcomed.

"All I know is that he grew up in the same social background as Haruhi and his family also owns a shrine in Shinjuku," Mori admitted, "His name is Higurashi."

"Higurashi-san," Haruhi said sounding out the name to herself and noted it was most likely spelled with the characters for "cricket". She mentally pictured a smaller version of Mori being likened to something small and chirping happily like a cricket. It was almost cute.

"Another commoner coming to Ouran Academy?" Tamaki asked in awe and confidently raised his fist into the air, "I will meet this boy and take him under my wing! Never fear, Mori-senpai! He is in very capable hands!"

"Damn rich bastard," Haruhi said to herself and took a seat next to Mori, resting her head on the table in exasperation. Shyly peeking at the silent senior, Haruhi noted Mori's face was dimly lit with a soft, small smile.

-O0o0O-

"Why did he send me both of them?" Kagome asked as she looked at the two Ouran Academy uniforms spread across her bed. The girls' uniform seemed far too formal and silly for a high school student to wear. The pale yellow dress with its white high collar and a red bow tied around it seemed like it was more suited for a special occasion or a little girl's annual tea parties with her stuffed animals. It was clear the outfit was designed purely for style and not comfort or practicality.

In contrast, the male uniform looked much more comfortable. It consisted of black trousers coupled with the white oxford shirt and black tie. A pale blue blazer with black buttons and the Ouran Academy seal stitched to the left breast completed the outfit.

"From the looks of things, I'm guessing Morinozuka-san didn't know which one to send," Nodoka admitted with a nervous giggle.

"And he's supposedly checking up on me, eh?" Kagome questioned dryly.

"I'm just pleased your school was capable of keeping some of your information and your photograph from prying eyes," Nodoka stated, "Morinozuka-san probably expected me to give you the right one, but I couldn't resist showing you. I thought it was hilarious!" She knew Akira had access to all the resources he needed to find out anything and everything about Kagome, but she had given him a stern warning about those kinds of practices before they parted. It was amusing to think her threat was taken seriously after all these years. Like Kagome, Nodoka could be very intimidating when she wanted to be and she didn't have the ability to use the sit command.

Kagome smiled as her mother laughed heartily. She held up the light blue blazer in front of her smiling brightly. "What do you think? At least it's more practical than the other one." It was a little too big for her but would still fit if she decided to wear it.

Before Nodoka could answer, Sota peeked into Kagome's room and immediately spotted the boys' blazer in his sister's hands.

"Great, not only do you get shipped off to Bunkyō, you're turning into a cross dresser too?" Sota asked, shaking his head in mock disappointment, "Really, Nee-chan, you're taking up this kind of habit? I expected better from you." Kagome scowled before she placed the blazer on her bed and walked over to Sota, hooking her arms around her neck when she reached him.

"You're just jealous! I'd look much better in it then you," Kagome said while giving her younger brother a noogie.

Sota shook his head as best he could in Kagome's grip and tried to squirm away. "As if! No one's gonna want a guy that looks so small and girly!"

"Fine," Kagome said as she let Sota go, "I'll try it on and you'll see how good it looks on me!" Kagome grabbed the clothes from her bed and began dashing towards the bathroom.

"Kagome, you're not seriously considering wearing that are you?" Nodoka asked but recognized the playful gleam in Kagome's eyes straightaway. There was no talking her out of it now.

Kagome paused in the hallway and turned to her mother with the uniform tucked under her arms and a devious grin highlighting her face. "It's not like it's going to be a permanent change! Besides, nothing says 'I'm ready to be part of the family' like a harmless prank. Just imagine the look on Morinozuka-san's face!"

"Go ahead then," Nodoka relented with an amused look, "I'm sure you'll look cute."

"And I'd rather have a bishōnen for a sister than a yellow cow any day!" Sota added and stuck his tongue at the yellow frock strewn across Kagome's bed. Kagome playfully rolled her eyes before retreating to the bathroom with Sota following after her saying he had the perfect thing to complete the outfit.

Nodoka shook her head at her two children and immediately thought of her little girl's father and her two brothers. Kagome was definitely going to exercise her playful streak while she was with them and she hoped they were fully prepared for that.

-O0o0O-

About a week after Mori revealed the existence of his half sibling, the day arrived for him to begin attending Ouran. Rumors quickly spread throughout the middle school and high school divisions of the academy. Everyone speculated what type of person the middle brother of the Morinozuka siblings could be. The only that they knew for certain was that he was a commoner.

Was he handsome? Was he smart? Was he good at sports? At martial arts? The rumors were fueled when the host club announced it was opening later than usual in order to greet him properly. So many theories buzzed around Ouran's campus, but both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka siblings ignored them.

"I don't see why we have to close the host club?" Kaoru said as he sat on the couch with his brother with his arms folded expressing his boredom.

"Is this relative of yours really that important, Mori-senpai?" Hikaru asked the senior across the room from them.

"You two could stand to be a bit more considerate," Haruhi scolded the twins, "He may not show it, but Mori-senpai is really afraid of what his sibling may think of him."

The twins both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Yes, Haruhi," Tamaki commented, "We must show our support for the arrival of Mori-senpai's sibling! To him, Ouran is a completely new and unexplored world of wealth and beauty! He needs us to guide him through our lavish society. Right, Kaa-san?" Tamaki sent a hopeful look in Kyoya's direction hoping his classmate and best friend was just as excited as he was.

"Hmm," Kyoya replied without looking at the blonde. He simply held onto his notebook and scribbled down figures as usual. He was calculating the losses the club would experience due to today's late opening. If his calculations were correct, the arrival of the new Morinozuka was something he dreaded.

-O0o0O-

"Okay…big," Kagome said to herself as she took in the immense size of Ouran Academy and she was only looking at the high school section! The entire layout was definitely beyond her expectations. Everything was so large and grand, she briefly wondered if she had left Japan altogether. With eyes full of anxiety, Kagome turned to the driver of the sleek, black car that picked her up from the shrine this morning and drove her to Bunkyō.

"I guess I'll see you after school," Kagome said timidly with a short bow, "Thank you for driving me."

The older gentleman sent Kagome a reassuring smile and nodded his head. "Not a problem, Higurashi-sama. I'll be here to retrieve you, Takashi-sama, and Satoshi-sama at day's end. Do try to have a good day." Kagome nodded before the driver rolled up the window and sped away from the school's entrance.

During the drive to Ouran, the driver gave Kagome a bit of background information on her relatives that attended school with her. She learned, that in addition to her two brothers, she head two cousins attending Ouran from the Haninozuka family. Her older brother, Takashi, and cousin, Mitsukuni, were both seniors in high school and about two years older than her. The driver informed her they arranged to greet her with the members of their school club and Kagome couldn't help but be a bit excited. The fact they were putting forth an effort to meet her was very reassuring.

Her younger brother, Satoshi, and cousin, Yasuchika, were in their final year of middle school, so she probably wouldn't see them at school very often. The one thing all four boys had in common was their involvement in martial arts; there were various disciplines integral to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans. Kagome grinned when she was told this. She didn't know any formal styles of martial arts, but she could definitely hold her own with a few moves she learned from Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha. She thought a few friendly sparring matches would help her ease into the Morinozuka household.

Akira couldn't see Kagome today before she set off to school but had already arranged for her belongings to be transported from the Higurashi Shrine to the Morinozuka estate and stored in her room. Although the servants from the estate were just doing their job, Kagome wasn't used to being waited on to this extent. The last thing she wanted was to become a burden to the Morinozuka family.

Kagome sighed as she looked up at the huge series of buildings and towers and courtyards. She self consciously tugged at the hem of the navy blue hoodie she wore over her uniform and straightened the bill of the light blue baseball cap Sota insisted she wear. He claimed that both garments complimented her new look. The sloppy braid tossed over her shoulder was also fashioned according to his insistence.

"You gotta do something with all that girly hair of yours!" he told her jokingly. Kagome giggled; Sota had a unique way of ensuring she didn't forget him while she was gone as if she ever could.

"Well, it's now or never," Kagome mused out loud and mentally prepared for her entrance. With a determined gaze on the building ahead of her, she walked towards the academy and entered at the closest doorway. Once inside, she immediately noticed students everywhere—some in large mobs and others in small cliques—walking around the campus and interacting with one another like they had nothing to do or nothing to worry about. It was an odd thing to observe considering they were in school.

'It's like they don't have a care in the world,' Kagome thought wistfully and reflected on her own mess of a life.

'I can't worry about that now,' she reprimanded herself, 'I need to find Takashi-san and Mitsukuni-san. Now, where is their club room was again?' Kagome couldn't exactly recall the room number of the club's meeting place or what type of club it was. The moment she stepped foot into Ouran, her senses were overwhelmed and she let the information slip away. After looking around and considering asking someone for help, Kagome decided it was best if she poked around on her own. If she looked long enough, she was sure she'd find it.

Unbeknownst to Kagome, the surrounding student body watched her as she searched for the club room from the moment she entered the school. Whispers began and spread like wildfire throughout Ouran's halls.

Who was this boy? Why did he dress that way? His hoodie wasn't approved outerwear for the academy and hats were strictly forbidden under school policy. Why was his hair so long? The length of his shimmery onyx tresses couldn't be approved either. Was the deep sapphire color of his eyes natural? Then it happened.

"Do you think he's Mori-senpai's half brother?"

The moment that question was uttered more and more students began to believe the answer was yes especially the female students. A petite, blue-eyed bishōnen walking the academy halls with a pensive look of concentration etched in his handsome yet feminine features. He had to be related to Mori!

-O0o0O-

Kagome went from floor to floor of the school, peeking in the many rooms she passed. All of them were filled with students gaily interacting with each other, but she saw nothing that looked like a group of club members waiting for her to arrive. After continuing up the next flight of stairs, Kagome found the high noise level was reduced to a dull roar. She traveled down a corridor and found the chatter practically stopped when she find herself in front of a set of pink double doors.

"Third Music Room," Kagome read aloud from the sign above the doors. After pressing an ear against the door, she couldn't hear anything from the inside. Deciding she had nothing to lose, Kagome pushed the door open and a barrage of rose petals immediately assaulted her face. She began to cough and wheeze as the perfume of the flowers became too much for her nostrils. Once the storm of petals cleared, she looked ahead and saw a group of very attractive boys standing around a handsome blonde seated in a plush, red velvet chair.

"Welcome," they all greeted her in unison.

'O…kay,' Kagome thought. She honestly didn't know what she expected when she opened the door, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Look at him," a ginger haired boy said observing Kagome with his keen golden brown orbs.

"He's definitely a commoner," another boy who looked identical to the one who just spoke said, "but he's better looking than Haruhi on his first day. I'll give him that much."

"But he doesn't have any style," the twins stated in unison.

'Well that's not very nice,' Kagome thought as she fought the urge to verbally assault the twins like they did her. Her having an angered outburst on her first day at school wasn't the type of news she wanted her relatives to hear about.

"Don't mind them, my lost little lamb." Kagome heard a smooth voice speak into her ear before its owner gently blew cool air into the orifice. Jumping slightly at the unexpected contact, Kagome turned and came face to face with the blonde that was previously seated in the chair ahead of her—when did he get up exactly? He was staring at her intently with his crystal blue-violet eyes and a sugary sweet smile on his face.

"So you are the commoner, the notorious third Morinozuka sibling!" he cried.

"Notorious?" Kagome questioned, but the boy ignored her. He was too engrossed in his own theatrics.

He grabbed Kagome's chin gently, caressing her soft skin and looking deep into her sapphire orbs. "Tell me, what do you think of our host club?"

"Host club?" Kagome repeated skeptically and considered going back the way she came.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Kagome tried to explain while putting some distance between her and the host boy, "I got lost while I was looking for my relatives, Morinozuka-senpai and Haninozuka-senpai. I didn't mean to disturb—"

"Nonsense! You're in the right place!" the blonde admonished her playfully, "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are members of this renown establishment founded by chivalrous men whose only desire is to cater to the happiness of the blooming young ladies of our academy!"

"So they are here," Kagome said to herself, but the blonde nodded heartily as though she were speaking directly to him.

"Of course, little lamb! They humbly serve here, a place for young women who have way too much time on their hands can come to see us, young men who also have too much time on our hands, and…" Kagome skillfully tuned the blonde out and inched away from him when he wasn't looking. He said she was in the right place and that was all the information she needed.

Kagome took at look at the rest of the group after they disbanded. Only two of them remained in their original positions in front of her, a rather tall boy with a mop of sloppily styled dark hair and a much smaller blonde boy standing next to him clutching a pink stuffed bunny. Both boys watched her expectantly as if waiting for her to make the next move. The blonde was smiling at her sweetly and, despite his youthful appearance and short stature, there was a comforting look in his eyes. The raven eyed her blankly, but there was a slight glimmer of hope in his dulled onyx gaze coupled with a bit of apprehension.

'Takashi-san and Mitsukuni-san,' Kagome thought shyly, 'That has to be them.' Hesitantly, she approached the pair until she stood about an arm's length away from them.

"Excuse me," Kagome began, "Would you two happen to be Morinozuka Takashi-san and Haninosuka Mitsukuni-san?"

"That's us!" the small blonde shouted enthusiastically. Kagome let a few giggles slip from her lips; it was hard to believe the diminutive boy was a senior.

"Call me Honey! And this is Usa-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he held out his pink bunny, "You're so cute, Cricket-chan! Do you like cake? The host club has lots of cakes!" Honey latched onto Kagome's arm and began pulling her to a table piled high with cakes and other pastries.

'Cricket-chan?' Kagome thought then realized he was referring to her last name; she'd never been called that before but quickly decided she liked the nickname. She had been called much worse before. The other boy, Takashi by default, silently following behind them. Once the trio reached the table, Honey immediately took his seat in front of several pre-sliced pieces of strawberry cake and began eating. Takashi and Kagome took the two other empty seats stationed across from Honey.

While Honey ate his cakes and commented on their exquisite flavor, Kagome cast a few shy glances at Takashi from the corner of her eye. Her brother was definitely good-looking, but he didn't seem like the talkative type. She didn't know how to begin a conversation and the silence was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Why don't I get you something to drink while you get to know each other?" a kind voice asked the group. Kagome looked up and saw one of the other members who greeted her at the door, a cute brunette with large, bright brown eyes. He was trying to lighten the mood and ease the tension between her and her relatives. Kagome could tell she'd grow to like him.

'But there's something odd about him,' Kagome thought and would do a little probing of his aura later. Sensing auras was a skill she perfected in her training, but she wouldn't intrude on someone who wasn't an enemy without getting to know him first.

"Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble," Kagome answered with a smile, "And you would be?"

"Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi replied, "And it is no trouble at all. I deal with much more obnoxious behavior on a regular basis." He gestured to where the remainder of the club stood. The blonde continued to lecture about the inner workings of the host club while the twins tried to get him to stop. The bespectacled raven had stepped away from them and began scrawling away in his notebook, occasionally casting a glance in the blonde's direction.

"I see what you mean," Kagome said with a giggle. Haruhi shook his head in disappointment.

"It's hard to get Tamaki-senpai to stop once he goes off on one of his tangents," Haruhi said, "So what would you like to drink? We have different teas or instant coffee. Whichever you prefer."

"Darjeeling tea please, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed in between bites, "It goes so much better with cake!"

"Coffee's just fine for me," Kagome answered. Takashi shook his head signaling he didn't want anything.

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Haruhi announced, "and it's nice to finally meet you…"

"Higurashi Kagome," Kagome supplied. Haruhi nodded once before retreating toward the back of the room and disappearing. As soon as Haruhi left, the twins grew tired of trying to snap Tamaki out of his speech and went to the table where the seniors and their new classmate sat.

"So, what's with that outfit?" one of the boys asked, boldly plucking one of Kagome's sleeves in distaste.

"It was cold this morning and this was the only thing that I didn't pack yet," Kagome explained, trying to hold her temper. The boy shrugged his shoulders before leaning against the table on Kagome's right. His brother took his spot on her left.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," the boy introduced himself as.

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," his brother said.

Kagome nodded in greeting to the two boys wearing matching smirks. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you."

She noticed the two boys were leaning closely to her and were staring pointedly at her face or more specifically the bill of her hat.

"Why do you wear such a ratty thing on your head?" Hikaru asked, disdainfully tapping the bill obscuring Kagome's face.

"Headwear is strictly against academy regulations," Kaoru added, "Same goes for your outerwear."

"Why don't you take them off—"

"—before you get into trouble."

'Now I see,' Kagome realized from their tone of voice and mischievous looks, 'They want to know what I look like without the hat covering up my face.'

"I see. Thanks for the heads up," Kagome said half-heartedly and stood up from her seat. Once she was on her feet, she pulled off her hat and her hoodie. Once both were removed, she blinked several times when a stray piece of fuzz invaded her bright blue eyes while her disheveled braid fell to the side. She didn't notice Honey stopped eating his cake, Tamaki stopped talking, and Haruhi staring at her as he returned from the back carrying a tea set atop a silver tray. All of the attention was centered on her.

"Ah!" Kagome heard from behind her. While Haruhi was distracted, he slipped on the tile floor and fell forward letting the serving tray flay from his hands. Thinking quickly, Kagome ran towards Haruhi and pulled him tightly to her chest. Both fell to the cold marble floor with Kagome landing on the bottom of the two. The platter and everything on top of it fell to the ground and shattered upon impact.

"Are you alright, Haruhi-kun?" Kagome asked in concern. Haruhi looked into Kagome's concern orbs and blushed lightly at the thoughtful look.

'Kagome-san's so strong and fast,' Haruhi thought, 'I didn't even notice him move.'

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted rushing over to the fallen pair, "Are you alright? Are you dead? Speak to me!"

"I'm fine," Haruhi answered with a huff. He turned around in Kagome's arms and sent her a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the save, Kagome-san. That would have been a nasty fall."

"No problem!" Kagome replied. She released the Haruhi and let him stand to his feet. He then held out his hand and helped her stand as well. Before both could blink, the raven haired boy appeared before them holding a shattered piece of porcelain between his fingers.

"That was one of our most expensive sets and an antique on top of that. Its price will have to be added to your outstanding debt, Haruhi." Haruhi immediately cringed and paled as she calculated the damage in her head.

"Kyoya-senpai," he whimpered sadly.

"Debt?" Kagome asked Haruhi, "How much do you owe?"

"On my first day at Ouran, I broke an ¥8,000,000 vase and I'm paying for it by being a host," he explained briefly.

Kagome furrowed her eyes in thought. "How much to you have to pay now?"

"With the tea set added to the amount," Kyoya answered after taking a quick look at his calculations, "approximately ¥6,483,000." Haruhi moaned and tiredly placed his head in his hands; there went all of his hard work thus far.

"And you work to pay that off by yourself?" Kagome asked and Haruhi nodded.

"How honorable," Kagome said, her voice was slightly breathless with admiration. Haruhi couldn't help it when his cheeks began to darken; no one ever viewed his enslavement to the host club in such an appreciative light. The surrounding hosts watched the scene with keen interest.

"It's not all that amazing," Haruhi said dismissively, "I didn't actually insist on paying them back this way. They practically bullied me into it." He was surprised when he heard Kagome's amused chuckles over Tamaki's protests.

"A responsibility is still a responsibility even if it's forced." Kagome looked back on the reappearance of the Shikon no Tama and the start of her epic journey through the well. At first, she was content to stay at home in the present and leave the past behind her. However, InuYasha refused to let her leave it behind and was ready to bring her back kicking and screaming if he had to. After the jewel was shattered, she was prepared to readily accept her duty and make it whole once more.

'And now the jewel's complete and safe under my protection,' Kagome thought reflecting on the enchanted trinket, 'InuYasha only comes back every once in a while now. I need a purpose here.'

Her decision was clear; she had moved to a new part of Tokyo, enrolled in a new school, and met a new part of her family. Takashi and Honey were seniors and Satoshi and Yasuchika were in middle school; she wouldn't see them at school unless she joined a club where they shared a mutual interest.

'I don't think there's a good chance of me making the karate, kendo, or judo club,' Kagome thought, 'But a host? Maybe…'

"Would it be too much trouble if I joined your club and become a host?" Kagome asked, causing a cascade of surprised looks. Takashi's was the most noticeable among them even though it wasn't exactly prominent.

"Are you truly interested?" Tamaki asked the young Higurashi excitedly. He abruptly grabbed her smaller, more calloused hands in his. His bright blue eyes gazed happily into Kagome's darker ones.

"Not really," Kagome answered, diverting her eyes to look at the floor, "but Takashi-san and Honey-san spend time here doing club activities. If I join, I can get to know them better during school hours even though we're different classifications. I'd also like to help Haruhi-kun repay his debt, if that is alright."

Kagome lifted her head and looked at all the host club members hopefully. "Can't I become a host?"

Tamaki stepped back and the host club began to stare at Kagome taking in her appearance with great scrutiny. She immediately blushed; these boys were all gorgeous. She couldn't be a host here as plain and common as she was; how would she attract any guests? Kagome was beginning to rethink her sudden suggestion despite the desire to become closer to her brother and cousin.

Tamaki, king of the host club, watched as the light hue of pink lit up Kagome's cheeks and her small pearly white teeth began to nervously bit down on her rosy lower lip. Her long messy braid was pulled to the side and her brilliant blue eyes grew larger with expectancy and hope. The sleeves of the blazer which was to be a size too large slid adorably down a small form.

"Cute!" Tamaki shouted excitedly as he brought Kagome to his chest and spun her around much like he did with Haruhi, "Cute! So Cute! You're perfect! Of course, I expected this since you have the blood of a Morinozuka!"

"I'm not sure being related to Mori-senpai guarantees you'll be cute," Haruhi said dryly, "Unless you're a Haninozuka like Honey-senpai." The appeal that Kagome had was very different from Mori's appeal as the wild type. Cute was not the first word Haruhi would use to describe the senior.

"Kaoru! Hikaru!" Tamaki called out, "Call my hair stylist and get me a uniform that would fit Kagome-kun better." The twins nodded once and quickly rushed to do the tasks they were assigned.

Tamaki stopped spinning around but continued to hold Kagome in his arms. "You will be our new host starting today, Kagome-kun! We don't have much time to prepare your character type, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"There are already rumors about you since you're related to the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families and are a commoner," Kyoya added, "That alone will make you pretty popular or, at least, it will attract the ladies to you today. You'll have to figure out how to keep them coming if you want to stay in this club." Kagome had the distinct feeling he was mocking her.

"So cool!" Honey exclaimed, "Go-chan will be with the host club all the time now! Isn't it great, Takashi?" He said nothing but grunted softly causing Honey to grin; Kagome guessed the sound meant yes.

"Thank you for letting me join," Kagome said to Tamaki and tried in vain to push the boy off of her but to no avail. He was stronger than he looked and wasn't ready to let go of her yet.

'At least this will be an interesting venture,' Kagome thought before she fall limp in Tamaki's arms and let the blonde squeeze her tighter.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – This chapter took a total of six days to edit, add to, and edit again! Hopefully my hard work shows! Until next time, TCB!
> 
> (revised 02.28.2012)


	2. The Rebel Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, people! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Anon, WhiteDemoness11, Bunny.W.K, Speedykitten1643, 3258KsLuvr4evr, foxangel, loretta537, DeathNoteMaker, Reads-way-2-much, Ichigo Mirai, ShadowCrawlerCiel, JoWashington, CrescentMelody, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Dark Inu Fan, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Blackmoon OniOokami, TriforceandSheikahArts, Paco, kakashixangela, lovey-chan, foxgodess07, White Ivy, ShiTsukisama, TsukiyoTenshi, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, and Samantha Rice! ^.^

**Chapter 2: The Rebel Type**

"So what exactly are our responsibilities in the host club?" Kagome asked Haruhi, who readily offered to show her the ropes. The two of them sat on one of the plush red couches away from the entrance as they waited for the customers to arrive. Kagome absently fiddled with the end of her newly styled braid, twirling its loose end around her fingers. At first, the hair stylist wanted to cut her long locks in a shorter style according to school regulations. Tamaki adamantly protested while Honey clung to her waist with eyes full of tears at the thought of her hair getting cut. With a lot of persuasion and incentive on Kyoya's part, the stylist left her hair long and fashioned it into a much straighter and sleeker braid than before.

Kagome laughed when she saw her reflection. After all her earlier excitement faded, she remembered her little prank. It seemed she fooled more than just her relatives with her efforts. To keep up with her ruse, Kagome placed her hoodie on as soon as she changed into the new uniform one of the twins brought her. It definitely had a better fit than the last one, but it did little to hide her protruding chest. Thankfully, her baggy outerwear took care of that problem.

"Well, our motto is we will do everything we can to please our guests or something like that," Haruhi stated, "To be honest, I don't quite understand it myself or why a club like this even exists at a high school."

"So, basically, we just flirt with the girls who come to visit us?" Kagome asked. Can't these girls get their own guy? Not that she had any room to talk. She recently realized that she and InuYasha weren't meant to be, but she wasn't resentful that it didn't work out between them romantically. Their relationship wasn't perfect, but it worked fine the way it was. In fact, after sorting out what romantic feelings she had for the hanyou, Kagome knew their relationship grew much stronger. Of course, there was a special place in her heart that belonged exclusively to her first love that no one had yet to take away from him.

'Not that anyone had tried to,' Kagome thought, blowing up her bangs in front of her face.

"Kagome, how could you minimize the important role we play in the lives of our faithful customers?" Tamaki gasped dramatically as he walked toward the two. "Our duty is to do everything in our power to satisfy the needs and requests of the sweet young ladies we serve. To give them what they truly desire; that is our calling!" He grabbed Kagome's chin and directed her focus towards him.

"You see, with a simple touch to the chin and a teary gaze from my eyes, you will fall for me, right?" Tamaki asked, smiling at her adoringly.

"You're…serious?" Kagome asked with wide, disbelieving eyes, "What's the point of this kind of attention if it isn't sincere?"

Tamaki immediately drew back from Kagome as though he was burned suddenly by the touch of her skin. His face grew pale and his eyes dilated while his lips trembled.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka…" he stuttered but couldn't form a coherent sentence. Kagome quietly stood up from the couch and stepped away from the strange boy as did Haruhi.

"Will he be okay?" Kagome asked Haruhi. He shrugged and didn't seem too concern with Tamaki's behavior.

"Don't worry about him," Haruhi replied, "Tamaki-senpai can be a bit unpredictable at times so it's normal for him to have episodes like this. He'll compose himself by the time the club opens."

"Alright," Kagome remarked and looked around at the other members preparing for the arrival of their guests. Takashi and Honey were nowhere in sight. Seeing as there was nothing for her to do and she didn't want to get in the way, Kagome walked over to a set of large windows looking out to the courtyard. It was still spring so the cherry blossoms were in bloom. Their petals flittering and floating in the air like soft, pink snow.

"You're watching the blossoms," Takashi stated just above Kagome's head. Kagome saw him towering over her out of the corner of her eye, his expression blank. He seemed so stony and still; she could hardly believe he had just approached her or spoke.

"I am," Kagome replied with a nod, "At home at the shrine, there is a large tree called the Goshinboku with blossoms just like these only they're white." She turned from the window and looked up at Takashi hopefully. "All of the petals look like snow. Don't you think, Takashi-san?"

Takashi didn't reply but inclined his head slightly and continued watching the flowers with Kagome. She sighed and turned back to the window.

'Yep, he's definitely not a big talker,' Kagome noted, 'Or maybe he doesn't know what to say.' She looked over her shoulder again and noticed Takashi and all of the others had moved towards the entrance of the large room in the same formation they had when she first entered the room.

'I guess the club must be opening,' she thought and shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the window.

When Kagome felt an ambush of new auras invade the room, she turned again and noticed she and the other hosts were not alone. All around her, the other hosts had stationed themselves around the room, entertaining their own groups of young women. There were also three girls sitting around her in a set of chairs that had been placed by the window, forming her own little grouping.

"Hi. Nice to meet you," Kagome greeted and sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. She had no clue how to handle the situation. Fortunately for her, the girls looked like they were enjoying themselves and wailed loudly as they exclaimed how cute she looked.

'Is this all to being a host?' Kagome thought incredulously, 'This will be easier than I thought.'

"So you are Mori-senpai's brother, Kagome-kun?" one of the girls asked.

"Everyone was talking about you!" another exclaimed, "Some other girls saw you coming on the school grounds earlier."

'Brother?' Kagome thought and frowned, 'Do I really resemble a boy that much? Oh well, I suppose this is going to be a more permanent change now that I'm in a host club.' She decided she didn't really care one way or the other. Besides, if going to a club and being told a few pretty words by a bunch of cute boys was the norm for these girls, Kagome didn't think she'd get along with the female population too well.

"Half-brother," Kagome corrected her three guests, unintentionally reminding her of a certain someone. The girls nodded and didn't seem concern with the gruff way she corrected them. In fact, they seemed to like it.

"A budding friendship between two long lost brothers!"

"It's so touching!"

"What made you decide to live with Mori-senpai?"

Kagome shook her head. "It was my biological father's decision, not mine. I didn't really want to transfer here and I never made any plans to meet this part of my family before. But since I have to be here, I plan to make the most of this situation and use this as an opportunity to become closer to them. We never met when we were younger; I'd like to get to know my brothers and my cousins now that I attend Ouran Academy."

"That's so sweet of you, Kagome-kun," the girls said in unison, looking at Kagome with big watery eyes full of adoration. She blushed at the scrutiny and smiled shyly.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I assure you I'm not all that good of a person," Kagome remarked a little dejectedly.

"You mustn't berate yourself so, Kagome-kun!" She inwardly winced at their high pitched squeals.

-O0o0O-

"I must say he's a natural," Tamaki commented as he and Kyoya observed the new comer entertaining his guests. Like Haruhi, he didn't use any of the traditional hosting techniques and acted naturally drawing in the ladies with his own brand of charm.

"He's so adorable!" he exclaimed and squirmed around with excitement when Kagome began to timidly smile and twirl the end of his braid. His fingers were itching to cuddle the cute boy again!

"Yes," Kyoya responded, "The guests are obviously taken by his shy behavior and commoner appearance."

"Not good enough!" a familiar and somewhat annoying voice shouted. Renge emerged from beneath the marble floor using her motorized platform. Kagome's surprised shout could scarcely be heard in the background over all the noise.

"Renge-san, how nice to see you," Kyoya greeted her halfheartedly.

"Renge-kun, to what do we owe this visit?" Tamaki asked. Renge huffed in response.

"Your lackluster characterization skills!" she answered hotly, "As the manager of the host club, I can't stand by and allow this kind of character casting. Being a shy commoner is not good enough!" The girl instantly pointed to Kagome.

"You mean me?" he asked and pointed to himself as well.

"Of course you! Haruhi-kun already falls into the shy and natural host category and carelessly adding another member to that classification is far too sloppy for me to ignore," Renge explained.

"My classification?" Kagome questioned. He stood from his seat and approached the girl for an explanation.

"The wide variety of characters in the host club ensures that all of our guests have the opportunity to experience the type they prefer and, at the same time, explore other types," Renge enlightened the newest host, "Your brother, Mori-senpai, is the wild type. Honey-senpai is the loli-shota type. Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san are the little devil type. Kyoya-sama is the cool type. Haruhi-kun is the natural type." Kagome noticed Renge blush slightly as she said this. "And lastly, Tamaki-san is the princely type and king of this host club."

"Well then, what type would you suggest for Kagome?" Tamaki asked, "The shy type goes with the way he acts."

Renge rolled her eyes at the host king and approached Kagome with the intent of making her own assessment of him. She began circling Kagome observing him closely with each step. His baggy hoodie and bound waist length hair were both blatant violations of school regulations. A boy who broke the rules like this was nonexistent amongst the prim and proper heirs enrolled in Ouran. His posture tensed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Renge with a slightly hardened and defiant blue gaze.

"Can I help you?" he asked dryly. Renge squealed and happily clasped her hands together.

"From now on, you, Kagome-kun, will be the rebel type!" she announced proudly.

"Rebel?" Kagome repeated with his lip twitching slightly.

Renge nodded eagerly and began to explain. "The rebel character is hard and tough on the outside due to a troubled past growing up as a lowly commoner with a life full of hardships. At the same time, he possesses a soft and sweet side that he rarely shows to others. He's a character that's emotionally closed off and seldom lets others in choosing to go through life's struggles alone!" Renge practically had little hearts dancing in her eyes by the end of her explanation.

"Girls absolutely adore the rebel character, but in a school like this it's hard to find someone who meets all the criteria for it. You're the perfect addition to the host club!"

"You really think he can be a rebel character?" Hikaru asked. He and Kaoru were drawn towards Kagome during Renge's explanations.

"He may have some of the background criteria for it, but his behavior doesn't cut it," Kaoru added.

"Plus he has such a girly appearance and a girly name," Hikaru continued, "A guy like him a rebel character?"

"No way," he and Kaoru said in unison.

"I think it's a good idea!" Tamaki said in his usually flamboyant manner and walked up to the newest host, "The rebel character, do you think you can do it, Kagome?"

Kagome frowned at yet another invasion of her personal space by the blonde boy and was beginning to grow tired of it. Normally she was more tolerate of such actions, but after being cross examined and evaluated like some sort of specimen or oddity put on display, she had quickly grown annoyed.

"Back off," Kagome grunted and firmly poked Tamaki in the chest as he said each word. Tamaki readily moved away eager to see what Kagome would do next.

"I've tolerated your behavior before, but keep pushing it and you'll piss me off," Kagome warned. All of the room's occupants gasped at the use of the vulgar language.

Haruhi sighed; she expected this type of reaction. She picked up on Kagome's growing ire when Renge began her cross examination. She could tell he didn't like being compared to the others just to find his place in the club not that she could blame him. The superficial behavior of the host club and the others that attended Ouran Academy sometimes irritated her too, but Haruhi was better at hiding her aggravation.

'He has a temper,' she noted, 'If they keep provoking him, he's bound to explode.'

"Very good, Kagome!" Tamaki praised and crushed the distraught boy to his chest in a tight embrace. Tamaki shrieked like a girl and backed away when Kagome stomped on his foot to make him release him.

"Well done!" Renge commended proudly, "Kagome-kun doesn't need any of my coaching! He's already a good-looking boy and has the basic rebel dialogue, the violent behavior, and the perfect back story for his character. All he needs are a few accessories to complete his rebel look!"

"Accessories? You mean things not included in our usual cosplays?" Kyoya asked; his only concern was the cost of this new member even if he did bring in a few new guests.

"Nothing too major; just the basic trimmings of a rebel character," Renge answered, "Some necklaces and chains, maybe an earring or two. And when he isn't wearing his jacket, his shirt should be un-tucked, he shouldn't wear his tie and his collar should be loose." Renge beamed as she pictured all of Kagome's possible looks combined with his rebellious behavior. His annoyed scowls, his crass behavior, his quiet and concealed consideration of others, his reddened cheeks when he was caught actually being nice. A jerk with a heart of gold was exactly the character the host club needed!

"Hmm…" Kagome said and his lip twitched upwards in a slight smirk.

"If you guys really want a rebel character that badly, then you got one," he announced. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the large window he was looking out of before all of this had begun. Kagome sat on the window sill in front of the crystal clear barrier looking every bit the rebel character, a silent and indifferent one.

"Try your best not to bother me," he said, briefly shifting his pupils towards the others before returning them to the window.

Due to his quiet and unapproachable countenance, no one got close to Kagome. Most of the guests watched as he sat and were fascinated with the air of aloofness about him.

"Perfect," Renge whispered before retreating downwards from where she came.

-O0o0O-

"Kagome-kun is watching the blossoms in the courtyard," one of the girls who were previously sitting with the silent boy observed, "I wish I could look at them with him."

"Yes, that would be so dreamy!"

"Why look at a simple flower when it will only be paled in comparison by your beauty, my lady?" Kyoya asked the girl gently. She blushed prettily and tried to avert her eyes from his cool steel stare.

"But he looks so beautiful sitting by the window by himself," one girl said. Out of curiosity, Kyoya looked towards the window where Kagome was sitting. The sunlight poured into room hitting him in exactly in the right position with his long braid hanging limply at his side. His eyes were lidded slightly as his newly trimmed bangs swept across his forehead. The entire effect was an intoxicating sight. Kyoya had to admit that Kagome indeed possessed a certain flair and loveliness. A loveliness that would make a sizeable profit for the host club.

"Yes, he looks so beautiful with the light hitting him there!" another girl said and the others around her enthusiastically agreed.

-O0o0O-

"Doesn't he look simply divine sitting over there?" a girl gushed sitting by Hikaru and Kaoru as she stared at Kagome.

"Yes," another remarked, "I only wish Kagome-kun would let his hair down. He would be so much more beautiful then."

Hikaru, irritated that the new comer was getting all of the attention, turned to see how beautiful Kagome really looked. Just as he did, the boy yawned, covering his mouth with his petite hand and slender fingers. He shifted and rested his hand on his face and allowed his eyes to close.

"Yes," Hikaru had to agree with the statement, "He would look better with his hair down."

"Hikaru," Kaoru said and turned away for his twin, "Do you really think that Kagome's is more appealing than me?"

"Never, Kaoru," Hikaru said softly and went over to his twin brother and pulled him tightly to him.

The girls around them squealed and blushed at the sight of their forbidden brotherly love.

-O0o0O-

"What troubles you, princess?" Tamaki asked one of the girls surrounding him who was lost in thought and not paying very much attention to him.

"Ah, Tamaki-kun. I was looking at Kagome-kun sitting by the window," she said and continued to stare, "I would love to talk to him, but he looks so peaceful there and he said he didn't want to be bothered. I do not want to disturb him."

"Hai," another said, "he looks like a beautiful fallen angel."

Tamaki turned and gulped softly when his eyes locked onto the freshman. His eyes were closed as a small relaxed smile graced his face. Kagome's long lashes swept across his pale cheeks. Tamaki was fairly sure he himself was blushing at the sight; the newest addition to the host club family was so cute! Never mind the fact that his foot had begun to swell.

"Tamaki-kun?" one of the girls asked when he grew silent.

"Yes," Tamaki said, breaking out of his thoughts, "Kagome is exactly like a fallen angel." He gently cupped the girl's cheek, "But you are even greater than the goddesses in the heavens themselves, princess." The girl squealed and blushed while the others around them clamored for Tamaki's attention.

-O0o0O-

'It's nice in here,' Kagome thought tiredly, 'Except for the occasional outbursts, it's pretty peaceful.' He had been under a lot of stress when he arrived at Ouran and he was finally able to relax. His breathing evened out within seconds and he eventually succumbed to slumber.

"Kagome-kun?" a bold girl asked walking up to the silent boy when she had noticed he stilled.

"He's sleeping," she whispered to herself and gently brushed a strand of hair from the napping boy's face.

"Everyone come look!" she called out, "Kagome-kun has fallen asleep."

"Let me see!" a swarm of girls chorused and walked over to the window. A crowd formed around Kagome as he slumbered tranquilly. Mori walked up to them causing the crowd to part. He picked up Kagome and set him on one of the unoccupied couches. He moaned a little but calmed as Mori gently set him down.

"Go-chan is so sleepy," Honey observed quietly and immediately his eyes lit up. He placed his Usa-chan by Kagome's side and his cousin quickly snuggled into the soft plush bunny.

"Cute!" the girls around Kagome shouted until they were shushed by Honey. They returned to their hosts of choice being mindful to keep the volume down so the newest host could rest properly.

-O0o0O-

"How long do you think Kagome-san will be asleep?" Haruhi asked once all of the guests were gone and she had cleaned up most of the room.

"Someone should wake him up," Kyoya suggested as he went over the profits and figures for today.

"You seem cheerful," Haruhi commented, "I thought you didn't want to start the host club late today."

"Did Kagome's appearance increase—?"

"—guest attendance that much?" the twins asked.

"You can't deny the allure of another member to the host club," Kyoya said, "There's also the fact he's related to Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai that increases him popularity. Of course, club attendance increasing by 1.2% after he fell asleep is purely incidental."

'Of course it is,' Haruhi thought skeptically, 'Kyoya-senpai probably had this in mind from the very beginning.'

"I'll wake him!" Honey shouted and ran over to the sleeping boy, holding the piece of cake he was eating still in his hands.

"Careful, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said but the boy tripped and dropped his cake onto Kagome's head.

Kagome sat up quickly and blinked several times to clear her vision. Her eyes were greeted with the sight of white frosting and a crying Honey standing in front of her. Icing and pieces of cake were completely coating her hair and upper body. Honey's bunny, which she had apparently been holding, managed to remain unspoiled by the cake.

"I'm so sorry, Go-chan!" Honey apologized while sniffling heavily, "I was only trying to wake you up."

"It's okay," Kagome said with a soft smile, "It's only cake, and besides, none of it got on Usa-chan."

Without getting any cake on the bunny doll, Kagome held Usa-chan out to Honey. He sniffled and took the bunny in his hands, squeezing it tightly. Kagome smiled at him; he was so cute! She gently touched Honey's nose, leaving a small dot of white icing. He stopped sniffling and grinned widely.

Kagome looked down at the damage to her clothes; it wasn't too bad. She wasn't looking forward to going home like this, but she'd manage. She just hoped the icing didn't drip on the couch or floor. She could only imagine how much the cleaning bill would be.

"There's a bathroom in the back if you want to clean up," Haruhi suggested as he watched Kagome survey herself. Kagome nodded and stood up from the couch following him.

"There is a shower in there," Haruhi said once they stopped in front of the bathroom door, "Only your hoodie is dirty, so the rest of your uniform should be fine."

Kagome sighed in relief at the thought of getting clean. She opened the door and her eyes widened. This was probably one of the most lavish and pristine bathrooms she'd ever seen especially at a school.

"What's a bathroom with a built in shower doing in here anyway?" Kagome asked curiously, "Isn't this supposed to be a music room?"

Haruhi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just as clueless as you are. There are many things at Ouran Academy that I don't understand." After showing Kagome everything she needed to clean up, Haruhi turned towards the door.

"I'll leave you to your privacy," he stated before leaving Kagome alone and shutting the door behind him.

Once Haruhi was gone, Kagome took off her hoodie, folded it so that most of the cake and frosting wasn't on the outer layer, and placed it on the counter. She then untied her hair and began scraping the cake and frosting from her tresses and gathering the discarded bits in the waste basket. She turned on the shower and started to disrobe. She folded her clothes carefully and placing them beside her hoodie.

Once she was completely undressed, Kagome pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in, turning on the faucet. The warm water cascaded down her shoulders as she began rinsing the remnants of icing from her hair. Reaching for a shampoo bottle on the side of the tub, Kagome opened it and grinned; it smelled like peppermint. She squeezed some shampoo in her hand and lathered it into her hair.

Kagome sighed happily as she scrubbed her scalp. Lost in the soothing caress of the warm water against her skin, she began gently humming along with the rhythm of the water hitting the tub.

-O0o0O-

"How is Go-chan, Haru-chan?" Honey asked when the brunette returned, "He was alright when you left him, wasn't he?"

"He'll be fine," Haruhi answered, "Everything he needs should be in the bathroom."

"Ah, my new apprentice!" Tamaki cried, "He hardly needs any training. He's a complete natural!"

"I wouldn't say that," Hikaru commented curtly, "He's pretty awkward with the ladies."

"Not everyone is used to being around those kinds of girls all the time," Haruhi stated in Kagome's defense, "I was a bit overwhelmed when I started hosting too."

"Overwhelmed?" Tamaki repeated and feared the worst, "Don't worry, my little lost cricket! I'm coming to ease your concerns!" He rushed to the back where Kagome was eager to comfort him.

"Ah, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted but Kyoya laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Let him go," Kyoya said, "I'm sure Kagome can take care of himself."

"Besides, Haruhi," Hikaru said, "You're not jealous, are you? Tamaki-dono is giving Kagome more attention than you."

"It has nothing to do with that," Haruhi replied, "He shouldn't intrude on Kagome-san's privacy."

"Oh I see," Kaoru said thoughtfully, "It's not Kagome you're jealous of."

"It seems like Haruhi has developed a crush on Mori-senpai's little brother," Hikaru added playfully.

"It's nothing like that!" Haruhi protested, but the twins ignored her and were concocting theories about their future relationship.

Heedless to the actions of the unscrupulous twins, Tamaki continued toward the host club's private bathroom. When he reached it, he tested the handle and found the door was unlocked. He immediately filled with glee.

'Kagome trusts us already!' he thought happily.

"Kagome?" Tamaki asked before entering the bathroom. Curiously, he pressed his ear to the door. He could hear a gentle humming noise over the dull rumbling of the running water. It could be no one but Kagome.

'His voice sounds so pretty,' Tamaki mused then came to a sudden realization, 'Of course! The commoner practice of singing in the shower! No wonder his voice sounds so melodious and sweet. My adorable chirping cricket!'

Without any preamble, Tamaki burst into the bathroom expressing his praises of Kagome's sweet voice. Because they were both boys, there wasn't anything for Kagome to be ashamed of. Then it happened.

Tamaki caught sight of Kagome's fully nude form as the raven reached for a dry towel outside of the tub looking completely petrified as their gazes locked. Tamaki's voice caught in his throat and his face flushed bright red from the roots of his hair to the column of his neck. Boys certainly didn't have any of those parts!

"Ka-ka-ka-ka…" Tamaki stuttered in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from Kagome's body. Kagome came to her senses and grabbed the towel before she covered her body as quickly as she could.

"Pervert!" she shrieked.

"No, no!" Tamaki protested and turned around so that his back was facing her, "Forgive me, Kagome! I only came to check on you and then I heard you humming outside and I thought your voice sounded so sweet. I was coming in to tell you how much I liked it, but when I opened the door you were stepping out of the shower. I didn't know you were a girl! I honestly didn't! I would have never come in if I knew!" Tamaki's words were rushed and muddled together incoherently as he rapidly spit out apologies and excuses.

Kagome stepped back into the shower and hid behind the thin curtain even though Tamaki had turned away from her. She blushed and wrapped the towel around her tighter as he continued to speak.

"Not that you aren't pretty!" Tamaki continued, "You're stunning! Even when I thought you were a boy, you were so cute!" Kagome couldn't help but snicker. The host king had no idea what to do in this situation and his attempts to console her were adorable.

"I apologize," Kagome said once she gained a steady voice, "I know you didn't mean to barge in and you were just coming to check on me."

She hesitantly pushed back the shower curtain so she could look at the blonde, clutching the towel around her so tight her knuckles went white. "I don't really care if you thought I was a boy. After all, I did dress like one!"

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked timidly without turning around. Was there truly another female that existed with no perception or concern for her femininity? Was such a thing common amongst the lower class?

"Of course," Kagome responded, "I don't mind being a host and catering to a bunch of girls for a few hours a week. And I think I could really nail the rebel character!" She had great inspiration for it. Whether he was being quiet and brooding or loud and crude, InuYasha was definitely the rebel character of their group. She couldn't ask for a better role model!

Before Tamaki could reply, there was a slight knock at the door.

"Senpai? Kagome-san?" Haruhi asked from outside the door, "Are you two alright?" After a few moments of waiting, she opened the door and reacted very calmly to the sight other than the slight widening of her eyes.

"Ah, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, "It's not what it looks like! I am not a pervert!"

"I'm sure you're not, senpai," Haruhi replied doubtfully, "I told you to mind Kagome-san's privacy." Placing a firm hand on Tamaki's chest, she effortlessly shoved him out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry about that," Haruhi amended, "Tamaki-senpai can be a bit clueless sometimes. He realized I was a girl when he walked in on me changing too."

"So that's what it was!" Kagome said, "I knew there was something off about you." Haruhi nodded and smiled.

"I'm not really conscious of things like gender, but it will be nice to have someone around who's in the same boat as me."

"You can count on me!"

-O0o0O-

Tamaki walked back to the others with his cheeks still tinted pink while he tried to process what he'd just seen. The rebel character for the host club…the much talked about third Morinozuka sibling…his precious little cricket…was a girl.

"Are you alright, Tama-chan?" Honey asked the shell shocked blonde.

"Oh, I'm fine, but it turns out Kagome is a girl," Tamaki replied as evenly as he could while laughing nervously.

"Another girl in the host club?" Kaoru asked then turned to the two seniors, "Hey, did either of you know Kagome was a girl?" Mori didn't say anything, but his face fell in shame. Clearly he did not.

"I had no clue Go-chan was a girl," Honey remarked but it didn't seem to distress him at all, "That makes her even cuter than before!" Tamaki couldn't help but agree. Maybe he was too hasty writing off Kagome's gender.

'Now I have another adorable daughter!' he thought happily and was squirming with excitement.

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Kagome was standing in the third music room clad in the buttercup yellow dress with stark white stockings that composed Ouran Academy's girls' uniform. Her raven hair flowed freely down her back like upturned ink and a light splash of pink colored her cheeks. She was looking out of a large window and shyly avoiding everyone's gazes.

"What troubles you, sweet princess?" Tamaki asked as he approached the blushing maiden. She turned to him and timidly looked down to her feet.

"Everything at Ouran is so magnificent and beautiful," she replied in a voice that was much lighter than her normal tone, "It's so overwhelming!"

Tamaki smiled before dashingly pulling out a white rose and threading the bloom behind Kagome's ear. "Fear not, my lovely cricket! I will do everything in my power to protect you!"

Bashfully, Kagome stepped up to Tamaki and pressed herself against him, clutching his uniform jacket in her dainty hands. "If you did that for me, Tou-san would make his daughter very happy."

Tamaki began chuckling happily as he looped his arms tightly around his newest daughter's waist and twirled her in circles.

"I'm head over heels in love-love with you, Tamaki-senpai!"

"Oh! You're so cute!"

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"This is a rather interesting discovery," Kyoya commented and broke Tamaki from his thoughts, "Tell me, how did you find out Kagome's true gender?" Tamaki's blush returned causing Hikaru and Kaoru to smirk.

"You were the last one to find out about Haruhi," Kaoru mused aloud, "It's kind of odd you would discover this first."

"Perhaps, you had some visual evidence to help you reach your conclusion," Hikaru suggested with a devious grin.

Before Tamaki could retort, Kagome and Haruhi rejoined the host club with Kagome glaring at the hysterically laughing girl at her side. She held her hoodie bundled underneath her arm and left her damp raven hair unbound.

"I don't see what the big deal is!" Kagome scolded, "He saw me naked for about two seconds!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome-san," Haruhi said between peals of laughter, "but that is hilarious! It's just like Tamaki-senpai to be so oblivious."

Kagome playfully punched the other girl in the shoulder. During the females' antics, the group stared at Kagome openly like she was some sort of unexplained phenomenon. Without warning, the mischievous twins approached Kagome and each placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So you really are a girl," Kaoru stated, looking down at her with glinting golden brown eyes.

"The hoodie really helped you pull off the male façade," Hikaru added, "We would have been able to tell without it."

"And why is that?" Kagome asked dryly. The twins grinned before answering simultaneously.

"It hid your cup size. You're much bigger than Haruhi." Both boys pointed at the raised portion of Kagome's shirt. She huffed and closed her blazer tightly with her free hand. Before she could reprimand them herself, Mori stepped forward and bopped them both on the head.

"Ow!" they cried, holding onto their afflicted areas.

Kagome looked up at Mori and he placed one of his hands on top of her head and gently ruffled her mop of black hair, smiling slightly. Kagome grinned and relished the contact. A quiet guy like Mori usually communicated with his actions rather than words.

"How touching!" Tamaki cried, "The brother and sister bond is already forming between you!"

"Pipe down, ero-senpai," Kagome said, causing the boy's bright attitude to wither and die.

Clasping his hand tightly around Kagome's, Honey advanced toward the door and pulled her behind him with a surprising amount of strength.

"It's time to go home, Go-chan!" he announced cheerfully, "Let's meet up with Sato-chan and Chika-chan at the middle school. They're going to love you!"

Kagome barely had time to wave to the others before she was whisked away with Mori following closely behind her.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball –Hope you enjoyed my improved prose! Kagome officially meets the rest of her new relatives in the next chapter so that is bound to be interesting.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 01.25.2013)


	3. Family Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – What's up, people? It's chapter three! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you reviewing from FF .net: emeraldmoon14, o0KittyBlue0o, AnimeFanBree, Megan642, TsukiyoTenshi, Ichigo Mirai, TriforceandSheikahArts, MoonShadow396, Ayjah, 3258KsLuvr4evr, ShadowCrawlerCiel, theheartstourniquet, kakashixangela, Bishounen'sFoxyMiko, DeathNoteMaker, Venas, Dark Inu Fan, Speedykitten1643, Bunny.W.K, Jessica, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Samantha Rice, LoneWolfSage, LovelyLadyMarMar, Zorobin Mejhin, Blackmoon OniOokami, dragonfly1339, foxgodess07, unnamed anonymous reviewer, Izno, Gothic Fairy Girl, Yoruko Rhapsodos, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, rspringb, and Detective Huckle! XD
> 
> This chapter was beastly, but I got through it! I had to split the pre-existing chapter 3 into two sections because I added some additional content. Everything after the split didn't seem to fit with the changes I made. I hope you like it! XD

**Chapter 3: Family Ties**

"Are you alright, Go-chan?" Honey asked the silent raven by his side. He, Takashi, and Kagome just stopped in front of the karate club's practice room at the middle school division of the academy. The afternoon practice was almost over, and Yasuchika and Satoshi would be out to meet them any minute.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered shakily, "I'm just a bit nervous."

Takashi pressed a comforting hand onto her shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"Takashi's right," Honey insisted, "Sato-chan and Chika-chan will love you!"

"Even in drag?" Kagome questioned dryly. Honey giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

"The ladies sure do love you like this!" he said encouragingly, but it didn't help Kagome feel better. She didn't know if Yasuchika and Satoshi would be as receptive of her cross dressing habit as their older brothers, and she didn't want to make a bad impression. She at least wanted to explain her state of dress first, and she wasn't too keen on doing that out in the open.

"Maybe we should wait for them in the car?" Kagome hastily suggested, jerking her thumb behind her, "I'm sure they already heard I'm a boy by now, and they'll find out the truth once we meet in person. It'll make dropping the bomb a little easier if we're not in public." Her relatives seemed a bit lost on the lingo but understood where she was coming from.

"Ok, you and Takashi wait in the car for Sato-chan and Chika-chan and I will come over for dinner tonight!" Honey suggested. Takashi nodded before grabbing Kagome's hand and leading her to the car waiting to pick them up. His stride was much longer than hers, but his pace was slow enough for her to keep up with.

"Ya know," Kagome began now that it was just the two of them, "We aren't going to get to know each other if we never speak." Takashi looked down sharply in her direction. "I'm not saying we need to spill our guts right now and I understand you're a pretty quiet guy, but little things here and there wouldn't be so bad." Takashi was silent and they reached the car before he uttered a response.

"I like peppermint," he quietly admitted. Kagome smiled softly in return. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Is that why there's peppermint shampoo in the host club's bathroom?" she asked before she added, "Why is there even a bathroom with a working shower in a music room in the first place?"

"When the club first opened, Mitsukuni and I still participated in the karate club. When renovations were made to the room for our club practices, an equipped bathroom was installed so we could freshen up quickly after practices," Takashi explained, "Eventually we quit."

"…the room was renovated just for that?" Kagome asked in bewilderment. If so, the whims of the rich certainly knew no bounds. Takashi nodded affirmatively.

"Tamaki arranged it," he explained as he opened the car door for Kagome, "His father is the chairman of the academy."

"Really?" she exclaimed after taking a seat inside the car. Takashi sat next to her, closing the door behind him. Again he nodded.

"I never would have guessed seeing how ero-senpai acted!"

Takashi smiled knowingly. "You've never met Suoh-sensei."

To pass the time as they waited for Satoshi to join them, Kagome asked Takashi a few questions about the academy and classes in general. From what he told her, Kagome decided the curriculum was basically the same one she had at her old school, but she had no clue how she'd keep up with the rest of the A class. Her father's connections were the only reason she was enrolled with the high level section and she hoped she'd meet his expectations. She'd have to work hard if she wanted to catch up with the rest of the class and not fall behind.

The electives she'd take were a whole other issue, but she'd been given a one week grace period to pick out what she liked. P.E. was definitely out now and most of the others were geared toward aiding heirs and heiresses in dealings with foreign relations, finances, and any other skill or knowledge they'd need to run their families multiple companies and firms. It was all nothing Kagome was genuinely interested in.

'What I wouldn't give for a normal art or music class,' Kagome thought wryly.

"Yō, Taka!" Satoshi greeted his brother happily as he entered the vehicle. After giving the driver a quick nod, Satoshi took a seat across from his siblings as the car began to move.

"So you're our new bro, eh?" he asked, looking at Kagome with a big grin, "But I guess away from school you're our sis!"

Kagome relaxed and let out a deep breath. It seemed like Honey told her younger brother about her current situation and he didn't think she was a complete weirdo.

"That would be me," Kagome replied as her cheeks colored, "Nothing like cross dressing to build character!" She smiled when Satoshi began laughing.

"It was actually supposed to be a prank," she clarified, "I didn't think it would work so well."

"Best trick ever!" Satoshi cried, "You totally fooled everybody at school! I'm glad to see you're a lively one. We couldn't handle it if we got another sibling like you, right Taka?" The younger boy playfully nudged Takashi in the arm. Kagome could immediately tell Satoshi was the more outgoing of the two brothers and that they were very close.

"Tou-san will be back around dinner," Satoshi said once the car came to a stop in front of the Morinozuka estate, "Are you gonna transform into his adorable little daughter before he gets back?"

"That's the plan!" Kagome remarked. The Morinozuka siblings exited the car and stood in front of the large mansion.

"Your room is across from ours in the east wing on the second floor," Takashi stated and began walking toward the estate with Satoshi at his side and Kagome following behind them. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a series of maids and butlers, one of whom immediately took Kagome's dirtied hoodie to have it cleaned. Kagome quickly trailed behind Satoshi and Takashi with eyes filled with awe at the mansion's enormous size.

"Here it is!" Satoshi announced once they stopped in front of her room. When he opened the door, Kagome instantly gaped. This room was easily twice the size of her old one! What little belongings she possessed were stacked in a far off corner and seemed insignificant compared to the grandeur of the rest of the room. It contained several existing pieces of furniture—a large bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a vanity mirror with matching stool—stationed around the room. The dark wood of the furniture blended in with the room's neutral color scheme of creams and tans.

"We had one of the guest rooms remodeled to become your bedroom," Satoshi explained, "The furniture's still the same and it has its own bathroom. It was kind of a rush job, so we're sorry if you don't like it. We could fix it up later if you want! Maybe even extend it a little more and change the colors."

"Nonsense!" Kagome protested, "It's all perfect. I'll just get settled in and change my clothes."

"If you say so!" Satoshi replied happily and pointed to two doors across the hall from her, "Mine and Takashi's rooms are there if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be fine until dinner," Kagome remarked, smiling brightly.

"See you then, Nee-chan!" Satoshi said happily.

Kagome blushed at the use of the familiar title; it would take a while to get used to him calling her that. Takashi nodded in her direction before the two brothers left her to her own devices. Once they were gone, Kagome closed the door behind them and began sorting through her things. She put her clothes and shoes in the closet and placed her pajamas and under garments in the dresser. There was plenty of room to spare once she was done. After that, she set up a few photos and personal items on the dresser and vanity. Her warded jewelry box containing the Shikon no Tama was placed on the nightstand next to her bed for safe keeping.

After she finished unpacking, Kagome went to her closet to pick out a new outfit to wear for dinner. After briefly shifting through her clothes, she picked out a navy blue cotton dress that ended at her knees with thin spaghetti straps.

'It's the best thing I got to wear,' she thought grimly and hoped dinner wasn't an extremely formal affair.

Grabbing the proper bra from her dresser, Kagome changed out of her school uniform and slipped on the dress. After hanging up her blazer and trousers, she walked toward the vanity, took a seat in front of the large mirror, and began brushing her dried, curly hair into a loose raven wave.

'Make-up?' she briefly considered before shaking her head at her reflection. At a knock on the door, Kagome set down her brush and stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her dress.

"Come in," she called out. The door opened and Morinozuka Akira was standing in the hallway. He was a very handsome man. Takashi and Satoshi favored him greatly especially his athletic build and tall stature; he even had a few inches on Takashi's height. He was nervous, Kagome could immediately tell, but he smiled at her and his eyes were clouded over as though he could cry at the sight of her any second. It was clear he had been waiting for this day for a long time.

"Hello," Kagome began sweetly while deciding how to address him, "Akira-san." She almost frowned when his face faltered, but he quickly recovered from her greeting.

"Hello, Kagome-chan," Akira replied and beckoned her closer, "Come here and let me look at you." Kagome walked up to Akira until she stood about an arm's length away from him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her up and down.

"You're just as pretty as Nodoka-san," he commented happily, "but I can see it! There is certainly some Morionozuka blood in you!" Kagome blushed slightly but continued to smile. She wasn't sure how true the statement was, but it was a nice thing for Akira to say.

"Come on then!" Akira said excitedly and removed his hands from Kagome's shoulders, "Dinner's nearly ready and everyone's eager to meet you."

Kagome followed Akira down the corridors and stairways until they ended up at the estate's formal dining hall. There was a sizeable gathering of people waiting for them. She immediately recognized Takashi, Satoshi, and Honey, but there were several unknown faces among them: two beautiful, statuesque women speaking with each other blithely, a brunet a few inches taller than Honey with the same soft, chocolate brown eyes talking to Satoshi, and a gargantuan bearded man stationed alongside them. He was the first to notice she and Akira entered the room.

"There she is now!" he bellowed excitedly, "The only daughter of the Morinozuka family." All eyes turned to Kagome and Akira.

"Go-chan!" Honey exclaimed happily, "You look so pretty!"

"Indeed she does," Akira commented with a smile, "Let's get to the table so we can get through all the introductions before our meal." Kagome smiled brightly before taking a seat at the long table between Takashi and Satoshi.

Dinner was not as bad as Kagome expected it to be. It was much less formal than she thought and no one made any comments on her table manners or what sort of cutlery she used. A fork was a fork and she had no clue why they had so many in one place setting.

The two women she saw were Akira's and Haninozuka-san's wives. Akira's wife, Fumiko, regarded her kindly despite the circumstances of her birth. The other woman, Haninozuka Chie, accepted her just as readily and enthusiastically as her older son did and tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Her husband, Yorihisa, was a beast of man in size compared to his two sons, but he was much gentler than his appearance let on. Their son and Honey's younger brother, Yasuchika or Chika as Honey called him, treated her with respect but mostly kept to himself throughout dinner and spoke only when Satoshi or one of the adults addressed him. He seemed to ignore Honey completely. Kagome could tell the two families were extremely close and deeply rooted in the past relations between the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families as they explained their history to her during the meal.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Yorihisa said to Kagome once the final course had been cleared away, "I never thought the day would come when there'd be a female born in the main branch of the Morinozuka family!"

"Pardon?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"There haven't been many girls born into the Morionozuka family since we joined with the Haninozuka two generations ago by marriage," Takashi clarified for her, "You're currently the only girl in the main branch of both families by birth."

"Of course, I doubt you'd want to utilize your birthright and learn our families' martial arts," Yorihisa added, "Only a few women learned our style, right Akira?"

"True," Akira answered briefly.

"Learned what style?" Kagome asked.

"The style of martial arts created by the Morinozuka and the Haninozuka families," Akira answered, "While we do operate many dojos and conduct several police and military training facilities, there is a style integral to our families' history and that is exclusively taught to members born into the main branches of both our families. Traditionally, it's only been taught to males, but a few girls learned it before."

"You wouldn't have any interest in that kind of thing, right dear?" Fumiko commented airily, "Us ladies would rather leave the training to the men." Chie nodded in agreement.

"Actually," Kagome began timidly, "I've been undergoing miko training for the past year or so."

Technically, that wasn't a lie; Kaede and Miroku did begin mentoring Kagome after she became more confident in her spiritual abilities and wanted to be more involved in the group. Her archery immensely improved, her healing skills were more developed, and her innate spiritual powers had been honed seamlessly. Needless to say, she was all too familiar with intense training sessions. She would have also mentioned the combat training she had with InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango, but she figured it wasn't as good of an idea as she thought. She only knew the basics when it came to hand-to-hand combat and doubted any of her family members would be impressed.

"Miko?" Fumiko repeated curiously.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "I'm the active priestess on my family's shrine, so I've been studying with my teacher, Kaede-san, and my mentor, Miroku-san. They didn't teach me any formal martial arts, but I have had to train a lot and have gotten very good in archery."

"So my Nee-chan's a master archer?" Satoshi said playfully, "You should try out for the archery club at school!"

"I'm not all that good," Kagome protested, "But I have gotten much better than when I started!"

"If you want to join, we could get you a private instructor!" Akira encouraged excitedly, "It's no trouble at all and the school's team will certainly be glad to have you."

"No need for that," Kagome politely declined, "I don't really have any interest in competitions and Kaede-san and Miroku-san are the only teachers I'll ever need." Akira deflated slightly when Kagome refused his offer.

"Go-chan keeps mentioning Miroku-san," Honey commented curiously, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome shouted abruptly.

"Are you sure?" Satoshi asked slyly before gaining a more serious tone, "Nee-chan can't be dating just anyone." Takashi grunted in agreement.

"Miroku-san is a close friend and he's involved with another friend of mine, Sango-chan," Kagome clarified hotly.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Honey asked again.

"Why do you care so much?" Chika commented under his breath, but Satoshi heard him.

"Nee-chan's a Morinozuka!" he scolded him harshly, "We need to watch out for her, ya know. It would be disgraceful if we let something happen to her!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kagome asked wryly, "It's my love life and I am older than you."

"But Taka and Mitsukuni are the oldest!" Satoshi reminded her, "If they say we can get involved in your love life, then that's all there is to it."

"They're getting along well, aren't they?" Chie commented with a slight giggle as their children continued to squabble.

"It's a shame we have to get going," Yorihisa said as he stood from the table and motioned to his children stand with him. His wife quickly followed his lead.

"I'll see you at school, Go-chan!" Honey exclaimed, giving Kagome a big hug.

"See you," Chika said, nodding in her direction before both boys left with their parents.

"Well then," Akira addressed his children, "It's gotten late. You had better get to bed."

"Gotcha, Tou-san!" Satoshi exclaimed before heading upstairs toward his room.

"Goodnight, Akira-san and Fumiko-san," Kagome said. She turned and stared at the long expansive corridor trying to remember the way she and Akira came. Takashi stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"This way," he said, guiding her down the hallway with his gentle touch. Once his eldest children were gone, Akira sighed unhappily.

"Give her some time, dear," Fumiko said in a soothing tone, "All this is very new to her. She'll need time to adjust to being here with us."

"I know," Akira replied glumly, "I'm not exactly patient though." He loved his sons very much and wouldn't trade them for the world itself, but wasn't it every father's dream to have an adorable daughter to coddle and spoil? He wanted Kagome to be his sweet little daddy's girl! Fumiko giggled and placed her delicate hand on Akira's arm.

"She's already taking to Takashi and Satoshi and it's the same for them," she stated, "It's only a matter of time, my love." Akira looked down at his wife marveling at her understanding. She was truly a magnificent woman and he was glad to have her by his side.

"I trust your judgment."

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she walked through the corridors of Ouran Academy alongside Haruhi and the twins as they left for their lunch period. Today was her first official day of attending classes. She still hadn't scheduled her electives, but Suoh-sensei himself set aside some time today to show her around the school and help her make her decision. Apparently, he was eager to meet her after speaking with Tamaki. She was sure her senpai told his father all about her uniform situation. Since she wasn't called to the office about it, she assumed he was okay with the arrangement.

The look on Akira's face when Kagome came downstairs for school wearing her cleaned hoodie over her long sleeved shirt with her black trousers was priceless, but he was amused by her attire and allowed her to go to school dressed as she pleased. She decided to forgo her bad boy braid today in favor of a low hanging ponytail resting on her right shoulder. In addition to that, she wore a few of the rebel type accessories that arrived for her at the estate this morning. It was nothing too extreme; the package contained a series of crosses and chains, arm bands, and several small, clip-on earrings. Kagome picked a silver cross to wear around her neck and a single silver loop earring placed in the tip of her ear. When she arrived to her classroom, Renge applauded her choices and praised herself for picking the perfect rebel character for the host club. She swooned when Kagome promptly gave her the finger.

Hikaru and Kaoru also proved to be rather troublesome in their efforts to promote her character; Kagome personally thought they acted that way just to piss her off. Both of them always seemed to be touching or flirting with her in some way and succeeded in soliciting a violent response from her that was typical for a rebel character. Hikaru was a bit more insistent than his brother, but Kaoru always followed his lead. Haruhi was the only one she could converse with normally as the twins teased both of them. Nevertheless, she and the other three hosts became known as the Friendly Class Quartet within the first half of class. Kagome wasn't sure to be glad for or irritated with her new companions.

"I forgot my lunch!" Kagome realized once she spotted Haruhi carrying her cloth covered bento. Not wanting to put a large dent in her finances from buying lunch from the cafeteria, Kagome had purchased a premade bento from a nearby convenience store before school. The driver quickly made this stop for her when she asked. It was a bit more expensive than she was used to, but it cost much less than the school provided lunches.

"Want an escort back to class?" Hikaru suggested slyly.

"We don't want our host club's rebel to get lost," Kaoru added. Kagome snorted.

"I can handle myself." Kagome retreated back to the classroom with Haruhi stating they'd be waiting for her in the dining hall behind her. When Kagome reached the classroom, she retrieved the plastic container from her bag before she turned around and started walking towards the cafeteria. She quickly lost her way.

'Which way do I go again?' Kagome thought exasperatedly. Looking down while she was in the midst of her thoughts, she noticed she was about to step on something. She knelt down and picked it up; it was a yellow puppet in the shape of a cat.

'How cute!' she thought and placed the puppet on her hand using her fingers to move its stubby arms, 'I wonder who would carry around this thing.' Kagome immediately thought of Honey, but she had only seen him with Usa-chan. Did he have other stuffed animals? To be on the safe side, Kagome pocketed the puppet and continued walking trying to navigate through the maze of corridors. It took no time at all before she gave up.

'I can't believe I'm lost,' Kagome thought wandering the halls with no destination in sight and her head hanging down in defeat, 'I should have paid more attention before.' She didn't expect the sudden collusion that caused her to fall back to the ground on her bottom. Fortunately, she kept a tight hold on her lunch.

"Who put this wall here?" Kagome grunted, wincing at the force of the impact. She eeped when she felt someone lift her up by her underarms. She opened her eyes fully to see Takashi holding her up in the air before placing her gently on her feet.

"Go-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he stood next to Takashi, "Why are you in the senior's section? Shouldn't you be at lunch now?"

"I got lost," Kagome answered sheepishly as she up to her older brother. He was so much taller than her, not that it was exactly hard to surpass her height.

'He's so tall. He's even taller than Koga-kun and InuYasha,' Kagome thought absently while taking in Takashi's much larger stature. Her train of thought lead her to another pondering. 'I wonder what it would be like to ride on his back compared to InuYasha.'

Mori noticed the contemplative look on Kagome's face and the adorable pout pointed in the direction of his long, broad form. He had seen that look on Honey's face many times before and knew exactly what it meant. He gently took her bento from her before he turned his back to Kagome and lowered in front of her. She blinked a few times before squealing happily and jumping on her older brother's back.

'Yay!' Kagome thought and snuggled into Takashi's form. She noted fondly that he smelled like peppermint.

"It's nice to ride on Takashi's back, huh?" Honey asked cutely and Kagome nodded with glee. The seniors then began to walk in the direction of the dining hall.

-O0o0O-

"I wonder what's taking Kagome-san so long," Haruhi commented after popping another piece of her homemade lunch into her mouth, "Maybe he lost his way back."

"Doubt it," Hikaru commented, "He seemed quite sure of himself when he left. He'll probably wander in here any minute now." The time stretched on and Kagome still didn't appear. Haruhi stood to her feet and began heading toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"It's been too long," Haruhi explained, "Kagome-san must be lost. I'm going to look for him."

"Hold it, Haruhi," Kaoru said and grabbed onto her arm.

"Kagome will turn up soon," Hikaru added, "Let's wait some more."

"Wait for what?" Tamaki questioned as he walked up to the three hosts. Kyoya was following behind him and they both had lunch trays in hand.

"Kagome-san got lost on his way to the lunch room," Haruhi explained, "I was going to go find him."

"Ahh!" Tamaki screamed and began to run around the cafeteria frantically waving his arms about, dropping his tray in the process, "Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Come back to me, my little cricket! Tou-san misses you!" Kyoya ignored him and took a seat at the twins' and Haruhi's table.

"I wonder," he began with his hand thoughtfully placed on his chin, "how Mori-senpai will react when he finds out you lost his little sister."

"Now that you mention it, he did seem to get a little more protective toward Kagome-san when he found out she was a girl," Haruhi commented.

Hikaru's and Kaoru's eyes widened as they began to think of all the possibilities and repercussions for losing Mori's younger sibling.

**-the following thought is brought to you by the Hitachiin Twins' Inner Mind Theater-**

Mori towered over the twins as they cowered from his imposing countenance in the dark expanse of his shadow. He regarded them coldly as he menacingly cracked each one of his knuckles.

"Where is my little sister?" Mori asked in a deadly calm voice. The twins continued to shiver and began to shake their heads signally they didn't know Kagome's whereabouts. Mori looked at them with a sadistic twinkle in his eyes before a wide sinister grin stretched across his face.

**-this thought has been a production of the Hitachiin Twins' Inner Mind Theater-**

"Ahh!" the twins abruptly shouted and grabbed Haruhi by the arm, running towards the dining room exit screaming Kagome's name.

"Let me go!" Haruhi shouted and struggled to get free from the twins' grasp.

"No, you have to help us find Kago-umm—" the twins halted suddenly when they both ran into something solid. A solid Mori's chest to be specific.

"Hi, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan!" Honey shouted from his customary place at Mori's side, "Where are you three going in such a hurry?"

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai," Haruhi began after slipping away from her captors' loosened grip, "I think that Kagome-san is—" Hikaru and Kaoru quickly covered her mouth.

"What Haruhi was trying to say was—" Hikaru started.

"—have you seen Kagome today?" Kaoru finished nervously.

"I'm right here!" Kagome said and lifted her head over Mori's shoulder. Her hair was slightly ruffled from the ride and a large smile adorned her face.

"Kagome!" Tamaki shouted happily with his arms opened wide, "You've returned to me! Come to Tou-san!" He wilted when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"I would have stayed away if I knew you would be here," she said disdainfully.

"Ah, it's the entire host club!" the girls of the cafeteria exclaimed, "Look at Kagome-kun!

"He's bonding with Mori-senpai."

"He's so cute!"

"Absolutely dreamy!"

Kagome blushed and hid her face in Mori's neck, feeling totally secure against him as she hid from the prying female eyes.

"Can we go please?" she asked gruffly in a slightly muffled voice, "Don't we have hosting or something we could be doing right now? The club should be opening today, right?" She slid off of Mori's back and landed with a slight thud on the marble floor. As soon as she was standing on her feet, Kagome was swept away into Tamaki's open arms as he twirled her around the lunch room.

"So eager to learn the ways of a proper host!" he cried, affectionately nuzzling her raven head, "Fear not, my young protégé! I may have lost my Haruhi to those unscrupulous twins, but Tou-san won't let you fall prey to them and their disgraceful agenda!"

"We resent that, boss!" they protested loudly. Haruhi sighed before returning to the rest of her lunch and sat by Kyoya. Honey and Mori sat in front of them with a large array of sweets set out for Honey to eat. Mori set Kagome's lunch aside for her.

"Excuse me?" a bespectacled brunet inquired quietly as he approached Tamaki and the captive girl in his arms.

"Who are you?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I'm class 1-A president, Soga Kazukiyo," he answered, "I came to escort Higurashi-san to Suoh-sensei's office."

"My father?" Tamaki repeated disbelievingly.

"That's right," Kagome recalled, "I guess Suoh-sensei planned to meet with me during our club time." She slipped away from Tamaki's grip effortlessly.

"But my protégé…" Tamaki began weakly.

"Later, ero-senpai," Kagome called over her shoulder before she left with Kazukiyo.

Tamaki whimpered as Kagome left instantly knowing his father arranged his meeting with her right now on purpose. He must be planning to usurp his fatherly duties!

Kagome ignored Tamaki's antics and followed behind Kazukiyo as he led her to Suoh-sensei's office. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination.

"Here you are," he announced, stopping in front of the main office, "Suoh-sensei should be expecting you. His office is right through here, Higurashi-san."

"Thanks, Soga-kun," Kagome said and sent him a grateful smile before entering the main office. Looking towards the back of the large enclosure, she spotted a door with a rectangular plaque bearing the name "Suoh Yuzuru".

'That must be where he is,' she thought before walking up to the door and knocking on it softly.

"Come in," Suoh-sensei answered gently. She carefully opened the door and walked inside. As she expected, the office area was large and grandly decorated just like the rest of Ouran Academy. In addition to that, Suoh-sensei's desk was littered with pictures of Tamaki throughout many stages of his life. She had to admit he was pretty cute as a child especially with his bright, round eyes and rosy cheeks begging to be pinched, clutching an oversized teddy bear.

'I bet that big blonde goofball still has that teddy bear somewhere,' Kagome thought than noticed something a little odd, 'But why aren't there any pictures of Suoh-sensei's wife?' Clearly, Suoh-sensei loved his son and proudly displayed his image throughout his office. Why wouldn't he do the same for Tamaki's mother?

Seated behind his desk, Suoh-sensei watched her expectantly with a small welcoming smile. Tamaki didn't resemble his father much, but it was obvious that the older man was just as handsome in his youth when he was his son's age.

"No need to be so shy," he said cheerfully as he smiled brightly at her, "Please sit and make yourself comfortable."

"Yes, sensei," Kagome answered and took a seat in front of his desk, "Thank you for seeing me today." She was surprised when Yuzuru frowned.

"Being called 'sensei' is so dry and boring," he stated melodramatically, "I know Akira-san far too well for that. Think you could call me 'Otou-san'?"

"Otou-san?" Kagome repeated, wondering why everyone seemed to want her to call them by that title.

'I guess Tamaki-senpai has a few more similarities with his father that I first thought,' Kagome mused.

"You're right; I suppose that title rightfully belongs to Akira-san," Yuzuru amended, "How about you call me, 'Oji-san', little cricket?"

"I think I can handle that," Kagome replied with a smile, "Yuzuru-oji-san." Yuzuru smiled charmingly before standing to his feet.

"Now that that's settled, why don't we get started, cricket?" Yuzuru said, "There are many classes you need to see!"

Kagome stood and followed after Yuzuru as he showed her all of Ouran Academy's elective courses in action. He pointed out the many classes he passed while flamboyantly praising the work of all the students. Kagome could tell the chairman had a lot of pride in the student body. As she suspected, many of the elective classes dealt with finances or business skills, nothing she was truly interested in. She nearly ran into Yuzuru's back when the older man came to an abrupt halt.

"I'm so sorry, cricket!" he cried apologetically as he turned to her, "I got so caught up that I didn't ask you what you like!"

"It's alright. I really don't have a good idea of what I want to take," Kagome insisted, but Yuzuru quickly shook his head.

"Tell me. What do you like, little princess?" he asked gently.

"Well," Kagome began, "I'm really like history and folklore….and I guess I could say a few things related to medicine too."

"Medicine?" Yuzuru asked, recalling that the Morinozuka family had minimal involvement in those types of business practices. Just what were the ambitions of the little Morinozuka female?

"I've been training under a miko for the past year or so," Kagome explained, "Part of my training involved learning about the fundamental aspects of medicine."

"A miko?" Yuzuru repeated excitedly, "Like a shrine maiden?"

"Yes," Kagome answered, "I haven't done anything too amazing. I've had to set a few broken bones and mended minor cuts and gashes. I also was taught about different herbs for medicinal purposes." Yuzuru quickly pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"So accomplished, little cricket!" he exclaimed as he nuzzled the top of her head, "These classes will never do for someone like you, but don't worry. Everything you need is right here at Ouran! You can only take two electives this semester, but we'll find the perfect ones." The chairman released her and began leading Kagome down the hallway.

"Of course, you simply must let me see you in action," Yuzuru continued, "Our school's very own priestess! Akira-san did mention you lived on a shrine. We will plan a field trip there immediately. Of course, I'll go on my own first to see just how wonderful it is!"

"You and Tamaki-senpai are certainly welcome," Kagome replied. She smiled as she listened to Yuzuru prattle on excitedly. He was offering her something she didn't receive once the jewel was completed and she spent less and less time in the past. He offered her a future.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hope you liked the new and improved Chapter 3! X3
> 
> Also, for the record, I had to make up the names for Akira's and Yorihisa's wives; the wiki pages didn't mention their names.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (revised 01.25.2013)


	4. Culinary Play and Cosplay Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – ¡Hola, amigos! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Yoruko Rhapsodos, TsukiyoTenshi, Ichigo Mirai, rankagi, Wicken25, TriforceandSheikahArts, Binnybai, theheartstourniquet, dragonfly 1339, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Bunny.W.K., foxgodess07, Diane, Pissed Off Irish Chick, 3258KsLuvr4evr, Speedykitten1643, MadHatter'sLover, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Dark Inu Fan, Izno, Azumigurl, kakashixangela, Samantha Rice, rspringb, MadHatter'sLover, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ShadowFoxMoon, FanFic Fan, and Fk306 animelover! ^.^
> 
> There has been some confusion about Kagome being called "cricket" because her name is "Higurashi". I have done some prior research and found that Higurashi has two meanings depending on the characters it is written with. These meanings are "evening cicada" and "living life day-to-day" (roughly translated to "sunset" or "nightfall"). I know that in the anime/manga her name means "sunset", but, if you want to be that nitpicky about it, her real dad isn't Akira, now is it? ಠ_ಠ
> 
> In Japan, cicadas are a symbol of reincarnation so I deemed it an appropriate choice for the meaning of Kagome's last name and bent the facts a little bit. I also have some other plans for this name, so keep it in mind, kay? X3
> 
> So this is a completely new chapter that was not written in the original version. I hope you enjoy it! (^o^)y

**Chapter 4: Culinary Play and Cosplay Days**

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked toward the Third Music Room to meet the rest of the hosts for the remainder of their club time. Fortunately for her, Yuzuru pointed her in the right direction before they parted ways. It took a while, but Kagome managed to pick two elective courses for this semester with Yuzuru's guidance. She had to admit Ouran's course offerings were amazing and unmatched; there were a lot of options for her at the academy and she wouldn't mind staying enrolled here for the rest of her high school career.

Kagome was flattered by Yuzuru's constant doting even if it was a bit tiresome at times. It made her rethink her treatment of Akira when they first met. He wasn't quite on Yuzuru's level when it came to affection, but it was evident he was trying to act like a father to her the only way he knew how.

'Maybe I should stop being so formal,' she thought. Kagome reached the door to the music room and placed her hand above the handle. Before she could turn it, a soft, eerie voice called out to her.

"Beelzenlef," it whispered. Kagome turned and saw a boy hiding in the shadows wearing a black cloak and holding an antique silver candlestick as he stood in front of her. The hood of his cloak obscured most of his face excluding a mystifying almost creepy looking smile.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked the stranger politely.

"You have taken Beelzenlef," he stated, "Don't deny it. I can sense his dark energy." Kagome snorted before boldly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I certainly didn't steal anything from you," she began, "but if you did lose something, you could be referring to this." Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the yellow cat puppet, placing it on her hand and wiggling her fingers to move its arms.

"I found it in the hallway earlier and it looked so cute that I thought it belonged to someone I knew," she explained, "Is this what you're talking about?" She slipped off the puppet and held it out to the boy. She smiled slightly at the look of recognition in his eyes.

"My name's Kagome," she continued, "Here's your Beelzenlef." The boy reached out and delicately took the puppet from her hand before slipping it on his own.

"Sorry for the mix up," Kagome said once she realized the boy wasn't going to introduce himself in return. She turned and reached for the door handle again. Just before she touched it, Kagome felt the boy take hold of her hoodie sleeve. She turned in his direction and looked at him curiously.

"Such power. I've never felt energy this powerful before…" he whispered adoringly causing her to stiffen.

'Could he really sense me?' Kagome thought, staring at the strange boy with widened blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Your power is great and bright…immensely bright," he continued, "Join the Black Magic Club and I will show you the allure of the occult and transform you into a true maiden of darkness."

Kagome was aware that the boy in front of her wasn't evil, but he did possess a faint energy signature that was stronger than most humans. He even noticed that she was a girl. Kagome couldn't help but smile. His request was like his own manic and deranged offer of friendship.

'He's not so bad,' Kagome thought, 'He probably just spent a little too much time reading horror manga.'

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass," she replied, "but do you think you can keep what I am a little secret?" She playfully placed a finger to her lips and winked at the boy.

"Your secret is safe with me, light maiden," he stated honestly, "If you ever have a change of heart and are willing to succumb to the darkness, I will be waiting for you."

"And your name is?" Kagome inquired.

"Nekozawa Umehito," he answered politely, "Farewell, light maiden." He tapped Kagome's nose with one of Beelzenlef's stubby arms before disappearing down the corridor with a swish of his cloak.

"What a strange boy," Kagome thought out loud but quickly decided that there wasn't any shortage of those at this school. She finally opened the door to the music room and gaped as she looked inside. Tamaki immediately noticed her return and rushed up to her excitedly. Kyoya followed after him holding his customary notebook.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed happily, "You're back!"

"What the hell happened to this place?" Kagome shouted, ignoring Tamaki's greeting.

"Just because you're a rebel doesn't mean you can use such coarse language and be so rude!" Tamaki scolded the raven girl, shaking his finger at her. He wouldn't stand for such behavior from one of his sweet daughters!

"There's no need for that kind of reaction," Kyoya added, "We're conducting usual host club business."

"But look at this place!" Kagome shouted, wildly waving her arms about, "It's completely different from yesterday! When did this happen? And what the hell are you all wearing?"

"It's just one of the many cosplays we do in the host club!" Tamaki informed her proudly.

"As I said before, we are conducting our usual business," Kyoya repeated, "We do this kind of thing normally."

Kagome took a deep breath and looked around the entire room again. It was decorated with flashing colored lights, glow-in-the-dark images, and glitter. There were discreet speakers playing bouncy pop music at a decent volume in each corner. It looked like a trendy night club or a pop music video waltzed right into the host club and barfed.

To go with the musical theme, all of the host club members were dressed as Vocaloids. Tamaki with his long white trench coat detailed in blue and yellow paired with a long blue scarf and bright blue wig perched upon his normally blonde head was obviously Kaito. Kyoya, dressed in a crisp black suit with a dark blue tie, was Hiyama Kiyoteru. Naturally, the twins were Kagamine Len and Rin dressed in yellow, white and black with Kaoru portraying the female Vocaloid. Honey was clothed in white and black as Utatane Piko wearing a silver colored wig with an adorable stray curl sticking out of the side. Mori was at Honey's side dressed in white, red, and black as Big Al, the Taiwanese variation, complete with spiky brown wig and glasses. Haruhi was brooding on the couch surrounded by her regulars dressed as Meiko in a high collared red top with matching boots and skirt. She didn't seem too happy having her midriff exposed, even though her top was considerable longer than the original Meiko's and stopped just below her belly button. Each member was equipped with a headset microphone that played on the color scheme of each character.

"So this is all normal?" Kagome asked weakly while mentally questioning the sanity of all her peers.

"Of course," Kyoya answered.

"We didn't forget about you, Kagome! I personally picked out your cosplay," Tamaki said and proudly held out her chosen costume. Her left eyebrow twitched in irritation; there was no way he was being serious.

"It's perfect!" he gushed, "You'll be Hatsune Miku, the world's greatest virtual diva. And of course, everyone knows you're best paired with me!"

'What's the point of pretending to be a boy if I dress like a girl anyway?' Kagome thought bitterly. There was no hiding her bosom in the fitted grey top or her legs in the short black skirt. The thigh high boots would only make it worse.

"You can't really expect me to wear that!" Kagome yelled.

"Quit making such a fuss," Kyoya admonished, "Kaoru and Haruhi were perfectly fine dressing as female characters. In addition to that, those rebel accessories you're wearing weren't cheap. You do share a portion of Haruhi's debt or have you forgotten that?" Kagome gulped before hesitantly taking the outfit from Tamaki's hands.

"I'll be right back," she said tersely before heading towards the back to change her clothes.

"My eager apprentice!" Tamaki cried, looking towards the back of the host room with a dreamy expression. He couldn't wait to see how flawless they looked together. Of course, he didn't forget about Haruhi. Meiko looked just as good with Kaito as Miku did and the three of them together would make a stellar family photo!

"Looks like Tamaki-dono has a new favorite," Kaoru commented.

"That's probably the only reason he picked the Miku cosplay for Kagome," Hikaru added and turned towards Haruhi, "Too bad for you, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her exposed midriff. "I don't really care who Tamaki-senpai favors as long as he tries to control himself and doesn't go overboard like he usually does." She yelped loudly when Tamaki pulled her off the couch and tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry I've been neglecting you!" he apologized loudly with tears in his eyes, "Never again, Haruhi! I'll give you all the attention you could ever want!"

"I don't want any of this attention!" she protested loudly as she squirmed, trying to move away from the sobbing blonde.

"Can't you go five minutes without sexually harassing someone, ero-senpai?" Kagome stated with a snort as she rejoined the group. As she walked forward, she self-consciously tugged the hem of her skirt and covered her chest with her free arm. Normally she wasn't so conscious of her appearance, but she was masquerading as a boy and her new outfit showed her feminine attributes more than she would have liked. Luckily, the hosts were prepared and there was a roll of athletic tape waiting for her in the dressing area. It itched a bit but did a good job of flattening her chest.

"Kagome-kun!" one of her regular guests cried, "You look so good in women's clothing!"

"But you're not wearing the wig!" one girl noted sadly, "The cosplay will look so much better with it."

"I'm not wearing it," she replied tersely. Kyoya sighed and slightly shook his head at the obstinate female. He foresaw more complications with her in the future; he was sure this was only a glimpse of her willfulness. Still, she was a welcomed change from the host club simpletons and apathetic Haruhi. If Kagome wanted to put up a challenge, he would gladly contend and win.

Calmly, Kyoya approached the new host ready to put up a fight. Everyone gathered closely to see how this ensuing brawl would play out. The cool type vs. the rebel type. Who would win?

"Your Host Club Manager, Renge, will be providing the play by play for this epic clash between two hosts!" Renge shouted as she rose from the floor riding her customary platform scantily dressed in yellow, black, and white as Lily. Her long hair fanned over her back and a pair of black headphones replacing her pink hair ribbon.

"Do we really need someone to dictate what happens in their argument?" Haruhi asked exasperatedly, "Shouldn't we be stopping them instead?"

"Of course not!" Renge said as she laughed haughtily, "While friendships between beautiful boys score high points with girls, the whole act gets stale and boring fast! This conflict is exactly what we need to stir up more interest. Why do you think professional fighting is so popular? The rising tensions! The powerful blows! The clash of wills! Not knowing if your favorite contender will fail or succeed! It's so perfect I could eat three bowls of rice!"

"I don't think it's as serious as all that," Hikaru commented, "but she does have a point."

"Besides, does anyone really want to get between them?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't," both twins said in unison.

"I guess if no one gets hurt," Haruhi admitted and looked around the room with a sigh. Many of their guests had migrated to separate sides of the room showing support for Kyoya or Kagome. The rebel host's fans were divided; they didn't know whether to support her in this fight or root for Kyoya so they could see her in the cosplay wig.

"Damn rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled, but she was drowned out by all the surrounding noise.

"Looks like Kyoya-sama will make the first move!" Renge announced.

"You don't have a choice in the matter I'm afraid," Kyoya told Kagome with a slight smirk, "It's a part of today's cosplay which all our guests are anxious to see."

"A very strong argument to begin with!" Renge praised, "Most of the other hosts wouldn't argue with the cool type's logic. How will our rebel react?"

"I don't wanna wear it. I don't like wigs," she countered with a harsh glare pointed at Kyoya.

Renge sighed lightly as she was smitten at the cold look on Kagome's face. "The rebel host is willful and freely speaks his desires. Simply ordering him around isn't going to change his mind!"

"Then a compromise?" Kyoya suggested, "Pull your own hair in the pigtails. It's certainly long enough to match your character." Kagome grimaced as the surrounding guests murmured in agreement.

"There's no way to counter that shrewd remark, but Kagome-kun won't give in to Kyoya-sama just yet!" Renge shouted. Just before Kagome could speak again, Kyoya cut her off.

"And stop pulling on your clothes," he added, "The cost for any damages to the costume will be added to yours and Haruhi's debt. Surely you could resolve this for his sake."

"An underhanded tactic!" Renge shouted, "It seems like the natural host is the rebel's weakness! Bringing him into this battle is a low blow even for the cool type." Kyoya smirked when Kagome let out a very convincing growl and lowered her arms, revealing her entire outfit.

"Fine," she murmured darkly and all of the guests cheered.

"It looks like Kyoya-sama won this battle!" Renge proclaimed, "But who will be the next champion? I can't wait to find out!" With those final words, she retreated underneath the floor.

Kagome sighed before reaching behind her and pulling the wrapper that held her hair in a ponytail. Then she went into the back for a brief moment and returned with a few extra hair wrappers in her hands. Next time, she'd just wear the damn wig and skip all this insanity. As soon as she returned sporting her unbound her hair, her hands were immediately caught in Tamaki's smooth, pale ones.

"Allow me to help you, cricket!" he exclaimed and ran his fingers through her silky tresses. Just as he started to gather her hair together, Tamaki suddenly hesitated. Then it happened.

Peeking from beneath Kagome's top was the subtle hint of gentle curves that could only be one thing. Granted, she must have used the athletic tape left in the dressing area, but it could only hide so much. Tamaki already had a glimpse of what the adhesive was trying to diminish. He couldn't help the massive amount of red that flooded his cheeks. He averted his gaze and looked lower, but he caught sight of her long, slender legs with the curves of her calves and thighs accented by her black boots. The measurements Kyoya obtained were definitely on point!

"What are you staring at?" Kagome asked roughly and fought the urge to blush herself. Tamaki's actions, or lack thereof, were drawing a crowd towards them. In addition to that, his closeness made her a little uncomfortable.

"Will you just get on with it?" she added through clenched teeth. Tamaki gulped loudly before he gently swept her hair into two high pigtails on the side of her head.

"There," he said shakily, "It's finished." Tamaki stepped away while Kagome twirled his work around her finger.

"Alright," Kagome announced jadedly and turned to the surrounding girls, "Who wants to designate me first?" A group of three girls rushed up to her ahead of the others and eagerly vied for her attention. It was clear this group would become a set of her regulars. Kagome shrugged and began walking towards one of the unoccupied sitting areas.

"Later, ero-senpai," she called over her shoulder.

Tamaki immediately sobered from his earlier embarrassed state and began to whine. "I am not a pervert!"

The rest of the day continued without any more significant incidents occurring. Kagome did well on her second day as a host, though, Kyoya commented with a devious grin that she would need to be more punctual or he would have to begin adding in the possible losses to her and Haruhi's shared debt. She promptly gave him the finger and stuck her tongue out at him. He briefly raised one of his narrow brows in a slight challenge before writing the gesture off as a show of her rebel persona. Even if she was a commoner, he and the other hosts didn't think she could be that crude.

While Kagome did act a bit uncouth and gruff when she entertained her guests, she was never purposely rude or mean to them. That behavior was solely for her character type. She was genuinely interested in what the girls had to say and answered most of their questions earnestly. Her crass mannerisms and roguish grins caught the guests' attention, but her sincere words and unique charm captured them.

"I'm so glad to be done!" Kagome exclaimed after the last few guests left the club while stretching her arms high above her head from her seat. As soon as she lowered them, she was trapped in someone's embrace and, surprisingly, it wasn't Tamaki's.

"Hey there, Nii-chan!" Satoshi sang with his arm slung around her shoulders as he plopped down next to her.

"Satoshi-san! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed. Satoshi let her go and thrust his cellphone in her face.

"I heard about your cosplaying debut today!" he explained, "I have got to get a picture of you like this!"

"A picture would be perfect!" Tamaki cried; he was eavesdropping on the two siblings, "Perhaps a group shot or a shot of just the two of us!" Tamaki began striking a few poses expecting his picture to be taken at any moment. The other hosts ignored his usual behavior before going off in shifts to get changed into their uniforms.

Kagome scoffed before standing up from the couch and heading back to the changing area. "I'll be changed long before you get the chance to take one."

"But Go-chan is so cute!" Honey cried with a pout. He had hoped that when Satoshi took the picture, he would forward it to him and Takashi.

"Nii-chan! Don't be like that!" Satoshi protested, "I was gonna use it as the background for my phone and Tou-san will definitely get a laugh out of it too!"

"No is no!" Kagome remarked hotly.

"Who is that?" Haruhi asked Kyoya after she returned from the changing area.

"That's Mori-senpai's younger brother, Satoshi-san," Kyoya answered, "He's more outgoing and outspoken than his older brother."

"I can tell," Haruhi commented and looked over to Mori and saw him watching his two younger siblings with apparent interest. While the two were certainly bonding, his interaction with Kagome seemed noticeably strained and detached so far. Satoshi and Kagome acted as though they had known each other for much longer.

'It must be hard for him to watch those two being so familiar with each other,' Haruhi thought. Though getting closer to Mori was one of the reasons Kagome joined the host club, they didn't have much time to bond when they were preoccupied with their guests. She couldn't imagine what it was like for them at home, but she hoped it was a better situation than this.

"Sato-chan, shouldn't you be with the kendo or karate club right now?" Honey asked.

"Practice is important, but I'd never miss the chance to see my nii-chan dressed so cutely!" Satoshi clarified and once again turned his pleas to Kagome, "Now let's get that photo. Pretty please, Nii-chan?"

Kagome playfully rolled her eyes before she stood and struck a pose with her hand planted on her hip and her tongue sticking out. Satoshi chuckled as he took several shots. Of course, other host club members didn't waste this golden opportunity and had their cellphones out as well.

"Now that's what I call a diva!" he said before he started to forward the pictures to his brother and cousins. Kagome playfully rolled her eyes at him before leaving to change.

"So you must be Fujioka-san, then?" Satoshi addressed the only member of the host club he hadn't met yet.

"Yes," she replied with a short bow, "Pleased to meet you, Satoshi-san."

"Pleasure's all mine," he replied and returned the gesture. He looked from side to side and noted that there was no one else in the room other than the host club members. He didn't have to keep referring to Kagome as a boy.

"You were here before her, so please look out for Nee-chan," he requested politely.

"I'll do my best," Haruhi replied with a smile. Satoshi nodded before turning his attention to the host king and the shadow ruler at his side.

"Make sure you dress her in more cute outfits and send me all the pictures," he stated with an impish grin.

"Can do!" Tamaki exclaimed and grew starry eyed as he pictured all of the cute outfits Kagome would be able to wear. Maybe next time, she and Haruhi could match!

Haruhi sighed when she caught Tamaki in the midst of what had to be another one of his typical fantasies. It looked like the twins and Honey were getting a few ideas of their own concerning Kagome's future cosplays. She was willing to stake half her debt they all involved something with skirts, dresses, lace, ribbons, or anything else cute and girly.

'Kagome-san is supposed be taken for boy, right?' Haruhi thought dryly.

"But nothing too scandalous!" Satoshi warned, "Nee-chan needs to preserve her modesty."

"You need to preserve your spot as kendo captain," Kagome commented as she emerged from the dressing area, "Now shoo!" Satoshi looked up to Mori and saw his curt nod.

"I guess there's no arguing with you two," he said with a slight groan, "See you after practice."

"We should get going to, right?" Kagome asked her brother. Mori nodded before going to change with Honey trailing behind him. Once the three hosts left the room together, Tamaki pouted and crouched down in an unoccupied corner. He still hadn't taken off his Kaito costume.

"Kaa-san?" he whimpered unhappily.

"What is it, Tou-san?" Kyoya dutifully answered.

"Kagome's time in the host club is relatively short, right?" he indicated, "She doesn't seem to like it here at all."

Everyone knew that he was referring to how she treated him. The host king was obviously depressed that the girl didn't fall at his feet like all others before her. And, unlike Haruhi, she seemed to genuinely dislike his behavior instead of regarding it all indifferently.

"Of course she doesn't spend much time here," Kyoya answered curtly, "She's a beginning member of the host club and hasn't attended any meetings concerning club activities. Her time with us as a whole is a few hours a week at best."

"You should also know that—" Hikaru slightly mocked the host king.

"—she spends more time in class with us," Kaoru added with a devious grin.

"And it's obvious that she spends more time with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. They are related after all," Haruhi mentioned. She was just stating a fact and wasn't trying to bring the host king down. Instantly, Tamaki deflated causing Kyoya to frown. A sad host king was not an enjoyable host king. His disposition greatly affected his performance.

Kyoya began looking through his calendar and scribbling some notes under a few dates. "Morinozuka-san plans to introduce Kagome to society by the close of this academic year. I'm certain we would be more than welcome to attend that event. Perhaps he could even be persuaded to hold a preliminary dinner with just our families in attendance."

Tamaki immediately bounced back with a grin so wide it threatened to break his handsome face.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "After all, we must act as her guides as she travels to the heights of society! Then we'll spend more time with her and she'll warm up to being in the host club!"

"Rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled under her breath as they began plotting. She hoped they didn't push too hard, or Kagome would do something drastic.

-O0o0O-

"I can't fathom how you convinced Akira-oji-san to let you dress that way," Chika remarked as he watched his female cousin walk ahead of him hand in hand with his older brother. Mori walked close behind them keeping a close vigil and he and Satoshi brought up the rear.

"Probably the same way she convinced us to actually walk home," Satoshi suggested with a snicker. It was unheard of for anyone attending Ouran to leave campus on foot, but when Kagome turned to them with her hopeful smile and bright blue eyes, they had no choice but to relent and give her this indulgence.

"A little exercise never hurt anyone!" Kagome said over her shoulder.

Although to be frank, Chika and Honey already had their daily workout. Kagome was gobsmacked when she saw the two boys launch a series of attacks on each other as soon as they met outside of the karate club. Satoshi quickly explained that it was a Haninozuka family tradition to spar whenever the greeted another family member to ensure their combat skills remained sharp and they never let their guard down. Honey was clearly today's victor much to Chika's chagrin.

Kagome grinned as she looked at all of the shops lining the pristine streets. As she expected, the area around Ouran Academy was littered with many high end stores and shops. She wasn't used to seeing such extravagant window displays; the only shopping she did in the past year was for food and first aid supplies. A very large and affluent market on a street corner caught her eye. She paused slightly in front of it, looking through its large clear windows.

"Do you want to shopping, Go-chan?" Honey asked.

"If no one minds," she replied.

"What could you possibly want at a grocery store?" Chika asked in disbelief. His cousin was proving to be more and more different from other girls he was accustomed to. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Maybe Nee-chan wants to cook us a homemade meal!" Satoshi supplied helpfully, "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"As if someone as tasteless as you couldn't be the judge of that," Chika grumbled. Satoshi immediately drew a wooden sword and thwacked Chika on the head. Kagome winced when she heard the impact; that had to hurt.

"Don't say rude things like that! Anything Nee-chan makes will be delicious!" he shouted sternly.

"It's no big deal, Satoshi-san. Chika-san is entitled to his opinion," Kagome said once she got over her shock. She supposed the action was another Morinozuka and Haninozuka family custom.

"So Go-chan can cook?" Honey questioned. The only other person he who knew that could actually cook who wasn't a servant or chef was Haruhi. He was eager to try one of Kagome's dishes. They had to be delicious!

"A bit," she answered, "but I have improved a lot!"

When Kagome first started going to the Feudal Era, her cooking skills were average at best. After food supplies from her era depleted in between her trips home, she began cooking a few campfire friendly dishes under Kaede's instruction. Once she returned home, Nodoka took over her instruction and taught her more modern recipes. The group grew to love her homemade meals especially InuYasha, though he wasn't quick to admit it, and Shippo always adored the sweets she made. Hopefully, this side of her family would feel the same way.

'Akira-san and Fumiko-san might like to have a homemade meal for dinner,' she thought happily, 'Everyone else seems like they're on board with the idea.'

The multi course meal she had her first night in the Morinozuka estate and all others after it were certainly exquisite; she never tasted so many magnificent dishes in her life. Still, one couldn't deny the allure of a simple home cooked meal. Her mother's dinners always hit the spot right when she returned home and had a long bath.

"Let's go in," Kagome said before walking into the store and looking at all of the displays. Honey, Mori, Satoshi, and Chika took in their surroundings as eagerly as she did. Their family's domestics took care of all the grocery shopping so they never bothered to go themselves. They were getting a lot of stares from the store's patrons and employees. Clearly, they had never seen academy students shopping here even though it was a high end market.

After looking at the prices, Kagome was at a loss. Everything was so expensive! She was sure the price of a few of these items could easily be the same amount as all the ingredients for one of her mother's home cooked meals with dessert included. She didn't have nearly enough money in her cat-shaped wallet.

"Don't worry about money, Nee-chan!" Satoshi said when he noticed Kagome eyeing all the price tags, "We got you covered!"

"But it's too much!" she protested.

"Think of it as a trade," Mori suggested.

"A trade?" she repeated unsurely.

"That's right," Satoshi clarified, "You're cooking for us and we're just providing the ingredients!"

"Alright," Kagome said before she grabbed a shopping cart and began browsing. Honey happily took a place inside of the cart, cuddling Usa-chan as he peered curiously over the metal bars. The rest of the boys walked behind Kagome as she looked.

"What do you want to cook, Go-chan?" Honey asked. He hoped she baked cakes!

"Mushroom and tuna pasta," she answered, "It's one of my favorites." Pasta dishes weren't too extravagant so the ingredients shouldn't be too expensive even in this store.

"Do we have anything at the estate already?" she asked her two brothers trailing behind her after she told them a few things she was looking for. Satoshi and Mori both shrugged.

"We don't go into the kitchens, so we don't have a clue if we have anything other than the basics," Satoshi answered sheepishly. Kagome pursed her lips together; she didn't want to buy anything they already had. They probably had the common ingredients she needed like butter and olive oil. She was also willing to bet there were a few bottles of sake stocked too.

'Hopefully, I can find what I need,' Kagome thought and continued looking. Even though everyone assured her money was no problem, she continued bargain hunting the best she could with these prices.

"What's taking so long?" Chika asked as Kagome carefully looked through the various types of mushrooms she needed, "Just pick one."

"Just because something's high priced doesn't mean it has good quality," Kagome said without looking away from the mushrooms, "Especially produce." She preferred going to the greengrocer's street market a few blocks away from the shrine when she needed fresh fruits and veggies; he always gave her and her mother good deals and a few freebies.

"Let Nee-chan do her thing!" Satoshi urged, Chika brandishing his trusty wooden sword for effect. Chika wisely clammed up.

By the time Kagome reached the register, she had the noodles, the three types of mushrooms, kizami nori, and konbucha she needed for the pasta. There was still one crucial item she couldn't find no matter how hard she looked. The others suggested she could use fresh tuna, but, other than skewering large fish over a campfire, she had no clue how to prepare it or use it in this recipe.

'I can't believe I couldn't find one can of tuna in this place!' she thought with a slight huff.

Once Mori paid for their purchases and the group was outside the store holding their bags, Kagome began walking around looking for a smaller market or convenience store.

"Nee-chan, home is the other way," Satoshi said, but he and the others followed after her anyway.

"I'm looking for something," Kagome said and hurriedly walked down the sidewalk. It didn't take long before she led them to a more destitute part of the area compared to what the others were used to.

"I knew I'd find it!" she exclaimed when she stood in front of another supermarket that was much smaller than the one they left.

"Where are we?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi-kun told me about this place," Kagome explained with a grin, "It's where she buys the instant coffee for the host club. I knew it couldn't be too far away!" Feeling more at home, she entered the store and immediately found her missing ingredient. It was on sale.

"Canned tuna?" Chika commented in a skeptical tone.

"Uh-huh! The one thing I couldn't find in that other store," Kagome said.

"Look, Go-chan!" Honey exclaimed and motioned for the others to join him. He stood in front of a display of brightly colored plastic bento boxes.

"You guys don't have some already?" Kagome asked; she and Sota each had a least two bento boxes at home.

"Nope," Honey replied excitedly, "If we get some, would you make us lunches too?" Kagome met her match when she stared into Honey's hopeful gaze; she couldn't deny him.

"Of course I will!" she replied, "You should all pick one."

Honey grinned before picking out a white box covered in pink and light blue bunnies. Mori quickly selected a solid dark blue one while the one Satoshi picked was dark green and Chika's was red. Kagome was about to leave the display before Mori picked up a light pink one dotted with brightly colored circles and handed it to her. Grinning widely, she accepted it.

"We should have rice in the kitchen, right?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Satoshi replied with a grin, "We do know that much!"

Kagome mentally checked off all the usual things she included in her bento. "It that case, there's just one more thing missing."

"What?" Satoshi asked.

"Weenies!" she cried happily before rushing over to the meat section in the back of the store. The others quickly rushed after her.

-O0o0O-

Akira was having a fit. His three children hadn't rode home with their chauffeur after school and were still missing. A call from Yorihisa established his sons were missing as well. It was likely that they were all together. He was sure the boys could take care of themselves and fiercely protect their female family member wherever they were.

'Still they should have at least called!' he thought. Takashi and Satoshi both had cellphones, so there was no reason for them not to give him a call. Did Kagome have a cellphone? He'd order her one immediately. His precious daughter couldn't be out in the world without a way to reach him!

Akira hastily reached for his phone and intended to call the Ootori family for their police services when Fumiko appeared at the door of his study.

"Akira," she called out to him, "Could you come here for a moment?"

Akira quickly slammed the phone down and shot to his feet. "What is it? Are the children home? Are they safe? What happened?"

Fumiko giggled before taking her husband's hand and leading him from his study throughout their home. They ended up standing in from of the kitchen, an area they rarely visited. She let go of his hand and gestured toward the door which was slightly ajar. Hesitantly, Akira peeked inside fearing the worst. What he didn't expect was the once prim and pristine kitchen to look as though it had been ransacked with all kinds of powers and spices strewn across the floor and counters. Three culprits were standing at the counter with their backs to them. The other two were standing at the stove tending to a boiling pot.

"You're chopping them too unevenly," Satoshi pointed out to Chika.

"They're fine," he quickly retorted, "Their shape doesn't matter."

"You'll mess up Go-chan's dish!" Honey protested from his spot atop Mori's shoulders.

"What about you?" Chika remarked, "You should be watching the noodles."

"I've got it under control!" Honey exclaimed, "Right, Takashi?" Mori grunted affirmatively even though he was the one actually stirring the pot and making sure the noodles didn't stick.

"Here," Kagome said as she left her position at the counter and walked toward Chika, "Let me help you."

"No. It's fine. I don't need your help!" Chika retorted, but Kagome was already standing behind him. She gently placed her hands over his and guided his hands as he chopped the mushrooms. Chika stiffened but let the girl do as she wished. He didn't want to get hit by Satoshi again. It took all of his self-discipline to suppress the blush from dotting his cheeks…and he failed.

"How cute!" Honey exclaimed, "Help me too, Go-chan!"

"Me too, Nee-chan!" Satoshi cried. Mori continued stirring.

Kagome giggled and walked over to help the others with their tasks. Once they were done, she'd take over most of the cooking.

"After this, we need to get started on our lunches," Kagome stated, "They need to be ready for tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Nee-chan!" Satoshi exclaimed and Honey readily agreed. Chika groaned but continued chopping, keeping sure to keep the pieces even.

Akira grinned and gently closed the door, leaving his children and nephews to their work. He was certain this was all Kagome's doing and he couldn't wait for the finished product. He'd let the fact they didn't check in with him slide this time.

"See? They're perfectly fine and enjoying themselves," Fumiko said, "So there's no need for you to worry."

"I suppose not," Akira replied.

"You didn't call Ootori-san, did you?" Fumiko asked accusingly.

"I was tempted to, but I didn't," Akira admitted with a shrug. Fumiko sighed before playfully hooking her arm around Akira's.

"Let's wait for dinner. Shall we, love? I'm sure it will be exquisite."

Akira nodded before returning to his study. When it was time for dinner, one of the house's servants alerted him. He immediately went to the dining room and saw Kagome and Mori setting the table. Fumiko was already seated at the table, smiling sweetly as the two siblings catered to her. The setup was nothing extravagant, but it warmed Akira's heart to see it.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Mushroom and tuna pasta and tossed salad! We helped Go-chan make it!" Honey cried as he rode into the dining room on the front of a serving cart as Satoshi pushed it. Chika followed behind them. Once they arrived and took their seats, Kagome began serving the pasta and tossed salad on their plates.

"Hope you all like it!" she exclaimed after taking a seat between to Mori and Honey across from Akira.

As Akira ate, he savored the meal as he was sure the rest of the family did. It wasn't gourmet, but if love and kindness had a flavor, he was sure he just tasted it and he relished every bite.

"It's divine, Kagome-chan!" Fumiko exclaimed.

"Thank you," Kagome said shyly, "but the boys really helped out a lot."

"We just washed and chopped everything," Satoshi clarified, "You did all the real work."

"And you found the tuna at the other store too!" Honey exclaimed, "It came from a can."

"A can?" Akira questioned, "You can really buy it like that?" The image of a full sized Bluefin tuna enclosed in a single can was inconceivable!

"It was only ¥500 for a pack of three cans," Satoshi added.

"Really?" Fumiko questioned.

"Commoners sell a lot of things in bulk for cheaper prices," Satoshi said knowledgably.

"And they give away free stuff with special promotions!" Honey added.

"And supermarket points!" Satoshi exclaimed.

Akira eagerly absorbed everything Honey and Satoshi told him about their shopping excursion while his wife smiled at his enthusiasm. Kagome really couldn't see what was so fascinating about supermarket points or in store freebies, but she supposed the rich were inherently eccentric.

'I bet the rest of the host club would react the same way,' she thought with a slight giggle.

Once dinner was finished and the table was cleared away, one of the house's maids appeared and informed them that Honey and Chika's ride home had arrived. Both boys bid the Morinozukas goodnight and left each with their bento boxes in hand.

"Well then," Akira stated once he stood to his feet, "It's about time for you to get started on your homework. Don't stay up too late." Both Mori and Satoshi nodded and stood up from the table waiting for Kagome to join them on their way upstairs.

"We'll get right to it, Otou-san," Kagome said so sweetly that Akira wanted to rush toward her and hug her to pieces. However, he refrained from that and settled for gently ruffling her hair. After bidding Akira and Fumiko good night, the three siblings made their way to their rooms.

"You made Tou-san really happy!" Satoshi exclaimed excitedly, "Kudos, Nee-chan!" Their father was crushed with her initial formal attitude and he was glad she was warming up a little. He hoped she'd drop the honorifics soon!

'The only one who's having trouble now is Takashi,' he thought with a slight frown. His brother always had trouble opening up to anyone who didn't understand his quiet persona. However, he had no doubts Kagome would overcome that in no time.

"Thanks, but meeting with Suoh-sensei today is what really made me think of it," Kagome admitted.

"How so?" Satoshi asked.

Kagome giggled and grinned crookedly. "Well, let's just say he's more affectionate than the officials from my previous school!"

"That's Suoh-sensei for you!" Satoshi said in between chuckles while Mori grinned. The trio stopped in front of Kagome's room; Mori opened the door for her.

"We'll be in our rooms if you need us, Nee-chan," Satoshi said, "Goodnight!"

"Night, you two," Kagome replied before stepping into her room and closing the door behind her.

Around midnight, Mori lightly knocked on Kagome's door to check on her. She didn't seem to need him or Satoshi and remained in her room for the rest of the night. As he waited for her to answer, Mori curiously noted that there was still light shining from underneath her doorway. When Kagome didn't answer, he slowly opened the door.

"Kagome?" he softly called out to her. It didn't take long until he saw her at seated at her desk fast asleep. Her arms were folded over an opened textbook and her head was resting on top of them. He smiled faintly before walking forward and easily scooping Kagome in his arms. He approached her bed and used one hand to pull back the covers before placing her on top of it. Mori tucked her in and she immediately snuggled into the warm sheets.

"Good night, Kagome," he whispered after giving her raven head a soft, affectionate pat.

Just before he left her room, Mori accidently backed into Kagome's nightstand and knocked off her jewelry box. Luckily, she didn't wake up when the small wooden box fell onto the floor and opened. A few small trinkets fell out, but, as Mori quickly placed them back in the box, one caught his eye as it rolled on the hard wood floor. It was a light pink gem about the size of a large marble attached to a thin silver chain. The way it sparkled and shined brightly as it caught glimpses of the moonlight was marveling. It certainly wasn't costume jewelry.

'But how could she have gotten a stone of this size?' Mori thought. A jewel of this size and clarity was certainly worth a small fortune even if it wasn't cut. The Higurashi family could not afford it. He picked it up to inspect it further. When he brought the gem closer, he noticed it dimmed and its clarity reduced. It didn't appear as genuine as it did before.

'Was I mistaken?' Mori mused but was certain he wasn't. Nonetheless, he placed it back in the jewelry box along with Kagome's other pieces. He closed the box and gave her one final look before he returned to his room for the night.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And that's it for this chapter! XD Hope ya'll are looking forward to the next one.
> 
> And by the way, if anyone and I mean anyone with artistic talent is reading this, think you could draw the host club as Vocaloids preferably with Kagome included too? It would be EPIC! w(^o^)W
> 
> (revised 01.25.2013)


	5. All According to Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Ayjah, Speedykitten1643, TriforceandSheikahArts, Venas, Iliachenva'ar72, 3258KsLuvr4evr, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, Bunny.W.K, kakashixangela, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, nana11, foxgodess07, Ichigo Mirai, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Diane (thanks for the help! X3), Dark Inu Fan, ShikiKira, Izno, TsukiyoTenshi, Megan1339, Silvermoon of Forestclan, FanFic Fan, Azumigurl, Bluelittle-Angel, Rukarai207, anonymous reviewer, Samantha Rice, MOAR, Dragonfire Princess, Mori' Tsukiko, MadHatter'slover, Lilac Wolf, SilvermistAnimeLover, AnisRocks, Midoriori (4x), dislami-chan, and Xam! X3
> 
> This is the remainder of the split from the original Chapter 3 with additional content! This job is getting slightly easier as I go, but I'm not finished yet. I'll have to say that this editing process is really getting me in the spirit to write more. Without further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> Normal transition: -O0o0O-
> 
> Flashback transition: -O0o0O- (bold Italic)

**Chapter 5: All According to Plan**

Kagome hummed happily to herself as she walked side by side with Mori toward Ouran Academy. Satoshi already left for the middle school division to meet up with Chika. It was much easier going to school now that some of her newness began to wear off. Instead of staring at her and whispering as she passed, her peers approached and greeted her warmly. They were mostly girls who frequented the host club, but a few male students who knew her relatives' combat skills spoke to her as well.

"Takashi! Go-chan!" they heard Honey shout as he rushed toward them excitedly. Kagome noted with a smile that he protectively held his cloth wrapped bento in his hands next to his school bag.

"Good morning, Honey-san!" Kagome greeted her cousin happily. Mori quickly stood by his side. Guessing that her relatives were heading to their own classroom, Kagome walked ahead of them in the direction of hers.

"Where are you going, Go-chan?" Honey asked. Kagome stopped and turned to face him.

"Class?" she stated as though the answer should be obvious. Honey grinned before shaking his head and rushing toward her.

"The host club has a morning meeting today!" he clarified, "You have to come with us."

"Fine," Kagome relented with a slight shrug. Honey took her hand in his before he headed in the opposite direction of Class 1-A and up several flights of stairs. Mori silently followed after them.

'Great,' Kagome thought exasperatedly and blew up her bangs, 'All that insanity is actually planned.'

If the host club's hours were always as chaotic as she experienced, Kagome could only imagine what the meetings would be like. When they reached the music room, Mori pushed open the double doors letting Honey and Kagome walk in ahead of him. All of the other members were seated at a long table. Everyone was situated around Kyoya as he steadily typed at his laptop excluding Haruhi. She sat at the far most, opposite end as she silently read one of her textbooks while jotting down a few notes in her notebook.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed merrily, "You're looking positively charming and sweet this morning. Are you looking forward to today's meeting?"

"Let's just get on with it, ero-senpai," Kagome replied and took a seat by Haruhi.

"Good morning, Haruhi-kun," Kagome greeted her happily.

"Morning," Haruhi replied quickly, glancing up from her textbook and giving Kagome a gentle smile. Mori and Honey each took seats across from the twins closer to the other hosts. Honey immediately placed his bento in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Honey-senpai—" Kaoru began.

"—what's with the lunch box?" Hikaru finished.

"Takashi, Sato-chan, Chika-chan, and I each bought one yesterday and Go-chan made us all lunches!" Honey answered, "She cooked dinner last night too!"

"Really?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in surprise.

"Yep!" Honey replied, "She took us to supermarkets to get the ingredients she needed. One for commoners and one for rich people!" The twins began to murmur excitedly to themselves; they had never been in a supermarket before—commoners' or otherwise.

"You can cook?" Tamaki asked with his eyes glinting excitedly in Kagome's direction.

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "Yeah, I can."

"So what did you prepare?" Kyoya asked, pausing in his typing.

"It was just mushroom and tuna pasta and salad. Nothing too special," Kagome answered with a wave of her hand.

"It actually sounds pretty good; pasta's always a good dish to make last minute," Haruhi commented, lifting her head from her textbook.

"Thanks," Kagome responded with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "I had to get the canned tuna from that supermarket you told me about. They had really good sales."

"Canned tuna was ¥500 for three whole cans!" Honey informed the others.

"Only ¥500?" Kyoya inquired curiously.

"A whole tuna in a can?" Tamaki exclaimed, marveling at yet another piece of commoner wisdom. Haruhi rolled her eyes before closing her textbook and turning to Kagome. If they've never been in a supermarket, her friends were far more sheltered than she thought.

"I'm glad you were able to find it," Haruhi stated, "If you go again, their best deals are on Sundays."

"I'll definitely be going back," Kagome replied before reaching into her school bag and retrieved her wallet. All of the hosts watched as she pulled out a small green plastic card from her cat-shaped wallet.

"I've already started collecting supermarket points!" Kagome said with a grin.

"Neat," Haruhi replied and pulled out her matching card from her jacket pocket, "I saved some too. I get a lot when I buy the instant coffee for the club. Maybe we could split them up?"

"Sounds good to me!" Kagome replied.

"Supermarket points?" Tamaki repeated curiously.

"Are those like credit cards?" Hikaru asked.

"Their names aren't even on them," Kaoru commented.

"Not exactly," Kyoya said as he resumed typing, "I'm guessing that the store has a loyalty program where customers can earn points based on their purchases that are redeemable for priority services and incentives available exclusively to card holders."

"Sounds like our club's loyalty program, doesn't it?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"Yeah, now that I think about it," Kaoru replied, "Imagine what it would be like—"

"—if our guests had cards like that for the host club," Hikaru finished.

"It would be so cute!" Tamaki gushed as he imagined their patrons flashing their own little pink plastic cards decorated with colored roses, "We'd be integrating Haruhi and Kagome's commoner ways into our club practices! Don't you think that's a good idea?"

"Indeed," Kyoya answered with a sly grin as he typed away at his laptop, "I'll see what I can come up with by the end of the week."

Hikaru and Kaoru both shared a look; Kyoya didn't seem annoyed that Kagome and Haruhi continued to talk without joining the others. It seemed he was getting even more ideas from Kagome and Haruhi's casual conversation than the actual meeting.

Hikaru turned a mildly irritated gaze to the two girls conversing. It was odd seeing Haruhi talk so freely with someone let alone another girl.

"Although I'm sure you two are bonding—" he began.

"—we're here for club business not grocery shopping tips," Kaoru finished.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki interjected before Kagome and Haruhi could reply and waved his hand extravagantly in their direction, "Everything's going according to plan."

"You have any idea what he's talking about?" Kagome asked Haruhi in a whisper as she stared at the host king curiously.

"Nope," Haruhi replied flatly.

"And what plan is that, Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Didn't you realize it when I declared Kagome my newest daughter?" Tamaki questioned.

"Clearly not," the twins commented dryly in unison.

"Now that Kagome's my daughter," Tamaki began, "Haruhi has a sister to experience feminine bonding with. This would lead Haruhi to getting in touch with her inner femininity and start doing more feminine activities. Also, Kagome will feel more welcomed in the host club because she has a female companion to confide in."

"Really?" Kaoru questioned skeptically.

"I'm not sure just how feminine bargain hunting is," Hikaru added.

Tamaki chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. "My simple minded followers. You have no concept of my grand schemes." He sighed and looked off at the two girls, envisioning the expected result of his so called plan.

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Both Haruhi and Kagome giggled as they stood in an unspoiled and gleaming kitchen wearing frilled pink aprons over matching sundresses.

"What is this?" Tamaki asked as he walked toward the two girls, "Have my two daughters been working hard today?" They turned to him with light pink blushes on their cheeks and their hands gently clasped together over their aprons.

"We've just finished preparing your lunch for today, dear," Haruhi answered in a sweet voice.

"We spent so much time on it, but I hope you're not upset," Kagome added.

"Why would I be, my sweet princesses?" Tamaki asked graciously.

"We hope you aren't embarrassed. We designed your bento based on our feelings of love-love for you!" Kagome exclaimed and Haruhi nodded eagerly. Both girls stepped aside and revealed a pink heart shaped bento box containing two heart shaped rice balls colored light pink nestled between an assortment of crisp and cleaned veggies.

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Tamaki abruptly stood up and raised his fist high in the air. "I don't care how embarrassing it is! I will gladly accept it!"

"He clearly has an active imagination," Kagome commented, staring blankly at the host king.

"That's one way to put it," Haruhi said dryly.

Kagome shook her head in Tamaki's direction before turning her attention back to Haruhi. "As I was saying, I peeked at the produce section while we were at the market. The selection was pretty good, but I prefer the greengrocer's street market a few blocks away from home."

"The Morinozukas' mansion is by a street market?" the twins asked in unison, looking to Mori for answers. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's referring to the shrine the Higurashi family owns," Kyoya clarified without stopping his typing.

"Really?" Haruhi commented, "Usually street markets have higher prices."

"True, but the shop owner is a very sweet old man that runs it with his family," Kagome explained, "He'll give you good deals without much haggling and he gives me some fruits for free when he gets something interesting."

"Interesting?" Haruhi asked, "Like what?"

"Cantaloupe or strawberries when they're in season," Kagome answered excitedly, "And sometimes he gives me a few I haven't tried before. Like mangos or pomegranates."

"Sounds good," Haruhi commented with a smile, "So you like fruit?"

"Yep!" Kagome responded, "It's delicious and nutritious and, if you know how to pack it properly, it'll keep for a long time without being refrigerated."

"Pack?" Kaoru questioned.

"Where exactly do you take it?" Hikaru asked skeptically. Kagome jumped slightly at the sudden question; she wasn't sure how to answer it.

"Well, I…you see…" she began, trying to buy some time as she thought of a believable answer.

"Yes?" Hikaru pressed and everyone seemed to be waiting for her reply.

"I don't take it anywhere in particular," Kagome quickly said, "I just like to…take it…when I go…camping!"

"Camping?" all of the other hosts excluding Kyoya and Mori questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome replied nervously, "Ya know…roughing it in the woods, building campfires, and sleeping under the stars. Being in nature is really refreshing!" She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and hoped the others believed her words. She didn't exactly tell a lie. Kagome liked to bring back different things from her era that her friends wouldn't have the opportunity to try—more than just junk food.

"That's not a girly activity," Kaoru commented, "Kagome might be a bigger tomboy than Haruhi."

"Looks like your plan is shot, boss," Hikaru said with a roguish grin.

"Don't say that!" Tamaki protested loudly, "My plan will work!"

"It sounds like fun. You must spend a lot of time outdoors," Haruhi told Kagome with a grin.

"I guess you could say that," Kagome replied sheepishly, "I've always preferred being out in the open air than staying inside."

"I think that's pretty cool," Haruhi commented appreciatively, "I've never been camping before."

"Well, if you want," Kagome suggested offhandedly, "I'll start by taking you to the greengrocer's market and we'll take it from there."

Haruhi chuckled lightly behind her hand. "Sounds good! I could try some of those fruits you mentioned. I'm always trying to make Tou-san eat healthier while he's at work. Maybe I'll find something he'll like."

"Of course, my daughters!" Tamaki exclaimed, "An outing to Kagome's shrine will truly be spectacular!"

"That invitation only encompasses one person and it isn't you, ero-senpai," Kagome informed Tamaki dryly and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked at her with watery eyes and his bottom lip trembling only to receive a blank look in return. Tamaki's attempt at the sad puppy dog eyes fell short when compared to Shippo, Rin, and Honey.

"Don't even try it. I'm immune to your puppy eyes," Kagome declared before taking a glance at the clock on the wall, "Looks like it's about time for class to start." She stood up from her seat and stuffed her hands in her hoodie pockets as she walked toward the door.

"She's right," Haruhi verified and packed her textbook and notes away in her bag before joining Kagome at the door. Mori and Honey also stood to escort the two girls to their classroom.

"See you round," Kagome called out to the remaining hosts with a slight wave of her hand without looking back at them.

"Looks like that meeting accomplished nothing," Hikaru remarked as he and Kaoru both stood to their feet.

"I wouldn't say that," Kyoya replied, closing his laptop, "I obtained a lot of useful information pertaining to Kagome."

"That's nice, but we have no idea what we're gonna do for the club today," Hikaru reminded the shadow king.

"Of course we do," Kyoya said with sly grin, "We'll simply do something Kagome suggested."

"So we're gonna go camping with our guests?" Hikaru suggested wryly.

"Or grocery shopping?" Kaoru added.

"Nothing like that. With what I have in mind, we won't be leaving the school grounds," Kyoya informed them coolly.

"Well, I support you!" Tamaki exclaimed, immediately agreeing with his friend's suggestion, "Surely if the club does something Kagome enjoys, she'll grow to love it more and more. Kyoya, you have my permission to do whatever you need to prepare for today's club time."

"Of course, Tamaki," Kyoya said with a grin and pulled out his cellphone, "All I needed was your say so. I'll make the appropriate calls."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as they watched the two juniors walk away as Tamaki babbled excitedly in Kyoya's free ear. They had known Kyoya long enough to realize how he operated.

'Manipulation at its best.'

-O0o0O-

Kagome panted as she raced toward the music room. Her hood bobbed up and down in time with her quick steps and her low hanging ponytail threatened to come undone. Her elective class that ended just before host club hours was on the other side of campus so she had to hurry. Haruhi and the twins had a free period, so they didn't have to worry about being late.

'Kyoya can kiss my ass if he wants to dock me for a few minutes,' Kagome thought as she continued to sprint. She took a quick glance at one of the ornate clocks decorating Ouran's walls as she passed it. She was already seven minutes late. Just when the familiar pink double doors came into view, Kagome slowed her gait and held her hands in front of her to push the door open.

"Sorry, I'm late!" she exclaimed as she came to an abrupt stop inside the music room.

"Really, Kagome," Kyoya commented from his spot near the doorway; it seemed like he was waiting for her, "Do we need to have another chat about punctuality?"

"No, Kyoya-senpai," Kagome glumly replied and crossed her arms over her chest, "So what humiliating cosplay will I have the pleasure to wear today?"

"No cosplay today," Kyoya informed her, "but your guests are eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Kagome blew up the loose bangs hanging in front of her face with slight irritation, but slowly walked toward the back of the room where a group of familiar faces without a host were seated at a small round table.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, ladies," Kagome said as she took the only unoccupied seat, "I hope you don't mind me being late."

"No problem, Kagome-kun," one of the girls sitting around her said cheerfully. Her name was Rei and she was one of Kagome's regulars, a petite, bespectacled brunette.

"So have you been enjoying yourselves?" Kagome asked, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head in her palm. The girls giggled.

"We have," Rei answered.

"This is a great idea you had for the host club today! It must have taken a lot of planning," another regular girl, a bubbly raven named Tsukiyo, praised.

"Idea?" Kagome repeated with one slender brow raised. Her guests nodded happily. She remembered this morning's meeting, and she certainly didn't provide any productive input let alone pitch any ideas.

"Tamaki-kun told everyone it was your idea when the club opened," Tsukiyo clarified.

"Who would have guessed you like fruits so much?" another brunette, Satoko, said with a sweet smile, "It's so cute!"

"Fruits?" Kagome murmured to herself, "What's going on?" She turned in her seat and looked around the room. She spotted all the clients as well as the other hosts enjoying exotic fruits and vibrantly colored, frozen confections excluding Honey. He did, however, have brightly decorated fruit tarts in the place of his usual cakes. Just as she turned back around to face her guests, a delicate glass bowl appeared in front of Kagome filled with a dark pink frozen treat topped with dark red, spherical fruits.

"Cherry sorbet, my dear?" Tamaki offered courteously as he held the dish out to Kagome.

"Sorbet?" she repeated curiously.

"Yes," he answered and set the bowl in front of Kagome, "This is how the rich enjoy the sweet taste of fruit."

"So this is what you meant by my idea," Kagome realized as she looked at the frozen dessert. It looked exquisite, much better than the frozen yogurts and ice creams she enjoyed before. Just as suddenly as Tamaki appeared, Kyoya stepped to her side, offering her a small silver spoon.

"Consider it a treat," he said with a small grin, "That greengrocer you mentioned gave us exceedingly good deals on the fruits we bought. Especially when we mentioned your name."

"You bought all this from him?" Kagome asked skeptically, "I don't remember him selling sorbet before."

"We had it all freshly made by Ouran's cooking staff from the fruits we bought," Tamaki said excitedly, "You can try as many flavors as you want!"

Kagome snorted before gently snatching the offered silverware from Kyoya. Scooping up a small dot of sorbet in her spoon and plopping it in her mouth, Kagome tasted the dark pink dessert. Tamaki and her guests were all looking at her in anticipation, eagerly awaiting her reaction.

Kagome grinned as she pulled the spoon from her mouth and scooped up more sorbet. "Delicious!"

"Such a cute face!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I knew you'd love it."

"It appears our rebel has a weakness," Kyoya commented, pushing back his glasses.

Kagome rolled her eyes before continuing to eat her sorbet; she had every intention of enjoying it. Once she was done, she placed down her spoon, picked up one of the plump red cherries in the bowl, and bit into it. Once it was gone, she spit the pit into a napkin and held the remaining stem between her thumb and forefinger.

"Are cherries your favorite?" Satoko asked.

Kagome shrugged and started to twist the stem between her fingers. "I like them, but they aren't exactly my favorite." She turned and saw Haruhi walking back to her table carrying a new tray of sorbets and fruit.

"Hey, Haruhi-kun!" Kagome called out to her. Haruhi stopped briefly before walking over to Kagome's table and greeting her guests.

"Here," Haruhi said and placed a fruit on a saucer in front of Kagome, "It's a pomegranate. You like them, right?"

"Thanks!" Kagome cried and plucked one of the ruby red seeds from the fruits. Haruhi noticed the cherry stem she held.

"What are you doing with that?" Haruhi asked. Kagome placed the pomegranate seed in her mouth before holding up the stem.

"I remembered something me and my friends used to do," Kagome said and plucked a new stem before handing it to Haruhi. Haruhi placed the tray she held on the table and took the stem.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked.

"Put it in your mouth and try to tie it in a knot with your tongue," Kagome explained. Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and both girls placed the stems in their mouths.

"I think I almost swallowed mine," Haruhi mumbled through her closed lips and spit the broken stem out in her palm. It wasn't long before Kagome spit out hers producing a perfect knot.

"Wow, you did it, Kagome-kun!" Rei exclaimed.

"But what's its purpose?" Satoko questioned. Kagome shrugged.

"I don't remember," Kagome answered truthfully, "I guess it's just something silly my friends and I did when we were younger." She whipped her head around when she heard Hikaru and Kaoru snicker behind her back.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked gruffly.

"You really don't know?" Hikaru asked, "You have all those skills—"

"—and you don't even know what they're used for," Kaoru finished.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked impatiently. The twins continued to laugh so Kagome waved Kyoya over to her table; he was always full of answers.

"What is it?" he asked when he reached her. Kagome removed another cherry stem and placed it in her mouth. Within seconds, she fashioned another knot and held it out for Kyoya to see.

"What does this mean?" she asked bluntly.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses before he smirked. "The knot itself doesn't have any significance. The action of tying a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue shows that you have great dexterity using it."

"I guess that makes sense," Haruhi commented, "Your tongue is a muscle." Kagome and her guests nodded in agreement.

"You don't understand me," Kyoya said, "Displaying that skill implies that you are very good at something."

"And that would be?" Kagome asked and placed another stem in her mouth. She made another knot and held it between her teeth. Kyoya took it, holding it between his thumb and forefinger. He untied it and placed the stem in his own mouth, looking Kagome directly in the eye. It wasn't long before he spit out an identical knot to the one Kagome produced. He leaned forward toward Kagome's face, towering over her much smaller figure. Kagome gulped; somehow when Kyoya did that, he looked much more provocative than she did.

Fan girls eagerly watched the scene unfold between the cool type and the rebel type, fighting the urge to squeal. They didn't want to disturb them now even though they already shared an indirect kiss!

"It implies that know how to use your tongue very well," Kyoya answered, "That combined with your speed supposedly makes you an exceptional kisser."

"Say what?" Tamaki exclaimed from across the room. He rushed over and cradled Kagome's head while protectively covering her ears.

"How dare you say such vulgar things to Kagome?" he cried, pressing her head to his abdomen.

"It was just an explanation," Kyoya responded, "I meant no harm." Tamaki paid him no heed and held Kagome tighter.

"Senpai, he can't breathe!" Haruhi shouted, but Tamaki continued to hold fast to Kagome's head. He only stopped when Mori quickly appeared and pried Tamaki away from his sibling. Once she was free, Kagome took several big gulps of air while Mori affectionately patted her head.

"Thanks," she said before casting an irritated glance at Tamaki. He whimpered at the cold look and retreated. Seeing that Kagome was alright, Mori nodded before leaving with Haruhi not far behind him. Kagome sighed before she grabbed the pomegranate and started popping seeds in to her mouth.

"Is there anything special about pomegranates?" Satoko asked shyly; the interaction between Kagome and Kyoya nearly gave her and her surrounding peers a nosebleed.

"Actually, pomegranates symbolize fertility and fruitfulness," Kagome answered.

"They do?" Rei asked.

Kagome nodded. "It's because they have some many seeds. But in Ancient Greece, they called it the fruit of the dead, and it is said that the seeds taste like human flesh."

"Really?" Tsukiyo asked, turning slightly pale along with the others.

Kagome giggled at her clients' reactions and continued to eat the fruit. "Of course, it's only a myth. Pomegranate seeds play an important role in an Ancient Greek legend explaining how Persephone came to be goddess of the Underworld. Hades kidnapped her and tricked her into eating pomegranate seeds. Since she ate the food of the Underworld, Persephone could not leave it behind and was condemned to spend four months out of every year at Hades's side as his queen. Her mother, Demeter, goddess of the harvest, mourns her daughter's stay with the dark god each year, and the earth is no longer fertile during this time. That was how the ancient Greeks explained winter." Kagome held out the seeded fruit to her guests.

"Try it!" she urged them, "I promise if you eat them, I won't steal you away." The young girls quickly took the seeds from the offered fruit, secretly hoping Kagome would break her promise.

"I don't get it," Tamaki commented as he overheard Kagome's story and turned to Haruhi; he already recovered from her recent rejection, "Do you guys learn about mythology in class?"

"Nope," she answered briefly as she bit into a strawberry.

"So how does Kagome know so much about it?" Tamaki asked.

"You can't tell?" Haruhi replied, "He likes history. His face lit up when he was telling the story. I wouldn't be surprised if he knows much more than just that."

"Another thing he likes!" Tamaki exclaimed with an idea was cooking in his head. He turned and sharply pointed his finger at Kyoya.

"Kaa-san!" he sang, but Kyoya waved him off.

"Already working on it," he replied and pulled out his cellphone to make some calls. Everything would be ready within the next few days.

-O0o0O-

"Make us a boxed lunch, Kagome," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused as they stood in front of her desk.

Kagome frowned and looked up from her notebook. "Wouldn't a more proper greeting be 'Hello, Kagome'?"

"Hello, Kagome. Make us a boxed lunch," the twins said while wearing matching grins causing Kagome to groan.

"Why should I?" she asked. Because her relatives enjoyed the homemade bento she made for them earlier this week, word quickly spread throughout campus that the rebel host was a good cook. Honey and Satoshi bragged relentlessly about their lunches and texted several pictures of them to their friends—the host club included.

"You made one for the others—" Kaoru began.

"—so we want one too," Hikaru finished.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It was just some leftover pasta, rice balls, octopus weenies, vegetables, and a cupcake," Kagome said.

"If it's really not a big deal—"

"—just make us one."

"Ask me the proper way and I'll consider it," Kagome said and turned away from the twins. They both shrugged and retreated to their desks, waiting for class to start.

When lunch time rolled around, the twins were no closer to saying the magic words Kagome wanted to hear. They continued to pester her as they sat in front of Kagome and Haruhi at their usual table in the dining hall. Kagome groaned loudly as they persisted before she took her chopsticks and popped an octopus weenie in Kaoru's mouth then Hikaru's.

"There," she said and returned to her lunch, "One for Kaoru and one for Hikaru. Now quit bugging me."

"Actually, you got it wrong, Kagome," one twin said, "I'm Kaoru."

"And I'm Hikaru," the other said.

"Since you got us mixed up, I think you owe us a lunch," the first twin who spoke remarked confidently. Anyone looking at the quartet would agree with the twins' statements; the way they parted their hair corresponded with who was which twin.

"I did not," Kagome replied with a snort, "I can tell the two of you apart. You changed your parts when you went to the bathroom before you played that 'Which one is Hikaru' game in class. Don't try to con me out of a lunch with such a lame trick." Both Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces fell as they stared at Kagome doubtfully.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi told you, right?" Hikaru suggested.

"Nope," Haruhi said, "I noticed you changed your parts, but I didn't say a word about it."

"Then how?" the twins asked in unison.

"You two may be twins, but you don't act identically," Kagome explained, "When I consider you two, Hikaru comes across as more of an ass."

"An ass?" Hikaru repeated harshly. Kagome grinned when he started to fluster with anger. It was about time that he knew what it was like to be teased.

"That's right," Kagome said, "The ass twin gets octopus weenies second. The sweet twin gets another." She picked up another weenie and held it out to Kaoru. He hesitated a little before taking the offered piece of food in his mouth and eating it.

"Thanks," he said, causing Hikaru to bristle.

"So what do you like in your bento?" Kagome asked politely, "Rice balls? Tamagoyaki? How about some tempura?"

"How come he gets one?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"The sweet twin gets a boxed lunch," Kagome explained matter-of-factly, "The ass twin gets what's left over."

"Haruhi! Kagome!" Tamaki shouted as he rushed up to them, "Come with me! Don't you know our host club has a meeting?"

"Hey, we do have class after lunch!" Haruhi protested.

"And I have my elective class just before the host club starts," Kagome added.

"It'll be fine," Tamaki urged them, "Official club duties are grounds for excused class absences. I'll see to it myself."

"Fine," Kagome relented and stood to her feet along with Haruhi.

"You're more excited than usual," Haruhi commented dryly, "Is today a special occasion?"

"It is!" Tamaki sang, "I think you will be very pleased with today's cosplay. Especially you, Kagome! I crafted it with you in mind."

"Me?" Kagome questioned, wondering what he and Kyoya put together this time. The fruit and sorbet they had at the club were all delicious and she even took a few pieces back to the manor to munch on after school.

"So let's get going!" Tamaki shouted and began running towards the third music room holding Haruhi and Kagome by the arm. As the two girls were whisked away, they left behind their half-eaten lunches. Hikaru smirked as he descended on Kagome's leftovers causing her to sneer.

-O0o0O-

Kagome grumbled as she stepped out of the dressing area and walked toward the main room of the host club.

'What in the world have I gotten myself into?' she thought woefully. Once she entered the main room, Kagome blinked once…twice…three times. Once again, the whole room was completely transformed and she could hardly recognize it!

'Who did all this while we were changing?' Kagome thought in disbelief.

There were large white pillars stationed in all corners of the room with vines and olive branches delicately hanging around them. In the middle of the room was a large, elaborate fountain with several smooth, stone benches placed around it. In the center of the fountain, there was a statue of a man preparing to throw a discus surrounded by little pipes, skillfully disguised as hollowed reeds, spraying streams of water. The platform the figure was set on was a flowing waterfall. A thick heavy mist clung to the floor, making the room appear as though it floated amongst the heavens. Kagome gently ran her fingers over one of the pillars; the material seemed too smooth to be stone.

"Could this really be ivory?" Kagome asked herself out loud not believing that such expensive art work could be wasted on a high school club.

"Of course it is," a voice said behind her. Kagome didn't have to turn to know it was Kyoya.

"Was all of this made just for us to use?" Kagome asked him as she let her hand fall from the pillar.

"Yes," Kyoya remarked, "Tamaki had me order them yesterday and they were delivered this morning."

"Hmm…" Kagome mused quietly, "I'm guessing were supposed to be gods from Greek mythology, right?"

"Of course," Kyoya answered, "I expected you to know this is an Ancient Greek setting."

"It was more than a little obvious," Kagome responded dryly, "Of course, the host club wouldn't dare dress as anything less than the gods." She frowned and tugged the hem of her costume.

"Stop that," Kyoya scolded.

"I can't help it," Kagome said with a pout, "I'm supposed to be a boy and dressing like a girl isn't the best way to keep the charade up."

Kagome was dressed as Athena, goddess of wisdom, courage, and war, a true symbol of heroic endeavors. She wore a light blue toga style dress that draped her petite form and ended at the middle of her thigh with a dark blue sash tied around waist. A silver breastplate that began just over her collar bone and ended at the bottom of her bosom covered the top half of the dress. Her long raven hair was curled and kept loose with a crown of silver leaves around her head.

'I don't make a very convincing boy dressed this way,' she thought but was grateful for the chest armor. Her chest appeared flat without the use of athletic tape. Wearing it for a long time was certainly itchy!

"Tamaki picked that cosplay for you, so there's no avoiding wearing it," Kyoya explained. Kagome sighed; she didn't want to be caught complaining unless she wanted a repeat of the Vocaloid incident.

"So ero-senpai strikes again," Kagome commented and sent an appreciative look in Kyoya's direction, "At least you look cool."

Kyoya grinned. "I am the cool type after all."

Today Kyoya was Poseidon, god of the sea. His costume was a dark blue toga clasped around his waist with a golden disk and ended at his ankles leaving his chest bare. The way it flowed around his legs reminded Kagome of gentle, deep sea currents. A simple golden coronet was around his head studded with a bright blue sapphire. It matched the golden bands he wore around his arms.

'He's got a nicer body than I expected,' Kagome thought as she discreetly admired Kyoya's physique. From what Kagome had seen, Kyoya was a workaholic whether he was attending to club business or his school work, one of the classic definitions of a nerd or geek. She was surprised he was so fit and in shape.

'Of course, it makes sense considering he's in a host club,' Kagome mused.

"I personally would have picked Hades for you," Kagome mentioned with a grin.

Kyoya chuckled softly. "Someone else suggested that, but Tamaki felt Poseidon was better suited for me."

_**-O0o0O-** _

"Okay, gentlemen!" Tamaki shouted with his fist high in the air, "We must pick tomorrow's cosplays based on our Ancient Greek theme."

"Then why isn't Kagome-san here?" Haruhi asked.

"Poor Haruhi!" Tamaki cried in disbelief, "Don't you know a 'surprise' when you see one?"

"Somehow," Haruhi mumbled, "I don't think Kagome-san would enjoy this type of surprise."

"Of course, as the king of the host club, I will be Zeus!" Tamaki exclaimed, ignoring Haruhi's comment as he pictured himself on the lofty throne of Olympus.

"And what about us?" Hikaru asked.

"We don't know any about Greek mythology," Kaoru added.

On cue, Kyoya pulled out a large textbook, the same one used in the academy's introductory course for Greek mythology, and flipped to a few pages that he marked. "I've done a little research on the topic. Greek myths have many notable twins. There's Gemini, the zodiac symbol."

"Next," both twins answered in unison after reading a few lines on the two.

"How about Prometheus and Epimetheus, two Titans," Kyoya suggested after flipping through a few pages.

"Titans?" Kaoru repeated with a grin.

"That sounds more like us," Hikaru answered.

"So Haruhi, who would you like to be?" Kyoya asked, "Artemis, Demeter, or Aphrodite?"

Haruhi took the book and looked at the goddesses Kyoya suggested. She wrinkled her nose; none of them seemed to fit her. It was rare she was given the opportunity to choose her costume, and she wasn't going to waste it especially after her stint as Meiko. Her interest piqued when she spotted a name among the listings of Titans.

"How about Themis?" she suggested.

"The embodiment of divine order and law," Kyoya read aloud from the written description, "Fitting."

"Is there a god of cake?" Honey asked excitedly.

"No," Kyoya answered, causing the senior to pout, "but Dionysus might suit you."

"A god of wine?" Kaoru asked, incredulously looking at the short narrative on the indulgent deity.

"Who is also associated with elaborate festivals and gluttonous behavior," Kyoya added.

"That fits him alright," Hikaru commented and the others couldn't help but agree.

"But I want to be cute!" Honey protested.

"Then how about Antheia, goddess of flowers," Haruhi suggested as she read off a random name from the book. She doubted any of the gods could be classified as deities of cuteness so Honey would have to be a female this time around.

"Yay!" Honey cheered, squeezing Usa-chan tightly. Mori looked at Haruhi and nodded approvingly in her direction.

"That leaves Kyoya-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Kagome-san," Haruhi said.

"The shadow king is definitely suited for Hades," Kaoru said.

"And Kagome should be Persephone," Hikaru suggested with a sly grin.

"So true!" Tamaki exclaimed with pink hearts invading his pupils.

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Dressed in a gleaming white toga accented in pink, Kagome skipped around a lush grass covered meadow. She giggled before pressing her hand to her lips and blowing kisses to the green earth. Beautiful, vibrant flowers bloomed wherever her sweet kiss landed. She smiled at her work before turning to Tamaki, who was surrounded by a series of billowing clouds, garbed in a stark white toga fastened around his waist.

"Does my creation please you, my king?" Kagome asked softly with her head bashfully lowered. With a haughty laugh, Tamaki approached her and placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him. Kagome shyly looked up at him from beneath her soot colored lashes.

"Certainly, but the beauty of these blossoms pales in comparison to you, fair goddess," Tamaki said as he brushed back a stray black curl from Kagome's face, "Olympus has never been blessed with a sweeter being."

**-Begin Intermission-**

Tamaki squirmed with glee as he pictured himself frolicking with Kagome in an endless field of flowers. "She's a beautiful goddess bringing forth the blessed beauty of spring!"

"And in addition to that—" Hikaru started.

"—she's queen of the Underworld," Kaoru finished.

"Making her Kyoya's wife," the twins added with devious grins. Tamaki immediately blanched and his eyes widened.

'Kyoya's…wife?'

**-End Intermission-**

As Tamaki held Kagome securely in his arms, she was abruptly pulled away from him. Kyoya had stolen her away and held her tightly against his chest bridal style. The two were surrounded by a thick, black mist as the nearby flowers withered and died around them.

"Kyoya—" Tamaki began weakly, but Kyoya cut him off.

"Surely you wouldn't deprive me of my queen, brother dearest?" Kyoya asked his eyes slightly hooded behind his silver frames. Kagome blushed at the dark god's slow seductive drawl and clutched his black robes in her hands.

"Kyoya," she whispered dreamily.

"No! This can't be true!" Tamaki shouted as he sank to the lifeless earth while Kyoya whisked the blushing goddess away from him.

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"No!" Tamaki shouted and grabbed Kyoya by his light blue blazer, roughly shaking him. The bespectacled boy hadn't seen this coming so there was no way to prevent it.

"Daddy won't allow it! Give her back! Give her back to me!"

_**-O0o0O-** _

Eventually, the group managed to calm Tamaki down, but he still didn't want Kyoya dressed as a wretched fiend stealing the hearts of helpless damsels in the host club. He was declared Poseidon, a fitting role seeing as the god was second in power only to Zeus. Mori and Kagome were both declared Ares and Athena, well known siblings and deities of war in Greek culture. Tamaki immediately warmed up to the idea when Athena was specified as Zeus's favorite daughter.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever makes him happy."

"Kagome!" Tamaki shouted, rushing towards the two dressed as Zeus, king of the gods and god of air, thunder and lightning. His toga was stark white in color and outlined in gold. It clasped on his left shoulder and revealing a portion of his bare chest. A wreath of golden leaves lined in white was around his head of blond hair.

'He's got nice abs for a goof ball,' Kagome thought absently.

"Do you like your costume?" Tamaki asked when he reached Kagome, his eyes shining with enthusiasm and happiness, "As a lover of history, I knew you would appreciate this!"

The other hosts emerged garbed according to today's theme. In an elegant lavender dress trimmed in gold, Haruhi was definitely looking the part of the lawful deity. The twins appeared wearing matching white togas with an orange or light blue sash clasped on their opposite shoulders as the twin titans. Honey was dressed as Antheia, the goddess of flowers and wreaths worn at festivals and parties. His costume was a soft light pink toga lined in gold with a wreath of brightly colored flowers perched on his soft blonde hair. Over his arm, he held a basket filled with similarly colored blossoms with Usa-chan on top of them. Mori was Ares, god of violent war and bloodlust. He wore silver gladiator inspired armor with leather wristbands and helmet with a bluish colored plume so he and Kagome could match.

"So what do you think, Go-chan?" Honey asked.

Kagome tapped her chin in thought before holding up five fingers. "I give you five points for effort."

"Five points?" Tamaki repeated with a small whimper.

"I think we deserve a little more than that," Kyoya commented.

"Five and a half points," Kagome amended, "I would have given you more if you chose a different cosplay for me."

"But you're so cute!" Tamaki protested as he gestured to her outfit.

"I'm also supposed to be a boy," Kagome added dryly and tugged at her dress, "Dressing me like a girl doesn't help pull that off."

"No matter what you say, that argument makes sense," Haruhi remarked. Tamaki withered.

-O0o0O-

Lovely maidens eagerly waited on the outskirts of Mount Olympus, hoping to be blessed with an audience with the gods. Fragrant teas and sweet ambrosia were provided to sate their hungers as the throng of deities tended to their earthly desires.

"You look so lovely today," Rei commented as she sat next to Kagome on a smooth stone bench draped in ivy.

"Thank you I guess," Kagome replied stiffly, "I'd rather not have worn a toga like this though." The goddess was not enjoying herself today.

"But you have such nice legs, Kagome-kun!" Satoko insisted, "I think you would look so cute in a real dress."

"Yes," Tsukiyo agreed, "maybe a pink one."

"No," Rei protested, "definitely blue to match his eyes."

'Oh good grief,' Kagome thought and snorted.

"Looks like we ran out of refreshments," she said, looking at their empty tea cups, "I'll get us some more. Is instant coffee good for everyone or do you want something else?"

"Whichever you like is best!" Satoko stated and the other two girls agreed.

"Whatever," Kagome replied before leaving to get more coffee. As she walked, she observed the other hosts on her way. She had to admit they weren't so bad at what they did even if she didn't completely agree with it. It was like they belonged in the lime light. Even Haruhi played the role of host well.

Kagome watched Hikaru held Kaoru's head tenderly in the crook of his neck, whispering sweet nothings in the boy's ear and causing the girls around them to nearly faint. She shrugged. She didn't understand while their brotherly love act was so popular.

Across from them, Honey was trying to make a flower crown for one of his guests. It was painfully obvious due to the growing pile of torn flower petals and stems by his side that he wasn't succeeding. Tears began to well in the corners of his big, brown eyes until Mori reached over and guided his hands as they tied the stems, but he didn't have a clue how to make one either.

"Here, let me show you," Kagome said as she stepped forward. Gathering a few flowers, she quickly fashioned the colored blooms in a crown. She had a lot of practice; Shippo and Rin loved to play in small expanses of wildflowers and Kagome always joined the fun when she could.

"You like flowers, Go-Chan?" Honey asked excitedly. Mori looked at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"I guess," she answered before setting the finished crown to the side and starting another one. Honey grinned at her response before tucking several blossoms from his basket in Kagome's crown of leaves.

"Who would have thought you liked them?" one of her relatives' guests remarked, "I think it's so sweet!"

"If you say so," Kagome replied, tying the second crown together, "There are a lot of things I like and I doubt they could all be thought of as sweet." She plopped a finished crown on a random girl's head and went back to get the tea, leaving a few star struck fans behind. She passed Tamaki as he was seated in front of the fountain with a younger lady preening under his attentions.

"My dear," Tamaki began suavely, "I will treat you as precious as Zeus treats his treasured Hera in the heavens." Before the girl could reply, Kagome burst into laughter.

"And what is so funny?" Tamaki asked slightly annoyed.

"If you did your research as well as you think you did, you'd know Zeus hardly treated Hera like a treasure," Kagome answered in between giggles.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Zeus was a lover of women and cheated on Hera regularly. The king of the gods is well known for his erotic escapades with god and mortal, male and female." Kagome was willing to bet that the only feature of Zeus that Tamaki was fixated on was that he was king. After that, no other information mattered.

Tamaki gawked at the girl with his mouth wide open. "How do you know that? My child shouldn't say such lewd things!"

"I'm taking the intro to Greek mythology elective," Kagome responded, "It's the same class you made me miss today. I guess I should be grateful for the refresher. I do have a test coming up." Kagome grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "The more I think about it, the more Zeus suits you, right ero-senpai?"

"Lies! All lies!" Tamaki shouted.

"Would you really do that to me, Tamaki-kun?" the girl who Tamaki was previously entertaining asked in a shrill voice.

"No, no! I would never!" Tamaki repeated over and over to console the girl, but it was a useless endeavor.

"Tamaki no baka!" she shrieked as she ran away. Tamaki stretched his hand toward the fleeing girl, watching in disbelief as she left.

"Buck up, senpai!" Kagome told the distraught boy but received no response. Kagome sighed; as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't like seeing the goof ball looking so down. She reached up to her crown and removed one of the flowers Honey placed there. She stood on the tips of her toes and tucked it behind one of Tamaki's ears. He looked up to her and sniffled.

"Daddy shouldn't be upset," Kagome forced herself to say through gritted teeth, "His favorite daughter would be very unhappy if he is." She wailed as Tamaki suddenly grabbed her and twirled her about, lost in his own bliss. Her guests' refreshments were forgotten.

-O0o0O-

"Good job, everyone!" Tamaki exclaimed once hosting hours were over. He approached Kagome who was clothed in her regular uniform.

"So did you like today?" he asked, obviously fishing for complements. Kagome sighed and motioned for him to lower his head. When he did, she gently patted his mop of blonde hair.

"You did good, senpai," she replied with a small grin.

"Cute!"

Tamaki and the twins squealed and grabbed Kagome tightly around her waist with Tamaki on the right and the other two on her left. They sighed happily as they nuzzled her hair with their cheeks.

"Let go!" Kagome shouted and struggled in their grip, "Never mind! I take it back! You're terrible!"

Tamaki and the twins ignored her and continued their ministrations. In the midst of their snuggling, all three boys were thwacked on the head with wooden sword. They immediately let Kagome go to nurse the growing bumps beneath their hair.

"Stop defiling my Nee-chan!" Satoshi shouted, waving his sword proudly and protectively wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Thanks, Satoshi-san," Kagome said gratefully.

"No problem!" Satoshi said proudly and let Kagome go.

"Sato-chan, you're here again?" Honey asked playfully, "You're becoming a regular."

"I have to help Taka protect Nee-chan's honor," he explained and pointed an accusing finger at Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, "Perverted senpais are taking it too far!" Takashi nodded and petted both his smaller siblings on the head causing both to grin.

"I'm not a pervert!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And that ends chapter 5! XD Have a Happy New Year everybody! ~.^
> 
> (revised 01.24.2013)


	6. Close Comrades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> This is a completely new and original chapter! X3 I won't be going back to the previous chapters of the story for about three or four chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Izno, Speedykitten1643, DragonFire Princess, SilvermistAnimeLover, sax92, Yoruko Rhapsodos, Venas, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, TsukiyoTenshi, Serenity Lhane, CrescentMelody, Dark Inu Fan, 3258KsLuvr4evr, MoonShadow396, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ThePandaHat, NoName, MadHatter'sLover, icequeenak, foxgodess07, AnimeGrl2519, Jessica, hermonine, kakashixangela, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Bluelittle-Angel, Ichigo Mirai, animelver14, Midoriori, Fk306 animelover, Azumigurl, Bunny.W.K., JoWashington, Umei no Mai, Chibified-chan, CroOkedTwiSted, AnisRocks, Kitteninthemoonlight, watch who you piss off, HalcyonMoments11, xxoikilluoxx, angelbeets, PsychoWing, Katarin Kishika, cfaithcsf, iloveanytypeofanime, TriforceandSheikahArts, AngelofDarkness95, Ch3nya, Youko's Befuddled Fox, kiera-sama (3x), DemonKittyNya, Sin of the Fallen, Arfa, and Msole! XD
> 
> Thanks for the praise and feedback! X3

**Chapter 6: Close Comrades**

Kagome groaned as she looked at her latest math score; it was her worst test performance to date. She was so sure she would be caught up with everyone else by now, but, clearly, that was not the case. In history, she had perfect marks on all her assignments without much effort. She maintained above average scores in literature and science as long as she kept up with the course readings and studied them for a few hours every night. She excelled in her elective courses, Introduction the Greek Mythology and Nursing Terminology. But when it came to math…

'I just can't get it! I don't even answer all the questions; the only reason I turn in my test is to get it out of my face. If I keep failing these math tests, I'll have to drop out of A-class by the end of the semester, and Akira-san won't be able to do anything about it.' Kagome sighed and rested her head on her desk. 'Maybe I should find a tutor. The sooner the better.'

"Good morning, Kagome-kun!" Rei greeted Kagome happily with Tsukiyo and Satoko standing at her side. Kagome quickly snapped her head up and stuffed her exam paper in her bag. The last thing she needed was for anyone to see this debacle of a test score.

"Morning," Kagome replied with a slight nod, "So what's with everyone today? They all seem more excited than usual."

While she sat at her desk lamenting, Kagome noticed her classmates—excluding Haruhi who was calmly reading a book in the desk adjacent to her—were much louder and more animated than normal. In addition to that, their homeroom teacher only appeared in the beginning of class to call roll and make a few brief announcements before leaving the class unattended.

"Oh!" Satoko said, "Today is the start of the cultural festival."

"Really?" Kagome questioned as she recalled the festivals she had at her old school, "That means other schools will have students coming and going for the next few days, huh?"

"That's right," Tsukiyo answered with a nod, "Classes are cancelled for the duration of the festival."

"Nice," Kagome responded; she was grateful for the short break.

'At least I won't have math to worry about for the next few days,' she thought in relief.

"And I think the host club will be putting in some extra hours during all the festival!" Tsukiyo squealed excitedly with Rei and Satoko looking equally as enthused.

"You three ladies—"

"—are correct."

Hikaru and Kaoru approached the group of girls, wearing a pair of mischievous grins.

"We look forward to spending more time with you ladies," they said in unison. They turned to Haruhi and each boy placed a hand on one of her shoulders. "But that means you have to get us more instant coffee."

Haruhi lifted her head from her book and looked at the twins incredulously. "We're out already? I just bought some last week! You two really need to control your caffeine intake."

"The ass twin should drink from the faucet," Kagome chimed in causing Hikaru to groan.

"I wish you would give that a rest," he said without turning to face her.

"Maybe if you give being an ass a rest," Kagome retorted with a slight grin.

"Stop it, you two," Haruhi instructed in a motherly tone. While she agreed with Kagome's assessment of the twins—though she would have phrased it differently—she knew that if she let the two continued arguing about it, a much bigger brawl would ensue.

"Yeah, Hikaru," Kaoru added, "After all, you shouldn't upset our newest toy."

"Toy?" Kagome repeated with a slight edge to her voice.

"You of course," Kaoru answered with a grin causing Kagome to pout.

"The sweet twin shouldn't speak like the ass one," she said sounding quite disappointed and flicked Kaoru on the nose.

"Are you sure you have the right twin? I could be Hikaru for all you know," Kaoru stated teasingly. He wrinkled his nose when he felt Kagome flick him again.

"Don't start with that again," she warned him playfully.

While the two continued their playful banter, Hikaru continued to unsuccessfully goad Haruhi into buying them more coffee.

"Don't we have to stay on campus for the cultural festival?" Haruhi asked.

"Attendance isn't mandatory," Hikaru answered cheekily, "No one will even notice you're gone."

"Then why don't you and Kaoru go get it?" Haruhi countered as she closed her book in frustration. At this rate, she wouldn't get any more reading done.

"We don't know where to buy it!" Hikaru answered, "You and Kagome are the only ones who know where to get the commoners' coffee."

"One of you has to go get it," Kaoru stated, directing his efforts to coaxing Kagome to perform the task.

"I promise not to be an ass for the rest of the cultural festival," Hikaru added as an incentive.

Kagome snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome," Haruhi stated, "I'll go get the coffee." As she stood to her feet, Haruhi froze for a split second and her hazel eyes widened a small fraction.

'What's wrong with her?' Kagome thought worriedly. She looked toward the series of large windows where Haruhi's frightened gaze was pointed. It was raining outside. They couldn't hear the storm over the noise in the classroom, so no one else seemed to notice it. It wasn't a raging downpour, but Kagome could pick up the sound of gentle rolls of thunder and see quick flashes of lightning in the sky when she focused on them.

'Is that why Haruhi's afraid?' Kagome mused, 'She's afraid of the storm?'

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Hikaru asked when he noticed Haruhi didn't move to the door, "Is there something wrong, Haruhi?"

Haruhi quickly straightened her stance and turned away from the window. "Everything is fine! I just don't have an umbrella." The twins looked to the window and finally noticed the ongoing squall outside.

"Oh, it's raining," Hikaru said nonchalantly, "Well, a little water never hurt anyone, right?"

"You really expect me to go out in the rain?" Haruhi asked, letting her frustration show.

"It looks like it's starting to let up," Kaoru commented, "You should be fine."

"Don't worry. I got an umbrella," Kagome said as she stood up holding up a pink medium-sized umbrella dotted with bright yellow flowers. She always had one packed in her backpack; it came in handy when there was an unexpected shower in the Feudal Era.

"Aww! It's so cute!" Kagome's admirers squealed with glee.

"Let's get going." Kagome said with a sigh before she grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her out of the classroom. The two walked in silence until they reached the North Entrance of the academy.

"Kagome, why are you—" Haruhi began, but she was unsure of what she wanted to say.

"You're afraid, right?" Kagome asked bluntly causing Haruhi to stiffen as the two girls paused in front of the exit.

"I couldn't help but notice when you were looking out the window earlier," Kagome elaborated, "I thought you wouldn't want to admit it to the others, so I offered to go with you."

"Thanks," Haruhi said with a grateful grin, "I really was afraid. I never liked the rain especially with thunder and lightning." Kagome smiled before pushing the door open and opening the umbrella to shield them from the rain.

"Now let's get going," Kagome said, "We wouldn't want to keep our caffeine lords waiting, do we?"

"We don't," Haruhi answered with a nod. The two began walking in the direction of the grocery store they frequented huddled closely under Kagome's pink umbrella. Kagome fought the urge to giggle when Haruhi jumped at a sudden roll of thunder. She too had a fear and she wouldn't want to be laughed at no matter how silly she looked.

"You can stand closer to me if you want," Kagome offered. She grinned with Haruhi quickly pressed against her and clutched the sleeve of her blazer.

"Thanks," Haruhi replied gratefully. It didn't take long for Kagome and Haruhi to reach the store. After a few minutes of browsing, they ended up buying several different brands of instant coffee instead of the ones they usually bought. The store was having a sale, so they stocked up on as many containers as they could. They wanted to be sure they didn't run out for a long time even with Hikaru's and Kaoru's rate of consumption.

By the time the two girls left the store with two large brown bags full of coffee, the rain had reduced to a light drizzle, and they didn't need Kagome's umbrella anymore.

"You think they'll like these new flavors?" Haruhi asked once they entered one of Ouran's many ornate courtyards.

"Who cares?" Kagome replied, "They should be thankful we bought any at all. Kyoya-senpai better reimburse us. Unlike some people at Ouran Academy, I have a very limited supply of pocket change, and I don't like asking Akira-san for money."

"Not likely," Haruhi stated dryly, "He might deduct it from our debt. Not that a few thousand yen will make any difference considering how much we still owe."

Kagome glared at the silver cross dangling around her neck. "It wouldn't be so high if he talked Renge-san out of these expensive 'hosting accessories' and didn't keep charging us rental fees for our costumes. First chance I get, I might just deck him one good time in his pretty little face."

Haruhi giggled. "You really are a rebel. Your fans would be excited to hear you say something like that."

"Oh shut up," Kagome retorted playfully. Haruhi continued laughing until she lost her footing and slipped on the slick ground.

"Haruhi, watch out!" Kagome shouted and dropped her grocery bag. Before she could reach her fallen friend, another person caught Haruhi before she hit the concrete. She was a tall female student dressed in the uniform from another school with brown hair cut in a style similar to Haruhi's. Kagome had to admit her outfit was a major improvement compared to Ouran's uniform choice for females.

'But was she twirling just now?' Kagome thought. She shook her head of those ponderings and checked on Haruhi, who was still cradled in the unfamiliar girl's arms.

"Are you hurt at all?" Kagome asked with concern. Haruhi seemed alright and didn't even drop her bag.

"I'm fine," Haruhi answered and the stranger let her stand to her feet. She looked up to her savior and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for catching me."

"Yes, thank you," Kagome added appreciatively.

"You're welcome," the girl answered in a deep, sultry tone, "It would have been a shame if you scarred that pretty face of yours, young lady." Haruhi and Kagome looked at her in surprise.

'So she can tell,' Kagome thought as she picked up her grocery bag, 'Looks like there are a few rich people around here with some sense.'

"Of course I can see why you'd be distracted," the girl continued, "when you have such a lovely companion, a fair maiden like yourself."

Kagome's eye twitched slightly when the girl winked at her. '…then again maybe not.'

"Thanks I guess," Kagome replied, "We should get going. We have to get to our club meeting."

"Allow me to escort you," the girl suggested, "Beautiful women should never travel unaccompanied."

"Sure," Haruhi answered with a slight shrug of her shoulders, "Whatever you want."

'This girl is a little strange,' Kagome thought as their new companion followed closely behind her and Haruhi, but she was never one to judge based on first appearances.

'But if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was hitting on us just now!'

-O0o0O-

"What's taking Kagome and Haruhi so long?" Kaoru mumbled.

"They need to hurry up," Hikaru added.

"You have no right to complain!" Tamaki shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the twins, "You're the ones that set my sweet daughters out in the cold and rain all alone! A respectful knight would never send such frail damsels out by themselves!" Tamaki repeatedly gestured to the cosplay theme they selected for today, chivalrous medieval knights.

"I think you're exaggerating," Hikaru said as he adjusted his feathered hat on his ginger head, "Haruhi and Kagome aren't exactly frail."

"Go-chan will be fine," Honey said reassuringly before he turned to Mori, "She and Haru-chan are good together, right?"

For a few short seconds, Mori thought of Kagome and Haruhi as he stood by the window looking toward the courtyard to see when they entered the school grounds. Both girls had proven many times they were independent and could handle themselves well.

"Yeah," Mori answered and Honey giggled happily at the response.

"Whether they're here or not, club activities must continue as scheduled," Kyoya stated, "I won't dock them any time or money since they're out on club business."

"You are right, Kaa-san!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Though my heart yearns for our sweet daughters and I long for their return, the show must go on for all our lovely patrons!" The host club quickly got into position in front of the music room's entrance and waited for their first guests to arrive. They didn't have to wait long before two unfamiliar students, a statuesque beauty with light brown flowing locks and a petite, dark-haired brunette, wearing knee length burgundy skirts with white tops thrust open the double doors.

"Welcome!" the host club greeted them warmly.

"Well, well," Tamaki stated as he gallantly approached them sword in hand as he flashed his charming, signature grin, "I see you ladies are from another school. I certainly hope we haven't startled you. We love first time guests!"

Once Tamaki shortened the distance between them, he bowed before the two ladies. "I'm glad you've come, princesses. My darlings, even if the world were to be destroyed, I would gladly put my life on the line as your faithful knight and servant. I will protect you." He knelt down on one knee at the end of his speech, but the new comers were not impressed.

"My, my," the light haired brunette replied airily, "Do you really think you'd be able to protect us? That's awfully arrogant of you, wouldn't you agree?" She paused and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you really think that's what a woman wants to here? If so, you're mistaken."

"Give him a break, Suzuran-nee-sama," the shorter girl began, "Men are simply lower life forms who prize their own honor and pride above all else. By saying he can protect us, he is attempting to mask the fact he can't even protect himself."

Suzuran giggled behind her hand. "Hinagiku-chan, you're so clever." The other hosts were surprised by the girls' short dialogue and didn't know how to react. However, not daunted by the obvious rejection, Tamaki stood to his feet and casually placed his sword over his shoulder.

"That's pretty harsh," he said with a small crooked grin, "Well, what words would you liked to hear?"

"If it were me," a voice interjected, "I'd never leave my lover alone." All of a sudden, the lights in the host club dimmed and a single spot light appeared close to the entrance. Another girl garbed in the same uniform as the other two stood just outside the doorway with one hand stretched toward the ceiling and the other placed on Haruhi's shoulder.

"If we fight, we will fight together," she continued, "If we fail, we will meet our fate together." The girl got on her knees before Haruhi and gently grasped her hand. "Even if I perish, I swear I will never leave your side, my love." She pressed a gentled kiss on Haruhi's knuckles. Once the room was relit, Kagome was spotted in the background, fighting off snickers behind her palm.

"Benibara-sama," Hinagiku said with a slight sigh, "you're late."

"What are we going to do with you?" Suzuran added, "And where did you find these adorable ladies?"

"They were right outside the school," Benibara answered as she stood to her feet, "They may be dressed as boys, but I knew the truth." Benibara twirled Haruhi in her arms and held her close as she gently stroked her face. "They both have such clear maidenly eyes."

"Thanks I guess," Haruhi responded, unsure of have to react to this situation.

'Looks like Haruhi has a new fan,' Kagome thought, 'She's much more forward than our regular guests.' Her train of thought stopped completely when Suzuran suddenly appeared in her line of view, lightly caressing her cheek.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked in a gruff tone as she tried to back away the forward girl.

"Your eyes are so expressive," Suzuran said appreciatively, "Such a lovely color."

"O…kay," Kagome replied. She jumped when Suzuran suddenly pressed her cheek against her bosom and hugged her tightly. Before she could react, she felt her pant leg being rolled up. She looked down to see Hinagiku rubbing her calf in admiration before doing the same to Haruhi's exposed leg.

"They both have such pretty skin," she exclaimed, "So soft!"

"Who would have thought we'd find such gems here!" Suzuran cried happily.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tamaki shouted as he rushed toward the group of girls molesting his daughters, "Unhand them at once!"

"Back off!" Benibara shouted before she punched Tamaki in the face and sent him flying toward the other hosts. She and the other girls stepped away from Haruhi and Kagome to stand in front of the host club with their arms planted on their hips. Benibara sneered as she condescendingly looked at the group of boys.

"She punched me!" Tamaki whined and drew his knees into his chest. The other hosts gathered around him to sooth his frazzled nerves.

"So the rumors we heard are true," Benibara stated, "You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you."

"Those uniforms," Kyoya began once he started to analyze their new guests, "I see you ladies are from the Lobelia Girls' Academy."

Benibara smirked haughtily before she answered. "We are." The trio of girls tossed their uniforms aside revealing costumes they wore underneath their clothes and began to sing.

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia!"

"Lobelia!"

Haruhi and Kagome stood on the sidelines watching the trio with deadpanned expressions. The Lobelia Academy girls were eerily similar to a certain group of eccentrics with a hobby for cosplay that they have come to know so well.

'Please don't tell me that all rich people act like this,' Haruhi thought. The girls continued with their theatrics, introducing themselves as they continued to sing the name of their school.

"St. Lobelia Academy, high school second year, Amakusa Benio."

"Lobelia!"

"Also a second year, Meihara Chizuru."

"Lobelia!"

"And first year student, Tsuwabuki Hinako."

"Lobelia!"

"We are St. Lobelia Academy's White Lily League," Benio stated proudly, "also known as the Zuka Club!" Once again, the trio threw off their clothes and revealed yet another costume change hidden underneath. Hikaru and Kaoru burst into hysterics, rolling on the floor as they laughed heartily.

"Wow," Kagome said wryly before she turned to Haruhi, "Maybe we should go put this coffee away? It'll give us a chance to experience some normality."

"Sure," Haruhi answered, "We might need to make a few cups too. It seems like our guests will be here a while."

When Renge appeared on her motorized platform, Kagome and Haruhi knew it was their cue to leave. They walked toward the host club's built-in kitchen and stored the coffee containers in its cabinets. Once they were all put away, Haruhi began running some water to boil for the coffee.

Kagome lazily leaned against the counter watching Haruhi work. "I really don't wanna stay here. I'm beginning to get a headache with all this singing."

"Quit whining," Haruhi scolded half-heartedly, "Let's just give them some coffee, be polite, and hope they leave soon."

"I guess," Kagome replied and reached for her nearly emptied paper bag. She fished out a plastic bag filled with brightly colored treats.

"I hope they like mochi rice cakes," Kagome stated and grabbed a sparkling glass bowl and silver tray. She ripped open the bag and dumped the rice cakes in the bowl just as Haruhi finished pouring the hot water in a set of tea cups. As they walked back to the main area of the host room carrying their refreshments, they heard the remainder of Benio's speech.

"To think the notorious host club has dragged two sweet, innocent girls down with them. The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer, but spreading around false love with impressive appearances and toying with the pure hearts of young maidens is demeaning and inexcusable!" Benio shouted passionately, "It's outrageous how you claim to be carrying out club activities while satisfying your own devious appetites. I swear I will abolish the Ouran Host Club at once!"

"Excuse me," Haruhi interjected before the confrontation could escalate, "but would you ladies like some coffee?"

"We have mochi rice cakes too if you want some," Kagome added. Both girls smiled courteously as they held onto their matching silver trays.

"How exquisite!" Benio exclaimed and grabbed one of the tea cups on Haruhi's tray, "Anything produced by a maiden always possesses a magnificent aroma." Chizuru and Hinako quickly followed Benio's lead.

"You truly are pearls among swine," Chizuru exclaimed, delicately picking a pink mochi cake and popping it in her mouth.

"These are just store bought," Kagome clarified, "It's not like we made them ourselves."

"And the coffee is instant," Haruhi added.

"We should have our own private little tea party," Hinako suggested, ignoring what the two girls said.

Tamaki shot to his feet and rushed toward the girls again with renewed vigor. As much as the Lobelia girls frightened him, he would not allow them to have Kagome and Haruhi in their clutches.

"You girls are completely wrong!" he shouted angrily, "There is nothing to gain from a relationship between two girls! Keep your hands off my daughters!" As he rushed forward, Tamaki carelessly slipped and his finger landed in Hinako's teacup as he stumbled to keep his balance.

"Hot!" he shouted and cradled his injured finger to his chest as he sunk to the ground whimpering. Kagome sighed and placed down her tray before she approached the weeping king. Once she knelt down to his level, she reached out and gently took Tamaki's hand in hers.

"Geez, you're such a dope," she said exasperatedly, "Why can't you be a little more careful?" Kagome blew a stream of cool air on his pinkened skin before giving his finger a little kiss. While Tamaki was obviously distracted by the intimate gesture, Kagome let her energy flow and discreetly healed the injury. It was a small wound, so it wasn't hard to heal with a minimal amount of energy.

Kagome pulled back her lips and gave Tamaki a smile. "Feels better, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Tamaki managed to answer softly as he fought the growing blush on his face. How could he ever hope to respond coherently to such sweetness? His cricket was acting much too charming for him to stand!

"Hold on. I have a bandage," Haruhi said as she knelt down beside the two and wrapped Tamaki's finger in the white dressing. When she was done, Tamaki curiously looked at his bandaged appendage.

"Do you always carry around bandages?" he asked curiously.

"No," Haruhi answered, "They were just giving them away at the supermarket when Kagome and I went to get the instant coffee."

"Giving them away?" Tamaki repeated.

"Stores always have free giveaways," Kagome explained briefly, "How do you think we got the rice cakes?"

Benio walked closer until she stood before the trio, looking down at Tamaki with disdain. "This doesn't even seem worth discussing." She grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and pulled her to her chest. Hinako and Chizuru stepped forward and did the same to Kagome, holding her between them.

"Now that we know of the situation, we cannot allow these maidens to remain in this club," Benio stated, "We will prepare their paperwork and have them transferred at once. They will be welcomed amongst their own kind at Lobelia Academy and in the Zuka Club!"

"Hold it!" Kagome interrupted as she pulled away from her captors. Once she was free, she tugged at her hoodie to straighten out the rumpled garment. When she finished, she helped Haruhi pull away from Benio.

"There's definitely been a misunderstanding here," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Haruhi began, "For one, you called senpai a halfer."

"It's true!" Honey exclaimed, "Tama-chan's half French and half Japanese!"

'Half French?' Kagome thought as she looked at the sheepish host, who was awkwardly scratching his neck at the revelation of his heritage, 'I guess that Suoh-sensei is Japanese based on his name, so Tamaki-senpai's French heritage must come from his mother.'

Kagome recalled the time she visited Yuzuru's office. There were many pictures of Tamaki adorning the office space but none of anyone that could be his wife or, if they weren't the same person, Tamaki's mother.

'Could it be…?' Kagome mused, 'that it's some sort of secret?'

"Well," Haruhi continued, "It isn't fair to say the host club doesn't have a history like yours."

"We hardly have any history," Hikaru commented.

"The host club was created two years ago when the boss started high school," Kaoru explained. Haruhi sighed when she was once again proven wrong in her defense of the host club, but she wouldn't give up.

"Even so," she began again, "When you say that they only hold the club's activities to satisfy their own appetites, you're going too far."

"Yeah," Kagome added, "it's not like we charge admissions or anything."

"While we don't charge our guests money directly, we do have a point system," Kyoya clarified as he sat up his laptop and quickly typed in a few lines, "We offer priority services, depending on the price of items won in net actions on the club's homepage." He stepped back from the laptop and gestured toward the screen. "Look here, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold for a winning bid of ¥30,000." Haruhi rushed up to the screen with her mouth agape.

"I thought I lost that pencil!" she shouted and turned to Kyoya with a harsh glare, "I had no idea you were charging money for these kinds of things, Kyoya-senpai!"

"You thought we were just doing volunteer work?" Kyoya replied incredulously, "If you subtract event expenses, costume rentals, and cost of refreshments, we do generate a small profit."

"But you can't sell other people's possessions without their permission!" Haruhi countered, "That's stealing!"

"It's not stealing," the twins said in unison, "That pencil was on the floor."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi!" Tamaki whined loudly, "We weren't trying to hide it from you!" Tamaki reached into his pocket and pulled a green mechanical pencil with a brown teddy bear topper. "You can have my pencil. It has a teddy bear!"

"Keep it," Haruhi responded humorlessly, "I don't want anything like that."

"Someone really paid that much for a pencil?" Kagome commented curiously and looked at the computer screen. Sure enough, the winning bid was listed underneath the picture of Haruhi's former pencil. She sighed as she scrolled down the opened window until she spotted an ongoing auction where the bidding had already reached over ¥20,000 and was steadily rising.

"That's my hair wrapper!" Kagome shouted angrily. She remembered the day she lost the thin, black hair accessory well. It happened just before lunch one day when someone snuck behind her and slipped it from her low hanging ponytail. Though she never found out the identity of the culprit, she suspected the host club was responsible. Her guest numbers were nearly doubled that day because all the girls clamored to see her unbound raven tresses up close and hear her grumble about it. Now her suspicions were confirmed.

"You stole my hair wrapper so you could sell it? You do know I got in trouble for causing a disturbance in class for having my hair down, right? You jerks!" she shouted at the twins; they were the ones closest to her when her wrapper went missing. They simply shrugged and backed away from the fuming girl.

"It's not that important of an item," Kyoya retorted, "Besides, we offered you a substitute, but you didn't want it."

Kagome growled lowly; she remembered that as well. While she lamented the loss of her hair accessory, Tamaki rushed toward her beaming as he and Kyoya offered her a jeweled butterfly hair clip to pin her hair back which she promptly refused.

"Why the hell would I have wanted that?" Kagome cried angrily.

"You poor dears," Chizuru said with a sympathetic hand placed on Kagome's shoulder, "It must have been quite a shock to be so deceived."

"Dump these losers and come with us!" Hinako suggested cheerfully.

"Hold on," Benio said to her fellow club members, "These lovely ladies have had a rough day. We'll give them time to their selves and ask them again tomorrow." She turn toward the exit and gave Kagome and Haruhi a wink and a wave over her shoulder. "Until then, adieu."

After the Lobelia girls left, Haruhi and Kagome turned to the remainder of the host club wearing blank expressions.

"I'll be excusing myself for the day," Haruhi stated emotionlessly.

"Me too," Kagome added. Both girls pulled open the pink double doors and exited the room without any more words.

"What good did it do to tell the truth?" Tamaki shouted now that Kagome and Haruhi were well out of earshot, "We just made it worse!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both shrugged. "The facts are the facts. It's not like we could lie to them."

"So we shouldn't have sold their stuff?" Honey asked timidly.

"I guess so," Kaoru answered, "They could have been family keepsakes for all we knew."

"No, Haruhi's pencil was just an electronic store freebie," Hikaru said, pointing to the store's logo on the picture of the pencil.

"And Go-chan has a lot of those hair wrappers at home," Honey added, "She's always losing them." Mori nodded as he recalled seeing many thin black elastics scattered on Kagome's vanity whenever she frantically looked for one before they left for school.

"Gentleman, think about it," Tamaki began solemnly as he moved toward the large window overlooking the central courtyard, "Haruhi may basically be indifferent, but if she had to choose, she does tend to favor men's clothing. In addition to that, consider what she said when she first joined the club. Based on that, the Zuka Club is a much better match for her, don't you think?" The rest of the host club blanched as they considered the truth of Tamaki's words. The plucky commoner was a rarity at Ouran Academy; perhaps she would prefer attending to Lobelia.

"And there's Kagome," Tamaki continued, "Unlike Haruhi, she's open about her dislike for certain club activities. If given the chance to leave, would she really stay with us? She can still bond with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai at home if she decides to attend Lobelia Academy."

"What's more, those two have been getting close," Hikaru added, "If one of them decides to leave, the other might follow her decision. They are far more suited to go to a girls' school."

"Go-chan and Haru-chan will transfer away!" Honey cried and clung to his Usa-chan. Mori placed a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder, but he was also growing increasingly upset. The host club was the only thing he shared with Kagome. Without that, any hope of them growing closer seemed to steadily be evaporating away.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru asked in a panic.

"Haruhi will pass Lobelia's scholarship exam for sure," Kaoru stated, "And Kagome will definitely get in with the Morinozuka family's prestige."

"Lobelia also has enough money to pay back the debt they both share," Kyoya added, knowing he couldn't use that as leverage to coerce the two girls into staying.

"Calm down, gentlemen!" Tamaki cried as he turned to his friends holding his bandaged index finger in the air, "I have a secret plan that is sure to work!"

-O0o0O-

Kagome grumbled as she walked side by side with Haruhi. The cultural festival activities were going on all around them, but they couldn't bring themselves to enjoy the fun in the mood they were in. They simply continued to walk aimlessly around Ouran's expansive campus, subconsciously looking for some peace and quiet.

"I can't believe that they stole from us," Kagome muttered, "I feel so played."

"Me too," Haruhi replied, "I knew they were eccentric, but this is going too far."

The two girls continued walking for a while until they finally stopped and looked at their surroundings. They managed to travel far beyond the high school's Third Music Room and ended up at the most impressive play area they had ever seen.

"It looks like we're in the elementary school section," Haruhi mused aloud.

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed in awe, "Awesome playground!" She quickly ran for the swing set and took a seat. Giggling happily, she lightly pushed her feet off the ground and swung back and forth.

"It's been forever since I used one of these!"

Haruhi shrugged her shoulders before she approached the swings and sat on the one to Kagome's right. She tentatively tested the swing and was soon moving back and forth like Kagome was.

"These are pretty fun," she commented, wearing a slight smile.

"Much sturdier than the ones I'm used to," Kagome added as she pushed herself higher.

Haruhi slowly came to a stop with her eyes closed in thought. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

Kagome was silent for a few moments as she began to slow down as well. "Pouting I bet."

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Haruhi asked and opened her eyes to look at Kagome. The raven pursed her lips together and came to a complete stop so she and Haruhi could speak face-to-face.

"I guess," she answered, "They did take our stuff, but it's not like they lied about it or went out of their way to hide it. And I may have overreacted; I literally have a ton of those elastics at the manor, and I constantly lose them."

"And I suppose I could always get another pencil from the electronics store I got the other one from," Haruhi added.

"I can't believe someone actually paid ¥30,000 for a pencil," Kagome commented.

"Neither can I," Haruhi replied, "I would have just given the pencil to someone if they asked to borrow it. There isn't anyone with common sense around here."

"You got that right," Kagome countered with a smile, "You and I have to stick together. We're comrades."

"Comrades?" Haruhi repeated.

"Thant's right!" Kagome affirmed.

Haruhi smiled to herself; she didn't really have any friends before coming to Ouran especially female ones. She was always cordial and polite to everyone at her previous schools and she had a few close friends from her childhood, but, after her mother passed, she didn't really make an effort to have close relationships with her peers. She was always preoccupied with doing her schoolwork and taking care of her father and their home. And, even though she spent most of her free time at the host club now, there were still many things they didn't know about her.

'But Kagome knows some things about me that they don't,' Haruhi thought when she considered how Kagome discovered her greatest fear earlier today. It was nice to have someone to share that type of thing with and who regarded her as her close friend. Kagome had many qualities that Haruhi respected and admired; some of those characteristics were a few she had herself. Who better to be her comrade?

"Well then, comrade," Haruhi responded, "should we forgive them?"

"Let's let them sweat until tomorrow," Kagome answered with a smirk, "They deserve at least some punishment."

Haruhi grinned. "Sounds good to me. While we wait, we could actually look around the festival or get some homework done in the library."

Kagome sighed; Haruhi was ever the studious one. She wanted to give her studies a small break during the festival, but that didn't seem like a possibility now. But, if Haruhi was as willing a teacher as she was a student, maybe this was for the best.

"Speaking of homework," Kagome began hesitantly, "You are good in math, right?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, "Why do you ask?"

Kagome placed a heavy hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I have something math related you need to look at that you've probably never seen before."

-O0o0O-

"Those guys have been quiet all day. It's s not like them," Haruhi commented as she and Kagome sat in the library. It was the second day of the cultural festival and, instead of heading straight to class, Haruhi and Kagome checked in with their homeroom teacher before they looked at a few of the cultural exhibits. When they were bored of that, the two girls retreated to the library to work on their studies like they did the day before.

"I know," Kagome replied, "Takashi-san even came home late last night and left home early this morning. I think they're up to something."

"We might as well go check on them now; it is our regular club time." Haruhi closed her textbook before putting it away and Kagome mimicked the action. They both stood up with their school bags and walked toward the Third Music Room until their path was blocked.

"Hey there, maidens," Benio greeted them suavely.

"As promised yesterday, we've come to ask you again," Hinako added.

"We've come to set things straight with those Host Club idiots today," Chizuru said confidently.

"Excuse me," Haruhi began, "but set what straight exactly?" While she did remember the trio in front of her, after spending a few hours after school helping Kagome with her math, yesterday became a bit of blur.

"That lovely maidens like you should be with your own kind!" Benio exclaimed proudly. She grabbed Kagome and Haruhi by the hand and pulled them towards the doors of the host club with Chizuru and Hinako following behind them.

"Whatever, lady," Kagome muttered under her breath.

Benio opened the door and the entire room was dark. They stood there for a few seconds before a light came on in the background revealing several large and poofy silhouettes in the center of the room.

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran!"

"Ouran—!"

"—Host Club welcomes you!"

All of the lights in the room came on, revealing each host club member and their surprising display of ensembles. Mori was the most normal looking of the group and that was certainly saying something. He wore a dark blue outfit reminiscent of the one of the costumes Benio wore yesterday accented with gold buttons and fringed shoulder pads with a large white puff behind him accentuated by large black feathers. Every few seconds, he'd play a tambourine, creating a soft tinkling sound. Stationed next to him, Honey wore a large poofy gown with a hot pink top and light pink skirt decorated with white ribbons and bows. A large open mouth smile lined in pink lipstick stretched across his sweet face which was decorated with an excess amount of blush and eye shadow. Usa-chan was even dressed up, wearing a large red bow on the side of his head and ruby red lipstick.

Kyoya was at the duo's immediate right dressed in a long sleeved dark mauve dress with white frills on the shoulders and red buttons; it appeared similar to a maid's outfit. A white frilled headband was perched upon his raven head which was arranged in a long ponytail over his shoulder. In his gloved hand was a black fan with a feathered fringe. His makeup was much more subdued compared to the others as he only wore a light pink gloss on his lips. The twins were in the front facing each other in matching turquoise and pale yellow gowns with white frills. Their makeup was just as heavy as Honey's and their normal hairstyles were covered by wigs done up in two large and curly pigtails on the sides their heads. They posed with their arms outstretched toward each other while holding orange fans.

In the middle of them all was Tamaki looking every bit the vibrant and flamboyant blonde he was. His gown was red and pink outlined in gold with a poofy skirt and sleeves. His long arms were clothed in stark white gloves. He had many more accessories than the others: a red cloth delicately fastened around his neck, oval shaped earrings, and a headband with a large red feather on his blonde, flowing locks.

Tamaki stepped away the formation and approached group of blanched, dumbstruck girls swishing his skirt as he glided across the floor in his high heels.

"Welcome, Haruhi and Kagome," he greeted them, trying the make his voice reach a higher pitch, "How nice of you to join us."

"Go-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey cried as he twirled around, "I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?"

"What's the meaning of this?" Benio shouted once she recovered from her shock, "Are you trying to mock our culture?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki replied confidently, "I've taken everything into account. This is a surefire strategy that would make even a crying child smile. It's the Freebie Campaign!" Tamaki posed with one arm stretched toward the five girls while he held up the hem of his dress with the other hosts arranging themselves around him. "You ladies have lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you may not know that commoners have a weakness for free things. Haruhi and Kagome, you may be distracted by the Zuka Club now, but if you choose the host club, you'll get a club full of brothers and sisters! This way you can experience the feminine bonding of the Zuka Club while remaining in the host club!"

"Haruhi, Kagome!" Tamaki exclaimed happily as he twirled around, "Don't I look pretty?"

"We're the Hitachiin sisters! Which one is prettier?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused together. They playfully hid their faces behind their matching fans. "We're just teasing you!"

"Hey, Haru-chan! Go-chan!" Honey cried as he waved Usa-chan up and down, "You can both call me 'Nee-chan', ok?"

Kyoya and Mori said nothing but stood almost regally next to each other with Mori occasionally shaking his tambourine.

"You really think they can be taken in by this cheap trick?" Benio shouted angrily, "We've had enough of your fooling around!"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Kagome and Haruhi let their laughter loose. Both girls held their sides as they sank to the ground unleashing several peals of laughter.

"This is all too much!" Haruhi managed to say between laughs, "I don't even know what you're trying to do!"

"That makeup! Those gowns! Those wigs!" Kagome exclaimed, pointing out every hilarious feature the boys wore, "You guys even made yourselves boobs!"

"We never knew you goof balls would take it this far!" Haruhi added. By this point, Haruhi was hitting the ground as she laughed while Kagome began rolling on the floor.

"Are we really that funny?" Honey and the twins asked in unison before leaning over the two girls. Seeing their made up faces up close was too much for them to take and the two girls began shuffling along the floor, performing a pseudo crabwalk to get away from the three hosts.

"Call us 'Nee-chan'!" they continued, "Come on; do it! Please!"

"No way! Back off!" When the three boys backed away, Haruhi and Kagome took several deep breaths to compose themselves.

"Seriously," Kagome began once her voice was even, "what were you guys thinking?"

Hikaru looked away from the two girls and placed his hands on the back of his head. "We did this because we wanted you both to stay in the club." Kagome and Haruhi stilled and looked at the remainder of the host club with thoughtful expressions.

"Maidens," Benio said after she cleared her throat to gain Kagome's and Haruhi's attention, "have you made your decisions?"

"We're sorry," Kagome answered as she stood to her feet, "but Haruhi and I are staying here." Once she was in a standing position, Kagome held out her hand to Haruhi and helped her get on her feet.

"Don't get us wrong," Haruhi began while dusting off her uniform, "we think your ideals are interesting and unique, but I came to this school with a goal in mind for my future. In addition to that, Kagome and I made a promise to each other."

"A promise?" Benio repeated curiously.

Kagome nodded eagerly and held up her pinky finger. Haruhi grinned before she did the same and wrapped hers around it.

"It's a promise between comrades!" Kagome explained as she and Haruhi gave their fingers a mutual shake before pulling the digits away from each other, "Besides, we never intended to leave Ouran to begin with."

"Wait a minute!" Tamaki exclaimed with a hand on his hip and the other pointing an accusatory finger at Kagome and Haruhi, "If you both weren't going to quit, why did you act so angry yesterday?"

"It's a natural reaction to get angry when someone takes your stuff and sells it without permission!" Kagome shouted, "You could have at least asked for it if you wanted it so badly!"

"And I really liked that mechanical pencil!" Haruhi added angrily, "It was easy to write with!"

"I'm sorry," Tamaki said sincerely before reaching for something he had tucked away in his dress. He held out his teddy bear pencil and the jeweled hair clip. "But that's why I offered you these substitutes!"

"No one wants those," Haruhi said dryly.

After a few moments of silent thought, Benio thrust her fist high in the air. "You may have won today, but mark my words. I will rescue the fair maidens and abolish the Ouran Host Club once and for all!" Before she turned away with her club members, she blew Haruhi and Kagome a kiss. "Until then, zái jián!"

"This has been a long, strange few days," Kagome commented once the Lobelia girls were gone. She then approached Mori and motioned for the taller boy to come closer to her. He immediately dropped down one knee so he was closer to her height. Kagome slipped Mori's tambourine from his hands and lightly bopped him on the head with it, creating a small, tinkling noise. Mori grunted but accepted the slight reprimand.

"Next time, tell me what you're thinking instead of running straight for the coat tails," Kagome admonished him lightly, "Although, I would have liked to see you in a dress." She grinned and used her new position to ruffle Mori's hair like he had down to her. Mori smiled softly as he accepted Kagome's show of forgiveness.

"He would have been so pretty, right?" Honey asked.

"Definitely!" Kagome replied with a giggle.

Haruhi pursed her lips together in distaste; she couldn't picture Mori in a big, poofy dress and wearing heavy makeup like the other hosts. As odd as it seemed to her to think this, she thought he appeared far too macho and manly to dress like that even if it was for the club.

"So who do you think is the prettiest, Kagome?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, "Could it be one of us?"

"Is it me?" Honey asked, giving a small twirl.

"It's me, right, Kagome?" Tamaki asked, pointing to himself excitedly, "You think I'm the prettiest, don't you?"

"Well, you are all really pretty. Especially you, ero-senpai," Kagome complimented the host king exclusively causing him to beam happily, "But I have to admit." Kagome paused and turned to Kyoya just as the cool host started sneaking away to change his clothes. He stiffened slightly as she gave him an unexpected thumb up and a wink much to Tamaki's chagrin.

"Kyoya-senpai is one stone cold fox!"

-O0o0O-

"There are so many steps!" Satoshi exclaimed as he looked at the large set of stone stairs leading to the Higurashi family's shrine. All of his relatives—excluding Kagome of course—were impressed by the expansive walkway in front of them. They were glad their parents agreed to let them visit Kagome's home this weekend. When Kagome suggested it, they were surprised she wanted to share this time with them but eagerly accepted the offer. Of course, Satoshi had to persuade Chika to attend, but he had accompanied them all the same.

'She'll drop the "–san" any day now for sure!' Satoshi thought excitedly.

"It's just like a dojo!" Honey commented.

"Come on! Kaa-san is waiting for us," Kagome said over her shoulder before she flew up the stairs at top speed, leaving with the four boys behind her. She was anxious to go home again. Although she was enjoying attending Ouran and living at the Morinozuka estate, nothing compared to the feeling Kagome as she returned home. She was glad Akira okayed the weekend visit and allowed them go un-chaperoned.

"Nee-chan!" Sota cried when he spotted was his sister at the top of the stone steps. He knew she was coming to visit today, so he stayed outside in the yard practicing soccer as he waited for her. Once she was close enough, he gladly let the ball roll on the ground in favor of throwing his arms around Kagome's middle and pressing against her, sweaty, grass-stained uniform and all.

"Eww!" Kagome whined but returned the embrace happily. During the reunion hug, Kagome noticed the group of four appearing up the stairs out of the corner of her eye. She pulled away and stood with Sota in front of her and her hands on his shoulders.

"Everyone, this is my little brother, Sota," Kagome said happily when the others were close enough.

"Pleased to meet you," Sota greeted them shakily and bowed at his waist. Kagome knew Sota was nervous about meeting the Morinozuka and Haninozuka siblings, but he had nothing to fear. She knew they would never hold his social status against him and treat him or the rest of her family poorly.

"This is awesome!" Satoshi exclaimed with his fist raised high in the air, "Now I can be 'Nii-san'!"

"You look just like Go-chan!" Honey noted happily, "That's so cute!"

"Thanks," Sota responded with a shy smile before his look sobered, "You've been taking good care of Nee-chan, right?"

"Of course!" Satoshi answered, "Nee-chan is well taken care of with us!"

Mori nodded affirmatively and patted Sota on the head. The older boy smiled when Sota reacted to the friendly touch the same way Kagome did.

"Let's go in so you can meet Ojii-chan and Kaa-san," Kagome suggested. She and Sota led the way with the boys falling behind them. When they reached the door to the modest two story home, Kagome opened it and called for her mother.

"Just a minute!" Nodoka answered before she exited the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kaa-san!" Kagome exclaimed as she rushed toward Nodoka and hugged the older woman tightly. In her haste, she almost forgot to slip off her shoes. Nodoka chuckled and returned her daughter's embrace.

"I missed you too," Nodoka said and pulled away from Kagome. She immediately looked to the four boys standing behind her daughter.

"Hello, boys!" she greeted them warmly, "Put your shoes by the door and come to the dining room. I hope you're all hungry."

The boys did as they were told and joined the Higurashi family in the dining room to share a home cooked lunch and make all of the necessary introductions. Whatever they were expecting during this meeting, the Higurashi family exceeded those preconceived notions. Any lingering feelings of awkwardness were dispelled by the amiable group. Nodoka was a doting and caring mother as always, making sure everyone had enough to eat and even giving Honey several extra pieces of dessert. Sota was a bright young boy and quickly hit it off with Chika and Satoshi, who were eager to be role models to Kagome's youngest sibling. The eldest member of the Higurashi family, Soijiro, was determined to be quite the character as he recounted various myths and legends at the dinner table.

Throughout the meal, Mori noticed how well Kagome seemed to fit and, though it was obvious she would, he was envious of the close relationship the family had. How could he ever hope to make his way into Kagome's world when it was already so well established? Once the meal was over, Sota excitedly dragged everyone up to his room to play some video games. Kagome and Mori sat to the side while Sota explained the wonders of the PS3 ™ to Honey, Satoshi, and Chika.

"Do you have a second?" Kagome asked Mori after he was unresponsive for a few minutes.

"Yeah," he answered. Kagome smiled before she stood and held out her hand to Mori. He took it and she led him outside the house to the Goshinboku.

"Here's the tree I was talking about," Kagome stated, "Do you remember?"

"I do," Mori answered as he stared at the imposing tree. Though the blossoms Kagome described weren't in bloom, it was still a beautiful sight to behold.

"You didn't seem too entertained with the others, so I thought you'd appreciate this better," Kagome explained, "Would you like to see more of the shrine?"

"Sure," Mori answered, "I'd like that." Kagome grinned and took Mori's hand in hers once more. The two toured the shrine grounds until they returned to the Goshinboku where they started. Mori eagerly listened as Kagome told him condensed stories of the shrine's landmarks she pointed out to him. He absently noted they avoided an old wooden shack on the property but decided it probably didn't hold much importance.

Just as Kagome and Mori returned to the large tree, a soccer ball whizzed by them and hit one of the wooden posts surrounding the Goshinboku.

"You were supposed to catch it!" Sota yelled at them from a few meters away surrounded by the other three boys.

"We're about to play a game," he continued, "Want in?"

"Sure!" Kagome answered as she picked up the ball, "How about the oldest versus the youngest?"

"Okay," Sota agreed, "but we get first ball!" Kagome nodded and kicked the ball to her younger brothers and cousin. Honey ran toward his newly formed team, eager to get the game started.

"So what's the plan, captain?" Honey asked Kagome excitedly.

"You want me to be captain?" Kagome asked disbelievingly.

Honey nodded. "She'll be a good captain, right Takashi?" Mori grunted affirmatively.

"In that case," Kagome began and pointed to an expanse of space behind them, "Takashi-san, you're goalie. Make sure nothing gets passed you." Mori nodded and got into position.

"And me?" Honey pressed.

"You and I gotta steal the ball from the others before they score." Kagome looked to the opposing team. It appeared that Satoshi was their goalie and Sota and Chika were practicing short passes with each other.

"You watch out for Sota and I'll take Chika-san," Kagome instructed. Honey saluted her playfully before running toward the others with Kagome following behind him. With a plan of attack, the elder siblings mobilized against the younger trio.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed my prose. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 01.24.2013)


	7. Higurashi Sota – HNT (Host 'n Training)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev'rybody! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, TsukiyoTenshi, loretta537, Silvermoon of Forestclan, ThePandaHat, Sin of the Fallen, DragonFire Princess, LoneWolfSage, CrescentMelody, 3258KsLuvr4evr, Scrawny Scrivener, Dark Inu Fan, animelver14, Serenity Lhane, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Ichigo Mirai, Speedykitten1643, ShikiKira, Kitteninthemoonlight, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Venas, Bunny.W.K., Kagome Miko207, kiera-sama, Azumigurl, Heartnett, DemonSlayer27 (2x), Youko's Befuddled Fox, foxgodess07, xxoikilluoxx, neguam-tenshi, SilvermistAnimeLover, Kou Serenity, kits-hold-their-tears, waiiren, 1animelover, StarSoldier, and ForgottenOncePromised! XD
> 
> So this chapter and the next are going to follow the water park and beach episodes of the anime. I originally wasn't going to do this, but they seemed really popular with reviewers so I decided I could work them in to what I already had planned for the story. They were really fun to integrate into the storyline and I hope you all enjoy! X3

**Chapter 7: Higurashi Sota – HNT (Host 'n Training)!**

'I can do this!' Sota thought confidently as he straightened his posture and tightened his hold on the straps of his backpack. After getting off the bus and walking a few meters to his destination, he now stood in front of the main entrance to Ouran Academy's high school division. It took a lot of work convincing his mother to let him visit Kagome at school today and a great deal more to let him come alone.

During Kagome's last visit to the shrine with the Morinozuka and Haninozuka siblings, she mentioned being part of a school club with Mori and Honey. She didn't tell Sota too much about it, but Honey happily filled him in on the details. He wasn't sure how he felt about having his older sister masquerading as a boy waiting on girls every week with her new friends. Kagome always was the type of person that associated with people easily no matter what they were like, but this kind of behavior seemed to go too far even for her. Sota wanted to see this host club Honey so avidly talked about in action and see if it truly was the right fit for his older sister.

'This isn't too bad,' Sota continued, 'I don't have to be so nervous! All I need to do is find this Third Music Room and not get caught.' After taking a deep breath, Sota pushed open the large front door and walked inside the illustrious academy.

'Wow,' Sota mused as he took in as much of his surroundings as he could, 'Everything is much…pinker than I expected.' He navigated through the large campus while trying his best to keep out of sight and not draw attention to his presence. It took longer than he anticipated, but Sota finally reached the room he sought. After taking a few calming breathes, he pushed the double doors in front of him open.

"Welcome!"

Sota fell backward onto his bottom as a barrage of rose petals assaulted his nose and drove him in a sneezing fit. Once his nostrils were cleared, he opened his eyes to see a band of pirates looking down at him curiously. His sister was not included in the buccaneers' formation.

"It's a boy," the two twin pirates garbed in tattered brown trousers and loose white blouses chorused. The one of the right wore a brown vest with a red cloth tied around his bicep and an eye patch over his left eye while the twin on the left wore a long, weathered black coat with a hat perched haphazardly on his ginger head.

"It's So-chan!" Honey sang from his spot next to Mori. The smaller boy wearing a pair of tan shorts and blue and white striped shirt beamed as he adjusted the red bandana tied around his head. Mori was as still as a stone wearing only a pair of baggy black trousers with a red cloth tied around his waist and a pair of worn boots.

"You know this kid, Honey-senpai?" the eye patch twin asked.

"Yep," Honey answered with an eager nod, "So-chan is Go-chan's younger brother!"

A brunette in a white blouse and black trousers with a single gold medallion around his neck pursed his lips together in thought. "Kagome never mentioned having a younger brother other than Satoshi-san."

"He doesn't look like a Morinozuka," the twin bearing the hat commented.

The raven haired boy in an opened white shirt and black trousers with glasses quickly pulled out a black notebook and opened it. He gave Sota another brief look before hastily flipping through its pages, brushing the ornamental feathers and beads that adorned his locks from his view.

"His name is Higurashi Sota," he began, "He's ten years old and in his fifth year of elementary school. He's also an honor student and plays for the baseball and soccer teams at his school."

"How did you know all that?" Sota asked shakily as he stood to his feet and inched away from the strange boys. Though Mori and Honey were among them, he couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable without Kagome around.

"So if he's Kagome's brother," the blonde clearly dressed as the captain of this crew seated in a red armchair started to speak in a light voice filled with awe, "then that means he's my son!" He shot to his feet causing his large ornate red coat and black feathered hat to flail around him. "He looks so much like my lovely daughter. He's adorable!"

"Thanks I guess," Sota replied quietly, unsure of how he should take the odd complement.

The blonde held out his arms to him, beckoning him closer. "Come to Tou-san, my boy!"

"I'd rather not." Sota almost felt bad when the blonde boy deflated and started to pout, but he wouldn't be dithered. He came here for a specific purpose. "I'm looking for Kagome. Is she here?"

The petite brunet broke the ranks amongst the other boys and walked to Sota's side, giving him a bright smile. "She's running a little late from her last class. Don't worry about these weirdoes. They take some getting used to."

"Thanks," Sota replied politely and bowed, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here, Sota-kun. I'm Fujioka Haruhi," Haruhi stated and returned the bow.

When the two stood upright, Sota looked curiously into Haruhi's clear brown eyes and realized something. "Haruhi-san, you're in the situation as Kagome, aren't you?"

Haruhi nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"He has keen eyes," the bespectacled boy noted and jotted a few lines down in his notebook.

"That may be so, but we can't keep a kid around here—" the eye patch twin began.

"—even if he is Kagome's little brother," his brother finished the statement.

"Can't we make an exception?" Haruhi asked, "It would be a shame to send him on his way if he came just to see Kagome."

"And So-chan's a good boy!" Honey added with Mori nodding in agreement.

"I promise I won't cause any trouble," Sota said; he really wanted to see Kagome today and if he had to put up with this crazy crew, then so be it.

"I suppose we could make an exception," the raven began with a chilling smile, "if you're willing to do us a little favor in return."

Sota gulped and nervously tugged at his collar. "Sure, I don't see why not. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you'll see," the raven replied causing Sota to shiver. He had never felt a great sense of dread.

-O0o0O-

"Welcome aboard, ladies," Kyoya greeted the trio of regulars with a roguish grin, "Who amongst our band of scoundrels would you like to designate today?" He recognized the group of girls immediately, so he had no doubts regarding which host they would prefer.

"Kagome-kun please!" Rei stated with Tsukiyo and Satoko readily agreeing. After hearing the name of their classmate, Hikaru and Kaoru briefly left their guests to approach the three girls.

"Sorry, ladies," Hikaru began, "But Kagome's been—"

"—sent to the brig for disobeying captain's orders," Kaoru finished with a devious look.

"So Kagome-kun isn't here?" Satoko asked sadly.

"Fret not, my ladies," Kyoya reassured them, "We have acquired an adequate substitute for our rebellious crew member under our captain's orders."

"A substitute?" Rei repeated unsurely.

"I'm not sure about that…" Satoko commented.

"I suppose if Tamaki-kun says he's a good stand in for Kagome-kun, he shouldn't be that bad," Tsukiyo rationalized. They had already cleared their schedules to visit the host club, so there was no point in turning back now without seeing anyone.

"Then follow me," Kyoya stated before he turned and lead the trio to Kagome's usual spot in the club were a few club patrons were already seated. They gathered around a boy, who greatly resembled the rebel host, wearing a tattered striped shirt and a long pair of khaki trousers that covered his feet. He looked up at them with a soft, unsure smile and warm eyes with a chocolate hue.

"Hello, ladies!" he greeted them with a polite dip of his head, "I may be a lowly cabin boy, but I gladly will serve you in my brother's place."

"Kagome-kun has a younger brother!" Rei exclaimed, "They look so similar!"

"I see you have noticed our newest crew member," Tamaki said smoothly as he approached Kyoya and their three guests. He had been watching Sota from his side of the room to see how he fared with their guests. So far, he did not need to intervene.

"Though he is a mere swabby on our crew, he has been working hard to please our lovely maidens today," Tamaki continued, "Is he to your liking, princesses?" Rei, Tsukiyo, and Satoko nodded eagerly before taking a seat with the other girls.

"He's so cute!" they chorused excitedly and joined the others as they rapidly commented on Sota's looks and asked him questions about his sibling. Sota tried to keep up with all the girls in the rowdy conversation while clumsily pouring fragrant teas and instant coffee in their teacups.

'How Kagome does this every day I'll never know,' Sota thought as he listened to the girls speak. Being fawned over be a bunch of lovely females seemed like a good idea in theory, but he wasn't so sure it worked out so well in practice.

'Maybe if a these girls were normal,' Sota thought and awkwardly handed another girl her filled teacup.

"He's pretty good, don't you think?" Tamaki said to Kyoya as the two of them walked away.

"He's maintaining guests for now," Kyoya replied, not sounding too impressed with Sota's performance.

"He's doing more than just that!" Tamaki admonished his first mate, "My boy is sweet and innocent just like I was in the days of my youth!"

"Sweet and innocent?" Kaoru repeated, "That's not enough for a certain person we all know."

"Which is why a certain person is about to appear," Hikaru added.

"A certain person?" Tamaki questioned, "Who are you talking about?"

"Do you really have to ask?" A shrill voice resounded through the host room before Renge appeared from beneath the floor on her automated platform garbed in a green and gold 16th century gown holding a decorative fan in front of the lower half of her face. The sudden loud noise and movement cause Sota to jump out of his seat.

Once her feet touched the marble floor, Renge closed her fan and sharply pointed it in Sota's direction. "We'll see just how sweet and innocent a rebel's younger brother really is!"

"Pardon me," Sota began unsteadily, "but what's going on?" No one answered him.

"But Kagome is already a rebel character," Hikaru stated, "We can't have another one just because he's his brother."

"You really think I would be so foolish?" Renge asked the twin angrily, "You underestimate me!" Both twins cringed and shrunk back from the eccentric girl.

"The power of an otaku is one to be feared," Kaoru commented and Hikaru nodded affirmatively.

Renge huffed before putting on a sweet face and turning to Kyoya. "Do you think I could borrow your notebook, Kyoya-kun? I need it to make an accurate assessment."

"But of course," Kyoya replied and handed the book to Renge. After she took it, Renge found Sota's page and began to review the information in what appeared to be an uninterested fashion. She grinned when she found something she liked and snapped the book shut.

"You're boring compared to Kagome-kun," she began as she handed the notebook back to Kyoya, "but you still have a few impressive stats that make you stand out. So from now on, you will be the athletic type!"

"The athletic type?" Sota repeated.

Renge sighed and began her explanation for the host in training. Clearly, her characterization genius was lost on him. "While most boys that girls go for are typically fit and in shape, there is a special subset of boys known as the athletic type. It's their unique skills and sports training that define their character. There are also subsets within the athletic type's classification." Renge paused and pointed her fan at Sota again. "Based on your information, you are the All-Around Rookie! Though your athletic and hosting career is just starting, you have a lot of potential and room to grow. Your fans will stand by you and cheer you on till the very end!"

"Another great assessment, Renge-kun!" Tamaki congratulated the underclassman. He didn't have to look at Kyoya to know he was already jotting down sports themed cosplays. He wondered which theme they'd look best in. Soccer? Baseball? Basketball? Or maybe football? Of course, Haruhi and Kagome would make perfect cheerleaders!

'H-O-S-T! Host Club! Host Club! Host Club!' Tamaki chanted in his head as he pictured Kagome and Haruhi shaking their pompoms and prancing around adorably with a higher energy level than normal, 'So cute!'

"Haruhi-san, is this normal?" Sota asked as he approached the host in drag. While Renge was getting all of the girls worked up, he snuck away to grab a moment of peace.

"Normal for the club if that's what you mean," Haruhi explained then gave Sota a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about it. Kagome should be here soon, so you won't have to play host by yourself for much longer."

"I really hope do so."

-O0o0O-

'That exam wasn't too bad,' Kagome thought as she causally walked toward the music room after her Greek mythology test. There was no point in hurrying. She already told Tamaki and Kyoya she'd be running a little late today for a legitimate reason.

'So there's nothing wrong with taking my time, right?' Kagome mused with a slight snicker. When she finally reached the music room, Kagome took a deep, calming breath as she rested her hand on the door handle.

'Another day, another hoard of girls fawning over me.' Kagome snorted and smiled slightly. 'Another day of Tamaki-senpai fawning over me.'

While it tended to get a little annoying at times, Kagome grew to accept Tamaki's overzealous desire to cuddle with her and make her smile. In fact, she almost looked forward to it. After spending most of her time with a hanyou who was too disgruntle to simply hold her hand, being with someone who wasn't afraid to show affection in public was a little nice even if he did go overboard.

Kagome pushed the door open and was immediately greeted by Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Welcome aboard!" Tamaki greeted her with all the flair of a renowned, gentleman captain. Kyoya nodded from his spot at his side looking every bit the blonde's second in common.

"Ahoy," Kagome greeted them dryly though she had to admit the two pulled off the scoundrel look well.

'It would be better if Kyoya-senpai lost the glasses,' Kagome thought idly.

"Considering your tardiness," Kyoya began, "you don't have time to change into your costume." Kagome inwardly cheered. "Your guests are waiting toward the back by the centermost windows." She nodded dutifully and walked toward the spot Kyoya indicated. She was not prepared for the host club's newcomer.

"Kagome," Sota greeted her happily, "you finally made it."

"Sota?" Kagome inquired, "What in the world are you doing here?"

Sota smirked slightly, and it was clear her little brother was prepared with a teasing reply. "I came to visit you, but then I met up with all these lovely ladies." Sota gestured to the group of girls seated around him causing them to blush light pink. "You know, I think I really am better with them than you are."

Kagome snorted and plopped down next to Sota. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and proceeded to give him a noogie.

"As if I care about something like that," she grunted while Sota struggled to get out of their awkward embrace. Despite his failing attempts to get away, Sota laughed loudly and relished the attention he received. He missed Kagome, and the weekend visit, while thoroughly enjoyed, wasn't enough.

"How touching!"

Kagome and Sota continued to host the young ladies and played on each other's characters. The fun loving jock that pestered and admired his older brother and the rebel who constantly teased him in return while gifting him with small displays of affection. This sibling relationship was vastly different from the twin's loving brother act, but it was no less successful.

"My children!" Tamaki exclaimed as he watched them. With Sota around, his cricket was acting particularly feisty and much more playful than her normal, cool rebel persona. It was a rare side of her in the host club setting and he wanted more!

"Don't you think you're taking this family thing too far?" Haruhi asked him.

"Of course not!" Tamaki objected, turning to Haruhi in shock, "I'm head of our family just as I'm head of this club. Naturally, Sota is a new addition to both!"

"Even so, Sota-kun's can't be a club member since he doesn't go to this school," Haruhi stated an obvious flaw in Tamaki's plan.

"He's got a point, boss," Kaoru commented.

"Sota can't really be a part of our host family if he can't be around," Hikaru added.

"Oh well!" he and Kaoru chorused before returning to their previous stations.

After being left alone, Tamaki wilted and sunk to his knees, hugging them closely to his chest as he sniffled.

"Troubles, Tou-san?" Kyoya asked Tamaki as he looked down at him.

Tamaki lifted his head from the top of his knees and pouted. "Didn't you just hear them? Our children are acting so unruly!"

Kyoya knelt down to Tamaki's level as he placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry at it," Kyoya assured him, "I have just the remedy for that."

Tamaki looked up to him with eyes full of wonder. "Really, Kaa-san?"

"I'll arrange everything within the next few days," Kyoya informed, "All you have to do is get everybody ready."

"You can count on me, Kaa-san!" Tamaki replied as he eagerly nodded his head. With a devious grin, Kyoya stood to his feet and pulled out his cellphone and began dialing a familiar number. He had big plans for the host club.

-O0o0O-

Sota waved to his friends as he began walking in the opposite direction to go home after school. He had a lot of fun with the host club a few days ago and eagerly waited for the chance to meet Kagome's new friends again. Though they were a bit odd, they were certainly fun to hang out with. Tamaki was an endless source of entertainment with his silly antics even if he had the tendency to be very touchy-feely. Kyoya and the twins knew just how to push Kagome's buttons which was always amusing to watch. Haruhi the only sane person in the club other than his sister and she was great person to talk to. Mori and Honey treated him like family even though they weren't blood related. And, of course, he always enjoyed being with his sister.

Then it happened. As Sota was walking, someone appeared behind him and hoisted him high in the air, holding him under the arms. Sota squirmed in the tight grip and tried to get a look at his captor but failed. A sleek, black limo cruised alongside them and came to a stop.

A deep voice resonated in his ears. "Target acquired."

The rear window of the vehicle was rolled down revealing Honey, smiling brightly at the two and holding his thumb up in approval. "Good work, Takashi!"

"Takashi-san? Mitsukuni-san?" Sota inquired, "What's going on?" He stopped struggling when he realized Mori was holding him.

"I told you to call me 'Honey', So-chan!" Honey protested before pulling out his cellphone and opening the device. As he dialed the number and waited for the recipient of his call to respond, Mori opened the door to the limo and set Sota on the leather seat. He got in after him and closed the door. Almost immediately, the car began to move.

"We got him, Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he held the phone to his ear, "We'll meet you there in a bit. Bye!" He closed his mobile and returned it to his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Sota asked nervously.

Honey smiled at him "Don't worry, So-chan! Everything will be okay!"

-O0o0O-

Haruhi and Kagome walked outside Ouran's south building casually chatting as they prepared to leave campus. Surprisingly, a sign was left on the music room's entrance stating that the host club was closed and none of its other members were in sight. Not knowing were Mori was and aware that Satoshi was participating in his own club activities, Kagome decided to walk with Haruhi on her way home since she had no other plans for the day. Then it happened. Just before the duo stepped onto the sidewalk, Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed the girls in drag by their upper arm.

"Targets—" Hikaru began.

"—acquired," Kaoru finished.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked while she and Kagome struggled to get free. The twins were surprising strong and held them tightly. A limo pulled up alongside the quartet and came to a stop. The rear window rolled down reveling Tamaki seated on the leather seat smirking at the captured girls. He had a bright red lei around his neck and a pair of dark shades over his eyes.

"Good work," he commented airily, "Take them with you."

"Understood, boss," the twins replied in unison.

"Wait!" Haruhi shouted, "What's going on?" Tamaki grinned cheekily before rolling up the window and the vehicle drove away.

"Don't drive away!" Kagome shouted after the departing car, "Where are we going?" She sighed when the vehicle showed no signs of stopping before she turned to Kaoru, the twin holding her captive.

"Where are you taking us?" she demanded.

Kaoru grinned and playfully tapped her nose. "Sorry, but that information—"

"—is classified for now."

Another car pulled up next to the group and parked. The chauffeur stepped out and opened the rear doors. The two girls were tossed onto the back seat before Hikaru and Kaoru climbed in beside them. The chauffeur then closed the car door and returned to the driver's seat, starting the car and driving away. Turning away from the twins' mischievous grins, Kagome and Haruhi looked out the window at the passing scenery not bothering to ask any more questions.

-O0o0O-

"Kagome?" Haruhi began as they both stood inside the destination the limo had driven them to, looking curiously at their new surroundings.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kagome replied.

"We're still in Japan, right?" Haruhi asked with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"We should be," Kagome answered slowly as she continued to look around.

"And Japan isn't really known for its tropical locales, right?"

"That's true."

"Then, if that's the case, where are we?"

The entire area surrounding them resembled a tropical jungle. There were large tropical trees creating green canopies hanging over them, filtering out the bright artificial lighting perched on the ceiling. Several brightly colored birds were flying overhead, making various types of calls and chirping noises. The only things that didn't fit with the tropical feel of the enclosure were the tiled floor beneath their feet and the series of manmade pools and slides just ahead of them.

"I think a better question would be where the exit is," Kagome stated dryly.

"Enough sightseeing," Hikaru commented as he and his brother approached the two girls.

"You two need to get ready," Kaoru said with a grin.

"Ready for what exactly?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"There's no need for that look," Hikaru replied as he placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Just follow us." Kaoru did the same to Haruhi and the two boys began guiding them further down the tiled walkway. They stopped in front of a dressing room with male and female divisions and two raven haired twins in matching blue maids' uniforms stationed in front of the doors. The hungry looks in their eyes were positively frightening.

"Now, you ladies take good care of them!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison after gently pushing Kagome and Haruhi in the direction of the maids.

"Of course!" they answered and each maid grabbed a girl by the hand.

"Right this way, Fujioka-sama—"

"—and Higurashi-sama."

Both girls were thrust inside a dressing room containing a large array of swimsuits. There was at least one of every imaginable style included in the selection from one-piece suits to bikinis.

"What exactly is all this?" Haruhi asked, looking at the swimwear with widened eyes.

"These are all the latest swimsuit designs—"

"—made by Hitachiin-sama herself."

"So please pick one!"

"No thanks," Haruhi replied, "I don't need a swimsuit."

"Yeah," Kagome added, "I don't intend on swimming either." All she wanted to do was get out of this place. Normally, she'd be more receptive to a spur of the moment trip, but the host club's kidnapping method put her in a really bad mood.

"Then we'll pick one for each of you!" the twin maids cried in unison and began holding up their selections to the girls. They seemed to favor several bikinis because they held up many two-piece suits that boarded on being indecent with the amount of skin they'd show. Kagome shook her head at them before she began looking through the suits herself. While she didn't want to stay here, it didn't seem like she and Haruhi had a choice in the matter. She hummed lightly when she found a swimsuit she liked.

"How about you try this one, Haruhi?" Kagome asked as she held up a pale pink one-piece suit with a white skirted bottom and white buttons. It came with a matching pink cap adorned with red bow.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"You can't be serious," Haruhi commented dryly. Kagome snorted at the deadpanned look Haruhi sent her.

"They're obviously not going to let us leave this room until we pick one and this is far more suited for you than the one made of strings," Kagome explained and pushed the suit in Haruhi's direction again. Haruhi sighed before taking the swimwear.

"In that case," Haruhi began as she quickly browsed through the swimwear, "you try this one." She selected a two-piece suit consisting of boy shorts with a blue camouflage design and a sky blue halter top and handed it to Kagome. The two girls quickly changed in their chosen swim attire before walking out of the dressing area with Haruhi taking the lead. Just as they stepped outside, Tamaki rounded the corner and arrived at the dressing rooms.

"Oh, Kagome, Haruhi, you two changed alread—" Tamaki halted as he caught full sight of Haruhi walking out of the dressing area with Kagome obscured behind her. He knew those shady twins were up to something; he should have never let them take care of Kagome and Haruhi! Lucky for him, he came prepared. His daughters won't going to show this much skin on his watch! He quickly held out a yellow pullover with green plaid shorts to Haruhi, an innocent image in pearly pink. He brought a similar outfit for Kagome, a pair of navy blue shorts with a gray hoodie.

"What do you have there, senpai?" Kagome asked as she stepped in front of Haruhi, eyeing the sets of clothes he carried curiously. Tamaki panicked before he could reply. That milky expanse of toned stomach, those shapely calves and thighs, the slender column of her neck leading down to her cleavage…

Overcome by the unexpected sight, Tamaki fell backwards onto the ground with blood pooling around his head. Haruhi and Kagome quickly approached their fallen friend to check his wellbeing. Kagome knelt by his side and cradled his Tamaki's blonde head in her lap while Haruhi stood over the both of them.

"Is he alright?" Haruhi asked.

"I dunno," Kagome answered, "I wonder what made him faint like that." As she inspected Tamaki for injury, she only found a lump growing beneath his hair.

"Then where is the blood coming from?" she mused aloud. She examined Tamaki's face until she discovered something out of place.

"What? He just had a nosebleed?" Kagome noted curiously.

A cheerful voice called out to the two girls. "Hey, Nee-chan! Haruhi-san!"

Kagome and Haruhi looked up and spotted Mori, Honey, and Sota headed toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked her younger brother.

"Am I not allowed to go on your host club field trips?" Sota asked, feigning hurt, "I am a host in training after all."

Kagome barely had time to answer before her vision was obstructed by a mass of white. After removing the material from her face, Kagome saw Mori standing over her and Tamaki with his chest bare. It was clear her older brother tore off his T-shirt and dropped the garment on her head.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked.

"Put it on," Mori instructed stiffly.

Kagome was curious with the sudden command but shrugged the T-shirt on without asking any more questions. It wouldn't be the first time she wore one over her bathing suit. It was expectedly large on her frame, covering her completely from her collar to her knees.

Tamaki moaned as he regained consciousness and opened his violet blue eyes. After noting the soft warmth underneath him was Kagome's thighs, he looked to the side where Mori towered over him. Without warning, he shrieked and jerked away from Kagome. He then rolled over on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground, mumbling incoherent apologies. Before anyone could ask what he was up to, Tamaki shot to his feet and bolted all the while thinking the twins truly deserved to be the brunt of Mori's brotherly anger not him.

Once Tamaki was gone, Honey grinned and grabbed onto Sota's arm. "Let's get changed, So-chan!"

"Sure," he answered and the two boys walked to the dressing rooms leaving Mori, Kagome, and Haruhi behind.

Kagome stood to her feet and straightened out the slightly rumpled shirt she wore. Once she was satisfied, she turned to Haruhi. "Do you wanna explore…wherever it is we are?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Might as well." Kagome nodded and started walking ahead. Before Haruhi could join Kagome, Mori held out the yellow hoodie and shorts Tamaki left behind to her.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

"Put it on," he ordered without looking at her. Haruhi frowned before taking the pullover and shorts and slipping them both on. Once she was redressed, she pulled off the swimming cap; there was no point in her wearing it anymore. The whole time, Mori had his back to her. While she didn't hold much stock in looks, Haruhi considered herself average at best.

'At least enough to look out when being talked to,' she thought sullenly before sighing. Of course, she knew her senior wouldn't look at her the unabashed way she did when he unexpectedly removed his shirt and deposited it on Kagome's head. Though Haruhi had seen Mori in such a state before in the host club, she always had time to prepare for that sight after observing the other hosts. None of them ever caused such a strong reaction in her with just a flash of skin like this.

'But is it wrong to expect some reaction after seeing me?'

"Haruhi," Kagome called out. She had stopped walking and looked behind her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Haruhi replied before running toward Kagome and leaving Mori by himself.

When Haruhi disappeared, Mori let out the deep breath he was holding. He had to calm himself down. Haruhi always possessed a certain attractive charm, but when he saw her slender, lithe form so bare yet flattered by her choice of bathing suit…

A single trail of blood seeped from Mori's left nostril.

-O0o0O-

"What's with—?"

"—those outfits?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked when they spotted Haruhi and Kagome approaching them. They were disappointed to see the two girls wearing those bulky clothes when they so graciously allowed them any pick anything they'd like from their mother's beautiful—and expensive—collection. Their plan to get Haruhi and Kagome to dress cutely and show a little more skin failed.

'Well,' Hikaru considered, 'Maybe not in Kagome's case.' While the T-shirt failed to accent any of Kagome's curves, her shapely calves were free for all to see, leaving the rest of her up to their imagination.

"You can't be planning to swim like that, right?" Kaoru asked.

"To be honest," Haruhi began, "I don't really like places like this."

"I can understand that," Kagome stated with a slight nod of her head. She was spoiled by her travels to the Feudal Era. An artificial paradise was unmatched by the natural beauty she experienced in the past.

"What exactly is this place anyway?" Kagome asked.

"This is a theme park that the Ootori group runs," Kyoya answered. He was seated next to the four freshmen underneath an umbrella, sipping a fruit drink, "It's the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"Ootori?" Kagome repeated curiously, "So your family owns this place?"

"Of course," Kyoya answered with a sly grin.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted slightly. "You didn't have to say that so matter-of-factly!"

"But I thought you said your family owned a hospital and did more medical based work?" Haruhi asked.

"We do many diverse things in the medical business," Kyoya elaborated, "For example; this park exists for therapeutic purposes. There are many people who suffer from stress and who would enjoy a trip to the south tropics but are unable to go because of economic restraints or lack of time. Now this theme park can serve as a refuge for those who want to relax and unwind without leaving Japan." Kyoya looked up at the two girls and grinned. "The Ootori group always considers the wellbeing and happiness of others."

Kagome snorted and gave Kyoya a suspicious look. "Somehow I doubt that."

"So since we're already here," Hikaru interjected, "you both might as well enjoy it."

"Or can't you two swim?" Kaoru questioned.

"Nee-chan is the best swimmer! She taught me how to swim!" Sota shouted as he bounded to the group wearing hunger green swim trunks. Honey and Mori trailed behind him and immediately went for the water.

"Hey, kid," Kaoru greeted Sota playfully when he stopped in front of them.

"So what about you?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"I guess I'm average at it," Haruhi answered with a slight sigh, "but I'd much rather be at home. I don't even see what's so great about this place. All you really need to play in the water is a plastic pool."

"What's a plastic pool?" the twins questioned in unison.

Haruhi thoughtfully placed her finger on her chin for a few moments before she began to explain. "Well, it's about this big around and you pump it with air before you fill it with water." Haruhi stretched her arms away from her sides to show the estimated length of the pool.

"There are also ones you don't have to blow up," Kagome added, "They're about the same size but made of a rigid plastic so they keep their shape."

The twins stared at the two girls with doubtful looks. Clearly, they did not believe them.

"You dummies," Kaoru commented.

"Those are both boats," Hikaru stated, "There's no way something that small can be a pool."

"They're both pools," Haruhi reiterated, "Little kids play in them all the time."

"Yeah," Sota chimed in, "Me and Kagome used to when we were younger."

Tamaki appeared by the group and pulled the twins away from the others. They sat on the ground in a crotched huddle.

"You idiots!" Tamaki admonished them in a harsh whisper, "They think those are pools, so let them be pools. Don't go embarrassing them! They are only ignorant commoners!"

"But a boat is a boat," Hikaru asserted.

"Do you want us to lie to them?" Kaoru asked.

"Is everyone at your school so blatantly rude?" Sota asked Kagome and Haruhi as they watched the three boys speak amongst themselves. They had to know that they could hear them.

"No," Kagome answered dryly, "These three are of a special sort of people."

"Even so," Haruhi added, "I feel offended by all that."

"In that case," Sota started before he walked to his right where a set of water guns were slightly hidden behind two large Tiki-styled masks. He picked up one and began pumping water through it. Once he was done, Sota took aim at the three boys and opened fire, soaking all of them.

"Hey, what gives?" Hikaru shouted as he and Kaoru shot to their feet.

"We were gonna use those!" Kaoru added angrily.

"Sorry, but this ignorant commoner couldn't comprehend that!" Sota replied, sticking out his tongue at the twins as he started pumping the water gun again. The twins' agitated looks morphed into impressed ones.

"You're good," Kaoru commented.

Hikaru glanced at Tamaki from the corner of his eye. "It looks like your new son takes after us more than you, boss."

"Lies!" Tamaki protested, "My son is a sweet boy! He would never be like either of you." He faltered when Sota blasted him right in the face.

"I think we need to take up arms, boss," Kaoru said as he and Hikaru retrieved the remainder of the water guns, one for Tamaki and one for each of them. Kagome laughed when Tamaki pouted, but he quickly leapt into battle when Hikaru and Kaoru began shooting him with water. She continued until she was hit in the front with a stream of cold water.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome shouted at her attacker as she pulled at the sodden shirt that now fit her like a second skin. No doubt the simple garment was worth more than it appeared and Sota just ruined it.

"Everyone's fair game!" Sota stated with a grin. Haruhi had already moved out of range of the gunfire and grabbed a drink next to Kyoya. Kagome should have done the same.

The three hosts engaged in the water fight halted and watched as Sota taunted his sister. The wet T-shirt clung Kagome's body and revealed what was originally left to the imagination. Water droplets adhered to her skin making her pale complexion glow.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru began without taking his eyes off of Kagome's form.

"Yes?" his twin answered with a slight gulp.

"I have a feeling that kid is better than we thought," Hikaru stated.

"Ditto."

"Stop this instant!" Tamaki exclaimed when he finally noticed Hikaru and Kaoru staring, "My daughter is not meant to be ogled by you two!"

"Like you weren't doing the same thing?" Hikaru countered.

"It's different," Tamaki said with a slightly nervous cough, "Unlike you, a father is allowed to see his daughter in such a way."

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Tamaki in disbelief before taking their water guns and squirting Tamaki in the face. The fight began anew and the three boys rushed off to battle each other. While they fought, Mori emerged from the current pool and walked up to the two siblings. He stood in front of Kagome and faced Sota with a hard look.

"Don't be obnoxious," he scolded him evenly, "Leave Kagome alone and go play with the others."

"Alright," Sota replied sheepishly, "Sorry, Nee-chan." He turned around and rushed off to play with Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Thanks," Kagome told Mori, "but I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." Mori shook his head and patted her hair causing her to grin. Haruhi smiled as she watched the scene unfold, occasionally taking a sip from her drink. Mori had really taken to his role of older brother well. He even acted the part with Sota to whom he shared no blood relation.

'He must have a lot of practice with Honey-senpai,' she thought as she took a large gulp from her drink. When she lowered her cup, she saw Mori walking toward her, shaking the water from his ears.

"Taking a break?" she asked and Mori nodded affirmatively.

She held out her glass out to him. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah, thanks," Mori said and he took it from her before taking a sip.

"Go-chan!" Honey cried as he emerged from the pool with a pink inner tube decorated with bunnies around his waist and wrapped his arm around Kagome's, "Wanna swim with me?"

"I might as well," Kagome replied with a sigh, "I am already wet." She pulled off Mori's shirt and placed the wet garment on the ground. Kagome walked with Honey and slipped into the current pool alongside him.

"It's nice, right?" Honey asked as he swam against the current.

Kagome smiled faintly. "Yeah, I guess."

Then it happened. While the boys were in the midst of their water war, Tamaki slipped and collided with a large totem pole, triggering a chain reaction within a section of the park's controls. Within seconds, a large shadow loomed over Honey and Kagome in the current pool. A large tsunami sized wave came crashing toward them. Just before the water's current over took them, Kagome screamed.

"Damn you, Kyoya!"

It seemed like they were drifting for ages before the rushing water calmed and Honey and Kagome ended up in a much calmer current. Kagome managed to break through the surface of the water and take several gulps of air. Just before she could call out for Honey, she felt thin arms grip her around the waist and hold her tightly. Honey held onto her as he swam for the shore.

'He's much stronger than he looks,' Kagome thought then remembered his many sparring matches with Chika. They all ended so quickly and now she was sure Honey was holding back.

"Are you alright, Go-chan?" Honey asked once he arrived at the shore and set Kagome down. The concerned look on his face was endearing.

"I'm fine," Kagome answered with a grin, "What about you?"

"I'm okay," Honey replied, "but I lost my inner tube." Kagome giggled at his disappointed pout.

"We should get going," Kagome suggested and pointed to the manmade waterway, "We should get back to the others by following the current pool."

"Okay, but stay close," Honey instructed, "I have to protect you in Takashi's place until we get back, ok?"

"I understand," Kagome replied and the two began walking along the waterway. The artificial jungle terrain surrounding it was surprisingly hot and humid making their trek slightly uncomfortable. When they had traveled several meters, Kagome felt a single drop of water land on her nose. She looked up and a steady rain began to fall, drenching both teens. The two quickly fled and took cover underneath a large tree.

"How long do you think this rain will last?" Kagome asked Honey as she looked out at the ongoing squall. She had to admit Kyoya's family certainly went the extra mile for realism.

"It must be automated, so I don't think it will take too long," Honey answered.

The two stood still underneath the canopy until Honey hoisted himself onto a low handing branch. Kagome watched as the small boy climbed high into the tree's branches.

When he was settled on a single limb, Honey looked down at her and smiled.

"Come up, Go-chan!" he urged her.

With little difficulty, Kagome maneuvered herself up the tree and joined Honey where he sat.

"Wow! You're in pretty good shape," Honey exclaimed, "From your miko training, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome responded, "but I have been a little lax in my training lately. I should probably visit Kaede-san soon." A trip back the Feudal Era was long over do. Her mother hadn't called with any news from InuYasha, but it was possible he left as soon as he realized she wasn't there.

"You could bring your teacher to our dojo and you could train there!" Honey suggested happily.

"Oh no!" Kagome protested, wildly waving her arms in front of her, "Kaede-san lives very far way and it would be too much to bring her from her home just to train me." She felt guilty when she noticed Honey's face fall.

"Oh," he replied as he began to perk up, "Well, you can still practice at the dojo whenever you want! Takashi, Sato-chan, Chika-chan, and I could help you!"

"Really?" Kagome uttered softly.

"Of course," Honey replied, "Kagome, you're part of our family. Don't let anyone tell you different." He hadn't heard anything yet, but he knew there were rumors circulating about Kagome and her sudden appearance in Akira's home. Honey wouldn't tolerate anyone speaking ill of Kagome and saying she wasn't worthy of the Morinozuka name.

Kagome marveled at how the same senior's demeanor changed. He seemed much more mature than she had ever seen him.

'There's more to him than his cutesy side,' Kagome mused.

"Thank you. I'll always remember that." Kagome paused before she smiled brightly. "Mitsu-kun."

Honey grinned and wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome's waist. "You're very welcome, Go-chan!"

-O0o0O-

All of the hosts and the host in training rushed for the current pool as they watched their two friends get swept away by the large wave.

"Honey-senpai!"

"Kagome!"

"Quick, men!" Tamaki shouted over all the noise, "We have to rescue Honey-senpai and Kagome!" The group excluding Kyoya rushed toward every corner of their surroundings to follow the lost duo, but their path was blocked by a congregation of alligators. They retreated back to the spot Kyoya remained, eyeing the large reptiles warily.

"What's with all the alligators?" Tamaki asked his silent friend.

"They belong to the park's tropical animal exhibit," Kyoya answered as he jotted down a few notes, "Although I suppose it isn't safe to let them room freely. The cause of our present situation is the location for the current pool's controls. I'll have to talk with the park's designers about it." Kyoya finished writing down the figures he needed and closed the notebook.

'Even so,' he thought absently. 'Did Kagome really have to damn me?'

Kyoya walked in front of a large map depicting the entire park with the others following after him. He placed his finger on a large red indicator mark. "This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden and this is our current location." Kyoya traced a path following a large blue line until he reached the end of it. "I believe Kagome and Honey-senpai ended up here. It'll be difficult to reach them considering we have to travel through this jungle area approximately eight hundred meters in length."

Haruhi gestured to incomplete areas of the map. "It looks like there are a lot of underdeveloped areas in the jungle. Any clue what they could be?"

"I'm not sure," Kyoya answered.

"For all we know—" Hikaru began.

"—it could be more dangerous than alligators," Kaoru finished.

Tamaki raised his fist high in the air and gathered everyone in a huddle. "Alright, men. Now this is a mission of survival! We must navigate through the jungle and save Kagome and Honey-senpai!" The group began their trek through the jungle with Tamaki taking the lead.

"It's so hot and muggy," he mused, "This place is like a real jungle."

"And I'm hearing a lot of strange animal calls," Haruhi complained.

"I wonder how many of those animal noises—"

"—belong to the real thing," the twins commented.

"I'm not sure," Kyoya responded, "but my family does strive for authenticity no matter what the cost."

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the response before she glanced at Mori and Sota from the corner of her eye. They hadn't said anything once they started walking through the park. Sota stuck close to Mori and kept his head down, hiding his current appearance. Mori looked straight ahead without any expression on his face.

'He's as stony faced as ever,' Haruhi thought, 'but I wonder what he's thinking.' As she continued to observe him, Mori unexpectedly slipped and fell flat on his face.

"Wow," Hikaru stated as he and Kaoru stopped and looked back at the senior, "Mori-senpai's became a klutz like you, boss."

"Shut up!" Tamaki retorted angrily.

Sota reached his hand out to Mori, who remained unmoving on the floor.

"Come on, Takashi-san," Sota began, "We have to keep moving. You don't have to worry so much. Honey-san is safe with Kagome." Mori blinked before taking the offered hand and standing up.

Before any of the others could comment further, a few rain drops fell from the ceiling before morphing into a small shower. The group took shelter underneath a nearby wooden structure.

"Hey, Sota-kun," Haruhi addressed the younger boy, "You're a lot calmer than Mori-senpai is about all this. What makes you so sure Honey-senpai is safe with Kagome?"

"If anything, it would be the other way around," Kaoru remarked.

Sota smiled bitterly and looked out at the rain. All of a sudden, the boy seemed much older than he looked. "Kagome is one of the strongest people I know. I've always looked up to her even when we were little. No matter what, she always comes back wearing that goofy grin of hers like nothing ever went wrong." Sota paused and let out a long sigh. "And besides, I learned a long time ago that the only thing worrying about Kagome accomplishes is giving you a headache."

"So she disappears a lot?" Haruhi asked curiously. She frowned when Sota stiffened and began to nervously wring his hands together.

"No," he answered quickly, "I wouldn't say that exactly. Nee-chan's just resilient! Nothing really gets her down, ya know?"

"I'm sure," Kyoya remarked as he opened his notebook. He made a note to look up more information on the Morinozuka female. He didn't buy Sota's excuse at all and Kyoya didn't delve much into Kagome's past before now. He thought that information was irrelevant when he first heard of her; the only valuable thing about her was that she had Morinozuka blood. Now, he would admit he was interested in the girl and there had to be something interesting about her for Sota to react this way to a simple question.

'Kagome also reacted suspiciously when questioned about her past activities,' Kyoya recalled. He closed his notebook with a snap; he'd find out all he needed to know soon enough.

"What I'm trying to say is that there's no need to worry about Kagome and Honey-san," Sota added and turned to Mori. He too was looking out at the rain, "You don't have to be so down about it. We'll find them."

Seeing that Sota was trying to cheer Mori up, Haruhi stepped forward and gently placed her hand on Mori's bicep causing him to look down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Besides, Honey-senpai is strong too," Haruhi stated reassuringly, "The two of them will make a great team. And there are plenty of bananas in the trees in case they get hungry." Mori smiled at Haruhi's attempt to cheer him up and placed his hand on her head, gently ruffling her hair.

"You're right," he responded, giving her a single nod.

When the rain stopped, Mori exited the hut and started moving in the opposite direction of where the group was previous headed while the others remained. When Sota noticed he was gone, he followed after Mori, keeping close to his side.

Haruhi stepped outside the hut and called out to the two boys. "You're going the wrong way! Kagome and Honey-senpai are in the other direction."

"No, they're this way," Mori stated and continued moving with Sota close behind him.

Haruhi gave up trying to coax them back and followed after them. She shrieked as she continued to lose her footing on the way and came face to face with things she'd rather not have.

Mori paused and looked behind him at Haruhi, fighting the urge to chuckle. He'd never seen her look so far out of her element and her reactions were cute.

"Haruhi," Mori called out before he walked to her and gently gathered the small girl in his arms. He rejoined Sota, who stayed behind while Mori retrieved Haruhi, and the trio continued walking as Mori carried her.

'That's the first time he ever called me by my name,' Haruhi thought and couldn't help but feel a bit happy that he did.

The trio continued walking until they were ambushed by a group of armored men baring large assault rifles. They descended from high hanging cords and rushed out of the jungle's flora, surrounding the group within minutes. Mori pulled Haruhi closer to his chest with one hand and used the other to grab Sota's wrist, bringing him closer as well.

"Two subjects matching the description of the male target are accompanied by a suspicious looking man," one soldier stated loudly, "The female target is not in sight."

"Take both subjects into custody and apprehend the suspect!"

The soldiers repositioned their riffles and addressed Mori firmly. "Put the boy down immediately and release both subjects to us. If you resist, we will remove them by force!"

When Mori refused to move, a man reached out and grabbed Haruhi by the arm. Mori reacted quickly and punched the man in the face, sending him flying in the direction of the trees.

"The suspect is resisting! Prepare to fire warning shots!"

"Everybody, out of the way!" Honey's voice shouted. The sound was approaching them fast and Honey appeared from the canopy swinging from a tree vine and landed with his foot in the face of a solider. The troop's attention was quickly turned to his abrupt arrival.

"What do you think you're doing, pipsqueak?" a man asked condescendingly while pointing his gun at the small blonde. Honey grinned before springing into action and releasing an onslaught of violence, flipping men nearly three times his size to the ground. Haruhi watched the senior fight in a daze. While Mori's show of strength was surprising, seeing Honey display this type of ferocity was nearly inconceivable.

"Remember your mission!" a solider shouted, "The targets must still be obtained!"

Two soldiers rushed toward the group of three, but they were intercepted by a blur of black and blue. Kagome stood in front of them and aimed her fist for one's lower abdomen, sending him to the ground on his knees. She then used her legs to sweep the other off his feet.

"Kagome too?" Haruhi whispered weakly as she witnessed the girl's display of strength.

"Hey, you three!" Kagome said as she stood upright. She cringed slightly and looked at her aching fist.

'Damn that hurt!' she thought, 'I guess in this day and age, that area's not a blind spot for armor anymore. Good thing I gave myself enough momentum beforehand or he wouldn't have gone down that easily!'

Honey stood in the middle of all the fallen men, frowning as he addressed them while shaking his finger. "You guys should be careful who you mess with. Hurting my friends is a big no-no!"

Mori set Haruhi down next to Sota and checked on Kagome and Honey. Sota noticed the blank expression on Haruhi's face.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"I think," she replied slowly, "but what just happened?"

Sota grinned and patted Haruhi's shoulder. "You'll get used to it. Although, I didn't know Honey-san and Takashi-san were so strong!"

The remaining four hosts came rushing toward them and joined the reunion. The twins inspected the damage Honey did to the soldiers, tapping their sides with their toes to see if they were still alive. Tamaki immediately made his way to Kagome, standing in front of her with his hands placed on the side of her face. Kyoya followed behind him.

"Cricket, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, eyes shining with concern, "Are you hurt at all?"

"Calm down, ero-senpai," Kagome instructed with a smile. She gently placed her hands on top of Tamaki's. "I'm just a little wet. Nothing too major."

"You're so cute!" Tamaki exclaimed. He moved his hands from Kagome's cheeks and wrapped his arms around her neck, pressing her back against his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes but made no attempts to move away.

"I was so worried!" he cried, nuzzling his nose in her damp hair. Kyoya shook his head at his friend's theatrics, not having a verbal response.

"I don't get it," Haruhi said when Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to her, "Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai…?"

"Didn't you know?" Kaoru began, "The Haninozuka family has been famous for their martial arts for generations. They've taught police forces, SDF forces, and several foreign militaries."

"Honey-senpai is known as the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family and has been the national karate and judo champion since he was in middle school," Hikaru elaborated, "And Mori-senpai was national kendo champion in middle school."

"And Kagome?" Haruhi asked weakly, "What about her?"

"Kagome?" the twins repeated in unison before they looked at the girl Tamaki still held captive curiously.

"I already told you!" Sota exclaimed causing all three teens to look at him, "Nee-chan's really strong!"

Once the soldiers realized their errors, they began to bow down at Honey's feet, proclaiming their apologies to the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. Mori paid them no heed. His attention was solely directed to his sister nestled in Tamaki's hold. Normally, this wouldn't bother him; Tamaki always had a habit of hugging his friends when he felt they did something cute. But now, as Mori watched Tamaki and Kagome standing so close to each other in their barely clothed states, he felt something primal rise up within him.

"Here," Kyoya said as he took off his floral printed shirt and held it out to Kagome and Tamaki, "Wear this."

"Are you talking to me?" Kagome asked. Kyoya wasn't looking directly at her and his grip on the shirt was tight.

'What's wrong with him?' she thought inquisitively.

"But Kaa-san!" Tamaki whined, "We're busy bonding!"

"Don't you want her to be more comfortable?" Kyoya asked pointedly, knowing what effect his words would have on Tamaki.

"You mean she's not?" Tamaki asked Kyoya before he turned Kagome around to face him. "Dear cricket, are you cold?" Without waiting for her answer, he pulled away from Kagome and took the shirt away from Kyoya. Tamaki placed the shirt on top of her head before cuddling her to him again and crushing her chest to his.

"I'll keep you warm!" he vowed.

Kagome turned slightly in Tamaki's hold to look at Kyoya. "Do I have to pay for this?" She didn't want to have another ruined garment to worry about.

"You really think I'm that cruel?" Kyoya asked, smirking at her.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki cried, "Kyoya wouldn't make you do something like that! Don't you know that your parents adore you, cricket?"

"Last time I checked, we share no relation," Kagome remarked dryly.

Then it happened. The shirtless man holding his younger sister in his arms, the other shirtless man standing next to her, the two twins who were also shirtless surveying the scene from afar, and every other bearer of the Y-chromosome that didn't share a close genetic relation to him or Kagome…Mori felt an instinctual hatred growing deep inside for them all. With his brotherly instinct awakened, Mori viewed his friends in a new light. They were now the enemy.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Look out! Mori has fully evolved into a protective older brother! Run, host club, run! DX
> 
> Everyone else, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time, TCB! ^_^
> 
> (revised 01.24.2013)


	8. Midnight at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> So sorry for the delay everyone, but I've been having a bit of writer's block concerning this story. After buckling down and getting back to work, I finally got this chapter finished, typed, and edited. Forgive me if there are any errors; if you noticed any please point them out. ^.^
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: xXxOtAkU-444xXx, ThePandaHat, TsukiyoTenshi, TigerBones, JollyLoser, Ayjah, Umei no Mai, Bunny.W.K, ShadowCrawlerCiel, blackandwhite125, Angel Girl5, AnimeGrl2519, Kitteninthemoonlight, Blackmoon OniOokami, Azumigurl, FogottenOncePromised, Ch3nya, darklightgirl16, Mrs. Cullen of the West, kakashixangela, DragonFire Princess, Ichigo Mirai, Dezzy13, Minora, Virivie, Dark Inu Fan, Serenity Lhane, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, anime2790, Kagome Miko207, Pissed Off Irish Chick, RoseGlass, DanceInLightening, Katarin Kishika, kits-hold-their-tears, loretta537, LovelyLadyMarMar, animelver14, Teru4ever, Rukarai207, green-the purple monster, Priestess Mia, Speddykitten1643, Jessica, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Anisrocks, KageKagome, kiera-sama, Venas, xxoikilluoxx, DemonSlayer27, rspringb88, Sin of the Fallen, Soledad, legendary blackrose, Mimiru, CrystalVixen93, angelbeets, foxgodess07, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Spark of the forgotten, Heartnett, TriforceandSheikahArts, AngelofDarkness95,Genuinely-Unique, cadaverific-jellyfish, YueLilianPotter, Minato-kun Luver, BatmanFanatic123, Forest Sentry Koneji, XxTsukiMaixX, Ukitakes Lover, riotgirll777, Jessica, K.S.T.M, loli, lovelesschan, Catrina7077, CroOkedTwiSted, crazykenz, and Oh-so-this-is-how-it-works! XD

**Chapter 8: Midnight at the Beach**

Kyoya smiled to himself as he read his latest received email on his cellphone. It was the conformation information he needed to put his next plan for the host club into motion. Of course, it would all seem like Tamaki's idea on the surface. The king already planned most of the trip without actually having the official authorization, but Kyoya was never one to let him down.

"Kyoya-senpai!" Kyoya turned and saw Kagome running to him, her sloppily bound braid bobbing up in down. He smirked when she skidded to a stop, no doubt leaving skid marks on the expensive marble floor with her shoes.

"It seems you won't be late for club activities today," he commented flippantly.

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "My teacher dismissed class today, and I didn't have anything better to do other than going to the host club. It's not like I left early on purpose."

"Of course," Kyoya replied as he began to walk, "You wouldn't want anyone to think you actually enjoy being in the host club, do you?"

Kagome giggled as she followed after him. "Exactly. Especially being around you, Kyoya-senpai."

"Oh really?" Kyoya countered, "I always thought the flame of your hatred burned brightest for our king."

"Now that you mention it," Kagome began, playfully placing her hand on her chin in thought, "I suppose I regard you two equally!"

"If that's the case," Kyoya began before he suddenly paused in his stride and turned to face her fully. Kagome did the same and looked back at the cool host, leaving a foot of space between them.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Kagome asked him curiously. He smirked and reached out, placing his hand on the shorter girl's cheek, stroking it tenderly. He leaned forward and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"I'll have to increase my efforts," Kyoya whispered before blowing in Kagome's ear. Kagome abruptly jumped back and hid her blushing face.

"Oh, real funny!" she exclaimed before turning on her heel and stomping down the corridor. Kyoya chuckled and quickly caught up the female Morinozuka, walking in silence to the Third Music room. Kagome grinned when she saw her brother and Honey walking toward them from the senior division of the high school.

"Takashi-san!" Kagome called out to them happily, "Mitsu-kun!"

"Hello, Kyo-chan and Go-chan!" Honey shouted as he rushed up to the two with Mori following behind him. Before Kyoya could also greet the two seniors, Mori immediately placed himself between Kagome and Kyoya. He then put an arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her away from the raven haired junior. Kagome didn't question the behavior but noted it was a bit strange for Mori to react like this.

"Takashi?" Honey questioned him curiously.

"Mori-senpai," Kyoya addressed him, "Is there a problem?" He blinked in surprise when Mori turned his head and looked at him coolly; he never received that kind of look from the senior before.

"What's wrong, Takashi?" Honey inquired, "Do you have a tummy ache or something?"

"I'm fine," Mori answered before he continued walking to the music room with Kagome at his side.

"That was unsettling," Kyoya commented as he and Honey walked side by side, keeping their distance from Kagome and Mori.

"Don't worry, Kyo-chan," Honey assured him, "Takashi probably ate too much cake and gave his self a tummy ache! I don't think he'd be mean to you on purpose."

"I see," Kyoya replied, but he wasn't so sure about that. He hoped his plans to recover information concerning Kagome's past did not spark Mori's sudden protective streak. He was consciously making an effort not to utilize his family's available resources as he did on previous investigations. The minute the Ootori name appeared on any official investigation records, suspicions would be roused and undoubtedly traced back to him. He didn't want his interest in the female commoner discovered especially if Mori continued to act so protective of her.

So far, Kyoya couldn't find any sustainable data on Kagome. He didn't have any more knowledge about her than what information was on file in the school's records. The only significant thing he found was a file on Kagome's horrible attendance during her final year of middle school and the brief period of time she spent at her previous high school. The records stated that all of her absences were medical related, but Kyoya didn't buy that for a second. Kagome had to be doing more than lying sick in bed for days with the most outrageous reported diseases. Despite not having anything to gain from that knowledge, Kyoya was intrigued by the secrets concerning the petite raven and wanted to know exactly what she had been up to. Although progress was slow, he would operate subtly for now.

"Welcome!" Tamaki exclaimed as he threw open the double doors for Kagome and Mori—specifically Kagome. He dove forward with every intention of drawing her in his arms and engage in their usual heartfelt greeting. Just before Tamaki could reach her, Mori stepped to the side and moved Kagome out of the way. Tamaki blinked owlishly when he grasped air and his arms were empty.

"Mori-senpai?" he asked as he curiously looked up to the senior. Mori grunted and passed by the junior, guiding Kagome away from him. Tamaki whimpered and his eyes watered as he watched the two walk away. How was he possibly going to survive the rest of the day without his daily dose of Kagome cuddles? He sank to the ground and drew his knees into his chest; he could already feel himself slipping away due to the short deprivation of affection.

Kagome would have questioned Mori's strange behavior concerning the two other hosts if she didn't catch sight of the large display of swimsuit wearing mannequins arranged ahead of her. The host club's many sitting areas were removed to make room for the entire arrangement.

"Again with the swimsuits?" Kagome wryly asked as she stepped away from Mori. She approached Haruhi who was seated at a small table reading one of her textbooks.

"I'm afraid so," Haruhi answered without looking up.

"Whose bright idea was this?" Kagome questioned with a huff, "As if I even have to ask." On cue, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared before the two girls, dramatically gesturing to the wide array of swimwear.

"Don't you two remember what you said on our last host club field trip?" they asked in unison.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Not really."

"Certainly not anything important," Haruhi added. The twins sighed at the girls' lack of enthusiasm.

"You both said you didn't like places like that theme park—" Hikaru began.

"—so we're gonna show you the real thing," Kaoru finished, "The host club is going to the beach."

"The beach?" Haruhi repeated curiously, slowly looking up from her book.

"Yep," the twins answered, "So you two need proper swimsuits!"

"But why?" Kagome asked, "You let us keep the ones you gave us at the water park."

"Those weren't the right ones for you," Kaoru explained briefly.

"Using our amazing fashion sense and mother's designs," Hikaru indicated, "We picked out the perfect swimsuits for you both!" The twins brought forward a model in a two piece pale pink swimsuit. The top of the suit was covered in ruffles and held in place by thin red straps. Its bottom was bikini styled and tied at the sides with tiny bows.

"This bikini is perfect for you, Haruhi!" they exclaimed.

"No!" Honey shouted and held up a model wearing a light blue one piece with a white skirted bottom. He and all of the other hosts entered the room after Mori and Kagome and began looking at the brightly colored bathing suits on display.

"I like this one!" he protested, "It's so much cuter!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shook their heads in disappointment at the diminutive senior.

"You just don't get it, Honey-senpai," Kaoru said.

"Just look," Hikaru instructed as he pointed to Haruhi's chest, "Haruhi is flat as a cutting board."

"A one piece suit like that one would only upset her because it highlights her less than feminine physique," Kaoru explained.

"That's way we picked this two piece!" the twins exclaimed, gesturing proudly to the model again, "The ruffles hide the fact that Little Miss A cup is so flat chested!" Haruhi rolled her eyes and went back to reading without dignifying the two boys with a response.

"Kagome on the other hand—" Kaoru began with a devious grin.

"—is much more developed especially in that area," Hikaru stated with an equally mischievous smirk, "So our choice had to flatter her features without being too scandalous."

"And, at the same time, show just enough skin to tease," Kaoru added. The two pulled another mannequin next to the one wearing Haruhi's selected swimwear. It wore a white two piece suit with light blue tropical flowers printed on the top's left breast. A sheer light blue cloth was tied around the waist and knotted at the right hip covering the white bikini styled bottoms.

"That's why we picked this one for Kagome!" the twins chorused, "So why don't you two get changed!"

Before Hikaru and Kaoru could approach the two girls, Tamaki swooped in, bat in hand, and swatted the twins away from Kagome and Haruhi.

"Enough!" he shouted angrily, "Stop molesting my daughters, you fiends!"

"Did he really need to use a bat?" Kagome asked Haruhi dryly. The brunette only shrugged her shoulders and returned to her book.

"So we're not going to the beach?" Hikaru asked.

Tamaki turned away from them and rested the bat on his shoulder. "Who said anything like that?"

"Wait!" Haruhi exclaimed, "We're seriously going?"

"I thought this was just another dress up ploy," Kagome said as she had a closer look at the swimsuit the twins picked out for her. Surprisingly, she really liked it; it was a sharp change from the dowdy one piece suits she usually wore.

"Of course, we're going!" Honey cried happily, "Kyo-chan's got it all planned out!"

"I do," Kyoya affirmed as he scribbled a few notes on his clipboard.

Mori nodded from his spot next to Honey. If he knew Kyoya as well as he thought he did, he wouldn't have to worry about Kagome's—or Haruhi's—swim attire during this beach trip. He'd let the twins' behavior slide without punishment for now.

"In that case, to the beach!" Kagome stated with a smile and her fist raised high in the air.

"You're so cute!" Tamaki dove for her, arms open wide. Before he reached Kagome, a long row of mannequins toppled over him knocking him flat on his face. He whimpered as he lay on the floor with the mannequins' combined weight crushing his stomach.

"Hey, Tamaki-senpai," Kagome asked as she knelt by his side, "Are you okay?"

"That was some bad luck," Haruhi commented.

"Yeah," Mori remarked as he stood next the model that tumbled over first.

-O0o0O-

Kagome and Haruhi sighed as they sat on a blanket underneath the shade of a large umbrella firmly planted in the sand. Posted ahead of them on a large rock formation rising out of the ocean, Tamaki sat with his arm around one of his regular customers. On the adjacent shoreline, Kyoya regulated the long line of girls waiting for their alone time with the prince. Further along the beach, Hikaru and Kaoru played a game of volleyball with their regulars. Right next to two girls, Honey and Mori were doing what looked like aerobic exercises with their guests.

"I thought this trip was supposed to be a break from all this," Haruhi stated with a sigh.

"We should have known Kyoya-senpai would find a way to bring work into something like this," Kagome replied, "Of course there'd be a catch to an all-expense paid vacation."

Because the host club's guests also came along on the beach trip, Haruhi and Kagome couldn't wear regular swimsuits that would reveal suspicious amounts of skin. Instead, both girls wore khaki cargo shorts with T-shirts. Haruhi's was navy blue and white around the collar and sleeves. Kagome's was dark red with black trim. Her hair was loosely braided and tossed haphazardly over her shoulder. Her rebel accessory for today was a set of dark brown prayer beads around her neck.

"Haruhi, Kagome!" Both girls looked up and saw a group of their combined regulars standing in front of them. "Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"It'll be fun!"

"No thanks!" Haruhi replied, waving her arms in front of her, "I prefer looking at the sea from a safe distance."

Kagome playfully hooked her arm around Haruhi's neck, giving her a noogie. "And I'm keeping this guy company."

"If neither of you are going to swim," one girl began, "Would mind if we sit here and talk to you?"

"But why?" Haruhi questioned, "You girls should go swim. You've got such cute swimsuits on. Why not show them off?"

Kagome shrugged. "Do what you want, but I will admit you do look pretty cute. And it would be such a waste if you came all this way and didn't get in the water." The girls sighed happily, beaming from their compliments.

"Haru-chan! Go-chan!" Honey called out to them. He stopped entertaining his guests and was seated on the sand by the ocean. "Come over here!" Both girls stood and walked to the small senior seated by the shoreline.

"What's up, Mitsu-kun?" Kagome asked when they reached him.

"I'm hellfish shunting!" Honey exclaimed.

"I think you mean 'shellfish hunting'," Haruhi corrected.

"I'm sorry to point this out, Mitsu-kun, but I don't think you'll find any shellfish on this bea—" Kagome stopped when she saw the buckets full of shellfish stationed at Honey's side.

"What in the world?" she questioned.

"Where did it all come from?" Haruhi looked down when she felt something tickle her sandaled foot and shrieked.

"Haruhi?" Kagome looked down and gaped. The sand was crawling with large crustaceans scuttling about across the beach.

"Crabs!"

"Where the hell did they all come from?"

Without warning, large groups of crabs were tossed over a rocky ridge, landing on the beach and joining the others. The girls looked beyond it and saw men in police uniforms shoveling the crustaceans over their heads in Honey's direction.

"What are those guys doing?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"Those are the Ootori group's private police force," Kyoya answered as he supervised the group, "You should remember them from our visit to the Tropical Aqua Garden."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain all the crabs," Kagome stated.

"They're making amends to Honey-senpai," Kyoya informed them.

"I see. Well, this is one way to do it." Kagome grinned. "Looks like dinner's going to be a real treat!"

"You know how to boil crabs?" Haruhi asked her with what sounded like awe in her voice.

"Sure!" Kagome affirmed, "It's been a long time since I had crab!"

"Yeah and look at the size of these!" Haruhi exclaimed happily, "Dinner's gonna be delicious!"

Kyoya chuckled at the two girls before he began to walk away; he'd never seen anyone so excited about eating crab. He mentally made a note to contact Ouran Academy's cooking staff. Their guests might enjoy nautical themed dishes during club time if Kagome and Haruhi did.

"Hey, senpai!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki with her hand cupped around her mouth, "Dinner's gonna be awesome tonight! Kagome's making us a real treat with this major haul!"

Tamaki beamed; his little girls were too sweet for words!

'This is it!' he thought confidently, 'I'll get my Kagome cuddles today!' Recently whenever he tried to hold and hug his little girl, Mori would step in and stop him or something like the bizarre mannequin incident occurred that prevented him from reaching his goal.

'But not now!'

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Tamaki and Kagome walked down the coast watching the setting sun, its soft orange and golden hues painting the twilight sky. The gentle breeze from the sea lightly ruffled Tamaki's unbuttoned, white shirt and Kagome's radiant white sundress.

"Oh, senpai," she exclaimed, coming to a stop and looking at the ocean, "It's all so beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Tamaki responded, taking hold of Kagome's smooth, soft hand, "I'm glad I can share all this beauty with you." Kagome turned to him, blushing bright pink. After a few silent moments, she looked to the ground.

"What is it, my cricket?" Tamaki asked, tightening his hold on her hand, "You have no need to be shy with me."

Kagome threw herself in Tamaki's arms and held him tightly. "Senpai, I want to stay with you here forever!"

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"Yes!" Tamaki cried out happily, "That's exactly how it'll happen!" He rushed to the two girls as they scooped up crabs and added them to Honey's buckets. When he reached them, Tamaki picked up a large crab and held it out to them.

"Hello, Kagome and Haruhi," he greeted them, "Isn't this crab simply 'crab-tivating'?"

"Yep," Kagome replied with a large grin, "It's absolutely 'crab-tastic'!"

"So cute!" Before Tamaki could toss the crab away and hug Kagome tightly, the host club's guests surrounding the screamed, causing him to flinch. They all spotted a single, wriggling arthropod crawled up the body of the crab he held.

"It's a centipede!"

"It's disgusting!"

"How gross!"

Haruhi reached out and calmly plucked the insect from the crab. "He must have gotten scooped up with the crabs."

Kagome grimaced at the bug; she had bad memories of a certain demonic creature with a similar form. Of course, this little guy had nothing on Mistress Centipede.

"Let me see it," Kagome asked. Haruhi shrugged and handed her the squirming insect. Kagome cringed at its many legs moving over her skin before tossing the centipede over the rocks.

"Geez, Kagome," Hikaru stated as he appeared at the girl's side, "I know most people don't like bugs—"

"—but wasn't that a little harsh?" Kaoru finished.

"Please, it's a bug," Haruhi said in Kagome's defense, "It'll be fine. I would have done the same thing." The disgusted expressions of the girls surrounding them quickly morphed to those of astonishment and admiration.

"How cool!"

"Kagome and Haruhi are so brave and manly!"

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed as their guests began to clamor for the two girls' attention.

"Those girls aren't normal," Hikaru said to his twin.

"Yeah," Kaoru replied, "I thought all girls were supposed to be afraid of bugs."

"Well," Tamaki remarked with a shrug, "They have to be afraid of something."

The twins suddenly beamed. "That gives us an idea!"

"Let's play a new game we just thought of," Hikaru stated with grin.

"The 'Who can find Haruhi's and Kagome's weaknesses' game," Kaoru explained, "It'll be loads of fun!"

"That game sounds awful!" Tamaki proclaimed, hating the thought of exposing his daughters to any unpleasantness, "I'll have no part in it!"

"Fine," the twins chorused before they began walking away.

"Besides, I'm sure that they'll only share that information with someone really close to them," Hikaru remarked.

"It should be easy for the two of us to figure it out," Kaoru added flippantly.

Tamaki visibly cringed; as a father, he was the only one allowed to have that kind of closeness with his daughters. He wouldn't let those twins get the better of him!

"What are the rules?" he asked them sharply. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned as they turned to face Tamaki. They knew that statement would get their king on board.

"That's more like it," Kaoru said.

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow and whoever finds out Haruhi's and Kagome's weaknesses wins," Hikaru informed.

"You don't score points by just finding out one either," Kaoru added, "This game is all or none."

"And I have the perfect prize for the winner." Kyoya walked up to the trio, pushing his glasses back on his face. He reached into the pocket of his shirt and held up pictures of Haruhi and Kagome from their last year of middle school. Each picture depicted the girls in different locations such as walking to class wearing their adorable sailor fuku and participating in sports during gym garbed in white tops and bottom cupping shorts. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru looked at the pictures with apparent interest. They were definitely worthy prizes in a game like this.

"Aww!" Honey exclaimed, "I wanna play the game too." Mori nodded in agreement.

"Looks like we're all in," Kyoya declared as he quickly hid the photos from Mori's eyes. He couldn't let him see them or this game would end very fast and very painfully.

"How did you get those pictures?" Tamaki whispered in Kyoya's ear, careful not to let Mori or Honey hear him, "Kaa-san, tell me!"

"Sorry, Tou-san," Kyoya replied with a smirk, "but I have my sources."

"So let's begin!" the twins shouted, "We get the first turn!"

-O0o0O-

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked Hikaru and Kaoru who led her, Kagome, and a few of their guests away from the main area of the beach.

"Over there," Kaoru answered and pointed to a large, dark cavern just ahead of them, "They say that cave is the most haunted place in Okinawa. The locals don't even go there." The girls—minus Kagome and Haruhi—huddled together when they reached the cave's entrance and walked inside.

"The only time we can enter this cave is at low tide," Hikaru stated, "Many people have drowned in here, and their spirits still linger to take revenge on whoever enters."

Kagome rolled her eyes. While Hikaru spoke, Kaoru snuck ahead of the group. Without warning, a cheesy recording of ghostly sounds began to play while Kaoru waved a large, wooden puppet dressed as a specter wildly in the air. Hikaru, crouching behind Kagome and Haruhi, placed a wooden hand on each girl's shoulders. Their antics frightened their guests but not them.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as she looked back at Hikaru, "Are you trying to freak us out or something?" Hikaru and Kaoru stood up, facing the two girls.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kaoru asked incredulously, "I thought everyone was afraid of ghosts."

"Well," Haruhi said with a shrug, "I never saw a ghost before, so I wouldn't know if I'd be afraid of them or not."

"It wouldn't matter if you do or don't," Kagome added, "Those were obviously fakes."

"You believe in ghosts, Kagome-kun?" a girl asked.

She nodded. "I grew up on a shrine, so I know a lot about spirits and specters." Kagome pulled off the prayer beads around her neck and sank to her knees on the stone floor, whispering a short prayer. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind rushed out of the cave, chilling all of its occupants.

"What was that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"The restless souls you were talking about," Kagome answered cheekily as she stood to her feet, "I prayed for them to leave this place and be at peace. No one else has taken the time to come in and relieve them."

"Seriously?" Hikaru asked in disbelief, but there was no denying the strange cold they all felt.

"Kagome, you're so cool and mysterious!"

"Whatever," Kagome replied after shrugging the beads back on, "We should get out of here before the tide comes back in or we'll become spirits too."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in defeat. Phasmophobia tactic failed.

-O0o0O-

"Go-chan! Haru-chan!" Honey shouted at the two girls after they emerged from the cave, "Over here!" He could tell by the expression on Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces that the twins didn't succeed. Honey grinned; he would be the one to win this game!

"Mitsu-kun," Kagome addressed him, "what are you up to?" In addition to standing in the back of a large black armored truck, Honey was surrounded by members of Kyoya's private police force outside the vehicle.

"Are you sure it's safe to drive this big truck on the sand?" Haruhi questioned.

"It'll be okay," Honey assured them, "Now come on up!" Both girls shrugged and climbed in the back of the truck, standing next to Honey.

"Okay! We're ready, private police people," Honey proclaimed, "Lower the door!" The back of the truck was lowered as instructed, sealing the trio inside. Within seconds, Honey began screaming.

"It's too dark and scary in here!" he cried, "I can't breathe!"

"Then why'd you close us in here?" Haruhi asked him.

"There, there," Kagome said as she brought Honey into her arms. It wasn't hard to find him in the dark from the shrill sound of his cried. "I've got you." She cuddled him against her until the door was lifted and the rear to the truck was exposed. As soon as he saw the light of the sun, Honey rushed out of the large vehicle, dancing on the sand in relief. Haruhi and Kagome calmly walked outside and headed for the coastline. Claustrophobia tactic failed.

-O0o0O-

Haruhi blinked at the sharp harpoon tip in her face then at Mori as he held it. She thought he came to check on Honey but quickly dismissed that thought when he bared his large weapon.

"I don't get it," Kagome mentioned, "Is this supposed to be a joke, Takashi-san?"

"Yeah," Haruhi added, lightly pushing the harpoon's tip away from her face with her finger, "You're senpai not sentai."

Mori blanched. Aichmophobia tactic failed.

-O0o0O-

The twins watched tiredly as Haruhi and Kagome waded in the ocean, scooping up more shellfish. Tamaki was behind them, crouched down as he gathered up creatures in a brightly colored pail.

"I didn't expect this game to be so hard," Kaoru commented.

"I know," Hikaru replied, "I'm bored with it already."

"They have to be afraid of something," Kaoru stated, "It's so boring that they don't fear anything."

"Aha!" Tamaki shouted triumphantly behind them.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked him.

Tamaki stood and proudly presented his bucket full of coiling snakes. "I found some rat snakes! These are sure to scare them!"

"Of course," Kaoru said, recoiling.

"Anyone would find those things creepy," Hikaru added, "They're not really a weakness."

"But hold on," Kaoru interjected, "Rat snakes weren't native to Okinawa."

"There aren't?" Tamaki asked slowly. He looked down at the bucket and immediately stiffened. When they noticed his discomfort, the twins shot up and ran away.

"You idiot! Those aren't rat snakes! They're poisonous Okinawa habu!"

Tamaki ran after them holding the pail as far away from him as possible. "Hold on! What am I supposed to do with them?"

While the three boys ran away, a group of their guest approached them with fear in their eyes, calling Tamaki's name.

Tamaki came to an immediate halt. "What's wrong?"

"You have to come quick! It's Haruhi and Kagome!"

-O0o0O-

"I found another side dish!" Haruhi cried happily as she deposited the crustacean in her pail.

"Geez, you're such a glutton!" Kagome remarked.

"I might as well find something to enjoy during this trip," Haruhi countered, "It's not every day I get to eat freshly boiled crab for dinner."

"Hey, Haruhi, Kagome!" a voice called out from above them. They looked up and saw a group of their guests standing on the edge of a cliff looking down at them. "Look up here!"

"The breeze up here is great!"

"Hey!" Haruhi bellowed, "It's dangerous up there!"

"We'll be up there in a minute, so don't come any closer to the edge!" Kagome shouted. When the duo reached the top of the cliff, they saw two guys harassing the girls and giving them a hard time. Kagome winced; she could smell the alcohol on them from here. Haruhi reacted immediately and tossed the contents of her bucket at the closest guy's back. He cried out in pain and angrily turned to the two girls.

"Didn't you hear them say leave them alone?" Haruhi asked him angrily, "You guys should get out of here!"

"You girly bastard!" The guy roughly grabbed Haruhi by the shirt. Kagome kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to let her go to cradle the growing lump beneath his hair.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Pick on someone else," Kagome told him coldly.

The boy stood to his full height and raised his fists at Kagome. "That was a cheap shot!" He lunged forward preparing to strike. Kagome dodged and counterattacked, landing a punch in his abdomen.

"Dammit!" the boy cried out in pain before he turned to his friend that held the other girls captive, "Get over here and help me!" The other guy reluctantly let the girls go and advanced to Kagome with his partner.

"Haruhi, get them out of here," Kagome instructed.

"What about you?" Haruhi protested, not willing to leave her alone.

"Just get going!" Kagome insisted. Haruhi was hesitant but led the girls away from the cliff.

"Looks like it's just you and us."

"Please," Kagome said mockingly, "I've taken down much bigger punks than you."

"Is that so?" One punk charged her and she dodged, moving so that her back faced the edge of the cliff. He advanced again and threw another punch; Kagome used her arms to block it and countered with one of her own. Her fist connected with his cheek, sending him stumbling backward. Kagome grunted when someone unexpectedly grabbed her from behind; it was the second guy that didn't attack her yet. The guy in front of her regained his footing and roughly kicked her in the stomach. Kagome groaned at the sharp pain in her abdomen and the tightened grip on her forearms.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

'Dammit,' Kagome thought heatedly, 'First rule of fighting multiple opponents is never fight in a tight spot or they can easily get the upper hand. I'm getting sloppy.' Kagome frantically searched for an opening to get free. She was at a major disadvantage against human opponents who normally weren't affected by her spiritual powers.

"You know what?" the guy who held her said, "I think this guy could use a dip."

"Yeah!" his friend agreed, "I hope you can swim!" The boy that held Kagome captive turned and pushed her over the cliff. Just before she toppled over the edge, Haruhi appeared, reaching out and grabbing her hands.

"Haruhi?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry!" she stated as she struggled to pull Kagome up, "I got you!"

"What is he? Your boyfriend, you fag?"

"Then you two can go together!" The boy reached out and pushed them both over the edge. Unable to gain her balance, Haruhi fell over and she and Kagome plummeted to the sea. When they broke through the surface of the water, Tamaki and Mori appeared on the top of the cliff and dove for them. Tamaki reached Kagome first while Mori went for Haruhi. They both emerged carrying the girls in their arms bridal style. All of the other hosts rushed to them with eyes full of concern.

"What happened to the others?" Tamaki asked, cradling Kagome against him.

"The boys were escorted off the beach by police force, and the girls were all taken to their hotel rooms," Kyoya informed him, "I also called a doctor. He should be here shortly."

"No need," Haruhi said as she pushed herself away from Mori's hold and on her feet, "I'll be fine."

"Yeah me too." Kagome did the same only she clutched her stomach when her feet touched the sand.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi asked her.

"It's just a bruise," Kagome answered with a crooked grin, "One of those guys got me in the gut. I think my arms are pretty sore when he held me too."

"What the hell were you thinking taking on those guys by yourself?" Tamaki shouted with his voice full of unprecedented fury.

"Well, I was—" Kagome began, but Tamaki cut her off and turned to Haruhi.

"And you? Why did you go back? I told you to stay away from there!"

"But Kagome was—"

"Two girls like you can't make a difference against two boys!" Tamaki continued his rant without listening to what Haruhi and Kagome had to say.

"Would you shut up?" Kagome shouted, effectively stopping Tamaki's tirade, "Why does it matter if we're girls or not? We were there, so we had to do something!"

"There wasn't any time to think," Haruhi added, "I'm sorry you had to save us, but I don't understand why you're so angry."

"We didn't do anything wrong at all!" Kagome finished strongly.

Tamaki stilled and his expression cooled. "Fine, you really think that? Then I'm not speaking to either of you until you admit you're wrong!" He stalked away from the beach with Haruhi and Kagome watching him leave.

Kagome snorted before she began walking away as well. "Tight ass."

-O0o0O-

Kagome pitifully groaned as she peeled off the layers of athletic tape, leaving her standing in her cargo shorts and sports bra. As she expected, there was a large bruise on her abdomen that matched the sickly purple color of the hand shaped marks on her forearms. She'd have to heal them later; she was not in the right state of mind to concentrate and use her holy abilities.

'Damn that Tamaki!' she thought bitterly, 'Girl or not, I am not useless. Not anymore.' She angrily clenched her fists by her side.

"What an unfortunate injury you sustained, light maiden." Kagome turned and saw a blonde youth at the doorway, covered by shadows.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Kagome exclaimed, covering her exposed cleavage.

"Have you forgotten me already, light maiden?" he asked her.

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought. "Only one person's called me that before. Nekozawa-senpai, is that you?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod. Kagome couldn't believe it; Nekozawa was very handsome, rivaling Tamaki in looks. She wouldn't have guessed he looked like that under the cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. Her ire gone, but she continued to cover herself. She was certain Nekozawa didn't frequent the host club and wouldn't be among the list of their guests that came to see them.

"This property and the private beach belong to my family," Nekozawa answered, "Ootori-san contacted me and arranged for your club to use it."

"Wow," Kagome responded and gave a short bow, "Thank you very much."

Nekozawa shook his head, dismissing her gratitude. "I heard what happened to you earlier, and I am truly sorry. I don't deserve your gratitude."

"Oh no," Kagome countered, "It's not your fault those guys showed up. Don't even worry about it."

"Nonetheless, I feel responsible," Nekozawa insisted, "It isn't much on such short notice, but I brought you this to express my apologies." He held out a dark plum nightgown with a fitted, strapless bodice and a sheer bottom ended at her feet.

"I had one of my servants pick it out for you after I heard about the incident," he said, "Do you like it?"

"Of course," Kagome replied, "but I can't accept it. It'll be way too much."

"But it suits you," Nekozawa claimed, "You'll look like a true maiden of darkness!" Kagome sighed and took the dress. She was sure the price of this garment could easily cover at least half of her wardrobe back home.

"At least this won't aggravate my bruise," Kagome commented with a shrug. Nekozawa stepped outside the doorway and waited for Kagome to change.

"Preparations for dinner will begin shortly, and it will be finished as soon as possible," Nekozawa stated.

"Nonsense," Kagome replied as she walked in to the hallway, "I'll take care of all that."

"Are you sure?" Nekozawa asked.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a grin, "I already told the others I'll make dinner; just take me to the kitchen and I'll get started."

"Very well." Nekozawa led Kagome by the hand to the kitchen and, when they reached it, ushered the cooks out, dismissing them and the villa's other employees for the night. Kagome went right to work filling two large pots on the stove with water and adding a mixture of spices, crab boil, and salt to each one. She dropped the crabs inside when the water began to boil.

"I hope you enjoy your meal," Nekozawa said.

"You're not joining us?" Kagome asked feeling a little disappointed. She wasn't looking forward to going to dinner; she knew it was going to be awkward. She did feel remorse for her actions but wasn't about to apologize when Tamaki was acting so childish.

"I'm afraid I have to retire for the night," Nekozawa informed her.

"Then we'll save you some leftovers," Kagome replied, "I hope you like your crabs spicy!"

Nekozawa grinned. "I'm sure I'll love them."

-O0o0O-

Haruhi grimaced as she put on the pale pink gown her father bought for her a while ago. It seemed that when she wasn't paying attention, he replaced the entire contents of her luggage she packed for this trip with the frilly and lacy garments he begged her to wear. After slipping on her slippers, Haruhi turned the door when she heard a knock.

"Come in," she instructed. Mori opened the door and stood patiently in the doorway.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi greeted him.

"Come on," he stated, "It's almost time for dinner."

"Alright." Haruhi met him in the hallway, and the two began walking toward the dining room. She felt increasingly uneasy as he escorted her.

"You're angry with me, aren't you," Haruhi stated.

Mori nodded. "I am."

Haruhi didn't expect the statement to sting as much as it did. "And Kagome?"

"Her too," Mori answered. Haruhi didn't say anything more in case she aggravated the situation. Within minutes, the duo appeared in the dining hall.

"Ah!" Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed when she stood in the doorway of the dining room and rushed to her. Kyoya remained at the long dinner table, observing the group from his seat. Tamaki hid behind one of the many decorative and supportive pillars in the room.

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?" Kaoru asked curiously.

She shrugged. "My dad repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. He's always trying to make me wear stuff like this."

"Alright, Haruhi's dad!" the twins cheered in unison.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey cried happily.

"Indeed," Kyoya added, "But where's Kagome? I assumed she would be with you."

Haruhi shrugged. "In the kitchen I guess."

"The kitchen?"

"Hey!" Kagome walked into the dining room carrying a large platter of crabs. "Think you guys could give me a hand here?" The other boys excluding Kyoya rushed to grab more plates from the kitchen.

Kagome set her platter on the table and looked at Kyoya with a cheeky grin. "Too good to help out?"

"I was just wondering," Kyoya began with a smirk, "Where did you get that gown? By any chance, did your father exchange your luggage as well?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied in confusion until she saw Haruhi as she walked into the room with the other boys carrying the remaining platters.

"Nice dress," she commented.

Haruhi grinned. "Same to you."

"How cute!" Honey cried happily.

"How'd you get it?" Hikaru asked pointedly.

Kagome shyly smoothed over the skirt of the gown. "Nekozawa-senpai gave it to me."

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Haruhi repeated in surprise.

"So you ran into him?" Kyoya commented from his spot at the table.

"Of course," Kagome answered, "This is his villa after all."

"Really?" Haruhi remarked, "I thought this place belonged to Kyoya-senpai's family."

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she took an empty seat, "but forget about all that and let's eat!" Everyone nodded and sat at the table. When Tamaki took a seat next to Haruhi and across from Kagome, each host club member could feel the heavy tension between the three.

"Mighty lot of tension in here," Hikaru remarked.

"Yeah, talk about awkward," Kaoru added.

Kagome and Haruhi ignored their comments and snapped crab leg after crab leg, thoroughly enjoying their taste.

"These are delicious," Haruhi remarked, "You really are an 'in-crab-able' cook, Kagome."

"Thanks, Haruhi" Kagome replied with a bit of crab meat in her mouth before she swallowed.

Unable to take any more of their boorish behavior, Tamaki cleared his throat and spoke. "Shouldn't you two slow down a little?"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi began as she continued to eat, "but do you hear something, Kagome?"

"I don't know," Kagome replied, "It's certainly not the sound of someone who isn't supposed to be speaking to us."

Haruhi nodded. "I thought so."

Tamaki blanched before he regained his composure and retaliated. "Was that line supposed to be cute?" Kagome and Haruhi continued to ignore him until Tamaki stood and threw down his napkin.

"Fine. I see how it is," Tamaki stated coolly, "If you two want to continue acting like children and not admit you're both wrong, I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room." Kyoya nodded and stood up as well.

"I'll save you the trouble and leave myself!" Kagome shot out of her seat and furiously stalked out of the room.

"Kagome, wait!" Haruhi called out to her, but she was already gone.

Tamaki uncharacteristically snorted. "If she wants to be that difficult, let her." He and Kyoya left the room as they originally intended without another word to the others.

"I still don't understand," Haruhi began quietly when they were gone, "I mean, I don't know martial arts so I can't defend myself, but Kagome could fight at least. Why was he so angry?"

"Tama-chan didn't mean it like that," Honey stated.

"Like Tamaki," Hikaru began, "we were all worried about you and Kagome."

"It has nothing to do with whether you could fight or not," Kaoru explained, "You two could have still gotten hurt. You both need to be more careful."

"I didn't even look at it that way," Haruhi said timidly, "I'm sorry that I made you all worry."

"Aww, so cute!" Honey and the twins, exclaimed, snuggling against Haruhi. She endured the contact until thunder clashed outside and the lights in the expansive manor flickered before stabilizing.

"That was scary," Honey remarked, "There's going to be a bad storm tonight."

"Do you think the lights in this place will go out?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru shrugged. "Not sure."

"The lights?" Haruhi repeated in panic. Then, without warning, she broke into a run and left the dining hall.

"What's up with her?" Hikaru asked as he watched her leave.

"I dunno," Kaoru answered.

Mori turned to Honey and nodded once before taking off in the direction Haruhi went in.

"Okay!" Honey cried happily, "We don't have to worry about Haru-chan. Takashi said he'll take care of it!"

-O0o0O-

Haruhi panted as she ran through the mansion. She had no idea where Kagome's room was or if she was even there, so she didn't know where to start looking for her. When the lights flickered a second time, she increased her speed.

'I have to find her!' she thought desperately.

"Haruhi." She skidded to a stop when she heard her name called.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she turned to face him, "You followed me?"

He nodded. "You left so suddenly. What are you up to?"

"I have to find Kagome," Haruhi answered and began moving at a much slower pace than before.

"Why?" Mori followed Haruhi as she began walking again.

"Do you remember what happened during the cultural festival?" Haruhi questioned.

Mori nodded. How could he forget about that debacle? It wasn't one of the best moments in host club history.

"When Benio-san tried to convince Kagome and me to change schools, we mentioned a promise we made to each other as a reason we wouldn't transfer out of Ouran Academy."

"You did."

"Well, as silly as it sounds, that's part of why I'm looking for her."

_**-O0o0O-** _

"Hey, Haruhi?" Kagome called out to her from her spot on the swing.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Since we're officially comrades," Kagome began, "let's make a promise to each other."

"A promise?" Haruhi repeated curiously.

"You know?" Kagome said, "An agreement, a pact, a—"

"I know what the word means," Haruhi interrupted her dryly, "I meant what kind of promise."

"Something that binds up together while we stay at Ouran High," Kagome explained, looking wistfully at the sky.

Haruhi shrugged. "If you say so."

Kagome turned to her with a grin. "How about this! Whenever there's a thunder storm, I promise to be there to cuddle you until it goes away!" Haruhi chuckled. Despite how it might have sounded, she knew Kagome wasn't making fun of her.

"Okay," she replied, "What about you?"

Kagome's smile sobered. "I have a fear too, ya know."

"Alright," Haruhi stated with an earnest grin, "I promise you that I'll return the favor and comfort you whenever you're afraid."

_**-O0o0O-** _

"That day," Haruhi said somberly, "Kagome told me her fear. She's afraid of being alone."

"Alone?" Mori questioned; Haruhi's statement didn't make any sense to him. "She's alone at home sometimes."

"That's different. When she's busy with her schoolwork or she can hear noises of other people around, she's fine. She isn't truly alone then," Haruhi clarified, "But when it's dark and quiet or if it's a night like this…"

Mori placed a reassuring hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Haruhi nodded, wearing a soft smile, and continued moving with Mori by her side. The duo walked until the lights in the manor went out. Haruhi shrieked and jumped in the air when there was a loud clap of thunder. Like before when he pulled her out of the ocean, Mori pulled Haruhi in his arms and held her tightly against his chest. Haruhi cowered and hid her face in his neck, the fact that Mori was holding her seemed to be distant in her mind.

Just ahead of them, Mori saw Kagome dive into a nearby room, leaving the door open behind her.

'That's not her room.'

Once again, Mori felt that primal surge of anger swell within him. But, when the small girl he held shivered, he put those urges in the back of his mind. There would be time to deal with that later and his revenge would be sweet.

-O0o0O-

Kagome trembled as she walked down the dark, empty hallway. When the storm caused the lights to go out, her steps quickened as she felt the familiar feelings of fear swell within her.

"It's okay," Kagome said to herself, "It's only a house. Nothing is out to get you here."

Ever since she returned from the Feudal Era, Kagome dreaded being alone. In a time when being alone was extremely dangerous, Kagome was never far from her friends. Whenever she was, disastrous events took place. Kagome shook her head to rid herself of those horrid thoughts and continued walking.

At the sudden sound of thunder, Kagome jumped and looked around frantically. There was no one in sight. All of a sudden, she threw open the door to the nearest room and dove inside. She jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head.

-O0o0O-

"Don't you think you were acting a little too immaturely at dinner?" Kyoya asked Tamaki as they walked to his room.

Tamaki pouted. "It's not my fault! None of this would have happened if they weren't so reckless and pigheaded."

"I know," Kyoya replied, "The whole scenario irritated me as well, but there is another way to get through to them."

"Well, I'm all ears," Tamaki remarked. When the two reached Tamaki's room, Tamaki stiffened slightly as he looked at the door which was slightly ajar.

"What is it?" Kyoya inquired.

"I didn't leave my door open," Tamaki answered in a whisper.

The two boys slowly entered the room and noticed the quivering lump in the middle of Tamaki's bed. After they approached it, Kyoya reached out and grabbed the large comforter. He quickly pulled it away and revealed Kagome, lying curled in a tight ball and tangled in the sheets.

"Kagome?" Kyoya questioned.

"What in the world are you doing in here?" Tamaki added.

Kagome sat up on her knees, looking guiltily at Kyoya and Tamaki. "Well, I was on my way to my room and I got lost before the li—" The lightning struck just outside the window and the thunder roared causing Kagome to shiver and shake.

"What's the matter?" Tamaki gently asked, "Are you afraid of the storm?"

"Not exactly," Kagome answered as she shyly looked away, "This house is just too big and quiet except for the storm. I know it sounds silly, but I don't want to be alone right now." She curled her tiny fingers in the fabric of the sheets.

Tamaki felt his all of earlier anger dissipate. He couldn't be mad at Kagome when she seemed so vulnerable and scared. Who would have suspected her fear was being alone? He smiled softly as he sat down on the bed next to her, the mattress dipping slightly with his added weight.

"Would you like us to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Tamaki suggested, placing his hand on Kagome's shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"If you don't mind," Kagome replied with a sweet smile, "And about earlier…I'm sorry. I know you were just worried about me. I didn't mean all those things I said."

Tamaki pulled Kagome to him in a tight hug. "I accept your apology, and I'm sorry too. I was being just as difficult as you were."

Kyoya sighed and tiredly rubbed his left temple. Even though Tamaki volunteered him to stay without his input, he knew he couldn't bring himself to leave either. Kagome was beginning to affect him more and more the longer he stayed in her presence.

"Kagome, you're just too troublesome," he commented before walking to the other side of the bed. He took a seat next to Kagome and grabbed the large comforter at the foot of the bed, pulling it over the two of them. Kagome squeaked at the sudden movement but lay down next to Kyoya, allowing him to cover her with the blanket. In his shock, Tamaki jumped from the bed and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked him indignantly.

"What does it look like?" Kyoya settled next to Kagome with her back against his stomach before he pulled off his glasses, placing them on the nearby end table. "It'll be easier to stay if we sleep here for the night."

"But gentlemen don't sleep in the same bed as a lady!" Tamaki protested, "We should at least sleep on the floor!"

"It's alright, ero-senpai," Kagome whispered, looking up at Tamaki, "I won't tell anyone if you won't!"

Tamaki huffed before he relented and slid into bed facing Kagome. He made sure he was as close to the edge of the bed, leaving a large amount of space between the two of them unlike Kyoya, who had the girl nestled closely against him.

Kagome giggled. "You're going to fall off the bed like that. Scoot closer to me."

"No!" Tamaki protested, "It wouldn't be proper!"

Kyoya lifted his head and draped his arm over Kagome's stomach. "Stop being so immature. She gave you permission." Tamaki gulped before scooting closer to Kagome away from the edge.

"See?" Kagome commented, "Not so bad, is it?"

"It's not," Tamaki mumbled, snuggling closer to Kagome. Finally, he'd have his Kagome cuddles! An entire night's worth of cuddling should be more than enough to make up for his recent withdrawals.

While the storm raged outside, the trio fell into a peaceful slumber.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Everything seems to be going good for Tamaki and Kyoya now, but just wait until Mori gets his revenge! I definitely won't make you all wait so long for the next chapter. Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 01.22.2013)


	9. Daddy's Little Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hi, guys. I know this chapter is long overdue, but I've been working on school stuff and working on other fanfics as well. If you're interested, take a look at my profile. I'm sure you won't be disappointed! XD (pardon my shameless plugging)
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: ShikiKira, KiTtEn18sMiLe, TsukiyoTenshi, BatmanFanatic123, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, kits-hold-their-tears, Mrs. Cullen of the West, TriforceandSheikahArts, animelver14, Forest Sentry Koneji, ForgottenOncePromised, aintgotnone, Serenity Lhane, sayen, Katarin Kishika, xXx-OtAkU-444xXx, Mimiru, DragonFire Princess, kakashixangela, Minato-Luver, ThePandaHat, Mellonote, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Venas, Ichigo Mirai, Dark Inu Fan, southern pride, riotgirl777, Speedykitten1643, Banana Flavored Eskimo (sounds delish! XD), AnimeGirl2519, Jessica, Priestess Mia, Bunny.W.K., inuluvskags1, foxgodess07, Shuuwai, xxoikilluoxx, Azumigurl, Rissa-channn, Applejax XD, Scrawny Scrivener, kagomekaname, Sin of the Fallen, Heartnett, leslie2132, Youko's Befuddled Fox, SailorVengeance19, LittleNK, mndstjohn, puripuribeth, SelenaWolf, KagomeXHinataLUVA, kiera-sama, CroOkedTwiSted, Nonsense, CrAsHqUeEn18, InuyashaFanFictLover, LadyAkina, JKLOL, EgyptianAssassin, nequam-tenshi, Guest, killerninjaz, Emerald Black Flames (3x), Tzarista, OptimusPrimeAddict, Vocaloid Marmalade86, GiggleboxGirle, xXcanadalovespancakesXx, JollyLoser (7x), Noemi, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Kiku-Goldenflower, belladu57, yuuki4748, twilightrocks100, and shadow-binder! ^.^
> 
> The editing of this chapter was a bit of a rush job, so don't hesitate to let me know if you catch any errors.

**Chapter 9: Daddy's Little Girl**

After the host club and their guests returned from their beach trip, the club resumed normal hosting hours. Once they returned to their usual activities, Kyoya made a few adjustments to his calculations of the trip's revenue, and the club actually generated a small profit.

"Hello, Haruhi and my sweet cricket," Tamaki greeted the two female hosts as they approached him and the other members of the host club excluding Mori and Honey.

"Hand them over!" Haruhi demanded as she and Kagome came to an abrupt stop in front of the boys.

"I'm sorry?" Tamaki nervously replied at the harsh tone in Haruhi's voice.

"You heard her," Kagome told him, "Cut the bullshit and hand them over right now."

"What are you talking about, Kagome?" Kaoru asked shakily.

"Are you practicing your rebel dialogue or something?" Hikaru suggested with slight, nervous laugh. Kyoya remained silent, seemingly not intimidated by the girls' assault.

"Don't even bother. Mori-senpai told us all about it," Haruhi stated, crossing her arms over her chest, "Your stupid little game and the prizes for the winner."

Kagome scoffed disdainfully. "I can't believe you would all do something so disgusting!"

"Disgusting?" Tamaki repeated in a defeated whisper as he visibly wilted.

"Why are you only going after us?" Hikaru cried, trying to divert Haruhi's and Kagome's attention and anger.

"I'll have you know that both Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai played the game too," Kaoru continued.

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh please! Mitsu-kun wasn't in the game for the same sick reasons you were."

"And of course Mori-senpai played the game," Haruhi added, "He didn't want you to have those lewd pictures of Kagome."

Kagome and Haruhi simultaneously held their hands out to the four boys. "Give us the photos."

Without further argument, Kyoya retrieved the photos from a section of his notebook and held them out to Kagome and Haruhi.

"Here's what you're looking for," he said as relinquished the pictures to the two girls, "Now get back to your club duties; we're opening soon."

Kagome and Haruhi stiffly nodded as they each took a set of photos and ripped them to unrecognizable pieces, scattering the glossy fragments on the marble floor. Finished with their task, the female hosts bypassed the group of boys and took their usual hosting spots, waiting for the club to open and their guests to arrive.

Host club hours began as usual without their guests noticing the rift between certain members. For the remainder of the club period, Haruhi's and Kagome's kind words and signature smiles were reserved only for the host club's patrons, Mori, and Honey. The others were ignored completely aside from a few cool glances they received every now and again.

"I can't take it anymore!" Tamaki cried out in frustration.

"Get a hold of yourself," Kyoya quietly scolded the host king.

"He's right, ya know," Hikaru commented, "Whining about it is only going to make things worse."

"It's not like you're the only one who's being affected by this," Kaoru added, but Tamaki didn't seem to care.

"How can you be so inconsiderate?" Tamaki shouted, "My heart cries out for my daughters' forgiveness, and you all expect me to just grin and bear it?"

"Exactly," Kyoya replied and paused for Tamaki's sudden outburst before beginning to speak again, "Their behavior isn't harming business, so I see no need to intervene."

"But you have to do something!" Tamaki exclaimed, "They'll have to listen to you if you tell them to forgive us!"

"I will not. Stop being so melodramatic," Kyoya chided Tamaki, "Besides, the current situation has given me ideas for an additional package to what the host club already offers."

"Really? What is it?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's an opposite attracts friendship between the natural type and the rebel type," Kyoya began to explain, "Their relationship is attractive because their two different personalities complement each other. Haruhi's natural appeal brings out Kagome's gentler tendencies, and, in return, Kagome acts as Haruhi's kindred spirit, a fellow commoner amongst the academy elite." The ends of Kyoya's lips inclined deviously as he twirled his pen around his fingers. "Incidentally, the debacle that occurred during our beach trip was quite useful to introduce the idea to our guests."

The twins shook their heads at the shadow king and sighed.

"You can even spin a situation like that—" Hikaru began.

"—to work in your favor," Kaoru finished.

"I do have to generate enough revenue to cover the cost of the flowers given to our guests who were distressed by that event that occurred during our trip. It cut quite a bit into our profits from the beach trip; we barely broke even." Kyoya stood and snapped his notebook shut. "As for those two, they'll come around. They always do."

"I guess you're right. It's just so annoying to be ignored like this even in class," Hikaru commented as he looked at the two girls, "Even so I have to admit that Mori-senpai picked the perfect revenge."

"But you two had better watch your backs," Kaoru warned Kyoya and Tamaki with a wink.

"Oh?" Kyoya questioned.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Making Kagome and Haruhi angry at us for a few days was enough payback for us," Kaoru explained.

"But you two slept in the same bed as Mori-senpai's little sister," Hikaru added, playfully waving his finger at the two boys.

"His only little sister," Kaoru added, "He definitely has more in store for you."

"I hope you got enough Kagome cuddles to hold you over for a few days, boss," Hikaru said mockingly, "Hell, you might have to go without for the rest of the semester."

"The rest of the semester?" Tamaki whimpered. There was no way he could last that long without Kagome's tender touch. He turned to Kyoya, his face ashen, "Kyoya?"

"Get back to work," the bespectacled teen ordered.

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki protested, childishly stomping his foot on the floor.

"Get back to work," Kyoya repeated, "and leave everything else to me."

Tamaki blinked in realization. "So you really are going to take care of it?" He beamed and excitedly clasped his hands together in front of him. "I know I could count on you, Kyoya!"

"Of course, Tamaki," Kyoya replied, "You never should have doubted me in the first place. Now if you would…?"

Tamaki eagerly nodded his head. "Right away, Kyoya!"

Kyoya shook his head incredulous as Tamaki skipped away to entertain his guests before getting back to work himself.

-O0o0O-

"Hey, Haruhi," Kagome addressed her friend when she had some free time during hosting hours.

"What's up?" she replied.

"Do you think this afternoon would be a good time to get started?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Sure," Haruhi responded, "The sooner the better. We have an exam coming up next week, and you can't keep scoring so poorly."

"You don't need to rub it in!" Kagome cried indignantly.

"Sorry, but you know it's true," Haruhi answered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to like it," Kagome commented with a pout, "So after club period ends, come with me. The driver should be able to take us to your place."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yeah," Kagome answered, "As long as you don't mind Takashi-san knowing where you live!"

Haruhi suddenly stuttered as a twinge of pink highlighted her pale cheeks. "Of course I don't! Why would I?"

Kagome giggled and playfully slapped Haruhi on the back. "Relax! It was only a joke."

"Right," Haruhi breathed as she sheepishly turned her head away from Kagome's cheeky grin and picked up a teacup full of coffee, "Don't you have work to do? You don't want Kyoya-senpai on your ass for slacking off, right?"

"Haruhi, you're so vulgar!" Kagome joked with a smug grin, "And I'll have you know, Kyoya-senpai has already been on my ass."

Haruhi sputtered, spitting out her coffee in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"What can I say?" Kagome replied with a shrug, "Kyoya-senpai is a cuddler!"

When the host club period come to a close, Kagome and Haruhi packed their things and started to leave without sparing the other hosts a second glance. Mori dutifully followed behind Kagome as he did every day and briefly noted that Haruhi was with her.

"See you both tomorrow!" Tamaki called out to Haruhi and Kagome as they walked away. He quietly beamed as he waited for the girls' response. Kagome cocked her head in his direction and briefly raised an eyebrow before turning ahead and continuing out of the music room. Haruhi ignored him all together without stopping.

Tamaki pouted as he watched the two girls leave. The twins appeared at his side and each boy placed a sympathetic hand on one of his shoulder.

"Too soon, boss," they told him in unison, "Too soon."

-O0o0O-

"Takashi-san," Kagome addressed her older brother after Satoshi joined them on their walk to the car, "I'm going to Haruhi's place after school, so she's catching a ride with us."

"Is that so?" Mori commented. He wondered what Haruhi was doing with them today. When the group approached the car, Mori opened the door for Kagome and Haruhi to slip inside while Satoshi entered on the opposite side. Haruhi told the driver her address and he immediately set on the new course.

"So what do you two plan on doing?" Satoshi added curiously.

"We're just working on some schoolwork," Kagome answered, "Nothing too major."

"You need help with school?" Mori asked her skeptically, "You didn't mention that."

"No, not really!" Kagome exclaimed fretfully, "I just thought it would be fun if Haruhi and I got our homework done together, and, if I do need help with anything, Haruhi will be with me. After all, she is a scholarship student and number one in our class. She's more than capable of handling any teeny tiny hiccups I might run into!"

Haruhi sighed as Kagome nervously chuckled at the end of her speech.

'Kagome,' she thought, 'you are a terrible liar when it really counts.'

"Ah," Mori replied softly.

"Have fun, Nee-chan!" Satoshi told her with a smile as the car parked in front of Haruhi's apartment complex, "Just give us a call when you're done, and we'll send a car to pick you up."

"Take this." Mori reached into his pocket and offered Kagome his cellphone before she and Haruhi exited the car. She nodded as she slipped it in her backpack before stepping out of the car along with Haruhi.

"I'll see you two later," Kagome told them with a small wave.

"Bye, senpai," Haruhi said, "Thanks for the ride."

Mori nodded in response before the car drove away with Satoshi waving goodbye until Haruhi and Kagome were out of sight.

"So this is your place?" Kagome commented as Haruhi led the way to her apartment, "Nice complex."

"Yeah," Haruhi answered as she stopped in front of her door and pulled out her key, "it's just me and Otou-san."

"It's kinda far from school," Kagome probed, "How do you normally get home?"

"Sometimes Otou-san borrows a friend's car and picks me up on his days off," Haruhi answered. When the door was unlocked, Haruhi opened in and walked inside, slipping off her shoes. Kagome did the same.

"Usually, I catch the bus at the stop down the street from the school," Haruhi continued.

"Oh," Kagome commented, "So is your dad home right now?"

"No, he's still at work," Haruhi replied, "He'll be home in a few hours." She led Kagome to the kitchen where Kagome took a seat at the table.

"So what does he do?" Kagome answered as Haruhi set her bag next to the table.

"He works at a bar," Haruhi answered and began heading for the hallway, "He should be back some time tonight."

"It is okay for me to be here, right?" Kagome asked warily, "You won't get into trouble with your dad?"

"It's fine. Otou-san will only be surprised to see me with a friend over," Haruhi said over her shoulder, "I'm going to change before we get started. Would you like something to eat or drink before we start?"

"No, I'll be fine," Kagome answered.

When Haruhi left to change, Kagome pulled the ponytail wrapper from her hair, raking her fingers through her tangled locks. Then she shrugged off her hoodie before taking off her shirt and tie, leaving her bandaged chest bare. By the time she pulled her hoodie back on, Haruhi returned wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Ready to get started?" Haruhi asked as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"As I'll ever be," she replied dismally.

"Oh stop being so dramatic. Tamaki-senpai is starting to rub off on you." Haruhi chuckled when Kagome playfully rolled her eyes. "Now pull out your old test and homework assignments, and we'll begin from there."

Kagome groaned, removed her first exam from her binder which was littered in red corrective marks, and slid it across the table to Haruhi. Haruhi mentally groaned when she saw it; it was going to be a long afternoon.

-O0o0O-

"Tou-san," Satoshi exasperatedly addressed his distraught father, "Please calm down."

As soon as the Morinozuka brothers returned home, Akira confronted his sons at the door, hoping to see his daughter. When he saw that Kagome wasn't accompanying them, Akira loudly demanded to know where his precious daughter was. Fumiko joined her family at the foyer of their large home when she heard the ruckus her husband made and stood next to her sons.

"Calm down?" Akira repeated in disbelief, "Calm down! How can I possibly calm down? My little girl is out there all alone—!"

"She's with a friend from school," Satoshi weakly supplied.

"—in some dark, cold alley—!" Akira continued to rave.

"We dropped her off at her friend's place," Satoshi stated, "It's a pretty nice building for someone so poor."

"And it's still daylight, dear," Fumiko added in her sons' aid.

"—where anything could happen—!"

Satoshi shrugged. "…I have no argument for that."

"—without a way to contact her adoring father!" Akira finished.

"I gave her my cellphone," Mori stated abruptly at the end of his father's tirade.

Akira immediately halted and slowly faced Mori. "What did you say, Takashi?"

"Kagome has my cellphone, and she'll call when she is ready to come home," Mori clarified.

"Oh," Akira replied and visibly relaxed causing Satoshi and Fumiko to sigh simultaneously.

'So that was all it took?'

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Akira mentioned as he grabbed his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Mori's number, a sequence he knew by heart.

Wearing a large grin, Akira pressed the phone to his ear as he waited for a response. After a few seconds passed, his smile slowly fell from his face.

"No answer," he said sadly.

"Kagome-chan must be concentrating on her studies," Fumiko deduced.

"And Nee-chan probably didn't hear the phone ring," Satoshi quickly added, "Taka keeps it on vibrate during school hours. She'll call you back as soon as she's free."

"I suppose you're both right," Akira commented and hastily added, "but I better call back right away just make sure."

Satoshi groaned when Akira dialed Mori's number again and eagerly pressed the phone to his ear again.

"Hey, Taka," Satoshi began, nudging his brother in the side, "I just thought of something. You gave Nee-chan the passcode for your phone, right?"

Mori was suspiciously silent.

-O0o0O-

Haruhi and Kagome stilled when they saw Mori's cellphone light up and buzz next to Kagome's school books.

"It looks like another call is coming through," Haruhi commented.

"For the love of—" Kagome began and glared at the phone's screen as the device itself vibrated on the table, "This damn thing's like a mini computer. I can't figure it out!"

"Maybe we should try another password," Haruhi suggested as Kagome picked the phone up.

"I dunno," Kagome said with a shrug, "It locked us out for a few minutes the last we were wrong. What if it keeps us out longer this time?"

"Well, we tried Mori-senpai's family name, his brother's, mother's, and father's name and the same for Honey-senpai's family," Haruhi listed their previous attempts as she counted them down on her finger, "Have any idea what his other favorite words could be?"

"All I can think of is 'host club' and 'kendo'," Kagome guessed.

"Let's try 'kendo'," Haruhi suggested, "It's the least obvious one."

With conspicuous hesitation, Kagome pecked at the phone's screen and entered in the password.

"What?" she exclaimed as she read the phone's screen, "'Phone is disabled. Please connect to—'" Kagome groaned and placed the device on the table. "This thing is completely useless!"

"I agree," Haruhi commented, "At least now, the calls might not come through, and we can work in peace."

"I wonder how long we've been at it," Kagome commented and turned her attention to the clock on the wall, "Wow, it's almost 6:30."

"Really? I need to get dinner started," Haruhi stated as she stood from the table, "You can stay if you want."

"Sure," Kagome said as she also rose to her feet, "Can I help out?"

"If you want." Haruhi and Kagome walked to the main part of the kitchen and started dinner, making sure that there was more than enough for three people.

"We're almost finished up in here," Haruhi commented, "Do you mind setting the table?"

"I got it," Kagome replied and began doing as Haruhi asked. As soon as she finished, the door to the apartment was thrown open.

"Haruhi!" a loud, flamboyant voice exclaimed, "Your adoring father is home!"

Kagome watched as Haruhi's father pranced into the dining area dressed in a stylish top paired with a half jacket, flowing skirt, and heels. His red painted lips were curled in a smile as he walked into his home, playfully tossing his long maroon hair over his shoulder.

'So this is Haruhi's father,' Kagome thought, 'How…unexpected.'

"Okay, Tou-san. I'm almost done with dinner," Haruhi called out from the kitchen, "I have a friend over so be nice."

"A friend?" Fujioka repeated and turned to see Kagome standing awkwardly next to the table.

Kagome immediately bowed low at her waist and spoke her greeting. "Hello, Fujioka-san. I'm Higurashi Kagome, one of Haruhi's friends from school. Pleased to meet you."

"No need to be so formal!" When Kagome lifted her head, Fujioka was standing directly in front of her, staring at her in awe. She yelped with the cross dressing male reached out and clasped her hands in his.

"You can call me 'Ranka-san'!" Ranka declared happily. Before Kagome could reply, the drag queen pulled her tightly to him and cradled her to his chest.

"You're so cute!" he exclaimed, "I'm so glad my Haruhi has made such an adorable friend at Ouran Academy!"

"Thank you?" Kagome mumbled hesitantly.

"Otou-san," Haruhi began when she stepped toward the table carrying tonight's meal, a large pot of nikujaga, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" Ranka exclaimed, instantly letting Kagome go, "Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute girl friend from school? You never tell me anything important!"

Haruhi sighed before placing the meal on the table. "I don't talk about anyone from school."

"Well, you should!" Ranka protested, "A father needs to know what kind of people his little girl is associating with!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and sat at the table. "Kagome, take a seat."

"Please do!" Ranka insisted as he took a seat across from Haruhi.

"Okay," Kagome replied meekly and sat next to Haruhi. After giving thanks for their meal, the trio began to eat. All throughout the meal, Ranka pestered Haruhi for any details about her school life she'd give him that didn't have to do with her academic standing. Haruhi was firm and didn't reveal anything about her social life and, most importantly, the host club. When Ranka turned his tactics to Kagome, she gave short, vague responses causing him to pout.

"Really, Fuji—I mean Ranka-san," Kagome began as the older man continued to shovel more stew into her bowl, "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Nonsense!" Ranka remarked, "Help yourself, Kagome-chan. I swear you're just as thin as my Haruhi!"

"Otou-san, stop it," Haruhi warned him, "you're embarrassing her."

"Oh, Haruhi!" Ranka cried and threw his self at his daughter from across the table, "Even when you're upset, you're still so precious!"

Kagome stood from the table, grabbing her school bag as she tried to hide her laughter.

'No wonder Haruhi is so good at handling Tamaki-senpai,' she thought, 'She gets more than enough practice at home.'

"Thanks for dinner," Kagome stated, "But it's getting late, and I should get going."

"Shouldn't you try to call first?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, it'll be fine," Kagome replied with a wave of her hand, "That bus you take to school should take me close enough to the estate, and I'll just walk the rest of the way. What's the worst that could happen?"

Haruhi and Ranka escorted Kagome to the door as she left the Fujioka home and waited for the bus to arrive. Once it did, she boarded and asked the bus driver about his current route. After getting the information she needed and switching to the right bus, Kagome rode as close as she could get to the Morinozuka home before getting off the bus and walking the rest of the way. When Kagome reached the front door and knocked, one of the house's servants immediately answered the door.

"Young mistress!" the maid exclaimed happily, "You've finally returned!"

"Sorry I'm a little late," Kagome said as she stepped inside, "Didn't Takashi-san and Satoshi-san tell everyone that I'd be out for a few hours?"

"The young masters did inform the household, but your father…" the maid began but trailed off.

"Akira-san?" Kagome remarked, "I noticed he was calling earlier, but I couldn't quite get Takashi-san's phone to—"

Before Kagome could finish, she was gathered in her father's arms and spun around the foyer.

"My darling daughter!" Akira exclaimed, "At last, you've come home!"

"Akira-san, I—" Kagome yelped when Akira came to a stop and stationed her in front of him with his hands planted firmly on her shoulders.

"Where in the world have you been?" Akira demanded, "Why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"Sorry," Kagome amended, "but I couldn't get the phone to work. I didn't mean to make you worry. I was only gone for a few hours."

"Well," Akira started as he pulled his hands away from Kagome and coughed lightly in his hand, hiding his embarrassed flush, "As long as you are safe, that's all that really matters. I wasn't too worried."

"Hey, Tou-san," Satoshi called out as he walked into the foyer holding one of the house's cordless phones, "I got Ootori-san on the line. He said he's prepared to deploy his private police force to conduct their search."

"Satoshi, what in the world are you talking about?" Akira cried as he walked forward and awkwardly patted his son's shoulder, "Tou-san never asked you to do that! You must be delirious with worry about your sister's long absence, but she's back now! Let's get to dinner, okay?"

Kagome giggled as Akira ushered her into the dining room away from Satoshi. Satoshi grinned at his father's back before placing the phone back to his ear.

"Thanks for holding off my dad, Kyoya-senpai," Satoshi stated, "Tou-san was seconds away from calling the local police force when we didn't get through to yours."

"Not a problem," Kyoya replied, "It was Mori-senpai's idea that I diverted Akira-san from making such drastic measures. I assume that Kagome finally made her way back."

"Yep!" Satoshi affirmed, "She's safe and sound."

"I see," Kyoya remarked, "But before I let you go, can I ask you a question, Satoshi-san?"

Satoshi approached the entrance one of the estate's corridors and casually leaded against the door frame. "Shoot."

"About that information I asked you for," Kyoya began; Satoshi knew what he was referring to.

"Sorry, senpai, but I'm afraid you won't be getting that intel from me. You'll have to try someone else, my friend."

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "You don't exactly sound amiable."

"You shouldn't expect me to when you're asking about my Nee-chan," Satoshi countered. His tone was still friendly, but Kyoya could tell the teen was being completely serious.

"Believe me, I didn't."

"Well, I do hope you find out what you're looking for."

"You don't give me the information I need yet you give me your blessing to find it?" Kyoya remarked, "You're quite contrary, Satoshi-san."

Satoshi grinned although Kyoya couldn't see him. "I might not know you well enough to say so, but I'm guessing you are too. And before you let me go, senpai?"

"Yes?"

"You better watch your back," Satoshi warned him, "You've got more coming to you after sharing a bed with my Nee-chan."

"A threat," Kyoya stated.

"Nope," Satoshi corrected him, "Consider it a promise from the Morinozuka and Haniozuka families directly to you."

-0o0O-

Kyoya sighed as he closed his laptop, frustrated with the results he was obtaining. After Satoshi's snub, he returned to his usual means of finding information.

'It shouldn't be so difficult to obtain information on the whereabouts of teenage girl with no substantial wealth or connections,' Kyoya thought, 'How is it Kagome's information so undetectable?'

"You did not show up at dinner," a stern voice stated from Kyoya's doorway. Kyoya looked up and saw his father standing just outside his room. When his son acknowledged his presence, Ootori Yoshio walked inside.

"I didn't think anyone would miss me," Kyoya replied, "My apologies."

Yoshio briefly raised an eyebrow. "Fuyumi was a bit upset with your absence but informed me that you are working on something important."

Kyoya gave Yoshio a brief nod in response, but his father remained in his doorway. Kyoya wondered what he was up to.

"Tell me what you know of Higurashi Kagome," Yoshio inquired, "Suoh-san has told me about her, and there are a few rumors circulating within the social network."

"She's a new student in Ouran Academy's freshman class, 1-A," Kyoya dutifully answered, "An illegitimate child of the Morinozuka family, half sibling of Morinozuka Takashi and Satoshi, and third cousin to Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Yasochika." His answer was vague, but he didn't intend on giving Yoshio any more information than he needed. The motive of his father's sudden interest in Kagome made him slightly uneasy and suspicious. And, after all, there was still much that Kyoya didn't know about Kagome. If Yoshio was already asking about her, then there was definitely something of interest in her unattainable records.

"So she is the Morinozuka heiress," Yoshio stated rather than asked.

"No formal announcement has been made on that topic, but Morinozuka–san did confirm that she is his biological child," Kyoya clarified.

"See what more you can find out that girl," Yoshio instructed.

"Why the interest?" Kyoya couldn't stop himself from asking.

"She may be a commoner, but Suoh-san seems to think she has a certain…possibility," Yoshio answered cryptically, "So don't let me down, Kyoya."

"Of course, Otou-san."

When Yoshio left, Kyoya reached for his cellphone and called Tamaki.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki answered on the other end of the line, "what can I do for you?"

"About our trip this weekend," Kyoya began, "I believe it would be best if you and I go without the other club members."

"But why?" Tamaki cried, "This is supposed to be the reconciliation trip between me and my daughters! That was always the plan!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes before answering. "Too soon, boss."

"I'm serious," Tamaki replied, but Kyoya was sure he was pouting and acting as childish as ever.

"They won't come around if you keep pushing and provoking them," Kyoya explained, "Kagome and Haruhi need space and time to themselves. When they are ready to reconcile, they'll approach you first."

"I suppose so," Tamaki mumbled, "But I hate waiting!"

"But this trip is something you're looking forward to, right?"

"I am.  _Pére_  assured me that we are both welcome to join him." Tamaki paused before speaking again. "Can I at least tell Kagome about it?"

"Need I remind you what I said?"

"Okay. If you don't want anything else, I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"That was all I needed," Kyoya remarked, "Good night, Tamaki."

"Night, Kyoya!"

-O0o0O-

"Can you believe it?" Tamaki exclaimed as he, Kyoya, and his father climbed the expansive, stone staircase leading to the Higurashi family shrine, "We're at a real shrine. Not just any shrine. To think my precious cricket grew up in this very spot. It gives me the chills!"

"Behave, Tamaki," Yuzuru lightly scolded his son, "You don't want to make a bad impression."

"Right," Tamaki replied, but his excitement was still obvious.

Within minutes, the trio reached the main house and knocked on the front door. Nodoka appeared and greeted the three males with a bow which they gladly returned.

"Hello!" she greeted Yuzuru, "You must be Suoh-san."

"Yes, and, please, call me Yuzuru," he replied with smile, "This is my son, Tamaki, and his friend, Kyoya. Both are well acquainted with your lovely daughter."

"I'm Nodoka, Kagome's mother," she responded, "I'm pleased to meet you all."

"It is a pleasure for me as well," Kyoya said politely.

"Likewise," Tamaki stated as he reached out and lightly grabbed Nodoka's hand, "But surely a maiden as lovely as you must be my dear cricket's older sister."

Nodoka giggled and slipped her hand away from Tamaki. "Come on in. I made some tea if you'd like some before we begin our tour."

The Higurashi home was simple and small, noticeably missing the grand trappings and décor the trio was used too. But, what it lacked in opulence, it supplied in comfort and warmth. Nodoka led her guests to the dining area, instructing them to take a seat on the floor at the table before she went to the kitchen. Tamaki and Yuzuru zealously whispered to each other, in awe of the "commoner's table" until Nodoka returned with a fresh pot of tea with four serving bowls.

"This tea is delicious!" Tamaki exclaimed as he took a sip from the cup Nodoka served him.

"Indeed," Kyoya remarked, "What blend is it?"

"Vanilla oolong, one of Kagome's favorites," Nodoka answered, "Would you like anything else?"

"No, we're fine and anxious to get started," Yuzuru stated as he set down his cup.

"Of course. Follow me!"

Nodoka stood and led the group out of the house. She commenced to show them the entirety of the shrine grounds and ended the tour with the Goshinboku.

"What's in that old shack?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the dilapidated building directly across from the large tree.

"It houses the Bone Eater's well," Nodoka answered.

"Bone Eater's?" Tamaki questioned.

"Yes," Nodoka replied and began to explain, "Centuries ago, the Bone Eater's was used by the surrounding village to dispose of the remains of slain demons. They believed that the well's mystical powers had the ability to purify and destroy the remains hence its name. However, instead of devouring the bones as the villagers thought, the well dispersed the remains through time."

"Time travel?" Kyoya asked skeptically, "You can't be serious."

"Well, that's what the stories say," Nodoka countered with a shrug of her shoulders, "At any rate, the well's magical properties are due to the wood of the Goshinboku you see before, the Sacred Tree of Ages."

"It's huge!" Tamaki exclaimed as he looked at the impressive tree.

"Yes, and it's very important to the Higurashi family," Nodoka said wistfully, "In fact, it was under this very tree that I realized I loved my late husband, Kazuo."

"I see," Yuzuru commented, "I am sorry to hear of his passing."

"Thank you, but it happened a long time ago, and I no longer mourn him," Nodoka stated with a smile.

"You are a brave woman; Kagome certainly takes after you in that respect," Yuzuru said. Kyoya and Tamaki sobered; they knew exactly why the older man could relate to Nodoka's sentiments about her spouse.

"Thank you very much," Nodoka replied and took a look at her watch, "It seems we were out later than I expected. I'll have to start cooking. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Certainly!" Tamaki blurted.

"If we won't impose," Yuzuru added and sent Tamaki a silent reprimand for his behavior.

"Nonsense!" Nodoka replied and began walking back to the main house, "Friends of Kagome are always welcome to stay here."

Once they returned inside the main house, the trio made themselves comfortable in different areas of the house. Yuzuru followed Nodoka into the kitchen, maintaining a conversation with her. Kyoya disappeared up stairs, stating he was looking for the bathroom. Tamaki remained downstairs and poked around the rest of the residence. During his exploration, he found a memorial altar.

"This must be…" Tamaki began as he kneeled in front of the memento and gently picked up the framed photo of Kazuo Higurashi.

"Hello, Higurashi-san," Tamaki said with a soft smile, "It's nice to officially meet you. You have a very lovely family and an especially lovely daughter. I've been looking after Kagome, but most of the time, she doesn't seem to want me to." He chuckled when he thought of the raven haired girl who currently wasn't speaking to him. "But I'll keep trying my best! I want to keep learning more and more about Kagome. The things she likes and the things she dislikes." Tamaki's voice lowered as he continued. "The things that make her sad and afraid and happy. I want to learn as much as I can. I hope that I have your blessing, Higurashi-san."

"Hello, Tamaki-san."

Tamaki turned around to see Sota standing behind him dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a T-shirt with a sports bag slung over his shoulder.

"Sota-kun," Tamaki happily greeted him, "I was just visiting your father's memento."

"Yeah," Sota replied, "Kagome used to tend to it, but now I take care of the altar."

"You're doing a good job," Tamaki commented as he set the photo back down, "I'm sure Kagome is very proud of you."

"I hope so. I've done it ever since she got sick."

"Sick?" Tamaki repeated, "When was she sick?"

"Oh! It was around her last year of middle school, but it wasn't serious!" Sota explained as he sheepishly wrung his fingers together, "She's perfectly healthy now so there's nothing to worry about."

But it already happened. His cricket had been ill? Tamaki's mind conjured images of Kagome's pale, frail form hopelessly draped across her bed and dragging her tired body down the stairs to take care of her father's altar, only sheer willpower driving her forward.

"Don't be so sad!" Sota cried when Tamaki visibly deflated, "Hold on. I have just the thing!"

Sota grabbed Tamaki's hand and brought Tamaki into the living room.

"Wait here," Sota instructed before he rushed upstairs to Kagome's room. Before he opened her door, he silently said a prayer and hoped Kagome never found out what he was going to do. When he opened the door, Sota saw Kyoya standing in the middle of Kagome's room, holding one of the pictures she left behind during the move.

"What are you doing in here?" Sota questioned. Kyoya looked up and quietly placed the photo on Kagome's dresser.

"I was just looking," Kyoya answered, "I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries."

"As long as you're not messing with anything, it'll be fine." Sota walked up to Kagome's desk and pulled out a bound leather book from its drawer.

"Why don't you come with me?" Sota suggested, "You might be interested in this."

Kyoya shrugged and followed Sota, taking a seat next to Tamaki.

"Where were you?" Tamaki asked his friend.

"I was looking around upstairs," Kyoya answered, "I believe I found Kagome's room."

"You went into Kagome's room?" Tamaki exclaimed, "Why would you do that? She's already angry. Not to mention…" He paused and looked around the room suspiciously before moving his lips closer to Kyoya's ear, speaking in a whisper. "What if Mori-senpai finds out?"

"Relax. You worry too much," Kyoya countered, "The only way he's going to find out is if one of us tell him."

"If you two are done whispering to each other, have a look at this," Sota said as he Sota opened the book he retrieved and held it in front of Tamaki and Kyoya. It was a scrapbook filled with photographs and snapshots.

"It's a baby," Tamaki stated.

"It's Kagome," Sota corrected with a grin.

"My cricket?" Tamaki exclaimed as he excitedly snatched the book away from Sota, "She's so cute! A pudgy, pink little angel!"

Kyoya looked at the photo collection in Tamaki's lap and thought Kagome was indeed pudgy, pink, and little with only a tuff of black hair on top of her head and chubby cheeks. She was completely average looking babe yet she emitted a small glow that radiated in her sparkling sapphire eyes and toothless grin.

"She's perfect," he breathed, a small smile making its way to his face.

"I know, right?" Tamaki concurred, "Look at how perfect daddy's little girl is! I'm so glad you agree, Kaa-san!"

Kyoya's smile morphed into a smirk. "Yes, Tou-san, but I'd like to think that Kagome favors her mother the most."

"Take it back!" Tamaki shouted in protest, "She favors me the most!"

"I won't deny that girls normally hold their fathers in high regard, but it cannot compensate for a good mother-daughter relationship," Kyoya continued, knowing that it would agitate Tamaki further.

"I will not stand for this!" Tamaki shouted as he stood to his feet and raised a fist at Kyoya, "You are now my rival! Daddy's little girl will stay daddy's little girl!"

Inside the kitchen, Yuzuru sighed as he overheard the conversation in the living room.

"I apologize for their behavior," he told Nodoka, "My son can be a bit over enthusiastic, and Kyoya seems to be encouraging him more than usual today."

"It's not a problem at all," Nodoka replied as she continued her cooking, "It's actually quite reassuring to hear that they regard Kagome so highly. I worried about her reception in her new school. It makes me happy to know she's made such great friends."

"Kagome is very charming," Yuzuru said with a grin, "I'm happy to say that your worries are unfounded. Her peers and Ouran's faculty absolutely adore her, myself included."

"Bloomers!"

The two adults jumped when they heard Tamaki's excited proclamation.

"Adorable!" Tamaki continued, "I can't believe Kagome wore such cute wittle bloomers as a sweet wittle girl. Sweet wittle baby bloomers!"

"What's wrong with you, you freak?" Sota shouted, "Give that back!"

"No, it's mine!" Tamaki countered.

Turning her attention from the unusual argument, Nodoka smiled when Yuzuru's fingers twitched as he rested his hand on the table.

"I still have quite a bit of work to do, so, if you want to join the boys, I wouldn't mind," Nodoka stated.

It wasn't long before Yuzuru dashed out of his seat and joined the boys in the living room. Kyoya was seated on the couch, smirking as he watched Tamaki hold the treasured photograph high above his head and out of Sota' reach.

"I challenge you for that photograph!" Yuzuru declared, proudly pointing his finger in Tamaki's direction, "May the best father win!"

" _Pére_?" Tamaki stated, "Fine, I accept!"

"Technically, you're not a father so you lose by default, Tamaki-san," Sota commented.

"But that's not fair!" Tamaki protested, "Kyoya, tell them I'm a father! I really am!"

Nodoka sighed when the fight increased in volume and her father-in-law emerged from his room, no doubt plastering sutras on every inch of uncovered skin he could reach.

"You certainly loved keeping the strange ones around, too, didn't you, Kazuo?" Nodoka grinned. "You would like the company Kagome has chosen to keep."

That day, just before Nodoka finished cooking, Yuzuru earned a new photograph for his office.

-O0o0O-

Akira sighed when his work grew monotonous and dull. Thankfully, he was working in his home office, so it wouldn't be too hard to find something to distract him until he could focus again. As luck would have it, his phone vibrated on his desktop.

"Huh? A text message?" Akira questioned aloud as he picked up his mobile device and opened the text.

Depicted on Akira's phone screen was a snapshot of two framed photographs placed side by side on a desk. He guessed they belonged to Yuzuru Suoh; not only was the message sent from his number, the picture on the right was of a young Tamaki clutching a teddy bear as large as he was. Akira grinned; it was a photo he had more than once when he visited Yuzuru's office. The photo on the left was of a petite little cherub with rosy cheeks and two raven pig tails on the side of her head, smiling happily as she was being pushed on a swing. Her stark white bloomers were visible underneath her pretty pink dress.

"She such a cute little thing," Akira commented, "But, as far as I know, Suoh-san doesn't have a daughter. So who cou—"

Then it happened. Akira realized just who the little girl was from her toothy grin and beautiful baby blues.

"Could it be?" he whispered in shock, "No, he couldn't have!"

Akira suddenly stood from his seat and rushed out of his office, sprinting to the wing of the house with his children's rooms. Without warning, he threw open a door he sought, startling its occupant.

"Akira-san?" Kagome questioned, "What in the world?"

"Kagome-chan," Akira began, "you must…you must…"

"I must?" Kagome repeated curiously.

"You must wear the bloomers!" he shouted, pointed a finger at Kagome.

"Bloomers? But I haven't worn those in years," Kagome responded, but Akira was lost in his rant.

"I will defeat Suoh-san!" he raved, "I am your true father! So you must wear the bloomers for me!"

'I don't even wanna know,' Kagome thought before addressing her father again.

"Listen, I don't know what bloomers have to do with any of this," Kagome started, "but, if you wanna spend some time with me, I won't mind hanging out with you for a while."

"You won't?" Akira repeated.

"Yeah. I really haven't had much time to tell you much about school, so pull up a seat, Tou-san," Kagome suggested as she sat cross-legged on her bed and gestured to her empty desk chair.

"Yay!" Akira exclaimed and pulled the chair as close to the bed as possible. He looked at Kagome expectantly, eagerly waiting for her to speak.

"Tou-san, you're pretty strange," Kagome commented with a grin.

'But I suppose that I always liked strange things.'

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – You gotta show some love for dads! XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading the next installment. Kudos to anyone who can guess where Tamaki's bloomers related lines came from.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! ^.^
> 
> (revised 01.19.2013)


	10. Guess Who's Knocking at My Door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Greetings, one and all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, everyone! Pardon my delayed update, but I ran into a bit of difficulty writing this next chapter. For those of you who can remember the original version of this story, I modified one of the ideas I used in that version for this one. Kudos to anyone who can pick it out!
> 
> I also got a new laptop as a Christmas/early graduation present so I transferred all my files myself and some of them got lost between the two computers. :/ As of now, I'm totally backed up and loving my new laptop! XD
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Bunny.W.K, UnstableFable, emeraldmoon14, Sin of the Fallen, animelver14, JoWashington, KEdakumi, TriforceandSheikahArts, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Pissed Off Irish Chick, OoKuchikuzeoO, Ukitakes luver, TsukiyoTenshi, Ichigo Mirai, Chibified-chan, Sable Scribe (2x), Serenity Lhane, i read i review, kiera-sama, foxgodess07, blacKStreek, luvsouls, ForgottenOncePromised, Vampires2rocks, DragonFire Princess, Vocaloid Marmalade86, Kuragehime94, aintgotnone, Kiku-Goldenflower, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, xxoikilluoxx, ThePandaHat, Guest (1), Mimiru, kakashixangela, Guest (2), LadyAkina, angeldevil11, Aueraelia, riotgirl777, loretta537, Ladytygon, CherryNekoChan, DanceInLightenig, inuluvskags1, killerninjaz, AnimeGrl2519, Askosh Mosey, Darkelementialmaster, Catrina7077, Speedykitten1643, Applejax XD, Skullqueencb, InuyashaFanFictLover, TsubakiTwilight, Inu-'SIT'-loveKag, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Spark of the forgotten, alivia, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, GuestGirl, Molly Grace 16, Alice Sakurai, Nessa671, dg, JollyLoser, Whisper, nequam-tenshi, Azumigurl, DemonsVsWizards, sakemori, MoonWatersLight, hello-anime, JazzNProwl's sparkingAriaFyre, Pandora's Socks (5x), camierose, Guest (3), Panther Black (2x), hello-animeXD, NekoGurl98, and Anonymoose13! X3

**Chapter 10: Guess Who's Knocking at My Door?**

"Check it out, Haruhi!" Kagome exclaimed as she proudly held out her latest math exam to her brunette friend. Haruhi quickly took the test paper and began flipping through its pages to look at Kagome's handiwork.

"Wow, an 82%," she praised as she gave the test back to Kagome, "Very good, Kagome."

"Thanks!" Kagome replied as she slipped the test paper in her bag. The grade was hardly a B, but it was much better than the mark she earned on her first math test. It took a lot of hard work on her part to improve her performance in the subject, but Haruhi's weekly tutoring sessions made all the difference. In return for Haruhi's assistance, Kagome was glad she able to repay her friend's help with some instruction of her own. Haruhi was decent in their history classes, but lacked the natural affinity Kagome had for it. Kagome happily helped Haruhi catch up on the information she lacked as little as that might be, further securing her spot as top student in their class.

"Sensei's even giving me a chance to take a makeup test of our first exam," Kagome told her, "Hopefully I can get a better score this go round."

"I'm sure you will," Haruhi encouraged, "When are you going to take it?"

"Next Friday just before we leave for the holiday," Kagome answered.

"Holiday?" Haruhi questioned, "What holiday?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about Golden Week?" Kagome asked her incredulously, "You spend far too much time on your studies, Haruhi."

"I guess so," Haruhi commented with a shrug, "I didn't realize it was this late in the spring semester. Do you have any plans for the break?"

"I've been thinking of going home to the shrine," Kagome said, "I've visited a few times since I moved to the Morinozuka Manor but not overnight."

"That should be fun," Haruhi replied, "Are Mori-senpai and Satoshi-san going to join you?"

Kagome pursed her lips together. "I didn't tell them I'd be going home yet. I'm sure that they have their own holiday plans." She let a few giggles slip away. "They're probably glad to get me out of their hair for a few days!"

"If you say so. Well, since you have about a week until your retest, how would you like to have some extra study sessions?" Haruhi suggested, "I tutored you on all the first exam material already but a refresher wouldn't hurt."

"Sure," Kagome replied with a grateful smile, "I need all the help I can get. We can do it before club hours next week. Greek Myth's been cancelled before the break."

"Perfect."

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Hikaru and Kaoru curiously watched them talk amongst themselves. They decided not to approach them directly; they knew that Kagome and Haruhi—primarily Kagome—wouldn't tell them what they were up to if the asked. Hikaru could already hear Kagome mockingly call him the "ass twin" and declaring their acts weren't anyone else's business.

"It seems like those two are plotting, would you say so, brother?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Yes," Hikaru replied, "It's totally unforgivable. Toys are not meant to plot."

"So it seems—" Kaoru began.

"—we'll have to foil them—" Hikaru continued.

"—with one of their own," the two twins finished, wearing devious grins.

-O0o0O-

"Thank you for giving me a retest, sensei," Kagome said gratefully as she turned in in her exam.

"Think nothing of it," he remarked as he took the test, "After the improvement you displayed on your most recent exam, I know the score on your first test was merely an anomaly. You probably hadn't adjusted to Ouran's surroundings and were still feeling a little apprehensive about being in a new school."

"Right," Kagome replied shakily, seemingly agreeing with her teacher's reasoning, "Well, I'll see you after the break!" She quickly shuffled out of the classroom with her bag over her shoulder and walked toward the east exit of the school where a car was waiting for her.

'I'm finally done,' Kagome thought happily, 'I can't wait to get out of this mad house!'

"Look at what we have here." Kagome heard familiar voices chorus behind her. She turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru leering at her with devilish grins on their faces.

'Not those two,' Kagome thought as they closed in her like predators approaching their prey.

"A little cricket seems to be out far too late," Hikaru stated.

"Late?" Kagome repeated in confusion, "It's only five o' clock."

"What do you think our cricket's been up to?" Kaoru asked, ignoring Kagome's factual statement.

"Definitely something suspicious," Hikaru answered with a brief nod.

"It's called a makeup exam," Kagome wryly reminded the duo, "I told you about it a few days ago."

Hikaru curiously cocked his head to the side. "So it seems the cricket has no hidden agenda."

"In that case, she should have no problem—" Kaoru began.

"—inviting us over during the holiday," Hikaru finished.

"So what do you say?" they asked simultaneously.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Invitation denied."

"Why?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"A holiday is supposed to be a break," Kagome briefly enlightened, "I can't enjoy it properly if I have to babysit the host club."

"Don't be that way!" Kaoru retorted.

"A holiday with us would be most enjoyable," Hikaru urged.

"Hentai chop!"

Kagome blinked owlishly when she saw the twins crouching on the ground, holding the lumps on their heads that were quickly growing in size. Satoshi stood behind them resting his wooden sword on his shoulder and a disapproving look on his face. Chika was casually standing next to him.

"You two brought that on yourselves," he explained flatly, "Otherwise, I would have just used a normal attack."

"They were just being idiotic," Chika commented, "You didn't have to hit them so hard."

"Chika chop!" Satoshi shouted as he turned his sword on Chika, hitting him in the back of the head.

"What did I do?" he cried, clutching his new injury.

"A protector of my nee-chan's virtue must never take any threat lightly. It was my duty as a Morinozuka to punish you," Satoshi stated matter-of-factly.

"I didn't remember signing up for something that," Chika grumbled, careful not to let Satoshi hear him.

"Satoshi-san and Yasochika-san," Kagome interjected to prevent any more strikes with Satoshi's sword, "You came to pick me up, right?"

"Yes, Nee-chan," Satoshi answered dutifully, "Taka and Mitsukuni are indisposed until late this evening, and they couldn't come see you off. We already put your bag in the car so we don't have to stop by the estate."

"How thoughtful of you, Satoshi-san!" Kagome remarked, playfully patting his head, "Thank you, little brother."

"No problem, Nee-chan!" Satoshi replied, happily basking in Kagome's affections, "Let's get going before it gets too dark."

Hikaru and Kaoru straightened up and watched the trio of relatives walk away, quietly talking to each other with Kagome and Satoshi engaging in most of the conversation.

"That went as to be expected," Kaoru mentioned with a defeated sigh.

"Perhaps," Hikaru responded, "but we did learn an interesting piece of information."

"It seems like Kagome's packed to go somewhere during our break," Kaoru stated.

"And alone from the looks of things," Hikaru added, "I think it's time we recruit additional forces for this mission."

"Agreed," Kaoru said as he pulled out his cellphone, "Kyoya-senpai isn't the only one who can manipulate our king."

"Do you think we should feel bad about this?" Hikaru asked, seemingly innocent.

"Not a chance!"

-O0o0O-

"Thanks for bringing my bag up," Kagome told Satoshi as he set her bag next to the door.

"Of course, Nee-chan!" he replied with a large grin, "Do you need anything else?"

"Nope," Kagome responded, "Everything I need is right here."

"It seems empty," Chika commented as he looked around the Higurashi home, "Where's your family?"

"They went on camping trip for the start of Golden Week," Kagome answered.

"They went without you?" Satoshi asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Kagome began to explain, "I would have made it back in time to join them, but I had that makeup exam today. They wanted to wait for me, but Sota was really looking forward to it. I didn't want them to miss their trip on my account."

"Will you be alone long?" Chika asked.

"It's only three days," Kagome assured them, "I can handle myself until then, so don't worry about me, okay?"

"If you insist," Satoshi said with a shrug of his shoulders, "We'll call you when we get back to the manor."

"I'll still be here," Kagome replied, "I'll see you both at the end of Golden Week."

"Enjoy your break, Higurashi-san," Chika told Kagome as he and Satoshi walked away.

"I will," Kagome replied, waving as they walked away, "Bye, Yasochika-san and Satoshi-san."

After the two boys disappeared down the shrine steps, Kagome closed the door and went upstairs to her room, grabbing her bag before she left the living area. Once inside, she opened her bag and fished out the warded jewelry box she kept the Shikon Jewel in. She gingerly placed it on her dresser, inspecting the spells on it.

'One of the wards has been disturbed,' Kagome thought as she made her assessment, 'No real harm done. One of the maids must have knocked it over or something. But I still need to fix it.'

After mending the broken ward, Kagome flopped backwards onto her bed. It didn't take long for Buyō, her faithful cat, to hop onto her stomach, kneading his favorite resting spot like he always did.

"Hey there, boy," Kagome greeted him with a smile, "You're always here to greet me when I come here, aren't you?" She reached out and gently rubbed his ears. "Too bad that's only because you miss your favorite pillow."

Kagome giggled when Buyō butted his head against her abdomen.

"Alright, I get it. Cushions aren't meant to talk," Kagome said when Buyō closed his eyes and nuzzled against her stomach. She followed his lead and settled down for a nap.

"I suppose I can use a catnap too."

-O0o0O-

Haruhi sighed as she inattentively looked out of the window and away from her textbooks. She originally planned to use her week off from school to stay home and study. She had no other obligations this week and still had to remain home to take care of the household chores while her father was a work. Studying seemed like an easy and efficient way to fully utilize her free time. But, after an only hour of reading over her notes, Haruhi succumbed to boredom.

'Maybe I should take a break,' Haruhi thought as she stood up from the kitchen table and started to stretch her stiff muscles, 'I wonder what everyone else is doing during the break.'

Haruhi dryly chuckled at her train of thought. "I must really be bored if I'm thinking about those guys."

Before she could sit back down at the table, Haruhi heard the doorbell ring.

'I wonder who that could be,' she mused, turning around and walking to the door, 'Maybe Tou-san forgot his keys again.'

Just before she opened the door, Haruhi paused and listened to the sound of voices outside. It didn't take long for her to realize who came to see her.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she heard Hikaru ask in annoyance.

"Of course it is!" Honey firmly asserted, "Takashi said this was where Go-chan and Haru-chan were dropped off before."

"And this is the address on file in the school's directory," Kyoya added helpfully.

"To think that commoners can fit so many living spaces in one building! Who could have ever thought of such a thing?" Tamaki exclaimed. Without seeing him in person, Haruhi knew the older teen was looking around her apartment complex with childish excitement.

"Indeed," Kyoya commented, "How resourceful."

"And I don't see one plastic pool," Hikaru mentioned; the smugness in his voice was nearly tangible.

"I knew those two didn't know what they were talking about," Kaoru commented.

Haruhi cringed and pressed against the door to hide herself. 'Why did it have to be them? Maybe if I don't open the door, they'll go away and leave me alone.'

"Haru-chan's not answering," Honey said sadly after a few minutes of waiting, "Do you think she isn't home?"

"Maybe," Mori said flatly.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Kaoru asked, "Where would she go?"

"It's not like she has any friends outside of the host club," Hikaru stated.

'Those jerks!' Haruhi thought, feeling increasingly irritated, 'I do have friends other than you weirdoes!'

"Maybe she went on a trip with her father?" Honey suggested.

"Not so," Kyoya explained, "Fujioka-san is scheduled for his normal hours at his place of employment, so there isn't an opportunity for the two of them to leave together. Even if Haruhi went off without him, she has no passport to leave the country."

"She doesn't have a passport?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well that seems odd," Tamaki mused aloud, "She can't leave the country without one."

Honey agreed. "Go-chan doesn't have a passport either."

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched. 'Normal people don't have to leave the country to have a vacation. Those damn rich bastards.'

"Whether she is here or not, it will be very unfortunate if Haruhi doesn't answer the door before we leave," Kyoya began matter-of-factly, "Since it seems that we're unable to get ahold of her, I'll have to add our travel expenses to her outstanding debt." He sighed deeply, a dramatic expression he definitely learned from Tamaki. "It's a bit of a shame considering the she and Kagome made so much progress repaying the existing balance."

'Damn him! That's my only weakness!' Haruhi thought. She could easily pick up the underlying threat in Kyoya's words and had no choice but to surrender. She knew the Ootori would make good on his words if the host club left without her. After standing up straight and taking a deep breath, Haruhi slowly opened the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried happily, "So you're home after all."

"Indeed she is," Kyoya cheekily added causing Haruhi to grimace.

"You look so cute!" Honey exclaimed with Tamaki and the twins readily agreeing. Even Mori nodded in approval with the statement. Despite the light dust of pink on her cheeks, Haruhi rolled her eyes. She was only wearing a pair of black tights and an oversized purple sweater, an outfit she threw on after changing out of her pajamas.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them pointedly, standing in the doorway to prevent the host club from entering her apartment.

Tamaki beamed and took a few moments to prepare his self for his oncoming speech. "We came to pick you up. You're the last member we need for our host club's field trip as part of our latest holiday mission! You are now recruited to be part of Operation Visit Kagome during Golden Week to alleviate her loneliness plan!"

"You do know she went to visit her family shrine, right?" Haruhi said dryly, "I doubt she's lonely there."

"Tsk tsk tsk," the twins admonished her in unison, playfully wagging their pointer fingers and shaking their heads in tandem, "You don't have all the facts, Haruhi."

"As we speak," Kaoru began, speaking alone, "Kagome is at her shrine—"

"—all alone while her family is away," Hikaru finished.

"She is?" Haruhi questioned curiously.

"Now do you see the nobility of our task?" Tamaki proclaimed, "Kagome is a host in need and, as dictated by our creed, we are obligated to respond to her predicament the fullest of our ability!"

"If we are all present for this excursion," Kyoya began, "I can document it as a sanctioned club activity; therefore, any and all expenses we incur will be deducted from existing allocated funds in our club account."

"Really?" Haruhi responded, feeling a little better about this trip knowing that it wouldn't be on her expense if she chose to go through with it.

"Please, Haru-chan!" Honey begged, his large, light brown eyes welling with tears, "Can you imagine how Go-chan must feel being all alone?"

Haruhi sighed as any protests and reservations she had about going on this trip dissipated. "I'll go get my keys."

"Wonderful!" Tamaki called out to her as she walked to her bedroom, "I knew you'd come around and join us!"

"Don't push it, senpai," Haruhi said over her shoulder.

'So much for studying,' she thought sullenly but couldn't help the small grin growing on her face. So much for being bored.

-O0o0O-

'I'm so bored,' Kagome thought, lying across her bed. Even Buyō grew tired of lounging with her and retreated from her room.

'I probably should have stayed at the manor until everyone got back home.'

However, Kagome was sure she'd be just as bored at the manor only with considerably more space to laze about in her current funk. Before Golden Week began, Akira was called away on immediate and urgent business. In an effort to spend part of the holidays with his family, Akira proposed the idea that Fumiko and his children accompany him. However, his assignment was out of the country and, unlike the Morinozuka family, Kagome didn't have a passport and there wasn't enough time to procure one before Akira had to leave.

Even though she couldn't attend the trip, Kagome urged everyone else to go without her. It took a lot of convincing when it came to Akira, especially after the "bloomers" incident, but he reluctantly went through with the business trip. Though hesitant about accompanying him without the children, Fumiko decided to travel with her husband. Kagome wasn't sure if Takashi or Satoshi decided to attend as well but was willing to bet that the entire Morinozuka mansion was empty by now excluding the grounds keeping staff.

'I can't believe I'm having such a dull holiday,' Kagome thought. She immediately sat up when she heard knocking on the front door.

'Great timing,' she thought as she stood to her feet, 'I wonder who it could be.'

Before going downstairs, Kagome walked to her window, opened it, and peered outside.

"What the hell…?" she said to herself, looking at her visitors in incredulity.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Honey, and Haruhi were all stationed outside of her front door, waiting to be let in. Before Kagome could disappear out of sight, Honey turned and spotted her.

"Hey look!" he cried enthusiastically, "It's Go-chan!"

Everyone else turned to her window and saw her as well.

"Hey, Kagome!" Hikaru shouted, "Come down, and let us in already!"

"It looks like she's saying something," Haruhi commented when she saw Kagome's lips move.

"What…?" Tamaki murmured, trying to figure out what Kagome was trying to say.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she finally shouted loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Let us in—!"

"—and we'll tell you!"

"Come down, cricket! We came just to see you!"

Kagome groaned and disappeared from the window before reappearing at the front door, opening it for everyone to enter.

"Well, you certainly kept us waiting," Hikaru stated as he walked in.

"Are you still in your pajamas?" Kaoru commented, "It's nearly noon."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's called lounging. I'm entitled to do it as long as I please during my break."

"You shouldn't waste your time like that, dear cricket," Tamaki admonished her, "It's a good thing we came when we did."

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed and pointed to the offending host club, "Shoes off before you come in, please."

The host club complied with her request before they continued walking to the Higurashi home's living room and took a seat on the couch.

"These seats are so comfortable!" Hikaru and Kaoru stated, bouncing happily on the couch cushions. Haruhi rolled their eyes at their childish behavior.

"Well, what do you guys want?" Kagome asked them, standing akimbo, "I doubt it was to admire my family's seat cushions."

"We came to keep you company!" Tamaki answered proudly, "When your devoted younger brother and cousin told us that you'd be all alone during Golden Week, we simply had to come to your aid!"

"But it's only for two more days," Kagome stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Even so, at least entertaining us is better than lying about without doing anything productive," Kyoya remarked.

"Well, now that you are here," Kagome began, "what's the rest of your plan?" She sighed when she was met with an awkward silence. It was clear that they didn't do much planning beyond reaching her shrine and getting her to open the door to let them in.

"You really don't have a plan," Kagome said dryly, "I can't believe you're all such dopes."

"Well, it's usually the duty of the host to come up with things like that," Hikaru countered.

"We could play soccer like we did last time Takashi and I were here," Honey suggested, "We have more people to play now!"

"I guess we could," Kagome agreed.

"We do have an even number of players," Haruhi added, "It could be fun."

"That's nice, but maybe we could do something else," Kaoru suggested.

"What do commoners do for fun?" Hikaru asked.

"You two shouldn't be so picky," Haruhi scolded them, "We're guests in Kagome's home, so you shouldn't make such unreasonable demands."

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi," Kagome reassured her, "Let me think."

'What do I do for fun?' Kagome mused, 'I guess we could see a movie?' She immediately dismissed that idea. 'I don't even want to imagine what would happen if I brought these guys to a movie theater. But maybe…'

"How about we rent some movies to watch after we play a few games of soccer?" Kagome suggested.

"Rent movies?" Tamaki, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru questioned in unison.

"Yeah," Kagome began to elaborate, "We'll pick out some DVDs from the video store, make some popcorn, and maybe order a pizza or two for dinner. It' be the host club's first movie night!"

"Sounds like fun!" Tamaki exclaimed with everyone else readily agreeing.

"Great," Kagome said over her shoulder before jogging upstairs to her room, "I'll just go change then we'll pick teams!"

-O0o0O-

"Are you sure this is all, miss?" the video store's cashier asked after he scanned all of the DVDs Kagome brought to the checkout counter. It was easy to detect the humor in his voice as he bagged the last DVD.

"Yes, that's all," Kagome answered sheepishly, "I'm sorry again about the commotion my friends caused."

The clerk grinned at her. "It's alright, miss. No harm done."

His reassurance didn't stop Kagome from feeling embarrassed about this whole ordeal. After the host club completed an intense soccer game where the team of Mori, Honey, Kagome, and Haruhi defeated Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru with a final score of twenty-one to eighteen, Kagome led a dirtied and grass stained host club to the nearby video rental store. During the trip, Kagome and Haruhi had to herd in the remaining hosts when they strayed into every store that caught their interest along the way. It took nearly three times as long for them to reach the store as it would if Kagome went by herself.

Their combined behavior only got worse when they made it to their destination. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey rushed up and down each aisle, picking out as many titles as they could. Kyoya shadowed Tamaki and casually browsed whatever row he was on, absently nodding when the host king showed him a title he liked. Mori took up his usual position at Honey's side, picking the smaller boy up so he could access the shelves out of his reach. When Kagome finally got them to bring their selections to the counter, they arranged several stacks on its surface. All together they picked five action flicks, two crime dramas, three psychological thrillers, eight comedies—three of which were romantic comedies, four horror movies, ten Disney animated films, the  _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, two documentaries, six plays and musicals, and the entire Harry Potter film series minus  _Order of the Phoenix_  which happened to be checked out.

'Do they seriously think that we can watch fifty movies in one night?' Kagome thought, 'That's barely enough time to finish  _Lord of the Rings_!'

"So how do you plan on paying for this?" the cashier asked.

Before Kagome could retrieve the money out of her wallet, Kyoya handed the cashier a gold credit card.

"This should cover it," he started.

"Oh wait!" Kagome interjected and handed the cashier another card, "Here's my membership card."

The cashier nodded before he swiped the two cards and handed them back to Kagome and Kyoya once the transaction was complete. He handed Kyoya receipt, and the group to walk back to the shrine. Mori and Kagome carried the bags of DVDs out of the store.

"That was cheaper than I previously calculated," Kyoya commented as he looked at the receipt.

"That's because I used my membership card," Kagome explained, "For every fully paid rental I buy, I get one free. Although, I doubt they had to ring up so many at once before. It's a good thing I don't have any late fees with that membership too!"

"So now we need popcorn and pizza," Tamaki surmised, "Does that mean we get to go to a commoners' grocery store?"

"Not a chance," Kagome replied, grateful that she did not have to bring the host club to another stop outside the shrine, "I checked the kitchen before we left, and there was enough popcorn for all of us to share. After we get settled back at the shrine, I'll call and order pizza then it'll be delivered."

"Too bad," Hikaru commented, crossing his arms behind his head, "I was looking forward to see what you and Haruhi like so much about going to a grocery store."

"At least we still get to try commoners' food!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I've never had pizza!"

"Are you serious?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Tamaki nodded. "The servants pick up all the commoners' food I've tried so far, mostly ramen noodles!"

"The only time we really get to eat like that is at the host club," Kaoru added, "And that's only because you and Kagome are there."

Haruhi and Kagome rolled their eyes. 'These damn rich people.'

It was dusk by the time the group reached the shrine grounds. Once inside the main house, Kagome and Mori deposited the DVDs on the coffee table in the living room.

"Before we start our movie night, how would you guys like to wash up?" Kagome suggested.

"That would be nice," Haruhi stated.

"A change of clothes would be nice too," Hikaru added, pulling at his stained, designer shirt in distaste.

"Okay. I'll be right back," Kagome announced before leaving the living room. She returned with a stack of neatly fold navy blue hakamas and white kosodes.

"I'm afraid that this is all I have for you guys to change into," Kagome explained, "but you guys should be used to cosplay, right?'

"How cool!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kagome handed out each outfit.

"You're pretty tall so they might be a little short on you," Kagome commented when she handed the clothes to Mori.

"It's fine," he replied.

"These should fit you pretty good," Kagome told Honey, "They belong to Sota. He won't mind if you borrow them."

"Who do these other outfits belong to?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh," Kagome said, faltering slightly, "We just accumulated them over time. Sometimes people who volunteer at the shrine use these." She turned to Haruhi, who didn't receive a stack of clothes from her.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Haruhi, if that's alright with you."

"Thanks," Haruhi replied, sensing Kagome's sudden, acute unease.

"There's a bathroom down this hallway and another one upstairs," Kagome said before making her way to her bedroom, "You guys work that out, and I'll start making the popcorn."

After Kagome returned with a pair of lounging pants and a T-shirt for Haruhi, she went to the kitchen to start making the popcorn with extra butter while the host club took turns using the bathrooms. Once everyone was finished washing up excluding Kagome, the group decided to order two large pizzas, one cheese and the other pepperoni. After calling and placing the order, Kagome took her turn to shower and change upstairs.

"I left some coupons on the counter," Kagome called out over her shoulder, "Use them if I'm not done by the time the delivery guy shows up."

"Coupons?" Honey asked and he along with the rest of the boys turned to Haruhi for answers.

Haruhi took a deep calming breath before she answered, "Coupons are vouchers that businesses distribute to their customers that they can redeem for better deals on their merchandise."

"So many commoner innovations in one day!" Tamaki cried, "Today's mission was a success!"

"I suppose so," Haruhi remarked, "Today was actually fun."

"I would have liked to meet Kagome's mother and her grandfather," Kaoru stated, "We've only met her younger brother so far."

"They're so nice!" Honey exclaimed, "Soijiro-san tells all kinds of stories, and Nodoka-san is so pretty! She and Go-chan look so much alike!"

Just before Tamaki could add his opinion on the remainder of Kagome's family, Kyoya discretely jabbed him in the arm. One warning look from the Shadow King reminded Tamaki that they were keeping their visit to Kagome's home a secret. He pouted but kept silent.

"So which one of these are we watching first?" Hikaru asked as he picked up one of the DVDs.

"I vote for  _Audition_ ," Kaoru stated, grinning as he held up the DVD case.

"No!" Honey protested, "No horror movies!"

"I've heard good things about  _Battle Royale_ ," Kyoya said, "but it is a bit on the gory side."

Once again, Honey shook his head. "I want to watch this one!"

" _The Lion King_?" Hikaru read incredulously, "You wanna watch a Disney movie?"

"But they're the best!" Tamaki protested and held up the one he liked, "We should watch this one though,  _Aladdin_!"

It wasn't long before the host king burst into song. "I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decided~?"

"Do you have a suggestion, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked the silent senior, ignoring Tamaki's singing.

"This one," Mori said, holding up the DVD.

" _Seven Samurai_ ," Haruhi read the movie title, "This one looks pretty old."

"It's a classic," Mori retorted, wearing what Haruhi suspected was his version of a pout because she insulted his choice.

"How about we start watching  _Harry Potter_?" Haruhi suggested, "I remember reading one of the books in junior high."

"But we don't have the fifth movie," Hikaru interjected, "If we're going to watch a series, it should be  _Lord of the Rings_!"

"If you already had a suggestion, why did you ask us what we wanted to watch if you weren't going to listen?" Haruhi asked heatedly.

"I thought you would have decent choices," Hikaru countered, "Clearly I overestimated you."

"No scary movies!" Honey cried.

"But we have got to watch  _Noroi_!" Kaoru insisted.

"Why watch a fake documentary when we could watch a real one?" Kyoya countered.

" _Campaign_? Of course you'd be the one that picked a documentary," Kaoru accused Kyoya, "No one wants to watch that!"

"Let me share this whole new world with you!" Tamaki bellowed in the background.

"Will one of you answer the door?" Kagome shouted over everyone's voices. The host club looked to the top of the stairs to see her standing there dripping wet wearing only a towel wrapped around her body. The entire room fell into an unsettling silence. Now that it was quiet, the group could hear the persistent knocking at the door.

"He's been there for nearly five minutes," Kagome grumbled before retreating to her room in huff.

"I'll just get the door," Kyoya stated before going to the kitchen to retrieve the coupons Kagome mentioned before. He made sure to no one got a clear look at his face.

"I'm coming with you!" Tamaki remarked, rushing after Kyoya with his hand pressed to his nose.

'My daughter shouldn't act so rash!' Tamaki lamented, tightening his grip on his nostrils, 'Tou-san can't take it!'

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi questioned when the senior remained frozen in his spot. His back was stiff and straight with his eyes wide and his jaw slacked, looking in the direction of the stairway.

"What's wrong with Takashi?" Honey whispered to Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru gulped before answering. "I'm guessing that Kagome sent him into shock with her bold behavior."

"He's not the only one," Hikaru uttered. At the sound of his suggestive words, Mori whipped his head around to glare at the two twins, his face eerily stony. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped away from him, eyeing him warily.

"We'll just leave you guys alone!" they cried in unison before rushing over to Tamaki and Kyoya by the front door.

Haruhi shook her head at the twins' behavior before turning her attention to an irate Mori.

"Take it easy, senpai," Haruhi told him, placing a comforting hand on his upper arm, "There's no need to overreact."

"Yeah," Mori replied as his posture relaxed.

Honey sighed happily and latched onto Haruhi's arm. "You and Takashi are so cute together!"

"What are you saying, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi sputtered in embarrassment before quickly shifting her attention to the front door where Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru both stood.

"Why don't we go and see what the others are doing?" Haruhi suggested before she lead Mori and Honey to the doorway.

"Commoners' food!" Tamaki cried excitedly before opening the door.

The delivery boy was a boy of average height and build with dark brown hair and matching colored eyes, a moderately attractive young man but still very ordinary. A look of confusion was etched on his face when he saw the host club in the doorway.

"Hello," he greeted them slowly, "Is Higurashi-chan in?"

"Higurashi-chan?" Haruhi asked, "Do you mean Kagome?"

"Yes," he answered before he began to explain, "Higurashi-chan and I were classmates in mid—"

"I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she ran downstairs in a pair of sleeping pants and a matching tank top. When she saw who was at the door, she came to an immediate stop at the base of the stairs.

"Higurashi-chan!" he exclaimed happily when he saw her, "It's so good to see you!"

"Hojo-kun?" she addressed him, "What are you doing here?"

Then it happened. Everyone noticed the way the boy's eyes lit up as he as he longingly looked at Kagome and the telling red hue that quickly colored his cheeks. It was clear to the host club that Hojo and Kagome had a lot of explaining to do about their relationship due to the range of different emotions the host club members experienced at that moment.

Kagome: surprise. Honey: curiosity. Hikaru and Kaoru: wary annoyance. Mori: brotherly protectiveness. Tamaki and Kyoya: jealousy. Haruhi: indifference.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Oh, Haruhi, you're such a daikon radish. -_-
> 
> I actually think I'd like to watch movies with the host club, but I'd definitely side with Honey and Tamaki and gladly join them in song! "Deception! Disgrace~! Evil as plain as the scar on his face!"
> 
> The next update will be submitted much sooner than this one. I'm really excited about it! Until then, TCB! X3
> 
> (revised 01.19.2013)


	11. Tamaki and Kyoya – Operation First Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Ichigo Mirai, Spastic Freak, TriforceandSheikahArts, Eaten Alive By Boredom, camierose, Anber, Panther Black, Jayne (2x), youshouldn'tneedtoknow, Kokuei Kyoushu, Sin of the Fallen, ThePandaHat, TsukiyoTenshi, xxoikilluoxx, CherryNekoChan, Guest (1), Pissed Off Irish Chick, CrescentMelody, ForgottenOncePromised, New Moon Promise, riotgirl777, emeraldmoon14, falcon1loam, Kuragehime94, inuluvskags1, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, GuestGirl, aintgotnone, Lilac Wolf, Inu-'SIT'-loveKag, DragonFire Princess, rspringb, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, YuiNyan26, NekoGurl98, XxHisLilLoverGirlxX, VoraciousReader99, DarkLilyAndRose, Alice Sakurai, killerninjaz, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Dark Inu Fan, GiggleboxGirlie, Bunny.W.K, JollyLoser, AnimeGrl2519, AngelofDarkness95, foxgodess07, starmienight, princess-snow510, Bell, Sunprincessmargie, Elizabeth, Speedykitten1643, iamPaladin, Guest (2), kpotter1993, GreekGeek1223, Youko's Befuddled Fox, moonlightkiss1515, Dream's Abyss, XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX, Guest (3), Guest (4), Azumigurl, .passion, Dareagon, Guest (5), Tempest S, Guest (6), Vertigo Venom, ThEpPeNgUiNsArEoUtToGeTuS, and Lolo lala! XD
> 
> Also, Hojo doesn't have a first name in the manga/anime, so I just named him "Akitoki" after his ancestor.
> 
> Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I revamped and posted Demonic Teachings, my InuYasha and Harry Potter crossover, the same way I did this story. Check it out if you like! X3

**Chapter 11: Tamaki and Kyoya – Operation First Date!**

Kagome walked down the stairs and to the doorway to meet Hojo, bypassing the host club.

"Hojo-kun, why don't you in for a little while?" Kagome asked politely, "That is if you can while you're on the clock."

"Of course I can! This is my last delivery," Hojo answered and stepped inside of the house, closing the door behind him.

The host club minus Haruhi and Honey suspiciously watched as Hojo walked into the kitchen and placed the pizza boxes on the counter with Kagome following right behind him.

"Looks like he's familiar with the house," Kaoru commented.

"How irritating," HIkaru added disdainfully.

"Stop it, you two," Haruhi chided them, "This guy is obviously one of Kagome's old friends. We should be polite."

"Whatever you say, Haruhi," Hikaru mumbled halfheartedly as he and the others joined Kagome and Hojo in the kitchen.

When Hojo's hands were free, he drew Kagome into an awkward hug. "I'm so glad to see you! You left school so suddenly and I had no idea how to contact you."

"Sorry about that," Kagome replied sheepishly, "Everything happened so fast. I guess I didn't have time to tell anyone."

Hikaru cleared his throat. "Kagome, you haven't—"

"—introduced us to your friend," Kaoru finished.

"Oh, I guess I haven't," Kagome said as she pulled away from Hojo and stood in between him and the host club.

Kagome cleared her throat and introduced each person by name. "Guys, this is an old friend of mine, Hojo Akitoki-kun. Hojo-kun, these are my friends from Ouran Academy: Suoh Tamaki-senpai, Ootori Kyoya-senpai, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi. This is my older brother, Morinozuka Takashi-san, and my older cousin, Haninozuka Mitsukuni-kun."

Hojo bowed politely when Kagome was finished. "Pleased to meet you all."

"Hojo?" Kyoya repeated curiously, "I've heard that family name before."

"You have?" Kaoru asked skeptically.

Kyoya nodded and said, "I believe the family owns a modest pharmaceutical firm. The Ootori group has recently been looking into obtaining some of their medicinal herbs and traditional therapeutic remedies for distribution in some of our institutions."

"Really? I had no idea," Kagome commented and turned to Hojo, "Does that mean your family's company actually made everything you gave me?"

"Yes. I assumed you already knew," Hojo answered, "Everyone at school did."

'So Hojo-kun's family owns their own business. It must be pretty profitable if Kyoya-senpai's heard of it,' Kagome thought, 'No wonder Eri-chan and Yuka-chan kept pushing him on me.'

"If your family owns a medical business like that—?" Hikaru began haughtily.

"—why do you work as a pizza boy?" Kaoru finished, both looking at Hojo with disdain.

"Well, my father does emphasize the importance of a hard day's work since our family's company is fairly new compared to others," Hojo stated, sounding a little embarrassed, "I have to have a part-time job if I want any pocket money."

"Pretty cool," Haruhi commented and cut her eyes at the others, "You guys could definitely learn something from him."

"It's not our fault that his family's  _nouveau riche_ ," Hikaru and Kaoru spoke in unison, shrugging their shoulders.

Hojo turned to address Kyoya. "Nice to meet you again, Ootori-san. That is if you still remember our first meeting."

"Ah, I believe I do," Kyoya replied with a nod, "But I do have to say that you didn't make a particularly lasting impression on me or my family."

"Oh," Hojo answered dejectedly.

"Kyoya-senpai means that in the most helpful way possible!" Kagome interjected.

"Yeah, he's always saying things like that," Haruhi added helpfully.

'Talk about harsh,' she thought, 'The host club is always so critical of other boys.'

"Let's get you paid and on your way, Hojo-kun," Kagome said as she lead Hojo back to the door by his hand. The tension between all of the boys in this house was beginning to get to her.

"Alright. But before I leave, how long are you going to stay here, Higurashi-chan?" Hojo asked, "Because, if you would, I'd like to take you on a date."

Before Kagome could give Hojo her usual, gentle rejection, Tamaki pulled Kagome back and stepped in between them. He had been silent until now, but he would no longer tolerate this boy's familiar treatment of Kagome.

"Absolutely not!" he loudly protested, "I will not allow a guy like you to do such a thing with my cricket!"

"I agree," Kyoya corresponded as he stepped forward and haughtily held the host club's credit card to Hojo in between his middle and pointer finger, "Take your payment and kindly leave this residence."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Ootori-san," Hojo responded, obediently taking the credit card and shrinking away from the two boys' violent expressions, "I wasn't aware that you and Higurashi-chan were romantically involved. Forgive me for intruding on your relationship."

Kagome, who had been silent simmering with fury throughout this entire exchange, could not resist the urge to throw back her head and laugh heartily at Hojo's statement.

"Me and Kyoya-senpai a couple?" she cackled, "As if that would ever happen! It's hilarious!"

"And what, may I ask, makes that notion so laughable?" Kyoya asked her, irritated.

"Was I mistaken?" Hojo questioned, "Could it be that Suoh-san is actually your boyfriend?"

"Me?" Tamaki uttered, feeling heat rise from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Kagome cried, laughing even louder, "He's even worse than Kyoya-senpai!"

"Hold on!" Tamaki exclaimed, regaining his composure and reeling in his fantasies, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome ceased her giggles and took a deep breath of needed air. "Come off it, senpai. You and I both know that you and Kyoya-senpai don't know the first thing about being someone's boyfriend let alone taking a girl on one date."

"That's not a very nice thing to say!" Tamaki objected, "And I'll have you know that I would be a perfect boyfriend! Absolutely perfect!"

"Indeed," Kyoya added, "Several of our guests who frequent the host club would disagree with you."

"Puh-lease!" Kagome opposed with a roll of her eyes, "Being a host isn't even on the same level as dating and being someone's boyfriend."

"How so?" Kyoya asked, daring Kagome to answer.

"For one, hosting isn't even real! Just because you can keep a girl entertained for a few hours out of the week while you're playing some made up role doesn't mean you can handle a real relationship," Kagome answered. These boys definitely needed a reality check, and she was more than willing to oblige.

'Especially Tamaki-senpai,' she thought.

"What do you mean it isn't real? I'm always sincere! And I know all there is to know about romance," Tamaki insisted.

Kyoya scoffed. "I won't argue with you. My designation numbers speak for themselves."

"Fine," Kagome answered with a defiant smirk, "Put up or shut up."

"What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked, despite saying he was finished with this argument.

"If you two think you're suck ladies' men, let's put you to the real test," Kagome cheekily suggested.

"A test?" Tamaki repeated.

"I'd say it sounds more like a wager than a test," Kyoya added, interested in competing with Kagome yet again. It had been a long time since their last scuffle, and he was more than willing to put her in her place again.

"So what do you propose?" he asked.

"Something very simple," Kagome began, "Before Golden Week is out, the two of you have to go out on actual dates. No host club regulars and no one related to any of your family's business partners. I'll judge if you two are successful." She grinned deviously before continuing. "I bet one third of Haruhi's and my debt that you both are terrible dates."

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed, her hazel eyes widened, "You can't be serious, Kagome! What if you lose?"

"Don't worry about it, Haruhi. These guys don't stand a chance. I bet they haven't even been on a real date before!" Kagome assured her before smirking at Tamaki and Kyoya. "So do we have a deal or what?"

"I accept your challenge!" Tamaki declared valiantly.

"As do I on the condition that I can add additional terms to the wager," Kyoya stated.

"Go for it as long as they don't interfere with anything I've already said," Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders. No matter what Kyoya added, she doubted it would help him and Tamaki be victorious no matter how sneaky the shadow king was.

"Very well," Kyoya replied and began to list his terms, "The dates will end at 12 o' clock midnight, not a second before or after."

Kagome nodded. "Done."

"Also if Tamaki and I are successful, you are demoted to host club dog for one week. You are not allowed to refuse any of our requests, and any work done during this period will not be deducted from your outstanding debt," Kyoya added.

"Fine," Kagome agreed, "but a victory has to be all or none. Either you both win or you both lose. If only one of you succeeds, then it will be a draw."

"That's acceptable," Kyoya acquiesced with a nod, "I have only one more condition."

"And that would be?" Kagome asked.

"The girl that Tamaki and I will take out is you," Kyoya stated with a grin.

"Me?" Kagome questioned hysterically, "Why in the world should it be me?"

"Excuse me," Hojo quietly interrupted, still standing in the doorway, "but I really should be going…"

"Go ahead if you already ran the credit card," Hikaru instructed without looking away from Kagome, Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"We're not keeping you," Kaoru added, watching the exchange with everyone else.

"Well, enjoy your night," Hojo said awkwardly, handing the card to one of the twins, "Perhaps I'll see you all again."

He easily faded away from Kagome's doorstep and away from the shrine. Kagome, Tamaki, and Kyoya didn't even notice.

"So what would you call this?" Kaoru asked his twin, "A romantic comedy?"

Hikaru grinned. "From the look on Mori-senpai's face, I'd say it's a horror show."

Haruhi rolled her eyes but looked at Mori from the corner of her eye. The senior was as still as stone, but the malevolent gleam in his eye wasn't hard to miss. Luckily for Tamaki and Kyoya, Honey seemed to be keeping him in check.

"You are to be the judge of our performance, correct?" Kyoya clarified, "Then I makes perfect sense for you to be our date as well, Kagome."

"Fine," Kagome relented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then it's settled," Kyoya said with seemingly innocent smile, "I'm so happy we were able to work out all the details."

"Bite me," Kagome murmured under her breath. She ushered everyone away from the door and firmly closed it.

"It is?" Tamaki questioned softly, "A date? With Kagome?"

"Hold it!" Kagome objected, her hands on her hips, "You can't just expect a girl to go out with you. You have to ask her properly."

"Very well then," Kyoya replied, "Kagome, would you like to go out with me?"

"I will," Kagome answered with a nod, "And you, Tamaki?"

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed before charmingly taking Kagome's hand, "Princess, would you allow me to take you out on a date?"

"I will," Kagome answered, "Now that that's over, we still have a movie night to complete."

"Sure," Hikaru said, applauding alongside Kaoru, "I did enjoy the opening entertainment."

"Simply fantastic," Kaoru agreed.

Kagome snorted. "I'm glad you enjoyed it because our first movie will be  _Finding Nemo_."

"Hooray!" Honey shouted, excited to have one of the movies he picked being watched first.

"Another Disney movie?" Hikaru asked with a sigh.

"Actually, I think it's made by Pixar Animation," Haruhi stated.

"Same thing," Hikaru and Kaoru commented together.

"My house, my rules," Kagome told them with her tongue sticking out.

She turned to Haruhi with a better attitude. "Would you come with me to the get the pizza and a few sodas?"

"Sure," she answered before she and Kagome walked into the kitchen leaving the boy's alone.

"You two really have your work cut out for you," Kaoru said once Haruhi and Kagome were gone.

"To think you really convinced Kagome to go out with you both," Hikaru added.

"Good thinking," the two chorused.

Mori, who was quiet throughout the entire exchange, ominously cleared his throat. "A date, huh?"

Tamaki cowered at the frightening look in his friend's eyes and shouted, "It's not like that, Mori-senpai! I only intervened to stop that no good scoundrel from abducting our precious cricket! We can't allow that to happen with him or any other boy. That's also why Kyoya and I agreed to escort Kagome on dates. It's the parents' duty to ensure that their daughter knows how to interact properly with the opposite sex."

"On…a…date…" Mori repeated, ignoring Tamaki's rant.

"I assure you that it's all innocent, Mori-senpai," Kyoya stated to defuse the senior's anger, "It was Kagome's idea after all. We had no way of knowing that things would end up like this."

"They have a point, Takashi," Honey added, "You shouldn't be mad at Tama-chan and Kyo-chan."

Mori's anger seemed to fade and was replaced with begrudging understanding. Tamaki silently thanked Honey for stepping into save them.

"Kagome and I," Mori began stiffly, "we have to talk…soon."

"That's right! You should take this up with Go-chan. However," Honey continued, "I'm not happy about it either."

Tamaki cringed when Honey glared at him and mentally took all of his praise back.

"Movie time!" Kagome exclaimed as she and Haruhi walked into the room holding all the snacks. They quickly arranged them on the coffee table before plopping down on the sofa.

"You guys ready?" she asked, popping open a soda can.

"Yes, we are!" the group—minus Mori—chorused.

Before Tamaki could take a seat on the couch next to Kagome and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru sat down between the two girls, grabbing pizza slices and making themselves comfortable.

"Sorry, boss," Hikaru quipped.

"There's plenty of room on the floor," Kaoru suggested deviously

"But…but…" Tamaki began to whine but Kagome cut him off.

"Down in front, ero-senpai," she dryly told him, "We're trying to watch the trailers."

Tamaki whimpered in protest but took a seat on the floor by Kagome's feet.

-O0o0O-

Kyoya sighed as Tamaki continued to glare at him from the opposite end of his room. About a day has passed since the host club's movie night came and went and everyone returned to their own family homes. Kyoya came to visit Tamaki today to discuss their plan to approach the upcoming bet. With only a few days left in the holiday, they had to act fast. Unfortunately, Tamaki was being more than a little uncooperative.

"Tamaki," Kyoya began, "we have to start planning before we run out of time and lose by default. Would you try to be a little more cooperative?"

Tamaki turned to him, watery puppy dog eyes and frown on his face. "I don't see why you get to go first!"

"I asked her first, so that spot should go to me," Kyoya replied.

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki protested, "It's not fair! I should be the one to go first."

"Very well," Kyoya conceded without further arguments, "But our timeline is getting is getting shorter. It'll have to be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Tamaki repeated in a whimper. He took a deep, calming breath and squared his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose that will work. I should call her soon then."

"Yes," Kyoya concurred, "You have to te—I mean—ask her out for tomorrow afternoon. Once that's settled we can begin the preparations."

"Right." Tamaki pulled out this cellphone and began to dial. He slowly placed it to his ear, quietly gulping.

'Why am I so nervous?' he thought, pumping himself up, 'This isn't much different from the host club. It's just the other way around!'

" _Moshi moshi_?" the voice on the other end of the line answered.

"Hello," Tamaki replied, "Is this Higurashi-san?"

"Tamaki-san, how good to hear from you again!" Nodoka responded happily.

"Same for me, my dear lady," he stated suavely, "Is Kagome at home? I'd like to speak to her."

"She is. I'll call her down for you."

After a few minutes, Tamaki heard Kagome's voice replace Nodoka's. He immediately stiffened and repeated his impromptu mantra in his head.

'I can do this! I can do this!'

"Hello?" Kagome asked, "Is anyone there?"

"Hello, Kagome," Tamaki stated rigidly after clearing his throat, "I am calling to request your company for tomorrow afternoon."

Kagome giggled. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you. I'm guessing you have everything planned so what time are you coming to pick me up?"

"Plans? Time?" Tamaki weakly repeated.

Kyoya stepped in and quickly took the phone from Tamaki and placed it to his ear. The prince needed the shadow king to come to his rescue.

"Hello, Kagome. Tamaki would like you to be ready by 2:00 PM for your date tomorrow," Kyoya answered, "Please dress casually."

"Whatever you say, Kyoya-senpai." Kyoya heard Kagome huff and was sure she rolled her eyes as well.

"You're not going to be so helpful tomorrow, are you?" she asked mockingly, "You're not allowed to help each other during our dates. Tamaki-senpai's on his own, or you two forfeit."

"Of course, Kagome," Kyoya replied with a smirk, "And I'll see you in three days at the same time for our outing if that is convenient for you."

"Yes, Kyoya," Kagome answered, rising to his silent challenge, "Should I dress casually for you too?"

"That will be acceptable," Kyoya remarked, "Goodbye, Kagome. I really look forward to seeing you."

"And I look forward to winning," she replied smugly, "See you soon, Kyoya-senpai."

When Kagome hung up on the other end, Kyoya closed the phone and handed it to Tamaki. The disheveled blonde hastily put it in his pocket.

"You're all set, Tamaki," Kyoya told him, "All you need to do is show up at the shrine."

"But Kyoya!" Tamaki cried, "What am I going to do? This is my first date and I have nothing planned for it! Kagome was right; I can't handle this!"

"No need to worry," Kyoya assured.

"But you haven't been on a date either!" Tamaki objected.

Kyoya sighed but acknowledged that Tamaki was right. Even though his father occasionally instructed him to entertain the children of his business associates—girls included—he never had the time or the interest to initiate such frivolous affairs on his own. That may have put him and Tamaki at a tactical disadvantage, but he was certain that if he planned everything accordingly, he would have a little raven-haired servant for the next week.

'I might even order her a special uniform for our victory,' he thought smugly.

"That may be, but dates are simple," Kyoya countered, "All you need to do is cover the basics."

"And what are those?" Tamaki questioned.

Kyoya listed the four items, holding a finger for each one. "Food, entertainment, romantic atmosphere, and a goodnight kiss. Have all those things, and we will succeed."

"A kiss?" Tamaki cried, "You mean, we have to…"

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"Tamaki," Kagome whispered softly.

"Yes, my princess?" Tamaki answered, lovingly looking down at her.

Kagome stood next to him, resting her head on his arm with the appendage tightly clutched in her hands. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling as she looked up at him adoringly.

"You're so amazing. How could I have ever doubted you and your knowledge of romance?" she told him sweetly.

"Fear not, my princess," Tamaki replied. He placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders and move her so that they were facing each other.

"I don't hold it against you," he continued.

"Oh Tamaki," Kagome began, "There's only one left to make this perfect."

Kagome stood on the tips of her toes, clutching the front of Tamaki's shirt for leverage. She closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips.

"Please, kiss me, Tamaki-senpai!"

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"It'll be perfect!" Tamaki exclaimed, his face flushed a brilliant ruby red, "Just like in the movies!"

Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. He would have to make sure that Tamaki's date met his approval before tomorrow. He wouldn't risk being seen with him tomorrow afternoon. Kagome would definitely call him out on it and he and Tamaki would lose.

"Something to that effect," Kyoya commented, "I'll sleep over so we can put everything together."

"Thanks, Kyoya, but I want to do this myself," Tamaki countered, surprising Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tamaki nodded. "Of course, I'll get your go ahead on anything I plan before I do it! I just want to show Kagome a night to remember!"

Kyoya smiled and nodded. "If that's what you want to do"

Yuzuru suddenly opened the door and walked inside Tamaki's bedroom.

" _Père_?" Tamaki questioned in surprise, "You came to visit?"

"I did," he answered and nodded at Kyoya before looking at his son again, "The servants told me that you've been making quite the commotion before I arrived. Whatever for?"

" _Père_ ," Tamaki began proudly, "I have a date tomorrow!"

Yuzuru blinked owlishly. While his son was certainly a handsome and charming young man, no girl from an influential family would ever take his intentions seriously. As a bastard child, there was no solid guarantee that Tamaki would inherit the entirety of the Suoh Estate especially without the approval of the Suoh family matriarch. On top of that, this would Tamaki's first official date, a serious affair in a young man's life.

'Still, I suppose, there is no harm in an innocent outing,' Yuzuru thought.

"A date, eh?" Yuzuru asked, "So who is the lucky lady?"

Tamaki blushed and began playing with his thumbs, looking down and mumbling to himself.

"Well, it's…her name is…"

"His date is Morinozuka-san's daughter, Higurashi Kagome," Kyoya answered as Tamaki became more and more flustered.

"My cricket!" Yuzuru exclaimed, "She's your date?"

"Yes,  _père_!" Tamaki answered excitedly though he was still red in the face.

Then it happened. All of the possibilities of this potential union were swimming in Yuzuru's mind. Kagome and Tamaki certainly made an attractive pair. Of course, a horde of adorable blue-eyed cherubs with assorted mops of blonde and raven hair surrounding them made it so much more appealing.

'I mustn't get ahead of myself,' Yuzuru thought with a large grin on his face, 'There at least needs to be a proper marriage proposal before I can expect grandchildren.'

"You have my full support, Tamaki," he told his son proudly, "Be sure that you give that young lady a night to remember!"

Tamaki grinned and nodded eagerly. "I will, father. You can count on me!"

"Well, it let's go down stairs for dinner," Yuzuru suggested, "Then you boys can tell me more about this, okay?"

"Of course, Suoh-sensei," Kyoya answered with a secretive smile. He had a feeling that he should refrain from mentioning his impending date with Kagome to Yuzuru considering how excited he was about Tamaki and Kagome's outing.

'I should definitely keep that to myself.'

-O0o0O-

"You can't be serious!" Satoshi exclaimed, wildly waving his hands in front of Honey and his older brother who just gave him the disturbing news.

"We convince Kaa-san and Tou-san to go on the trip without us, and you let this happen!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Chika asked dryly. He personally could not see why everyone was getting so worked out about it. Even Mori's stony façade was thoroughly broken.

"It's only natural for girls to go on dates at Higurashi-san's age," he added, "I wouldn't be surprised if this isn't her first."

"But Nee-chan isn't a normal girl!" Satoshi passionately protested, "And call her by her first name! Nee-chan still was honorifics, ya know?"

Chika snorted. "And how is that my fault?"

"If you keep addressing her so formally, she'll keep doing it to!" Satoshi countered.

"We can talk about that later. We need to settle this first," Honey interjected. After all, Kagome already gave him an affectionate nickname with less formal honorific.

Mori nodded, adding strength to Honey's suggestion.

"I suppose you're both right. The matter at hand is more important than that," Satoshi begrudgingly acquiesced, "So what are we going to do about?"

"I'm not sure," Honey replied, "Go-chan definitely isn't going to call of the bet and Tama-chan and Kyo-chan aren't going to back out either." He paused with an adorably thoughtful look on his face. "I don't think we'll be able to stop them directly. We have to try a more subtle method."

"Espionage," Mori stated abruptly.

"Espionage?" Satoshi repeated curiously, "You mean we should spy on them?"

"Wouldn't that be a bit dishonest to Go-chan?" Honey asked, "I think we should watch out for her, but I don't want to make her angry."

"Not to mention it's a massive violation of her privacy," Chika added.

'And it seems like a lot of work to put in for something so trivial,' he thought, grumbling, 'Not to mention I don't want to spend so much time around Mitsukuni.'

Chika noticed that he and his brother were spending a lot more time together than he was used to and much more than he liked now that his cousin was in the picture. He hoped downplaying this situation would distance himself from them both.

"Well, it's the only way to do it, right?" Satoshi stated, "Nee-chan would never agree to have one of us as a proper escort. And the only way she'll get angry is if we both get caught." He grinned and slammed his fist in his hand in determination. "We have to use all of our families' skills if we want to pull this off."

"I guess if it's for Go-chan's sake," Honey relented, "We have to make sure that Akira-ji-san doesn't hear about this."

"You're right," Satoshi responded with a nod as he grimaced, "Tou-san will go through the roof if he finds out Nee-chan is going on two dates with upperclassmen especially since he's out of the country."

He turned to his older brother. "You do have a plan, right?"

Mori nodded. "Yeah."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – So who do ya'll like for the win? The dating tactics genius and hopeless movie romantic tag team? Or our plotting, miko protagonist? I personally bet on the Morinonzuka/Haninozuka brothers combo to stir things up in the next chapter! XD
> 
> Until then, TCB, baby! ;)
> 
> (edited 02.18.2013)


	12. The Battle Begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, guys! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you Yoruko Rhapsodos, Spastic Freak, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Wicken25, Ichigo Mirai, riotgirl777, KEdakumi, Atsuko Kimiko Daichi, Eaten Alive By Boredom, Tempest S, SpongeBobMimPants, Jayne, SHINeeFan23, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Slightly Wicked, Kokuei Kyoushu, angel, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, xxoikilluoxx, Angel Girl5, GuestGirl, Sanguinary Tide, EAnIL, starmienight, DragonFire Princess, Angel, Mimiru, Himiko Sanada, NadineJoy, CrystalVixen93, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ThePandaHat, Jessica, AimiMinakoLee, The Path of Supreme Conquest, loretta537, Elizabeth, XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX, Dream's Abyss, ivyknightfire, Vampires2rocks (2x), rspringb, Ethorin, OptimusPrimeAddict, Sunprincessmarge, Guest (1), Kar, princess-snow510, GiggleboxGirlie, Priestess Mia, foxgodess07, JazzNProwl's sparklingAriaFyre, Jessenia, Lykae101Sky, PASTA, Jaziiboo, asylum regular, sakemori, Oashisu, TriforceandSheikahArts, SilverStar118, Neko Youkai DemonicKitty, xx-BlackXRoseXLust-xx (2x), Speedykitten1643, JollyLoser, KiaraWangWilliams, KiasuEurasian, Yua's Everlasting Love, MotherDragon8581, Emie14, nikki, kiera-sama, Silvershadow090, Maxine, D, Dreamless-Sleep777, AnimeAngel, Zosime-Nya-Ride, roxierockz21, skybrezz everdeen, Lunardragon33, skydemon213, hateme101, Silversun XD, Aloever, and LunaWarrior for reviewing from FF .net! X3
> 
> Pardon my long absence, but I had to take a break and focus on my schoolwork. Now, I've officially graduated from college! Next stop, real world! XD
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of posting a one-shot crossover with InuYasha and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the 2012 series. I got into the TMNT series after a friend of mine begged me to check it out, and there are a few plot bunnies hopping around my head just pleading to be put on paper and posted. So be on the lookout for it and check it out, okay? :3

**Chapter 12: The Battle Begins!**

Tamaki took a deep breath as he rode in the Suoh family's limo  _en route_  to the Higurashi family shrine, looking at the rapidly passing scenery. Resting in his lap was an extravagant bouquet of red, pink, and white roses, the ideal offering for his upcoming date with Kagome. As he waited, he went through his mental checklist once more to be sure this outing went as perfectly as possible. With everything that was a stake and Kyoya keeping a close eye on his progress, there was absolutely no room for error.

'Let's see,' he thought, 'Casual outfit?'

He looked down and quickly assessed his ensemble: a pair of designer jeans, a slate grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a black T-shirt underneath, and a pair of trendy sneakers.

'Check. Food?'

He planned to take Kagome to a lovely French bistro he frequented with his father for a late lunch as soon as he picked her up. It was a long commute from the Higurashi home to the restaurant, but it would definitely be worth the wait to see the adoring look on Kagome's face when they arrived.

'Check. Entertainment?'

In Tamaki's right pocket were two amusement park tickets, an ideal date destination in the commoner world. He was sure it would provide the romantic atmosphere he needed, the next item on his checklist.

'Check and check.'

Soon after he finished his review, the shrine came into view.

"Here we are, Tamaki-sama," his driver, Saito, announced as he came to a stop.

"Thank you, Saito-san," he replied, "I'll be right back."

Tamaki took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and ascending the stone steps, holding the flowers at his side. When he reached the top and approached the main house, he saw Nodoka and Soijiro outside gardening near its entrance.

"Hello, Tamaki-san!" Nodoka called out to him, "You're here to pick up Kagome, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered with a nod, "Hello to you too, Soijiro-san."

The old man grumbled and continued working without looking up.

"Otou-san," Nodoka addressed, scolding him, "be nice to Tamaki-san. He's a decent boy who's only taking Kagome out for the evening."

Soijiro snorted and turned over another handful of soil with his spade. "So says you. That girl should stop fraternizing with those boys and focus on what's really important."

"Don't mind him, Tamaki-san," Nodoka said with a shake of her head in Soijiro's direction, "Kagome is waiting for you inside."

Again, Tamaki nodded, making sure to turn on the charm. "Yes, ma'am. And don't worry. Kagome is safe with me."

"I know that, dear. You two have fun!"

Tamaki walked to the front door as Nodoka and Soijiro returned to their gardening. When he knocked on the door, Tamaki envisioned the impeccably pleased look on Kagome's face when she appeared in the doorway as the picture of complete innocence, perhaps dressed in a sundress or another one of the frilly, girly fashions he dreamed she'd wear.

'Will it be pink or white? I can't decide which is better!' Tamaki thought, feeling his nerves ebb away, 'My darling cricket, I hope you're prepared for romance!'

When the door opened, Sota was on the other side much to Tamaki's disappointment.

"Hey, Tamaki-san," he greeted, "Kagome's upstairs. I'll call her for you."

"Thank you, Sota-kun," Tamaki said as he walked inside and casually leaned against the staircase. He wanted to be in just the right position when Kagome showed up.

'This is just like the movies! Any minute now, Kagome will appear at the top of the stairs, blushing so prettily when she sees me.'

"Nee-chan! You're date's here!" Sota bellowed as he walked back to his room upstairs.

"Coming!" she called out. The steps creaked as she scurried down them to meet Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai!"

"Hello, Ka—"

His words died in his throat when he saw Kagome descend the stairs, smiling as brightly as she always did. However, instead of wearing what he imagined, she wore a white tank with multicolored beadwork around the collar cut just above her bellybutton with a pair of jean shorts.

"You're right on time!" Kagome continued once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Unable to speak, Tamaki shoved the bouquet of roses in her direction, red flooding his cheeks.

Kagome received them, surprised but grateful. "Thanks. I'll put these in some water then we can go."

Tamaki nodded as she went to the kitchen and awkwardly took a seat on the couch, nervously patting his knees in an unsteady rhythm. In an instant, his nerves returned exponentially stronger than before.

'Keep it together, man! Calm down. You can do this!' Tamaki continued to chant.

Still, how could his daughter dress so provocatively? Such an outfit clung to every curve and accentuated every feature. It was impossible not to take notice.

'No, no, no! Daddies shouldn't look at those parts at all! I'm going on this date to prove the extent of my romantic prowess and to show my cricket the dangers of cavorting with uncouth boys. I can't become one of them!'

He threw a glance at Kazuo Higurashi's altar, silently pleading the deceased man for guidance.

'Higurashi-san, help me!"'

From inside the kitchen, Kagome giggled as she watched Tamaki lament on the couch. So far, he was reacting just as she expected. She knew showing a little skin was more than enough to throw him off his game. It wasn't much, but it did bring the odds in her favor.

'Still, I can't help but feel a little bad for him,' she thought, 'He even got me roses! Tamaki-senpai really doesn't have a clue.'

After looking through the cabinets, Kagome found a dusty crystal vase on one of the shelves. She wiped it off and filled it with water before placing the flowers inside and leaving them on the table. She'd bring them up to her room when she returned. As soon as that was taken care of, she went to retrieve Tamaki.

"I'm ready," she announced before retrieving and slipping on her flip flops at the door.

"Great!" Tamaki replied, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat before rushing to the door and holding out his hand.

"Shall we go, my lady?" he charmingly asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes before taking the offered appendage.

"So where are we headed?"

"First, we'll have lunch at a French café. Then we'll spend the rest of the day at the amusement park."

"Sounds good to me."

When they reached the car, Tamaki relinquished Kagome's hand to open the door for her. Once she was safely inside, he closed the door and entered on the other side. The whole time, he mentally congratulated himself on a job well done. Kagome's choice of clothing may have thrown him off balance, but that was only a temporary setback.

'So far so good! All I need to do is let my charm flow naturally and everything else will fall into place.'

Unbeknownst to the couple, another car watched the limo as it started up and left the shrine. Before it was completely out of sight, the car followed behind them as closely as it could without looking suspicious.

Inside the vehicle, Chika scoffed and cast an annoyed glance at his relatives ahead of him.

"This is ridiculous!"

As always, Satoshi was the first to reprimand him. He said, "Don't be so negative, Chika! This plan is foolproof. They'll never recognize us especially with Taka at the wheel."

Mori grunted from the driver's seat and maintained his course without looking back.

Chika rolled his eyes. "Where in the world did you guys get this creepy van anyway?"

"It's not creepy," Satoshi answered matter-of-factly, "It's a surveillance vehicle we borrowed from the police academy. It's fully equipped with everything we need to sabotage this date."

"Ne, Sato-chan," Honey said from the passenger's seat beside Mori, "I thought we were just going to spy on them to make sure Tama-chan doesn't do anything inappropriate to Go-chan."

Satoshi shrugged. "Same difference."

"You are insane," Chika uttered with a shake of his head, "All because she still calls you 'san'."

"And you are on security detail," Satoshi countered and handed his cousin a laptop, "Watch this monitor and make sure we don't lose them."

Chika rolled his eyes but took the small computer and lazily watched the screen. "Whatever."

-O0o0O-

Saito came to a stop in front of the restaurant and let the two teens out before parking the car. Tamaki smiled as he and Kagome walked inside the building to the maître d' who was stationed at his post.

" _Bonjour_!" he greeted him, "We have a reservation for Suoh, party of two."

The host, whose expression was previously uninterested, brightened as he stepped from behind his podium, dramatically gesturing behind him.

" _Oui_ , Suoh-san! Lovely to see you again. I'll take you both to your private room."

Tamaki nodded and followed the host, gently taking Kagome's hand as he led them. She didn't mind the contact as she curiously took in her surroundings. However, her casual attire began to enlist a few whispered comments, none of which were particularly kind or flattering. Tamaki began to panic. He quickly looked to his side and was relieved when Kagome didn't seem to hear them or outwardly react.

The maître d' held open the door to Tamaki and Kagome, bowing deeply.

"Here you are. Your waiter will be with you shortly. Please enjoy your stay with us."

When the host closed the door, Tamaki pulled out Kagome's seat before taking his across from her.

"So how do you like it so far?" Tamaki asked.

Kagome answered, "It's very nice. I've never been to a restaurant as fancy as this one before. It's a bit overwhelming."

Tamaki beamed, thankful that she seemed to like the place he chose.

"I think you should experience things like this all the time," he earnestly told her.

"That's really sweet, senpai," Kagome had to admit with a shy smile.

Tamaki returned it and eagerly looked through the menu, spouting out suggestions he thought she would like.

"So what would you like to try first? For  _hors d'oeuvres_ , there's a good selection of  _verrines_. Or maybe you'd like some  _foie gras_. I personally like  _gougère_ , but my father prefers  _tarte_   _au_   _pistou_ for an appetizer."

He paused when Kagome didn't reply. He looked up to see her immersed in the menu with a pensive look on her face accompanied with an adorable pout.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kagome replied with a shrug, "I just can't read French as well as you can."

"Never fear, my sweet cricket! I will order for you."

Tamaki pulled his seat to Kagome's side of the table and opened the menu in front of the two of them.

"Thank you," Kagome said, unable to deny his innocent gesture.

'Damn, he's really laying on the charm,' she thought, 'Tamaki is turning out to be harder to beat than Kyoya. I could probably take off points for cheesiness, but I can only milk that so much.'

On top of that, she never heard Tamaki speak French before. Hearing the foreign words in his rich, mellow voice was almost intoxicating. It was a hidden ace up his sleeve that he wasn't even aware of, but Kagome wouldn't let him gain the advantage.

After a few minutes of debating, their waitress appeared, a petite brunette with light green eyes.

" _Bonjour_ ," she greeted them though her sultry gaze was exclusively on Tamaki, "Are you ready to order?"

" _Oui, mademoiselle_ ," Tamaki answered and began to order, skillfully reciting each dish.

" _¡Très_   _bon!_  I'll be right back,  _monsieur_ ," she said with a wink and sauntered off, purposely swishing her hips.

Kagome quietly snorted. 'Evidently, I'm not the only one impressed with Tamaki-senpai.'

A flirting waitress was vexing but nothing Kagome could take off points for unless Tamaki flirted back.

'He's so naïve sometimes,' she mused as he continued to sit, blissfully unaware of the young woman's advances.

The two of them spoke until the waitress returned with their appetizers and drinks, arranging them on the table. When she noticed Tamaki didn't move from Kagome's side, she frowned but quickly hid it.

"Allow me to move your place setting for you," she suggested before bending over toward the opposite side of the table, making sure to emphasize the shape and size of her bottom.

Unused to such a forward display, Tamaki blushed and turned away, making Kagome giggle at his shyness. He was naïve, so he wouldn't be taken in by behavior like that.

When the waitress stood and finished, she asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

"We're fine. Thank you," Kagome answered, curiously eyeing the silverware. She still didn't know much about cutlery.

Seeing her indecision, the waitress snickered. "What is it,  _mademoiselle_? Don't you know which spoon to use with the  _verrines_? How foolish of you."

Tamaki frowned as the waitress teased Kagome with her catty words. This wasn't what he wanted at all.

"Here, it's this one," he said as he reached over and placed Kagome's hand over the correct piece of silverware.

The waitress huffed, seeing that she was ignored, and glared at Kagome. "I will return shortly with your main courses."

As she walked away, she used the edge of her serving tray to tip over Kagome's glass. Kagome stood from her seat as her legs were hit by the splash and completely drenched.

"Oh," she uttered before leaving, "How clumsy of me."

"Kagome, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, quickly reaching for as many napkins as he could and handing them to her.

"I'm fine," she answered, wiping herself off with the offered napkins, "It's just a little water. It's a good thing I didn't wear long pants though!"

"We can leave," Tamaki awkwardly blurted.

Kagome stopped drying herself off, eyeing him curiously. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't like this, do you?" he quietly asked.

"What? You mean because of that waitress?" she replied, pointing a thumb at the door, "Don't worry about her. I can handle it."

"But you don't deserve to be mistreated," Tamaki insisted, "Today is just for you!"

Kagome grinned at the sweet puppy dog eyes adorning his face as he coaxed her with his reasoning. They still had no effect on her, but the gesture was sincere.

"Alright," she relented with a grin, "How about this? We'll settle up at the host station then I'll take you to get some lunch, okay?"

Tamaki pouted although he won their exchange. He wanted to indulge Kagome with the wonders of French cuisine, but that wasn't going to happen. The two left their sitting area and walked to the host station were Tamaki put the entire bill on his credit card despite only eating a very small part of it.

"So where to now?" Tamaki asked once they were outside.

"I don't know this part of the city," Kagome admitted with a shrug, "Can your driver take us back by my place? I know a very good ramen stand around there."

Tamaki grinned. Ramen wasn't  _foie gras_  or  _gougère_ , but, if that was what she wanted, he'd gladly give it to her.

"Of course, Saito-san can take us anywhere you wish, my lady."

"Great!"

Tamaki blanched when Kagome opened the front passenger door and took a seat next to Saito, leaving no room for him to join her. He'd have to sit in the back seat for the next hour or so by his self.

"Senpai," Kagome asked through the lowered window, "you getting in or what?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Right behind you."

Tamaki sullenly sat in the back passenger seats, letting out a disappointed sigh. He briefly contemplated texting Kyoya about this recent development to ask for advice but decided against it.

'I can handle this; it's only a minor hiccup. After we get ramen, we'll go to the amusement park. Since it's close to her place, we can walk and make up for missed conversation then.'

When Saito finally came to a stop, Tamaki stepped out of the car with renewed vigor and addressed his driver through the window.

"Saito-san, you can take the rest of the day off if you'd like," he told him.

"Are you sure, Tamaki-sama?" Saito asked.

Before leaving for this outing, Yuzuru explicitly instructed Saito to keep an eye out for his only son. Like Tamaki, he was taken with Kagome and wanted to be sure that their date went off without a hitch. Saito also found the Morinozuka female to be a very appealing young lady and shared Yuzuru's encouragements for the couple shortly after meeting her. Despite his charm and willingness to share it, Tamaki was by no means the first option for young heiresses to date and eventually marry. Until the Suoh family matriarch acknowledged him, it wasn't guaranteed that Tamaki would inherit the Suoh family fortune, so a union with him was not practical or desirable by many families of the high class elite.

In contrast, Kagome, also a bastard, was readily accepted into both the Morinozuka and Haninozuka clans. Once she was formally inducted as a Morinozuka, other prestigious families would send in marriage proposals in droves. Personally, Saito was rooting for his young master to take her hand.

"Of course I'm sure," Tamaki answered, "Kagome and I will be fine. I'll call you if we run into any trouble."

"Very well. I'll stay in the area just in case you need me. Good luck, Tamaki-sama."

Tamaki smiled and nodded, waving to Saito as he drove away.

"Tamaki-senpai, are you coming?" Kagome called out to him.

"Yes!" Tamaki shouted and ran to join her.

The two teens entered the modest building and took a seat at the ramen bar. Kagome patiently waited to be served as Tamaki eagerly browsed the menu.

"And what will you have today?" the proprietor of the shop asked.

"A bowl of miso ramen and green tea, please," Kagome politely told him.

"Same for me," Tamaki added.

Once they were served and began eating, Tamaki mentally cheered as everything went exceedingly well. He and Kagome were able to speak unencumbered by disapproving stares and haughty servers. Then it happened. When it was time to pay the bill, Tamaki pulled out his credit card and handed it to the man behind the cash register.

"Sorry, kid. Cash only."

Tamaki was taken aback. "Huh? But I didn't bring any…"

"It's okay, senpai. I got it," Kagome said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a cat-shaped wallet.

As she paid for their meal, Tamaki wilted in his seat, berating himself.

'What kind of man am I to let something like this happen? This is the absolute worst!"

"Tamaki," Kagome said reached out to place a hand on his arm, jolting him back to reality, "Our date isn't over yet. You aren't giving in, are you?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki countered. He stood and held out his hand to her.

"Time for our next destination, my lady!"

-O0o0O-

"Looks like they're leaving the noodle shop," Chika dryly announced.

"Yup," Satoshi replied with a nod, "Tamaki's driver hasn't returned so they must be planning to go to their next destination on foot."

"That's not good," Honey assessed, "Tama-chan and Go-chan might notice us following them."

"You're right," Satoshi agreed, "We'll have to split up into separate factions. I think Chika and I should go follow them on the sidewalk while you two maintain the van. "

"What?" Chika exclaimed, "Why us?"

"The two of us won't draw as much attention as Taka and Mitsukuni," Satoshi answered straightforwardly.

"Sato-chan has a point. The two of us are always drawing a crowd!" Honey stated as Mori nodded in agreement.

"So what? Kagome will still recognize us," Chika protested.

"Don't worry," Satoshi replied with a grin, one that Chika didn't trust, "She won't once we're through!"

When the three boys finally pushed Chika out of the van, the latter was in no way pleased.

"Come on!" Satoshi urged him, "You were the one who didn't want to be noticed. You should be happy we were prepared with disguises."

"Disguises?" Chika asked incredulously, "This makes us look more suspicious than before!"

"Quiet!" Satoshi warned him, "You're the one making us look suspicious!"

Chika shouted, "Do you seriously think people really dress like this?"

Satoshi cowered as Chika stood in front of him, his fists angrily clenched by his sides. The two cousins were clothed in long trench coats wearing large hats with rounded rims and Groucho glasses. Slowly backing away from Chika, Satoshi looked ahead of them to find Kagome and Tamaki.

"They're already made some distance from the ramen bar," he said, "We have to start moving if we want to keep up."

Chika sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

-O0o0O-

After approaching the gates to the theme park and turning in their tickets, Tamaki and Kagome walked inside and observe their surroundings. Kagome grinned as Tamaki lagged behind and eagerly tried to take in as many of the sights as possible.

"So what do you want to do first?" Tamaki asked.

"Not sure. It's been a while since I've been here," Kagome answered.

She grinned. "I'm guessing this is your first time coming to an amusement park, right?"

"It is. I'm so excited!"

"How about this? We go on the rides first then play some games and grab a snack or something before we head out," Kagome suggested.

"Okay, but the last thing we have to do is ride the Ferris wheel!" Tamaki insisted.

"Sure thing."

Tamaki grinned and took Kagome's hand, pulling her to the first thing that caught his attention, the merry-go-round. After waiting in line, they boarded and sat side by side on two matching unicorns. Once the ride started and the two began going up and down, Tamaki reached over and grabbed Kagome's hand, trying to create a romantic mood. However, as soon as he touched her, something warm and sticky made contact with their conjoined hands and made them pull apart.

"What in the world?" Tamaki exclaimed, trying to fling the sticky substance from his hand.

When the two separated, he was continually pelted with balls of goo until he was coated head to toe. With a curious look, Kagome wiped some up with her index finger and sniffed it.

"It's dango," she stated with a slight giggle in her voice.

When the ride stopped, Tamaki went to the restroom to clean up. Kagome waited outside, wiping her hands on some paper towels.

"Sorry about that," Tamaki said as he walked outside. He managed to make his jeans presentable, but his top couldn't be salvaged leaving him in his black undershirt.

"It's not your fault," Kagome replied, "Some kids must be pulling pranks around here." She grimaced when she saw his shirt.

"Too bad about your outfit though."

"It's fine," he said as he plopped the shirt in a nearby trash can. After all, he had more than enough in his closet.

"What do you want to ride next?"

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought. "How about the bumper cars?"

"Okay!"

Once again Tamaki ran to the ride pulling Kagome behind him. It began pleasant enough. As soon as the two of them were seated in their own electronic cars, Tamaki chased Kagome as she drove away from him, bumping other riders as they passed. Then he suddenly lurched forward when a car hit him in the rear. Tamaki initially dismissed it; it was the purpose of the ride after all. Then it happened again and again until he was taking blows from all sides and blocked from moving. When their time was over, the four people who rammed him exited their cars and fled the scene.

"That was weird," Kagome commented when she rejoined Tamaki, "Why were they all in black? It's nearly summer."

"They were certainly relentless," Tamaki added, "They must have been able to tell I'm new at this."

"Then let's get you more experience," Kagome stated and pointed to one of her favorite rides, "Let's go on the Cliffhanger. It's supposed to be just like hang gliding."

"It's so high up…" Tamaki uttered as he watched a pair of passengers were slowly hoisted up and dropped, swinging through the air.

Kagome snickered. "You're not scared of heights, are you?"

"No! I just wanted to be sure that you'll be okay with a ride like that," Tamaki insisted, "I was only thinking about your wellbeing!"

"I'll be fine. Come on before the line gets too long!"

Unlike before, Kagome dragged Tamaki into the line, tightly holding his hand to be sure he didn't run away. When it was finally their turn to get strapped it, Kagome giggled as Tamaki with as rigid as a board and moved as minutely as possible. From the time they were hoisted in the air to the time they were lowered back down, Tamaki screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Was that too intense?" Kagome asked once they were off the ride. She nearly regretted forcing him on it.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Tamaki answered with an excited shout, "Let's go on some more!"

Like an energetic child, Tamaki pulled Kagome throughout the park to every thrill ride it had with high speeds, sudden drops, and loop de loops. With a tired groan, Kagome realized she created a new type of monster.

After Tamaki was sated with his thrills and chills, he brought Kagome to the game booths. Having learned his lesson at the noodle shop, he stopped at one of the ATMs in front of the theme park and withdrew several small bills. Kagome watched as Tamaki competed with the other park goers and was surprised at how good he was. By the time his cash ran out, he bought the two of them cotton candy to share and won three stuffed animals: a penguin, a light blue rabbit, and a fox.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Kagome asked as she polished off the last bit of the fluffy confection.

"Absolutely," Tamaki answered, "I did win them for you."

"In that case, I'll keep one and give the other two to Haruhi and Mitsu-kun," Kagome stated, "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't! Haruhi will be pleased to know we thought of her on this special day!" Tamaki exclaimed, "And there's only one thing left to do before it's over."

Kagome added, "Make that two things. There's something I wanted to do too."

"Certainly, my lady," Tamaki answered, wondering what Kagome wanted.

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

Kagome stood with her head shyly lowered to hide her embarrassed flush and her hands clasped in front of her.

"Senpai," she sweetly began, "Senpai, will you please go with me on…"

"Yes, my darling cricket?" Tamaki urged her to continue, gently taking her hands in his.

"Will you go with me on…on...?"

Kagome lifted her head, her eyes transformed into glittering hearts.

"The Tunnel of Love!"

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"I will gladly join you!" Tamaki shouted, eagerly awaiting the pleasant boat ride with his sweet cricket.

"Tamaki-senpai, I head you the first time," Kagome interrupted on his thoughts, "Besides, we're next to get on."

As he was slowly returned to reality, Tamaki's jaw slacked when he saw the attraction Kagome desired to see.

"A haunted house?"

"Yeah. I've heard good things about it while we were here," Kagome told him, "It's even automated so we don't have to walk through it."

Tamaki nodded as he boarded the small car next to Kagome, sitting closer than he probably needed to. Once they entered the attraction, the cool atmosphere made him shiver, every eerie noise made him jump, and every figure popping out of the shadows made him scream and cry. Kagome, who was unaffected by the displays, draped her arm over his shoulders to console him. Their situation was the complete opposite of how someone expected to see a couple behave in this type of ride.

"Relax," Kagome said, "The ride's almost over."

Then the car came to a sudden, unexpected stop on the tracks making its two passengers jerk forward.

"Okay. Maybe it's not," she amended.

"I don't wanna be here! I don't wanna be here! I don't wanna be here!" Tamaki repeated as he clung to Kagome tighter.

"The ride must have malfunctioned or something," Kagome reasoned, "It'll start as soon as they fix it."

Then it happened. Four figures clothed in black with flashlights under their chins emerged from behind the automated ghosts and ghouls. Tamaki whimpered and hid his face in Kagome's neck.

"Suoh!" they moaned, making their voices sound as spooky as possible, "Suoh! We've come for you, Suoh!"

"Don't let them take me!" Tamaki cried. Kagome was unfazed by his pleas and turned her attention to the four people surrounding them.

"What are you four doing here?" she asked.

Three of the beings dropped their flashlights while the fourth slowly lowered his.

"You know these people?" Tamaki sheepishly inquired.

"Can't you tell? They are Takashi-san, Mitsu-kun, Chika-san, and Satoshi-san," Kagome answered, "Don't you guys know you're not supposed to get off the ride unless it's an emergency? It's not safe."

"Umm…tactical retreat!"

As soon as they were gone, the ride began to move normally and came to a stop at the end of the track. Tamaki jumped off the ride as soon as it did with Kagome right behind him.

"I wonder how those guys knew where we are," Kagome mused before shaking her head.

They didn't do anyone any harm other than damaging Tamaki's pride. She decided not to worry about it until she returned to the Morinozuka estate. She still had to go on her date with Kyoya and needed to stay focused with him. It would put her at a tactical disadvantage if she were distracted by whatever harmless game her relatives were up to.

"There's still one thing left to do now, right, senpai?" she said.

Tamaki immediately perked up and forgot his earlier ordeal. "The Ferris wheel!"

By the time they reached the line for the attraction, the lights in the park turned on and illuminated the night with a wide spectrum of colors. When it was their turn to board, the two teens climbed into the rounded carriage, sitting across from each other. Before the ride even started, Tamaki had his face pressed against the window while Kagome sat with her hands folded in her lap, smiling. When the Ferris wheel began to turn, Tamaki's excitement only increased.

"How do you like it?" Kagome asked.

"It's amazing! Look with me!"

She obliged and scooted closer to the window, lightly bumping Tamaki's knee. After a few revolutions, the carriage came to a stop near the top of the ride. Tamaki looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She was smiling serenely with her heart shaped face illuminated by the bright park lights. Now seemed like the perfect time to initiate a crucial aspect of every date, one Kyoya told him was a key component of his success.

'This is the opportunity I was waiting for!' Tamaki thought as he looked away from the window, clenching his fist, 'Our first date kiss! I have to do it now.'

"Tamaki-senpai," Kagome questioned when she noticed his inattention, "is there something wrong?"

"No! I just—well…"

Tamaki didn't understand why this was so hard. Maybe Kagome was right; he could certainly talk the talk when it came to romance, but it took a lot more to walk the walk. Nonetheless, Tamaki through caution to the wind and slowly puckered his lips as he leaned forward. Soon after he decided to move, the Ferris wheel did the same. The sudden jolt made Tamaki fall forward and miss his intended target, landing face first on Kagome's lap. Soon after he made contact, Tamaki sat up with his back firmly pressed against the seat, trying to make as much distance between him and Kagome as possible.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted and turned away to avoid Kagome's eyes as he mentally berated himself.

He was a million times worse than the scoundrels he fought to keep her safe from. He touched her most intimate of areas and, no matter how brief the contact lasted, he liked it! The heat her body produced, the silky smooth skin of her partially covered thighs, and her sweet feminine musk were too much to bare!

'I'm scum! I'm worse than scum!'

"Tamaki-senpai," Kagome began, recognizing his inner lament, "I'm not angry with you. It was just an accident."

"But a man should never touch a lady so disrespectfully!" he insisted.

Kagome shook her head and replied, "I know you well enough to know that you would never do something like that on purpose. That's not the kind of guy you are."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. Besides, the ride's over. Let's get going, okay?"

"Okay."

-O0o0O-

As soon as Kagome revealed their true identities, Mori, Honey, Satoshi, and Chika retreated to their surveillance vehicle and fled the scene. As they didn't plan on being found out, it was the only tactic they had.

"I don't understand how she knew it was us. These disguises were supposed to be foolproof," Satoshi stated.

"Apparently," Chika dryly interjected, "you can't mask stupid."

"So now what do we do?" Honey asked.

"Don't worry. I have a man on the inside," Satoshi revealed as he pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled through his contacts, dialed the number he sought, and put his phone on speaker so the others could hear.

" _Moshi_   _moshi_?"

"So-chan, it's you!" Honey exclaimed when he heard the young Higurashi's voice.

"He's your inside man?" Satoshi asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Satoshi answered, "He's the only one of us who could get close enough with looking suspicious." He directed his attention to Sota.

"So how's everything on your end? Do you have everything under control?"

"I got it, Onii-chan. Nee-chan and Suoh made it to the top of the steps. They're approaching the house now."

"Are you in position?"

"Affirmative. Operation Waterworks is ready to go."

"Operation Waterworks?" Chika repeated, "What the hell is that?"

"It's a contingency plan for the end of the date," Satoshi explained, "Granted, Nee-chan is going to be caught in the crossfire, but it can't be helped. The end of the date cannot happen!"

"But I'm confused. Isn't the whole point of this to stop the date prematurely?" Honey questioned, "Why wouldn't we want it to end?"

"We do want to end the date, but we want to do it before it officially ends," Satoshi explained, "That's because at the end of every date is the goodnight kiss. We can't let that happen."

"They've reached the door," Sota interjected from his end of the line, "I'm ready to enact the plan."

"Hold off until the right moment," Satoshi told him.

"Roger that!"

The four boys quietly waited for Sota to respond on the other end. The only noises they could hear were random rustling. Then Sota gave them the signal.

"Tamaki-san's going in for the kill!"

Over the speaker, the group of four heard a loud splash followed by Kagome's enraged cry of Sota's name. The rustling noises increased as the group imagined Sota running for cover as fast as he could.

"Mission complete, but I gotta go now," Sota cried, "See ya!"

-O0o0O-

"I can't believe he did that!" Kagome exclaimed as she wrung the water out of her hair. Unlike her earlier mishap with the French bistro's waitress, she along with Tamaki were completely soaked. The large wooden tub over their heads could be the work of none other than her little brother.

"It's okay, Kagome," Tamaki said with a grin, "After all, the two of us are always dripping with good looks. Don't you agree?"

Despite her anger, Kagome giggled and pushed a wet lock of hair from her face. "You're such a goofball."

Tamaki's smile deepened. "As long as I can make you smile, that's perfectly fine with me."

Kagome sighed and lowered her head.

'This is exactly why I set up this bet,' she thought, but with the exception of a few minor hiccups, her date with Tamaki was definitely one of the best that she ever went on.

'But I guess Tamaki is the type of guy that's always sincere even when he's hosting. Someone who genuinely believes every girl is beautiful and wants to make them happy no matter what.'

In the midst of her thoughts, Tamaki lifted Kagome's head with a finger under her chin.

"Kagome," he began, "could I…maybe—?"

Kagome smiled, instinctively knowing what Tamaki wanted. He really did want to make every girl happy, but, even subconsciously, regarded her differently. With her, he wasn't the perfect princely type no matter how hard he tried. His advances failed, he let his embarrassment get the better of him, he stuttered and stammered when he had something important to say, and he let his guard down, leaving nothing hidden.

'I wouldn't have him any other way.'

Placing a hand on his cheek, Kagome leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tamaki's in a quick chaste kiss, cutting off whatever he was trying to say.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled away, "I interrupted you. You were saying?"

"Nothing I say matters," Tamaki muttered with a dreamy expression on his face.

He added, "But may I have another?"

Kagome acquiesced and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Another?"

She continued pressing feather light touches of her lips to Tamaki's cheeks, the underside of his jaw, his neck, his eyelids, his forehead, and anywhere else that she could reach as Tamaki continually requested additional kisses.

"More," Tamaki breathily demanded, but didn't wait for Kagome to grant his plea. He took the plunge and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That was definitely a worthy clash, but it seems like Tamaki came through with an unsuspecting win. Kyoya's up next so there will be more host club fun in the next chapter. Until then, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 07.07.2013)


	13. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hiya, guys! :3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Pardon the delay, but this chapter underwent many rewrites before it was ready to post. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: TsukiyoTenshi, Infinities Lover, Yoruko Rhapsodos, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Kokuei Kyoushu, ThePandaHat, yami-no-tenshi Yuffie, Kimiko Daichi, riotgirl777, Azumigurl, Silversun XD, Killercandycane, Spastic Freak, loretta537, starmienight, k-popluver4eva, LittleMissWolfie, maddie24clover, inuluvskags1, Avainie, XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX, kakashixangela, CroOkedTwiSted, AnimeAngel240, Guest (1), Guest (2), leslie2132, Bunny.W.K, Speedykitten1643, xxoikilluoxx, Himiko Sanada, KiasuEurasian, 2featherbraids (3x), princess-snow510, Applejax XD, nikki, GuestGirl, Marshmallow Fudge Up, kage snow taisho (5x), TriforceandSheikahArts, kiera-sama, killerninjaz, Ernie14, foxgodess07, hateme101, pokemoneeveeforever, Guest (3), Guest (4), Foxluna, catgirl, SilverStar118, GiggleboxGirlie, Niji-neko, bubblepunk12, kage snow tashio (2x), kaggy nutsin, Pandasalltheway, Youko's Befuddled Fox, Guest (5), kaggy-snow, little101, Peaceful Dragon Rose, moon eclipse shadows, Mystery, Kaylee-sempai, and Animepnk88! ^.^
> 
> Also, pardon the shameless plugs, but I recently updated my Yu-Gi-Oh!/InuYasha crossover, Fragmented Fate, and my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss.

**Chapter 13: Unforeseen Circumstances**

Kyoya groaned as Tamaki continued to rave and gush about his date with Kagome, sitting upright on his bed and clutching one of his pillows. When he called to ask Tamaki for details about the outing, he certainly didn't expect him to drop by his house, barge into his room, and tell him all about it without hanging up his cell phone.

"It was complete and utter bliss, Kyoya! I never knew it could be so—!" Tamaki squealed and fell on his back, holding the pillow even tighter. Even though the date was long over, he was still on cloud nine. The memory of each and every one of Kagome's gentle kisses brought flutters to his tummy.

Kyoya groaned and placed a hand on his forehead. All of this prattle gave him a splitting headache.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he interjected before Tamaki could say anything else, "At least, you ended up succeeding. All that's left is for me to do the same." Soon after he spoke, he began to cough, jerking forward with the force of the action.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked as he sat up, worried, "You've been doing that a lot today. You're not getting sick, are you?"

"Of course not," Kyoya answered. Even so, he felt his forehead. It was a warm to the touch.

"I'll just take some painkillers. In a few days, I'll be well enough for my date with Kagome."

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling up to it, you could forfeit," Tamaki suggested, "Then the whole thing will be a draw."

"No way. That girl will never let me hear the end of it if I back out no matter what the reason."

Tamaki chuckled. "I don't think she'll tease you too badly.

"I'm not going to risk it," Kyoya replied with a shake of his head.

A knock at the door averted the two teen's attention from their conversation. Kyoya had a good idea who it was.

"Come in," he instructed. Within seconds, the door was opened and light footsteps trotted up to his bed.

"Kyoya-san!" Fuyumi cheerfully greeted her younger brother, "And hello to you too, Tamaki-san."

"Fuyumi-chan, you're looking as lovely as ever," he smoothly replied.

She giggled. "And you're just as charming. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"But of course!" Tamaki answered with a nod.

The trio assembled and walked through the Ootori mansion until they convened in the informal dining room where Yoshio was waiting for them.

"Tamaki, good to see you," he said, nodding at the young Suou as soon as everyone took a seat and were served by the staff.

"Same here, Ootori-san," he answered with a charming smile, "It's always a pleasure to be here."

Yoshio nodded and addressed his son, "Your school holiday lasts for a few more days, correct? Akito will be visiting from medical school, and Yuuichi will be stopping by from the hospital."

"I see," Kyoya replied, "Before you tell me your plans, you should be aware I have a prior engagement two days from today."

Yoshio raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, with Morinozuka-san's daughter."

"Ah! Is it a date? I can't believe it!" Fuyumi cried, "Tamaki-san, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, the topic never came up," Tamaki quickly answered, his forced smile barely noticeable. Suddenly, the idea of Kagome going out with Kyoya left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Be sure to treat this young lady with proper respect. And, if at all possible, bring her by the manor for a visit," Yoshio said, seemingly pleased. Kyoya knew he would be.

"Please do!" Fuyumi insisted, "I'd simply love to see the girl who's captured your eye. I didn't even know Morinozuka-san had a daughter your age."

"He does," Yoshio clarified, "An illegitimate child who Akira-san has taken into his home and enrolled in Ouran Academy."

"Oh! Does that mean she's a commoner? How interesting!" Fuyumi exclaimed, immediately intrigued, "Do you know, her, Tamaki-san?"

Tamaki fondly smiled. "I do. Kagome's an especially charming girl. I...and everyone else at the academy is very fond of her."

The dinner conversation continued with only a few more comments about Kagome before the topic changed. All the while, Kyoya maintained his usual countenance, tactful and stoic. However, as Yoshio spoke, he resolved to do one thing. He would never allow Kagome and his father to meet.

-O0o0O-

Kagome sighed as she tossed yet another top onto her bed, joining others in a steadily growing pile. Dressing for Kyoya was a lot harder than doing so for Tamaki. He wasn't as easy to catch off guard with exposed legs and a bare tummy.

She snorted. 'Knowing him, something like that would just provoke him.'

"You could always go as a  _ganguro_  girl."

Kagome turned to see Sota peeking in from the doorway and scowled. She still didn't forgive him for what he did during her date with Tamaki.

"You never know. He might like that," he continued with a sly grin.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Even if I considered it, I'm all out of peroxide and bronzer."

"Well, maybe he's into the schoolgirl look," he suggested, "You still have your middle school uniform?"

Sota grinned and dodged when Kagome threw a balled up shirt at him.

"Get out!"

Without her brother's interference, Kagome ended up unearthing a cream colored dress with a colorful floral print at the bottom of her closet and pair of dust pink flats. This selection should be just dressy enough for any destination Kyoya picked. She didn't want a repeat of the stares and whispers she received with Tamaki at the French restaurant.

She giggled softly to herself. 'I don't think there's anything I can do about jealous waitresses.'

When she thought of Tamaki, Kagome began to frown. Their date went much, much better than she expected, and she was beginning to have second thoughts about going to meet Kyoya.

'Come on, Higurashi,' she scolded herself, 'With Kyoya-senpai, this is simply business. For now, I'll put Tamaki-senpai in the back of mind and figure everything out after today.'

Kagome laid the dress out on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash. When she returned to her room, she dressed and put the finishing touches on her hair, clasping the top portion behind her head with a brown clip.

"Kagome!" her mother called from downstairs, "There's someone downstairs for you!"

"Coming!"

With her shoes and purse in hand, Kagome went downstairs to meet Kyoya. A glance at her clock confirmed he arrived about a half hour or so early, something she expected him to do. But the sight that greeted her at the base of the stairs was completely unexpected. Her visitor was a lovely raven haired girl with a petite frame, a lightly made up face, beautiful smile, and shimmering grey eyes.

'Just like Kyoya-senpai's,' Kagome absently noted.

As soon as the unknown woman saw her, she squealed with glee.

"Just look at you!" she cried, "You're even cuter than I imagined. I always knew Kyoya-san had good taste."

"Excuse me," Kagome began, "But how do you know Kyoya-senpai?" That question seemed much less offensive than asking what the hell she was doing here.

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness. I am his older sister, Ootori Fuyumi," she answered.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome," Kagome replied, "Not that I'm upset about seeing you, but why have you come to visit me? I was expecting to see Kyoya-senpai."

Fuyumi pouted. "I know. That's why I'm here. Unfortunately, Kyoya-san has come down with a terrible cold and won't be able to take you out today."

"You can't be serious!" Kagome shouted, angered. Startled by her outburst, Fuyumi jumped back.

'What a cheap shot!' Kagome mentally ranted. Then she smirked, an idea quickly coming to her.

'Well, he's not getting away from me that easily!'

"Fuyumi-chan," Kagome sweetly addressed her, "would it be at all possible for me to see Kyoya-senpai at his home? I was so looking forward to seeing him today, and perhaps I could help nurse him back to health." She added a charming smile at the end of her speech for good measure. It clearly won Fuyumi over.

"Of course you can!" she responded, "In fact, I insist! Kyoya-san would simply love to see you."

"Thank you, Fuyumi-chan. Just let me grab a few things then we can leave."

Fuyumi eagerly nodded and waited at the base of the stairs. Kagome rushed to her room and tore through her drawers, looking for her first aid kit. She stored several medicinal herbs and leaves inside along with the standard issued bandages, disinfectants, and ointments. Once she had it, she went into the kitchen and grabbed a brown paper bag from underneath the sink, placing the kit inside. She then fluttered about the kitchen, retrieving what she needed and packing it away. Her mother was already in there doing some light cleaning.

"Sounds like you have a change of plans," she nonchalantly commented.

"Yeah, but I'm making it work for me," Kagome replied as she packed her bag.

Nodoka shook her head. She wasn't entirely sure what Kagome was up to with those two boys and hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Just don't get in over your head, okay?"

Kagome nodded as she folded over the bag, picked it up, and left the kitchen.

"I've got it," she said while in the doorway, "I'll see you later, but I'm not sure when I'll be home."

"Don't worry about it. I hope your friend gets well soon," Nodoka said with a smile, "Have fun."

"I'll try. Goodbye, Kaa-san."

When Kagome rejoined Fuyumi, they exited the house and walked down the shrine steps where a luxurious town car was waiting.

"You have to tell me how you and Kyoya-san met!" Fuyumi insisted once the car was in motion.

"Oh, well, he and I are members of the same club," Kagome answered. She wasn't sure if Fuyumi knew exactly what type of club her brother was in and didn't want to give it away if he kept it a secret.

"Really? How did that happen?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged. "It's kind of a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Please tell me! We have a long way to go before we reach the mansion."

"Well…"

'It seems I have no choice. Fuyumi-chan is just as demanding as Kyoya-senpai,' Kagome thought before she began to speak.

For the remainder of the car ride, Kagome told Fuyumi a few of her adventures with the host club, trying to be as vague as possible. Then, with knowledge she was a commoner, Fuyumi asked her all kinds of questions about her life at the shrine and moving in with the Morinozuka family. Had she not been so accustomed to this line of questioning, Kagome would have been offended.

"Here we are!" Fuyumi announced and the two girls exited the car.

Kagome gaped at the sight of the Ootori family home. While the Morinozuka manor was equally immense in size, its architecture was far more traditional. The Ootori estate was exceedingly modern in design and took her by surprise.

"Oh!" Fuyumi exclaimed when she noticed two cars already parked alongside theirs, "It looks like Yuuichi-san and Akito-san are here."

"Pardon me, but who are they?" Kagome questioned.

"They are my and Kyoya-san's older brothers. Yuuichi-san works at one of our family hospitals with Otou-san, and Akito-san is currently attending medical school. Both of them are rarely home because of their busy schedules."

Kagome thoughtfully nodded; she didn't expect Kyoya to have such a large family. He rarely spoke of them beyond their various business ventures. And, based on the way Fuyumi addressed all of her brothers, they were remarkably formal.

"You don't have any other siblings I should worry about, right?" Kagome asked.

Fuyumi giggled. "Not at all, but I'm certain Otou-san will want to meet you after your business with Kyoya-san is concluded."

Kagome chuckled. "Me finished with Kyoya? If he had it his way, I doubt that will ever happen." She paused and changed the subject.

"Fuyumi-chan, could you please show me to your kitchens? There are a few things I need to prepare before I go to Kyoya-senpai."

"You plan to make it yourself? How sweet!" she exclaimed, "I'll lead the way."

Kagome followed behind Fuyumi until they reached the mansion's kitchens. A few quick words to the servants from her gave Kagome free reign of everything inside. Kagome placed her bag on the nearest counter and removed the first aid kit. She opened it and retrieved the herbs she needed along with a small mortar and pestle. After placing the oddly shaped leaves and stems in the mortar, she began to grind the mixture into a fine powder.

"What are you making?" Fuyumi asked, curiously peering over Kagome's shoulder.

"An old herbal remedy for fevers and colds," Kagome answered without stopping, "It's bitter so I'm going to dissolve it in something hot for Kyoya-senpai to drink."

"Tea?" Fuyumi helpfully suggested.

Kagome shook her head. "Hot lemonade with butter."

"Lemon and butter?"

"Uh-huh. Kaa-san makes it for us when we're sick all the time." Kagome grinned. "It'll even make someone as grumpy as Kyoya-senpai perk up once I wake him."

"You plan to wake him up yourself? You do know he has…a certain condition, right?"

"Oh, I know all about that. During our trip to Okinawa, Tamaki-senpai woke up first, and that woke up Kyoya-senpai, and that woke up me," Kagome explained, mindful not to mention the three of them were sharing the same bed at the time making the situation all the more hectic and, to the right spectator, hilarious. Curiously, Honey had the same grouchy disposition if suddenly roused from his sleep.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she continued to grind the mixture until she was satisfied with its composition. "Fuyumi-chan, I need a large saucepan. Do you know where I can find one?"

Fuyumi stiffened. "Not exactly. This is actually the first time I've been in the kitchens."

"It's okay," she responded with a comforting grin, "Then, if you don't mind, could you empty my bag and set everything on the counter? I'll look for the saucepan."

"Alright. I'll organize it for you!"

Kagome hummed as she left her mixture and started searching for the pan. After opening numerous cabinets and drawers, she found it on the top shelf of one of the cabinets, neatly arranged with countless others.

She groaned. 'They would be all the way up there.'

To reach the top shelf, Kagome climbed onto the counter and stood on the tips of her toes to reach for the pan.

"Kagome-chan, I'm finished!" Fuyumi cried happily just as Kagome's fingertips touched the saucepan. She looked at the younger girl with a frown.

"Kagome-chan, you don't need to strain yourself! I'll call someone to help you!"

"No need, Fuyumi-chan!" she retorted, "As soon as I get this, I'll only need a few more things before I can start."

Fuyumi fearfully watched as Kagome retrieved the saucepan, letting out an excited "Yosh". She let out a deep, relieved breath when she hopped off the counter, landing on the ground with a thud. However, at the sound of her name, she jumped.

"Fuyumi-san, what's going on here?" a young man in his late twenties asked as he stood in the kitchen entrance. Although he was addressing her, his inquiring gaze was trained on Kagome.

"Akito-san!" she cried, "What a lovely surprise! How is school?"

"Fine," Akito said and approached Kagome until he stood right behind her. The younger girl momentarily stiffened before calmly placing the saucepan down and turning to face Akito.

Before she could say a word, he asked, "Who are you?"

Kagome frowned and channeled the refined attitudes of Fumiko and Chie, the beautiful and proud family matriarchs. "It's rude to ask a lady her name without first introducing yourself."

She turned her back to him, facing the laid out the contents of her paper bag: a plain white apron, a handheld juicer, a grater, a measuring cup, and several lemons.

"All I need now is water, sugar, butter, and a knife," Kagome said to herself. She tied the apron around her waist and poked around the kitchen, retrieving everything she needed to make the warm drink and disregarding Fuyumi and Akito in the process.

Fuyumi giggled as she observed her. "Not only is she cute, Kagome-chan is strong-willed. Practically a domestic goddess! She's a perfect match for Kyoya-san. Don't you think so, Akito-san?"

"So this is the girl Otou-san mentioned, Morinozuka-san's daughter."

The two Ootori siblings continued to watch Kagome operate the stove and other kitchen appliances with great interest. As old as they were, they never bothered to watch anyone—servants or otherwise—perform household tasks with such care and precision.

After about fifteen minutes, Kagome hummed as she turned down the heat on the stove and called out over her shoulder, "Fuyumi-chan, do you know where I can find something to put this in?"

"Please allow me," Akito interjected and retrieved a tea set arranged on a silver serving tray from a china cabinet with clear glass doors.

"Forgive my earlier rudeness," he apologized as he handed Kagome the tray, "I am Ootori Akito, second son to the Ootori family."

Kagome smiled and briefly inspected the tea set; it was in need of a quick wash.

"Nice to meet you, Akito-san," she replied, "My name is Higurashi Kagome. I also apologize for how I reacted. I guess I'm still a little miffed at Kyoya-senpai for standing me up."

"He didn't do so on purpose," Akito retorted, "He also didn't mention how beautiful and…industrious you are."

"Thank you for the complement," Kagome said with sheepish smile.

She took the tray and walked over to the sink to wash the teacups, mindful not to damage the intricate details as Kyoya reminded her and Haruhi countless times. When she was finished, she carefully transferred the hot lemonade into four separate cups and placed them on the platter with the bowl of mixed herbs. Akito raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Looks like you're ready to see Kyoya-san. Would you like us to call someone to carry that for you?" Fuyumi asked.

"No need. I don't mind doing it."

Still clad in her apron, she lifted the tray and quietly followed Fuyumi with Akito taking the rear. As she walked, Kagome quietly regarded the second born Ootori son. He was very handsome like Kyoya with sharp, angled features, cool and intelligent eyes, and an impeccably groomed appearance. However, he scrutinized her intensely, boring holes in her back.

'He and Kyoya-senpai are definitely related,' she thought, 'Though Kyoya-senpai would be less conspicuous.'

"Here we are," Fuyumi announced and opened the door to Kyoya's room. Kagome quietly gasped when all three of them walked inside the bedroom, a two story section of the mansion that looked more like an upscale apartment.

'…And I thought my room was big!'

She managed to keep her composure when following Fuyumi and Akito up the stairs to Kyoya's bed.

"Just as I thought. He's still sleeping," Akito commented.

"At this hour?" Kagome asked with a smirk, "I believe it's time for a wakeup call." She set the serving tray on the end table beside Kyoya's bed before leaning over him as he slept.

"Strong-willed and bold," Akito mentioned.

"And cute!" Fuyumi added, playfully clasping her hands together.

Kagome curiously observed her senior, leaning so closely that her hair brushed over the covers. Kyoya didn't notice the intrusion and continued sleeping with his head underneath the comforter leaving only the top of his head visible.

'He looks so vulnerable. It almost makes me want to leave him in peace.' She grinned. 'Almost.'

"Kyoya-senpai," she sang. He grumbled and rolled away from her.

"Senpai," she repeated with a grin only to have the same results.

"Perhaps we could come back?" Fuyumi proposed.

"No need," Kagome said with a devious grin. Once she was standing at her full height, she fell forward and landed right on Kyoya's stomach. He jerked up from the impact, throwing the comforter on top of her in the process.

He wiped his eyes with a groan and a scowl, looking at Fuyumi and Akito with contempt. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Three!" a muffled voice corrected.

Kyoya paused and looked down at the pair of creamy white legs sticking from the side of his bed leading up to the weight resting on his thighs. He quickly pulled back his covers, completely surprised at the sight that greeted him.

"Hello, senpai!" Kagome said with a cheeky grin, spiritedly kicking up her foot. She then rolled over and shifted so that she was sitting at Kyoya's side with her legs draped over his lap.

"Kagome? What in the world are you doing here?"

Before she could answer, Kyoya fell back with a grunt, hitting his head on the headboard. Disregarding her mirth, Kagome reached up and felt his forehead. She grimaced at the warmth and slickness she felt.

"You really are sick," she assessed, "You're hot, sweaty, and overall gross."

Before Kyoya could respond, she slid off his bed and approached the tray she brought. Before handing him a cup, she spooned several doses of the medicinal herbs inside and stirred.

"Drink this while it's still hot," she instructed.

"As miserable as I look, you plan to poison me?" he asked halfheartedly even though he accepted it, "I'll feel as though I'll die soon enough without it."

"Kyoya-senpai, stop being a baby. It's just a fever," Kagome said with a grin and grabbed her own cup of warm lemonade. She took a seat on the unoccupied side of this bed. "And if I wanted to kill you, I'd use a method that's much more personal than a simple poisoning."

"I'm glad you think of me so fondly."

"Fuyumi-chan, Akito-san," Kagome called out, "I prepared cups for you too, so please help yourselves."

"Indeed," Akito said, taking a cup for himself and his sister.

Fuyumi sighed happily as she sipped the delightfully warm beverage. "This is delicious!"

Kagome smiled into her own cup. "Thank you. I'm glad I didn't make  _tamagozake_. Make sure you finish all of yours, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya made a vague noise in the back of his throat and gingerly sipped his lemonade. Its warmth alone soothed his throat while the flavor was tart and tangy with the slightly bitter taste of herbs.

"Well, why don't we leave you two alone?" Fuyumi suggested with a coy grin. She placed a hand on Akito's forearm and began to walk to the stairs. "Come on, Akito-san."

By the time they were gone, Kyoya finished the lemonade and placed the teacup aside. He enjoyed it more than he expected and made a mental note to ask Kagome to prepare it for the host club.

"What are you intentions for being here?" he asked outright.

"Fuyumi-chan was the one who came to my house and told me you were sick, so I came to see for myself," Kagome clarified, "You were the one who didn't have the decency to call. Though on some level I knew you wouldn't take the easy way out." She reached up and brushed away his bangs. "But it's strange to see you looking so vulnerable."

"Indeed. I'm afraid I'm not very desirable company at the moment."

"Yeah. You're very sweaty." She wiped her hand on her apron.

"In that case, could you bring me a damp washcloth?" Kyoya asked, pointing across the room to his bathroom.

"Sure," Kagome responded then added, "Since you look especially pathetic."

Kyoya only appeared phased for a few seconds. "Thank you for your kindness. While you're been so charitable, I have another request."

"Go for it."

"Could you also remove the apron?"

Kagome defiantly crossed her arms over her chest. "And how would that help you exactly?"

"You clearly dressed so cutely for me. I would love to see you clearly," Kyoya explained.

Kagome blushed but stood and complied. She threw the rumpled apron aside and smoothed over the wrinkles on her dress.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Simply stunning," Kyoya said, charming grin on his face.

"You look like crap, you're not wearing your glasses, and you're still as smooth as silk," Kagome complained before walking to the bathroom, "You're definitely the cool type."

'Hell, even as an invalid, Kyoya-senpai's as handsome and charming as ever,' Kagome thought. Only he would successfully ruin the fun of teasing him. She quickly retrieved a cool, wet towel and rushed back to Kyoya's bedside, hoping she wouldn't have to go back and forth too many times.

"Here you go," she stated upon her return. She faltered when she saw Kyoya bare-chested with his pajama top rumpled on the floor by her apron.

"Well then," Kagome said, tossing the towel at his chest hitting him with a loud, wet smack, "I'll just leave you to it."

Kyoya chuckled. "Hold on. I need your help."

"What? I'm not going to wash you!" Kagome objected.

"I just need you to do my back since I can't reach," he clarified, "Do I look pathetic enough for you to do this invalid a favor?"

"I've already done too many," Kagome grumbled. Still, she reached out and plucked the towel from Kyoya's chest.

"Turn around," she instructed, unintentionally reminding herself of similar occasions when she said the same thing. If she recalled correctly, she was much less embarrassed than she was now.

"I can concede since you freely admitted you're pathetic," she added.

"Thank you," Kyoya said and turned around as he was told.

After taking a deep, calming breath, Kagome began to gently wipe his back in long, sweeping motions. She tried her best not to linger or the blush would be permanently etched on her face.

"There," she said as she pulled away, "I'll go rinse this off and come right back."

Kagome ended up making two more trips back to the bathroom: one for Kyoya's front, and the other for his lower body. As he washed, she brought him a change of pajamas then averted her eyes until Kyoya said he was finished. As soon as he did, she approached him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Your fever seems to be breaking. You should get some rest."

"And what about you?"

"I'm sure I'll find something around here to entertain myself." She grinned and looked around. "I hope you don't mind me looking through your stuff."

Kyoya shrugged. "If that's what you want to do. One would think you'd want to comfort me in my time of need."

"I mixed you medicine, made you warm lemonade, and washed your back," Kagome stated, lifting a finger for each item she said, "What more could you possibly want me to do?"

Kyoya smirked, enjoying seeing Kagome so flustered despite his numbing headache.

"You know as well as I do how much I like to cuddle," he said, feigning innocence.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kagome exclaimed, vehemently shaking her head, "I came all this way, but I'm not getting sick for you."

"Didn't you say my fever was breaking? I doubt I'm still infectious."

"All the more reason I shouldn't do it!" she reasoned, "That means you're no longer vulnerable, and I'd be knowingly putting myself in your clutches."

Kyoya chuckled. He knew she should wouldn't go for it, but the look on her face was priceless. "Then perhaps you could stay by this invalid's side until he falls asleep?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but reluctantly pulled a chair to his bedside and sat down, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs at her ankles.

"If you insist."

-O0o0O-

Due to recent events, opening the door to the host club standing on her doorstep didn't surprise Haruhi at all. However, the noticeable absence of three members and the noticeable addition of two made her raise an eyebrow. Still, she let them inside and allowed them to assemble in her living room.

"So exactly what are you all doing here?" Haruhi finally asked.

"Come on, Fujioka-san. You couldn't have forgotten?" Satoshi exclaimed in disbelief, "You have a stake in this as well!" He raised his fist in the air. "Despite our efforts, Suou succeeded, but Ootori will not!"

Haruhi snorted. "Oh, that."

She intentionally put the wager and its condition in the back of her head, planning to ignore it until she returned to school after the holiday, possibly longer.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" she asked.

"I think by now—" Hikaru began.

"—the answer should be obvious," Kaoru finished.

Satoshi nodded. "Locate and sabotage. That is our mission."

"Don't you think that's going too—?" Haruhi began, but Mori unexpectedly cut her off with a single phrase.

"One third."

Haruhi's breathe hitched in her throat. She forgot about that too.

"That's right, Haruhi," Hikaru added, sounding particularly devious, "All of your hard work could go to waste."

Kaoru nodded. "And it all hinges on Kyoya-senpai. Are you willing to leave your fate in his hands?"

"Kagome has it under control," Haruhi countered.

"You would think so, but Suou successfully seduced her!" Satoshi said, frustrated.

Haruhi scoffed. She was certain Tamaki didn't have it in him to genuinely seduce a wet paper bag let alone Kagome.

"You're not leaving until I say I'll help you," Haruhi quickly reasoned.

Hikaru and Kaoru beamed. "Now you're getting it!"

"Great to have you on board, Fujioka-san," Satoshi said with a nod.

"Yeah, yeah," Haruhi muttered, slouching in her seat.

"So here's the plan," Satoshi began, "We'll search for signs of Nee-chan and Ootori by surveying potential date destinations. Since this date was planned by Ootori, we can rule out any destinations frequented by commoners."

"So we're basically going to run around all day looking for them?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"That doesn't seem too productive," Kaoru quipped.

"Or entertaining," Hikaru added.

"Let's split into teams!" Honey cried, "That way we can cover lots more ground!"

Satoshi agreed. "Good idea, Mitsukuni. Because there's an odd number of us, there will be two groups of two and one group of three."

"Okay!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Then it will be Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, you and Chika-chan—"

"—and the two of us with Haruhi!" Hikaru declared with a wide grin. Haruhi remained indifferent to the declaration.

"Hmm…Formation denied," Satoshi said, clearly stating an ultimatum, "We have surveillance equipment on loan from the police academy, so each group needs a member who knows how to operate it properly."

"Surveillance equipment?" Haruhi repeated, her eyes widened, "Are you sure that's necessary? Just what do you expect Kyoya-senpai to do?"

Satoshi snapped, "Ootori is a thousand times more devious and cunning than Suou! That makes him all the more dangerous especially if we underestimate him!"

Haruhi stilled. "…I honestly have no argument for that."

He nodded and continued, "Our inside informant told me Nee-chan left the shrine approximately fifteen minutes ago in what we believe is one of the Ootori family cars. Unfortunately, he had to leave for soccer practice, so he didn't see what they were wearing or has any idea where they're going.

"But I don't think that will be a problem. We'll use our military grade equipment and intimate knowledge of both Nee-chan and Ootori to find them. With all those things considered, here are the teams. Mitsukuni and Kaoru-san, Taka and Fujioka-san, and Chika, Hikaru-san, and myself."

Hikaru immediately protested. "What's with those pairings? I didn't come along to babysit two middle school kids."

"Not negotiable," Satoshi said, shutting down all arguments, "Now let's move out! We will find and apprehend Ootori, dead or alive!"

"Dead or alive? Don't you think that's taking this a step too far?" Haruhi meekly questioned. Even though the statement was likely an exaggeration, she didn't want to get on the bad side of the Ootori group.

Chika, who brooded in silence throughout the entire exchange, shouted, "That's exactly what I've been saying this whole time! Every single one of them is absolutely crazy!"

At the conclusion of their bickering, Haruhi found herself split up and walking the sidewalks with Mori, a pair of binoculars around her neck and a borrowed Smartphone strapped to her hip. She, like all of the other members of this ragtag group, refused to wear Satoshi's disguises and went out in the clothes she was already wearing, a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and plain red T-shirt. Mori was dressed as faultlessly and imposing as ever in designer jeans and a graphic T-shirt, drawing many appreciative stares from the passersby.

"Haruhi?" Mori suddenly addressed her.

"Hmm?"

"Where would you want to go?"

"Huh?" she uttered, "You mean for a date?"

When Mori nodded, she blushed.

'He's only asking so we can find Kagome,' she reminded herself.

"I don't think it matters," Haruhi finally answered, "Satoshi-san said Kyoya-senpai wouldn't take Kagome to any 'commoner' places like that, and I believe he's right."

Mori shook his head. "Kyoya will do what Kagome wants."

"How do you figure?" Haruhi asked, puzzled.

It seemed like a very bold and meaningful announcement to make so casually. Was it possible Mori saw something between the two host club members that she and the others didn't?

"It would not benefit him to do otherwise," Mori finally answered.

Haruhi's steps nearly faltered. "That explanation makes more sense."

"So?" he pressed.

Haruhi paused and thought of a few seconds, fully taking in Mori's reasoning.

"Well, I'm guessing the two things Kyoya-senpai arranged for this date are food and entertainment. If he decided to pick a destination that catered to Kagome's interests, I would say the two of them are somewhere outside like a public garden or park," she deduced.

Mori made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. Haruhi interpreted it as doubt.

"Think about it. More than once, Kagome mentioned liking the outdoors and being active. As for food, it would be easy to prepare a private picnic for the two of them to share," Haruhi explained, "The way I see it, taking Kagome to a park is a way for Kyoya to easily cover both entertainment and food."

Mori paused then took Haruhi's hands, making a complete U-turn.

"Wha?" she cried, "Where are we going?"

"The Ootori group operates several rehabilitation facilities with those characteristics. We'll have to check them all," he answered.

Haruhi could only nod and tried to remember the only date was between Kagome and Kyoya.

-O0o0O-

Kyoya awoke to a light weight sleeping soundly on his abdomen. When he sat up, he saw Kagome slumped over in her seat with her head resting over her folded arms, lightly snoring. He let out a snorting laugh and decided not to wake her just yet. As he reached for his glasses and put them on, he silently regarded the sleeping girl and their completely shot outing.

At first, he was completely annoyed with his illness and his slow, subsequent recovery. He'd never admit it aloud, but Tamaki's glaring success made him the slightest bit jealous. So, after he left his house, Kyoya planned his entire date with Kagome down to the last detail, ensuring his victory and her complete and utter satisfaction.

After picking her up, they would go for a pleasant stroll in one of his family's recovery facilities in Chiyoda, an open air garden teaming with exotic plants and wildlife. There they would enjoy a light, catered lunch. Then they'd go to a  _kabuki_ , the famed  _Sugawara Denju Tenarai Kagami_ , at National Theatre of Japan in a private viewing room. From there, they would go to dinner on a chartered boat on the Chidorigafuchi Moat Path near the Imperial Palace, enjoying their meal on the water. The only issue he had during the initial planning was that cherry blossom season was long over.

Kyoya planned everything according to Kagome's interest in nature and history. It also pleased him to be exceedingly lavish and indulgent of the raven haired girl.

'Now, it's all for naught."

As he continued looking at Kagome, Kyoya decided his thwarted plans didn't matter as much—expenses excluded. He reached out and gently nudged her awake. She did so and slowly lifted her head with a groan, leaving a wet spot on the covers.

She looked at Kyoya with a sleepy grin and said, "Good morning."

"It's nearly evening," he corrected.

"Same difference," she replied with a shrug, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Very," he answered, "Whatever you gave me worked quite well." He quickly glanced at his clock. "We actually have time to make our dinner reservations."

"Really?"

"If you like."

After a few seconds of thought, Kagome shook her head and replied, wearing a big grin, "Nah. Blame it on your sickness, but I'm feeling pretty lazy."

Kyoya's smile was strained. "As you wish."

"You don't plan on kicking me out now, do you?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And if I did?" he countered, his smile morphing into a smirk.

"Is that the thanks I get for taking care of you?" she asked with a huff.

"I thought my return to good health would be enough."

Kagome shook her head. "No way! I have you at my disposal until midnight and not a second before. Wasn't that what you said?"

"It is," Kyoya answered with a nod, "and still stands assuming our date does as well."

"Of course it does! Just because you had the sniffles doesn't mean you're off the hook."

Kyoya thoughtfully considered his options. Even if he had a 12:00 AM deadline, it was already 7:00 PM, and Kagome already vetoed his dinner arrangements. As irritating as it was, he had to cater to her whims to bring the odds in his favor.

'It's nearly time for the family meal,' he absently thought.

He knew it would be particularly extravagant with the presence of his entire family—his mother and brother-in-law aside. There was no doubt Yoshio knew of Kagome's arrival and prolonged stay in his bedroom. She would be expected to attend dinner if they remained in the mansion. As much as Kyoya didn't like it, there was no avoiding it.

'Especially since we've been in my room this entire time undisturbed.'

With a quiet sigh, he looked down at his pajamas and decided a shower was definitely in order. When he shifted his gaze to Kagome, he noted her hair was mussed but fixable. Her dress was slightly wrinkled and ended a few inches above her knees, too short in his father's opinion. Tamaki would have loved it.

"Since you don't want to adhere to my prior arrangements, my family is having dinner soon. Would you like to join us?" Kyoya asked.

Kagome eagerly nodded. "Sure. I already met Fuyumi-chan and Akito-san and would like to meet everyone else."

"My father, Ootori Yoshio, and my eldest brother, Yuuichi-san, will also be present. I can't say the same about Fuyumi-nee-chan's husband, Shido-san."

The family member Kagome was most anxious to meet was Yoshio. She wondered what kind of man Kyoya's father was, if he was doting like Akira and Yuzuru or more traditional like Yorihisa and if Kyoya resembled him physically and in manner.

'This is a very big step for a first date,' she thought and seriously reconsidered going to the dinner Kyoya arranged instead. The last thing she wanted was to make a bad impression with his father. She tried to run a hand through her hair but quickly found her fingers tangled in its strands.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, "I must look a mess."

Kyoya chuckled. "You're in good company. You can take the bathroom first."

" _Arigato_!"

Kagome rushed across the room and stepped inside the bathroom, closing the door behind her so she could fix her appearance. As soon as she was gone, Kyoya stood, walked to his closet, and began leafing through its contents. He decided to pick casually, a pair of heather grey trousers and a green polo. He didn't have to wait long before Kagome emerged with her face freshly washed and her hair untangled.

"All yours," she announced.

"I'll be out shortly."

"Not too shortly," she countered, comically scrunching up her nose, "You really need a good washing!"

Kyoya smirked. "Lend me a hand?"

He laughed as he dodged the pillow she threw at him and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Kagome to her own devices. She merely looked around the large bedroom and refrained from going through Kyoya's things after migrating downstairs.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' She wouldn't put it past him to have the entire room video bugged and wiretapped for situations just like this. She would do the same if Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru made regular visits.

"Inquisitive, aren't you?"

Kagome turned around to see a much older man dressed in an expensive suit with neatly combed hair and trimmed moustache and beard standing a few feet away. His thinly framed glasses and pointed features brought out the coldness of his eyes.

"Just a bit," she answered, "You must be Kyoya-senpai's father."

"I am."

Kagome smiled brightly before she clasped her hands in front of her and bowed deeply at her waist. "I'm Higurashi Kagome.  _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

For several tense seconds, she waited for her gesture to be returned. Eventually, Yoshio bent his head ever so slightly, and she stood, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I came to speak with my son, but it seems he is indisposed," Yoshio stated, his gaze piercing.

"Yes. He's washing up right now."

"Then I assume the two of you will be joining the rest of the family for our evening meal, correct?"

Before Kagome could answer, Kyoya did so for her as he slowly descended the staircase. "Yes, we will. I apologize for the delay, Otou-san." The insincere smile on his face made Kagome feel ill at ease.

"Very well."

Yoshio turned and left the room. Kyoya obediently followed at some distance, guiding Kagome with a hand on the small of her back.

"Stop jumping, cricket," he whispered in Kagome's ear.

"I'm fine," she assured him. He never called her cricket before.

He smirked. "In that case, feel free to relax at any time."

"I would if you'd stop pestering me," she hissed, nervously looking ahead at Yoshio. He didn't seem to hear them.

Kyoya lightly chuckled as his arm snaked around Kagome's waist until his hand rested comfortably on her hip.

"I understand why you're nervous. Otou-san can be quite…difficult to bare at times. Just stay by my side, and everything will be alright."

"You're asking me to trust you?" Kagome wondered what this meal would entail to elicit such an uncharacteristically protective response from her senior.

"I am."

So she did.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – There we go. The Ootori family was definitely difficult to put into words, but I'd say I did a good job. Hopefully, Kagome can handle them! There will also be an update on Haruhi and Mori's little adventure. ^_~
> 
> Until next time, TCB! (≧∇≦)
> 
> (edited 09.30.2013)


	14. The Gauntlet is Thrown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hiya, guys and happy July! :3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Yoruko Rhapsodos, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Askosh Mosey, Sin of the Fallen, princess-snow510, Silversun XD, The Path of Supreme Conquest, AnimeAngel240, starmienight, Diane (2x), Guest (1), angeldevil11, foxgodess07, Spastic Freak, Jayne, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, Alexalrina, Mrs. Cullen of the West, Guest (2), Vocaloid Marmalade86 (2x), Infinites Lover, Firestripe49, Purplediamon, xxoikilluoxx, Jessenia, catscats1223, hateme101, Speedykitten1643, Applejax XD, Skullqueencb, XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX, Foxluna, DGfleetfox, Animepnk88, KawaiiKitsuneSama, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, etzelg, Kaylee-sempai, Maira Saw, Guest (3), kagome higurashi, x-moon-surfer-x, Inu-hell (6x), JadeIceFire, guest, bogbogbog, Mystery, NeedToRead101, Chrona Andromeda Rat, DarknessOfApocalypse-BlackSky, HellbutlerBB (2x), Xireana Zetsubou, RHatch89, kagomefan59, Guest (4), Chiibiisuke, CresentWolf1, Moonset, Guest (5), Maira Saw, Angel, Tanoshii Shurui, artemisgirl (3x), TheNewCompanion, Guest (6), Sillvog, Motoko The Red Queen, Sevvus, dragneell49, Shadow Wolf 15846, Peta, ThisUsernameIsIndecisive, Trinabear, Maxeyn, and erica! ^.^
> 
> It's been almost a year, guys, and I'm so sorry! Thanks for sticking with me for so long.
> 
> Also, I shamelessly plug my recently updated and uploaded stories: Pack Dynamics, an InuYasha fiction; Just a Little Kiss, an InuYasha/TMNT crossover; and Floral Romance, my other InuYasha/Ouran High crossover. Check them out if you have the time! X3

**Chapter 14: The Gauntlet is Thrown!**

Haruhi hummed as she rocked back and forth on her heels as she stood beside Mori. When the two of them decided on the first stop of their search, her senior arranged immediate transportation to the Otori Group's rehabilitation center and open air garden in Chiyoda, The Silver Sun Sanctuary. The grounds were vast and highly secluded, full of every amenity the center's patrons and staff would need and more. The only thing it lacked was the presence of Kagome and Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, Morinozuka-sama, but Otori-sama and his guest did not arrive for their appointment earlier this afternoon," the director of the facility told him, "When we tried to contact him directly, the Otori family's staff informed us that he was indisposed for the remainder of the day."

Mori nodded, responding with a low grunt that Haruhi interpreted as disappointment before he turned to leave.

Haruhi politely bowed in front of the center personnel and said before she left to follow Mori, "Thank you for your time."

When the two of them were both seated inside their moving car, Haruhi sighed.

"So what do we do now?" she asked, "Kyoya-senpai obviously planned to take Kagome here, but they couldn't make it for some reason or another." She paused and pursed her lips together, thinking.

"Are you sure the two of them are together?" she questioned. If there was anything that could cut this search shorter, she wanted to know. Trying to follow both Kyoya's and Kagome's train of thought was extremely difficult and time consuming.

"Positive," Mori answered.

Haruhi shrugged and slouched in her seat. "Then they must have had a last minute change of plans. They could be anywhere between here and Kagome's home assuming they made the decision on the way to their appointment."

"That's possible," he surmised with a stiff nod, "Kagome isn't the type to enjoy going high-end places just because she can and would likely try to make things harder for Kyoya to sway the odds in her favor."

"Do you really think Kagome could be that underhanded?"

Mori nodded. "Kagome is smart and will do whatever it takes to win."

He smiled as he remembered their family soccer game. His little sister could be very cunning and clever when she put her mind to it.

"Our next move should be to check all of the surrounding parks and gardens to see if we could find them there."

"Mori-senpai, don't you think you're taking this too far?" Haruhi asked, "You may not like how Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai are acting concerning Kagome, but she is still your sister. As much as you want to protect her, you need to respect her decision to go out with them and trust her judgment." She frowned when Mori grunted, a sure sign of his dissatisfaction.

"I'm serious," she insisted, "If you keep this up, you're going to ruin all the progress you made with your relationship with Kagome."

Mori suddenly stiffened, and Haruhi quickly when into panic. She didn't mean to make him feel that badly about her honest observation. She only wanted to tell him what she thought.

"I'm—"

"No, you're right," Mori stated, cutting her off, "Maybe it would be best if we take a break. Do something else to clear our minds and then decide if we should keep searching."

"Just the two of us?" Haruhi whispered before she shook her head and spoke more clearly.

"Sure. Let's do it."

-O0o0O-

Kyoya and Kagome quickly stepped into the dining room right after Yoshio and approached a long, British elm table with three other people sitting around it in matching chairs. Without a look at the room's other occupants, the Otori patriarch stood by the chair placed at the head of the table. On his right sat a young man in his late twenties to early thirties wearing glasses similar to Kyoya's. He was clearly Otori Yuuichi, the eldest child and rightful heir of the prominent family. Across from him was Akito sitting next to Fuyumi. Both Yuuichi and Akito stood with their father as Kagome and Kyoya entered. Kyoya led Kagome to the right side of the table and politely pulled out her chair. She slowly took her seat on the cushioned chair after smoothing her dress over the bottom of her thighs. Once she was seated, the males of the Otori family did the same with Kyoya seated between Kagome and Yuuichi. The first course of their evening meal was brought out and arranged on the table.

"How nice of you to join us, Kyoya-san," Yuuichi said once the staff returned to the kitchen, "I assume this vision of loveliness is your guest I've been hearing so much about."

"Yes, this is Higurashi Kagome, Morinozuka-san's daughter," Kyoya answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome told him, leaning toward the table to give Yuuichi her usual brilliant smile and slight nod. He chuckled and returned it.

"Likewise."

When Kagome sat back in her seat, Kyoya looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was clearly frazzled in the company of his family, but he had no worries. Even though he wanted to avoid her meeting his father, there was no preventing it now especially after she brazenly waltzed into his home. He knew she could handle anything his father or his brothers could dish out, and, frankly, he was looking forward to it.

"Please, Kagome-san, tell us how you and Kyoya-san met. It's very rare that he expresses interest in a young lady," Akito asked. Kyoya suspected he would be the one to begin the questioning. He was particularly intrusive when it came to his personal life.

"I initially met Kyoya-senpai at school through my relatives when I transferred to Ouran Academy. Our relationship continued after that," Kagome answered. Her response sounded rather diplomatic.

 _She didn't mention her membership in the host club_ , Kyoya surmised. It was a good move. Other than Fuyumi, his family didn't necessarily approve of his involvement with the club especially Akito.

"I assume you're close with all of Kyoya-san's associates at school then. Tamaki-san spoke of you quite highly during his last visit," Fuyumi commented.

Kagome fondly smiled. "That's good to hear. I like Tamaki-senpai as much as I like Kyoya-senpai."

"So what is it the Higurashi family is known for?" Yoshio asked, "I've never heard the name before."

Kagome's delicate features and her smile hardened and turned icy. "To answer your question, Otori-san, my family members have been the main caretakers of the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo for several generations."

The Otori patriarch chuckled. "And what are your aspirations coming from such a humble upbringing?"

"I'd like to study nursing after graduating high school. That stems directly from my connection to my family's shrine," Kagome said.

"How so?" Yoshio asked.

"As a member of the Higurashi family, I come from a long line of priests. Keeping with the tradition, I began  _miko_  training when I was 15. It involved learning the medicinal properties of herbs, preparing herbal remedies, and treating minor injuries and ailments," she explained. She was clearly proud of her heritage.

"Ah! How interesting!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

"Indeed," Akito said, "Was the treatment you prepared for Kyoya-san learned from these sessions?"

Kagome nodded. "It was."

"It seems to have worked rather well," Yuuichi added, genuinely interested, "But I was sure the days of seeking medical counsel from religious figures were long over."

"I would agree, but keep in mind my training is very traditional. My grandfather and I often preform services for those that request them when they visit the shrine and such sessions are requested as well."

"Very fascinating interests for a young lady," Yoshio said, sounding more insulting than complementary, "What other activities are you involved in?"

The conversation continued with Kagome listing her interest in Japanese history and archery without undergoing formal  _kyūdo_  training. She also revealed things about herself that Kyoya even didn't know, and he eagerly took the information in. The longer he sat beside her, the more beautiful she looked to him. She wore her department store sundress like it was part of a world renowned designer's exclusive collection and carried herself with grace and confidence most women had to learn.

 _Of course_ , Kyoya thought,  _I prefer Kagome the way she is naturally, not coerced._

The evening progressed on pleasant enough terms though Kagome's responses were noticeably clipped when she answered Yoshio's questions. Kyoya's father continued to bait her, mentioning her family's inferior income and social standing, her status as an illegitimate child, and even her mother's past adulterous ways. Kagome rose to each challenge with her head held high but remained poised and polite. Kyoya could tell it took a lot of effort on her part and frequently reached under the table to hold her hand, silently giving her encouragement.

By the time the final course was served, a raspberry white chocolate mousse served with a lightly flavored coffee, they were all assembled in the drawing room of the large estate.

 _As if we needed to move from the dining room_ , Kagome thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes as she looked at Yoshio,  _That pompous ass just wants to intimidate me._

When she knew she wouldn't be noticed, Kagome looked at Kyoya from beneath her lashes. He was sitting next her on a very expensive and very uncomfortable loveseat with his legs crossed as he sipped from his coffee cup. His left hand was resting comfortably on his knee, but his fingers absently stroked hers.

_He is absolute loving this._

It was subtle, but Kagome was around Kyoya long enough to know what to look for. His lips quirked upward whenever she made a particularly caustic reply to Yoshio. Saying the relationship between him and his father was strained put it mildly. At least that meant Kyoya was on her side during this ordeal.

"Well, Kyoya," Yoshio addressed his son, "What else do you have planned for this evening?"

"I thought Kagome and I could retire to my bedroom. It's still a respectable hour to entertain," Kyoya answered, placing his cup on the table beside him.

"I see," he replied, "Is that agreeable to you, Kagome? If your activities run late, you are more than welcome to stay until morning. A guestroom can easily be prepared for an overnight stay."

Kagome's first instinct was to refuse and say she didn't want to impose any more than she already did. Then she considered how much she didn't care for Otori Yoshio. He probably expected her to refuse the offer. Well, who was she to deny his hospitable offer when all he wanted to do was show off his wealth and provoke her further?

"If it's not trouble, I'll be happy to stay. Thank you for being so considerate, Otori-san," she said, her voice sugarcoated with false sweetness.

Soon after Kagome answered, Kyoya set down his cup and stood before he held his hand to her. She readily accepted it and stood beside him.

"Goodnight, everyone. We'll see you in the morning," Kyoya announced before he walked out of the drawing room with Kagome.

Once they were further down the hallway, Kagome commented, "Well, at least I finally can see where you got your charming personality."

"My father is one of a kind," Kyoya quipped, "but I have to say tonight was one of his good nights. He's even reduced a few of our houseguests to tears."

Kagome snorted. "In all seriousness, your dad is a real piece of work. You could have given me a more direct warning before we got to the dining room."

"I was concerned about you meeting him, but I knew you could hold your own," he explained, "You never disappointed me before."

"Thanks, but that's more than I can say for you at the moment. By my watch, you have about three hours left before you reach your deadline," she countered, "The family dinner was a good idea in theory, but your father and I did most of the talking. There wasn't much time for the two of us to really spend time with each other."

"Surely, I'm not completely out of your favor."

"You're not, but you have your work cut out for you. Will you rise to the challenge?"

Kyoya grinned and pulled Kagome closer to him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "I plan on it. This sleepover will be my saving grace, don't you think?"

"Depends," Kagome said, her tone playful.

"On?" Kyoya pressed.

"How fast you can get a huge bowl of popcorn to your bedroom, and what's in your movie collection," she answered, pressing her cheek into Kyoya's arm.

"You're in luck," he replied, a knowing smirk on his face, "I have made several additions to my collection a few days ago. I trust you remember the circumstance that prompted it."

"You mean the all DVDs we rented?" Kagome asked, "I thought you returned those when you left."

"That was my original intention, but I decided to have the rental extended," Kyoya answered, "Besides, if I remember it correctly, there was a certain American musical you liked that we didn't get to watch."

Kagome smiled. "I hope you're ready to hear me singing! 'Summer Nights', 'Hopelessly Devoted to You', and 'Greased Lightning' are my favorite songs, and I know all the words!"

Just before he and Kagome reached his bedroom, Kyoya placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sure you'll do beautifully."

-O0o0O-

Kyoya smiled as the credits to  _Grease the Musical_  began to roll. The film was interesting, but he was far more captivated by the girl sitting beside him with her raven head resting against his shoulder. The two of them were sitting on the lower level of his bedroom on top of a pile of blankets and pillows surrounded by empty cans of soda and a large bowl of popcorn kernels, both of which he asked his family's household staff to discretely obtain while Kagome was in the bathroom. She changed into modest, pink silk nightgown Fuyumi lent her with capped sleeves that loosely gathered at her waist while her dress was sent to be laundered. Between getting ready for the night and the ending of the movie, it was about a quarter to midnight. Although she was completely interested in the movie, Kagome was already drifting in and out of sleep, making adorable moaning noises as she tried to keep herself awake. Such an innocent gesture ignited an unfamiliar desire in Kyoya's belly. If he thought she was stunning during dinner, Kyoya found her absolutely irresistible now. This was her natural beauty he craved.

"Still awake?" Kyoya whispered as he used his remote to turn the TV off, his tone slightly husky. Kagome didn't seem to notice as she groaned before lifting her head and wiping her eyes.

"Just barely."

"Perhaps I should escort you to your room, my lady?" he suggested.

"Carry me?" she jokingly requested. Kagome squeaked when Kyoya suddenly scooped her into his arms and stood with ease. Her arms quickly wound around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"I wasn't being serious!" she shouted.

"It's no trouble," he replied, kicking the door open with his foot, "You're as light as a feather."

Kagome huffed and hid her face in Kyoya's neck without saying another word. The walk to her accommodations was longer than she suspected even when she considered the large size of the Otori home. Their surroundings were still and quiet, making Kagome feel a little uncomfortable.

"This guestroom is pretty far from yours," she mentioned.

"It's in a separate wing of the house. All of the guestrooms are," Kyoya said, and his grip subconsciously tightened.

He added, "There's a call button in every guestroom so you can directly contact any available staff member if you need anything, and you can always reach me on my cell."

"Thanks, but you should know I don't have a cellphone of my own."

"There's also a landline available every bedroom."

Kyoya made a mental note to acquire a simple mobile for Kagome if Akira—or Tamaki if he knew—didn't already. He knew one of the newer smartphones wouldn't appeal to her old-fashioned sensibilities.

Just before they reached the doorway of the spare room, Kyoya glimpsed at an antique grandfather clock placed against the corridor. He had about thirty or so minutes left. Balancing Kagome with one hand, Kyoya quickly opened the door and walked inside before he gently placed Kagome on the bed. He could tell that she was nervous about sleeping alone in an unfamiliar place but was putting up a brave front. Not for the first time did Kyoya wonder why being alone frightened her so much. He understood that Kagome enjoyed the company of others with her outgoing and bubbly personality, but that wasn't a good enough explanation for him.

"I guess this is goodnight," Kagome surmised as she pulled back the covers and got underneath the sheets.

"It doesn't have to be," Kyoya said, "I suppose I could return the kindness you gave me and stay at your bedside until you fall asleep."

"If you don't mind," she responded with a shrug despite how relieved she felt, "Having you around is more reassuring than a landline."

Kyoya nodded and laid down beside her underneath the comforter. The two of them began a conversation as soon as they were both settled. After several minutes of talking, Kyoya decided to change the topic.

"Kagome," he began, "Why are so afraid of being alone?" He nearly regretted his question when Kagome's entire demeanor changed, and she saddened considerably.

"I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's alright," Kagome interjected, "I suppose it's kinda silly for someone my age to be afraid of something like that."

"It's a perfectly legitimate phobia. No one wants to be lonely," Kyoya stated.

"Yes, but it's not quite that simple," she said, "Do you remember those camping trips I mentioned?"

He answered automatically, "Yes."

"I went on those trips with some very dear friends of mine, friends I don't get to see as often as I like. They latest for days, sometimes weeks, and the entire time we slept huddled together underneath the stars when the sky was clear and inside makeshift shelters when it rained or snowed. We're pack—I mean, family" Kagome paused and shifted slightly. In the dim lighting, Kyoya thought he saw her eyes begin to water.

"I always felt better sleeping when they were around. If something bad happened, we were always there to protect and comfort each other. Now it's hard for me to sleep when I don't feel anyone around. In the back of my mind, I always suspect something bad is going to happen even though I know that those days of looking over my shoulder are long over."

Kyoya was quiet before he said, "I see." He reached over and placed a comforting hand on Kagome's cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb.

"You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen to you while I'm here."

"Thanks, Kyoya," Kagome said, feeling considerably better. She didn't reveal the entirety of her past, but, after telling this vague, condensed version of the truth, she felt like an immense weight was lifted from her shoulders.

 _I haven't really thought of InuYasha and the others for a while or checked on the Shikon Jewel_ , she realized. Kagome felt guilty about neglecting her duties, but Kyoya was right. There was nothing for her to worry about in the modern era in his presence or otherwise.

"It's almost midnight," Kagome observed, "You should probably get out of here."

"You're not asleep yet," Kyoya reminded her, removing his hand to lightly tap her on the nose.

"Aren't you concerned about how this will look? I'm sure your father won't find it very respectable," she remarked.

"I'm not concerned with what's respectable," he countered and reached out to stroke Kagome's cheek again. She instantly colored at Kyoya's suggested tone.

"Then what are you concerned with?" she whispered.

Instead of answering, Kyoya rolled over and covered Kagome completely with his legs on each side of her body and his hands on her shoulders. The unfamiliar desire he felt was set ablaze.

"What do you suspect?" he retorted, staring at her intently.

Kagome said nothing and took a deep breath before she closed her eyes, waiting for Kyoya to make his move. Kyoya slowly lowered his head but stopped when his lips hovered just above Kagome's and felt her rapid puffs of breath hitting his face. He knew what he wanted, and he had the perfect opportunity to take it. Kagome freely gave him her consent.

_And yet…_

Kagome wasn't really here of her own accord. Like his father, he coerced her. She was in this position because of his words and his actions, his plans and his schemes. For once, Kyoya forgot their wager, the other hosts, his brothers, his sister, and his father. He was only concerned with the young woman lying underneath him and how much he wanted her, but he wanted her to be irrevocably willing.

When she didn't feel Kyoya kiss her, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him, confused. Kyoya only started to stroke her arm and wait. It wasn't long before they both heard the muffled sounds of the clock in the hall striking midnight with twelve distinct chimes.

Kyoya continued to wait until the clock stopped chiming before he asked, "May I kiss you?"

"But what's the point now?" Kagome asked. It was midnight, and the date was over. She didn't understand. Kyoya no longer had nothing to gain from kissing her now.

"What indeed?"

Kyoya lowered his head to the crook of Kagome's neck and placed several opened kisses along her collarbone. His touches were tentative at first, but, when he heard Kagome gasp, he became more confident. Her skin was warm and soft and smelt slightly of lemongrass, the aroma of the soaps Kyoya kept in his bathroom.

"Yes," Kagome breathed.

"Hmm?" Kyoya answered, stopping as soon as he heard her voice.

She drew a shaky breath and repeated, "Yes, you may kiss me." She felt Kyoya smile against her neck.

"What's the point?" he asked. He couldn't resist teasing her.

"Because I want you to," she admitted, "I really want you to."

Kyoya lifted his head from Kagome's neck and looked at her, his eyes smoldering like liquid mercury behind his glasses.

"That's all I needed to hear you say, my lady."

Kyoya readily placed his lips on Kagome's, perfectly molding his mouth to hers in one fluid motion. Kagome's fists curled and tightened around his shoulders as he lowered himself on to her with one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting on the small of her back inching closer to her bottom as he gathered the hem of her nightgown up her thighs. His touches were insistent and confident, lacking the timidity and innocence Tamaki possessed. As soon as that thought entered her mind, Kagome pushed it away. Now was not the time.

When Kagome opened her mouth to his questing tongue, Kyoya fully cupped her butt and pulled her tightly to him. In that moment, he understood why Tamaki was so disheveled after he kissed her even more so than usual. He was completely and utterly intoxicated by her taste just like he was now. Kyoya wanted more, to consume her completely. He only stopped when Kagome made a small sound and pushed him away after they broke free for breath.

"I think now would be a good time to concern ourselves with what is respectable," she said, her face flushed and breathing shaky.

Kyoya didn't want to. He really didn't want to, but he already resigned himself to follow what his lady requested. He couldn't go back on that now.

"I understand," he replied as he took a deep breath and lifted himself up before he adjusted his glasses on his nose.

When he was on his feet, he looked back at Kagome and said, "I will see you at breakfast."

"Will you escort me or do I have to navigate through this maze myself?" Kagome asked. Her voice sounded light and playful in an effort to diffuse the heated moment between them. Kyoya decided to indulge her by pretending it worked.

"Whatever you wish, my lady," he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand to place a tender kiss on her palm.

"Goodnight," she whispered as he stepped away from her and toward the door.

"Night," he said and entered into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Kagome waited until she heard the lock click and was sure Kyoya was far enough away before she took hold of her pillow and sighed.

_What a mess._

-O0o0O-

Kyoya groaned as his cell rang. He usually left it on silent so he wouldn't be disturbed before he was ready but didn't do so in case Kagome decided to call. He sluggishly reached over and grabbed it from his night stand, answering without opening his eyes.

" _Moshi moshi_?"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted in his ear, "I need your help!"

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, rolling over onto his back.

"What is it? What is it!" Tamaki repeated, hysterical, "My cricket is missing! That what's it!"

"Tamaki."

"Kagome did not return home to the shrine or the Morinozuka mansion last night!"

"Tamaki."

"I know she was picked up by one of your family cars so you have to know her last whereabouts!"

"Tamaki."

"We need the Otori group's top men on this! Find Kagome should be prior—"

"Stop right there, Tamaki," Kyoya said as he sat up in bed, "You're standing just outside my bedroom door, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"And I'm sure you're also dead set on finding Kagome, correct?" Kyoya questioned.

"Of course I am!" he answered, affronted that Kyoya would even ask such a thing.

"Tamaki, if you would give me this one allowance before you so rudely burst into my room, we can save ourselves a lot of wasted time and effort," Kyoya requested.

"But Kyoya—"

"Please go to the guestroom that is usually prepared for you to use during your overnight stays," he instructed.

"But—!"

"Do this, and I will be at your complete disposal until Kagome is found and however long you wish after."

By now Kyoya was standing in front of his closet picking out a pair of navy blue cargo pants and a dark gray graphic T-shirt before he headed to his bathroom.

"I will do as you ask," Tamaki relented, "but I want you dressed and ready to go by the time I get back to your bedroom or so help me—"

"Tamaki, you're wasting time."

"Okay, but I'm keeping you on the phone, and don't you dare hang up on me!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and placed his phone on the counter beside his clothes after he put the device on speaker.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said as he began to brush his teeth.

Kyoya heard Tamaki's every footstep as he stomped to the guest wing. When he came to a stop, he opened the door without knocking because he assumed it was empty. Kyoya was lucky his ear was away from the phone when he heard Tamaki excited wails.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed. Kyoya heard Kagome screaming her response over the speaker.

"What are you doing in here, you psycho? I'm trying to sleep!"

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!"

Tamaki paused, and Kyoya heard a brief scuffle over the phone, most likely Tamaki diving onto the bed to join Kagome.

"You look so pretty!"

"Get off of me! I'm not wearing any—"

Then it happened. Kyoya heard the slap of hand on cheek as he gargled and spit into the sink.

"I'm so—"

"Get out, ero-senpai!"

"I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!"

Kyoya chuckled as the door audibly slammed and continued preparing for the day. He was finished washing up and getting dressed when Tamaki arrived to his room, his right check red and swollen.

"Kagome is angry with me," he simply said.

"I know," Kyoya replied, "Perhaps you'll be forgiven when we leave to escort her to breakfast."

"She's never going to forgive me for touching her like that! I almost saw her—" Tamaki groaned and buried his head in his hands, ashamed.

Kyoya shrugged. "You can't be sure, but maybe our princes will be more receptive to forgiving you if we bring her breakfast in bed."

"Our princess?" Tamaki curiously repeated. Kyoya saved the pet names for their customers and didn't address Kagome with such endearments. To say the least, it was odd to hear.

"Yes," Kyoya nonchalantly answered as he picked up his landline to call the kitchen staff. There was no doubt that his father arranged an extravagant breakfast for their overnight guest, and it would take some time to transport enough food for three to the guestroom.

"That reminds me," Tamaki began, "how did your date go?"

"It ended as a draw," he tersely answered as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

"A draw?"

"I violated the terms of the agreement by not ending our date at the predetermined deadline. By default, there is no victor of our wager overall."

Tamaki nearly snickered. He expected Kyoya to be evasive when he answered but never thought he would respond so childishly.

"Have you told Kagome all this?" he asked.

"I plan to," he stated, "Let's get going. Everything should have arrived to the guestroom, and Kagome should be changed by now."

Tamaki nodded, and the two boys departed for the guest wing.

"You didn't answer my question," Tamaki reminded Kyoya, "How did everything go?"

"It began like yours did then progressed and ended the same way."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Taking a deep breath, he admitted, "Nothing began as I initially planned, Kagome's desires dictated the entire course of the evening, and, right after midnight, I kissed her."

Tamaki stumbled and fell a few feet behind. Kyoya didn't tell him much but what he said spoke volumes. It wouldn't mean much to anyone else, but Tamaki knew Kyoya like the back of his hand. He also knew that Kyoya knew him exactly the same way.

"So…" he hesitantly began, "our princess?"

"Yes," Kyoya answered, stopping to look Tamaki in the eye, "unless there was a sudden change in our dynamic that I'm unaware of."

"Not at all."

As he spoke, Tamaki was completely aware that something had changed between the three of them and would undoubtedly continue to change. However, they would not talk about it and pretend it didn't happen for now.

The two of them walked until they stood in front of the guestroom just as several domestics left. Kagome was inside sitting barefoot on her bed dressed in her floral print surrounded by trays and platters of food. She looked up at them when they entered and, although she was still noticeably peeved, smiled.

"Really, Kyoya-senpai? A western style breakfast?" she asked.

"Not your favorite I assume," he assured.

"It's good, but I'm a  _miso_  and rice kinda girl at heart."

"I drove myself today!" Tamaki enthusiastically cried, "We can go out for breakfast if you'd like, sweet cricket!" He would do anything to get back in her good graces.

"You have a license?" Kagome asked, completely incredulous.

"A provisional one," Kyoya answered for him. He knew for a fact that whenever Tamaki drove, Yuzuru always arranged for someone to follow him at an unnoticeable distance.

"I have one as well," he added.

"As much as I would love to be strapped in a car with one of you at the wheel, I'd hate to ruin all of the arrangements Kyoya-senpai and his family made for breakfast," Kagome replied, "But, if the air is officially cleared, we can leave afterwards and find something to do."

"If you are referring to our perfectly legitimate wager as the source of tension between us," Kyoya said, "there is no longer a conflict of interest."

"But I never told either of you my decision on our dates," Kagome remarked.

As much as she hated to admit it, both Kyoya and Tamaki exceeded her expectations in more ways than one, and she was a girl of her word. She only hoped Tamaki and Kyoya wouldn't go overboard with their demands.

"It doesn't matter. I already know what the outcome is," Kyoya told her. He grinned when Kagome's face hardened, and she stood from the bed with her hands on her hips.

"You do?" she asked, "Then, by all means, please enlighten me."

Kyoya recognized her tone. She used it last night with his father. He said, "If you recall, I clearly violated the terms of our agreement; therefore, the date is voided. Since you added the stipulation that a victory is all or none, our entire wager ends in a draw."

As soon as he finished speaking, Kagome let her hands fall and her jaw drop. "Are you seriously admitting that you lost?"

Kyoya's eyebrow quirked. "I didn't lose. I merely broke the rules."

"Which resulted in your loss," she said, grinning.

"Which resulted in a voided attempted," he clarified.

"Which is code for you losing~!" Kagome sang.

Tamaki laughed. "Cricket, you're not going to get a better admission than that. I suggest we move on before we're here all day."

"Just you wait," Kagome countered, "I'll get him to say the ' _l_ -word' yet!"

Kyoya scoffed. "You're more than welcome to try."

-O0o0O-

Haruhi sighed as she approached the Third Music Room. She ultimately wasn't able to find any trace of Kagome with Mori-senpai and spent the rest of that evening with him. A quick call from Nodoka to the Morinozuka home assured that Kagome was alright but nothing else. Mori and Satoshi wisely decided to keep all of the holiday's events from their father.

As irritated as she was when she began the search for his younger sister, Haruhi sincerely enjoyed Mori's company. He may have been the strong, silent type with an unkempt and wild appeal to their guests, but he was a little more open when it was just the two of them. He was still stoic and softspoken, but Haruhi learned he was just as fascinated by "commoner culture" as everyone else who was part of the host club. It was almost cute. The only drawback of their time together was Honey's playful teasing once they joined the others.

When Haruhi finally returned home, she tried once to contact Kagome herself to no avail and decided the lack of contact meant she was out one-third of her outstanding debt.

 _No, that can't be right. Kagome isn't like that. She'd tell me if something went wrong,_ she thought.

As luck would have it, Haruhi didn't have a chance to talk Kagome in class. The first day after the recent holiday was also the day freshmen students were scheduled to choose their elective classes for the second semester. Junior and senior students would do the same over the next two days. Haruhi's process was relatively quick. She kept Intro to Legal Terminology class and her free period then ended up going to the host club early with nothing better to do. Hikaru and Kaoru left long before she did. So, as far as she knew, Kagome—and, unofficially, Renge—was the only host club freshman who didn't finish the procedure yet.

"Haruhi," Kyoya greeted her as she entered, typing away at his laptop as usual.

"Hello, Kyoya-senpai," she responded. Before she could take a step further, he beckoned her closer with a white paper printout.

"I know I usually give you this at the end of the month, but I have an updated copy of your monthly statement concerning your host club activities," he told her.

 _Oh joy,_ Haruhi thought as she took the report and read the chronological list of financial activity beginning with the balance at the beginning of this month. The last item on the report was deduction made earlier today.

 _So Kagome managed to pull it off_ , Haruhi deduced until she crunched the numbers in her head.

"The deduction from this morning was only a 17% decrease from the previous amount," she observed.

"Yes, due to extenuating circumstances, certain negotiations were necessary, and Kagome and I agreed on the percentage," Kyoya vaguely explained.

"Really? I'm guessing since it's only equal to half the original amount means only you or Tamaki-senpai ended up being a good date," she deduced.

Haruhi already knew or at least suspected Tamaki was the successful host based on what she was told by the Morinozuka and Haninozuka siblings. That could only mean one thing.

 _Kyoya-senpai must have lost. For once, something didn't go as he planned._ Haruhi felt strangely giddy.

"You're quiet, Haruhi," Kyoya remarked, "Do you have a problem concerning what happened?"

Haruhi stiffened. She recognized the tone, and she didn't make it this far in Ouran Academy by looking gift horses in the mouth. She was 17% closer to being debt free and extremely grateful to be. If she said anything else, Kyoya would reverse the deduction and then some.

"No problem at all!" Haruhi said and shrunk away to join the others.

When the host club officially opened, Kagome and, surprisingly, Tamaki were absent.

"Does anyone know where Tamaki is?" one of the guests asked.

"I remember seeing him in class, but he suddenly left before class was dismissed."

"Kagome is missing too."

"I don't think I saw him after we picked electives."

"Maybe the two of are together?"

"It's still odd for them both to miss club time. Do you know where he is?" Rei asked Haruhi. Because their favorite host wasn't there, Rei, Satoko, and Tsukiyo joined Haruhi's regulars.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure where he is."

"He's probably still looking at electives," Kaoru interjected, "He was still there when Hikaru and I left."

Hikaru snorted. Obviously, he was not in a good mood.

Before anything else could be said about the missing hosts, they appeared at the entrance of the music room, looking exactly as everyone pictured the prince and the rebel would be. Tamaki pulled a stiff and indifferent Kagome behind him and planted themselves on the nearest, unoccupied loveseat.

"We're here!" Tamaki announced as he bestowed her, who remained stiff and indifferent with the hood of her jacket completely covering her raven head, with affectionate touches. Rei, Satoko, and Tsukiyo were quick to join them in the surrounding armchairs along with Hikaru and Kaoru, the latter more cheerful than the former.

"So what were you two up to?" Hikaru bit.

"Someone's grouchy~!" Tamaki sang unfazed by his tone as he continued to snuggle into Kagome's neck.

"You would be to if you spent a perfectly good day running around with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumbass looking for a guy who's more of a princess than a prince," he replied, jerking a thumb in Kagome's direction. The host in drag finally looked up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"No one forced you to do that," she quipped.

"Don't mind him," Kaoru interrupted as he put an arm around Hikaru's shoulders, "He didn't enjoy our holiday as much as everyone else did."

Kagome's lips quirked upward. "If that's how you feel, I guess we all know who gets another invite to my place and who doesn't."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and said, "So what little secret are you two hiding? Tamaki get you fitted for any special cosplays, Kagome?"

The rebel host's regulars waited on baited breath for her answer. If they knew Tamaki's taste as well as they thought they did, Kagome would be an adorable vision in lace and ruffles before they knew it!

"Nope," Tamaki answered, "I just needed to help Kagome schedule her classes for next semester."

"What for?" Hikaru asked.

Kagome sighed and said, "He's assigned to be my tutor."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Again I ask, what for?"

"Kagome's going to take Conversational French," Tamaki told him and their neighboring guests, "In order for him to be enrolled for the second semester, he needed a tutor to help him catch up with the rest of the class. That would be  _moi_!"

"You're taking Conversational French?" Tsukiyo cried, overjoyed, "I'm taking it too!" Soon after she spoke, other host club patrons chipped in.

"Me too!"

"As am I!"

"Is it too late to add it?"

Haruhi made a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat as she watched Tamaki continue to hug and pet Kagome until her three regulars finally stole her away. She knew for a fact that Kagome had absolutely no interest in taking a foreign language other than compulsory English lessons.

 _So Conversational French with Tamaki-senpai was worth 17%_ , she mused then shrugged.

_Better her than me._

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Until next time which I promise won't take as long as before, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 07.01.2014)


	15. The Time and the Tide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hiya, guys! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! Despite the unanticipated hiatus, we're moving right along with the story. If I had to guess, I'd say there's approximately 7-8 chapters left in this fiction, and I'm working hard to complete it. I'm also revising this fiction to post on AO3 .org which will take some time. Any mature content I decide to add will be uploaded there! ~.^
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: RHatch89, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, xXCrossoverLoverXx, Yoruko Rhapsodos, Emie14, Maira Saw, AnimeAngel240, Motoko The Red Queen, Sin of the Fallen, YunaNeko, Tanoshii Shurui, inuluvskags1, kakashixangela, sakemori, xxoikilluoxx, erica, dancingfingers, chicke, CrystalVixen93, XxVongola JuudaimeHimexX, gcardozaqromero1, The Path of Supreme Conquest, TheNewCompanion, Silversun XD, kitsune-snuggler12, OokamiTora Hime, Speedykitten1643, Guest (1), xXKillorbeKilledXx, Animepnk88, sillychick13, GiggleboxGirlie, Guest (2), Oeve, Happy Camper27, foxgodess07, hateme101, and bluephoenixflame98! ^.^
> 
> Pardon my shameless plug, but I recently updated my newest fiction, Pack Dynamics. Please check it out if you have the time (I'm starting to get a little self-conscious about it. :P). I'd appreciate it! XD

**Chapter 15: The Time and the Tide**

"Kagome! You're not paying attention to me!" Tamaki whined when he realized Kagome's focus was diverted away from him once again. When she didn't reply, he pitifully moaned. He initially thought it was a good idea to have their first tutoring session outside, but Kagome found countless distractions at every turn.

"Kagome!" he cried, "Why won't you answer me?"

"Doing that would defeat the point of ignoring you," she quipped. She paused before adding, "Did you know you can see the boys' track team practicing from here? Very nice."

Tamaki sniffled with tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "Not only are you ignoring me, but you're ignoring me to stare as other boys? You're so cruel!"

"Oh dry up,  _senpai_. I can't even see them that well. I was only teasing you," Kagome admitted with a sigh and turned back toward Tamaki.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a small voice. He perked up when Kagome reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Of course I am. Let's get back to work, okay?"

Tamaki beamed and adjusted the book resting on his lap. "Great! Let's continue with the alphabet. Pronunciation is very important. We'll go through it one more time then we can stop for the day."

Kagome quietly cheered and readied her own textbook. With Tamaki's go ahead, she began reciting the different letters and letter combinations, repeating them when he asked her to.

"Once more, cricket," he instructed when she stumbled over a difficult combination. Kagome furrowed her brows and tried again, butchering the sound.

"Not quite, Kagome. Listen to me say it. The combo  _u-e_  makes a  _weh_ sound and  _u-i_ makes a  _wee_ sound. Understand?"

She groaned. "There's only a one letter difference. I swear French is just as hard to learn as English."

"But it's far more beautiful! And I want nothing more than to hear it from your sweet lips," Tamaki said and leaned forward to cup Kagome's cheek. She blushed and tried to move away but didn't go far. He grinned and moved so that his lips hovered directly over hers.

"Now listen and repeat after me," he told her, " _Weh_."

" _Weh_ ," Kagome shakily recited.

"And  _wee_."

" _Wee_."

" _Trés bon!_ " Tamaki proudly exclaimed, " _Bientôt je serai en mesure d'entendre les belles paroles dans ta voix mélodieuse, ma princesse_."

"I have no idea what you just said, but whatever gets me back home sooner," Kagome retorted.

"Nuh-uh! Do you really think you're getting away from me that easily? Now that I have you, you're coming home with me!" he said, playfully wagging his finger in Kagome's face, " _Peré_  will want you to join us for dinner!"

Kagome sighed. Her senior was as pushy as ever. But she hasn't spoken to Yuzuru in a while. Perhaps accepting this dinner invitation wasn't such a bad idea.

"I guess I'm in," she stated, "but why are you so insistent? Isn't this a little short notice?" She jumped when Tamaki closed the space between them again.

"I thought you would know," he whispered in her ear, "It's time for date number two."

"Number two?" Kagome repeated. For some reason, Tamaki seemed more confident than before. She wondered why.

"Of course,  _ma princesse_! But that's only if you want a date number two," he sheepishly added, playing with his index fingers. He gulped and turned away from her.

Kagome grinned. This is the boy she knew and loved. She giggled and grasped one of Tamaki's hands to pull it to her chest. He looked at her with his eyes adorably wide.

"If we're going to have a date number two, we should get going," she said, "French tutoring is nice, but it's not the best what to end a date."

Before she knew it, Kagome was flat on her back with Tamaki comfortably nestled between her parted legs and his head resting against her collar bone, nuzzling her neck with his nose. A sudden click and flash of bright light alerted Kagome to the figure standing over her and Tamaki with a devious grin.

"Great work you two," Kyoya mentioned as he slipped his cell phone in his back pocket, "I didn't have a camera on hand, but I got some decent shots with my phone. I believe they'll reproduce rather nicely."

"Hold it! Who gave you permission to take pictures of us?" Kagome demanded.

"But we look so cute together!" Tamaki protested then lifted his head to address his friend, "Make sure you text copies of all of them to me, Kyoya!"

"Just get off of me," she dryly requested not bothering to struggle, "Let's not waste any more time."

Tamaki sighed and pulled away from her, standing up to brush the stray dirt from his uniform. Kyoya was quick to hold out his hand and helped Kagome up. When she was on her feet, Tamaki gathered their French books laying on the grass.

"You two are planning to go to Tamaki's, yes? Follow me. I have a car waiting," Kyoya announced and walked ahead of his two companions with Kagome's hand still in his. He paused when she tensed.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned.

"No," Kagome answered and focused on the pathway ahead of her. She squeaked when Tamaki took her unoccupied hand in his.

"Kagome is doing beautifully for her first lesson, Kyoya!" he avidly praised, "I can't wait until she can have an actual conversation with me!"

"That's good, but I'm sure it'll be several weeks before Kagome can construct coherent sentences on her own."

Kagome snorted. "If that's what you think, why don't you try it, hot shot?"

With an impish smirk, Kyoya said, his voice rich and mellow, " _Mais je connais déjà la_ _langue_ _._ _Il_ _serait injuste_ _de nous comparer, ma_ _douce_ _cricket._ "

Kagome's jaw dropped, gobsmacked. "You have got to be kidding me! Is there nothing you can't do? How did you learn to speak so well?"

"I began instructed in French while I attended elementary school. I was also taught English, German, Cantonese, and Mandarin. Being multilingual is beneficial to the Otori's group's business ventures."

"I guess that answers my question. I'm guessing you learned the same way, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Not exactly," he admitted, "I was born and grew up in France."

"Really?" Kagome uttered not that she was particularly surprised. While Kyoya's speech was exquisite, he possessed a distinct accent Tamaki's lacked when he spoke the foreign language.

"Yup," he answered, "My mother is French. I lived with her in France until I turned fourteen and moved to Japan to live with my father. She still lives there."

Kagome nodded. When Benibara accused Tamaki of being a halfer during the Ouran Academy cultural festival, Honey quickly confirmed it by saying his junior was half French and half Japanese. Tamaki didn't comment at the time, but it had to be true. However, Kagome automatically assumed Tamaki was born in Japan and didn't give it any further thought.

 _But Tamaki-senpai is seventeen meaning he's only lived in Japan for three years. Why would he move so suddenly and leave his mother behind to live with his father's family?_ She mused until it hit her.

_Tamaki is his father's only son, the only heir of the Suoh family. For him to be brought here and separated from his mother, Tamaki must be like me. He was born out of wedlock too._

Kagome realized she didn't know much about Tamaki the more she thought about it, and this was something she never expected to find out. There was more to the ditzy prince than met the eye, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Kagome, you've gotten quiet," Kyoya observed, "Is there something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "I was just thinking." Smiling, she looked at Tamaki.

"Your mother must be very beautiful. I bet you have her eyes."

A faint dust of pink highlighted Tamaki's face before it lit up with the softest, sweetest smile Kagome had ever seen on his face.

"I do."

Then it happened. With that short, simple statement, the flood gates opened and Tamaki told Kagome everything about his life living in France in the de Grantaine mansion with his mother and piano teacher, Anne-Sophe. Tamaki spoke as excitedly as he always did, but his tone was much softer, almost wistful. Kagome suspected he hadn't seen his mother for a long time. She imagined the last time he saw her was before he left their home in France. It raised some more questions begging to be asked, but Kagome knew better than to ask them now if at all. Tamaki was happy to share all that he wanted, and the expression of complete devotion and love grew with every word he said. There was no way she was going to spoil this.

As if sensing the cause of her quiet contemplations, Kyoya tightened his grip on Kagome's hand. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye from roguishly stuck her tongue at him. She knew he didn't want her to upset Tamaki, but he had to know she had more sense than that. Instead of being affronted, Kyoya winked and threaded their fingers together. Kagome gulped and put both eyes forward. Being surrounded by Tamaki and Kyoya was the equivalent of being tightly squashed between a rock and a hard place.

-O0o0O-

Akira grinned as he opened the plain brown package he picked up before opening the door to his home. When he had a free moment during his business trip, he ordered the contents of this parcel according to his exact specifications. He was sure he designed it perfectly, a perfect gift for his precious little girl.

"Kagome!" he called out once he entered the mansion.

Instead of her, his youngest son appeared as calm and carefree as he always was.

"Yo," Satoshi as he approached the vestibule.

"Satoshi?" Akira asked but his excitement was not diminished, "I wanted to see Kagome. I got a gift for her!"

Satoshi's face twisted into an odd combination of a grimace and a sheepish grin. "That's really awesome, Tou-san. I'm sure she'll love it. But…"

"But?" Akira probed when Satoshi paused.

"Nee-san is going to be home later tonight. She's being tutored," he answered.

"Really?" Akira asked, "Is she with the same friend as before? Fujioka, correct?"

"No, she's being tutored in French by Suoh-senpai."

Akira pursed his lips together and hummed in thought. If Kagome was with Tamaki then it was likely she was with Yuzuru as well. He still considered the Suoh patriarch a rival for his daughter's affections, but now there was another male in the equation to consider. Although they never discussed it directly, Akira knew Kagome was a member of the host club with his eldest son and, as a result, became close with its other members. Akira didn't object to her involvement as long as she was enjoying herself and Satoshi and Honey sent him cute pictures of her in cosplay. At the time, what she wore in those images never fazed him because it was all worn for the amusement of other young ladies. He never considered a boy would enjoy her manner of dress, and there were four with the perfect opportunities to do so without arousing any unwanted attention.

 _Hold on! I'm getting ahead of myself_ , Akira reasoned, trying to calm his errant thoughts,  _Tamaki is a perfectly respectable young man with a good head on his shoulders. I don't need to worry about him doing anything untoward with Kagome. Besides, Takashi and Satoshi would tell me if anything suspicious was going on. They won't let anyone take advantage of their sister._

Completely convinced by his reasoning, Akira ascended the staircase to his study with a nod at Satoshi. There were a few items he could work on that would kill the time until Kagome arrived home.

After he sat down at his desk and read the same paragraph several times within the last few minutes, Akira decided to stop and call his two present children into his study.

"Yes, Otou-san?" Mori said once he and Satoshi stood in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me a little bit about how Kagome is doing in school," Akira stated.

"Fairly well," Mori replied.

Satoshi nodded. "She's had a little trouble with math, but her teacher should know more about it than we do. Other than that, she's really keeping up with the rest of her class. Not one bad report yet!"

"Thanks, boys, but I wasn't referring her academic progress. I meant to ask how she is faring socially. Did either of you notice anyone paying special attention to her?"

"No more than usual," Mori stated with a shrug.

"She's actually pretty popular, but I don't think she's really noticed it," Satoshi added.

Akira nodded. "That's good to hear. But, specifically, have any boys noticed her? I know she dresses as a boy at school, but there has to be someone who knows she's really a girl."

Simultaneously, Mori's and Satoshi's lips pressed together and thinned to a straight line while neither said a word.

"Boys?" Akira questioned, anxious, "…I'm not hearing anything."

"Well…"

"Yes?"

Mori sighed. For the first time, he was torn between his duties as a son and an older brother. In truth, he wanted to tell his father of Tamaki's and Kyoya's dalliances, which, again in truth, were neither casual nor brief, with Kagome while he was away. Then he remembered how Kagome reacted afterward. She gave no details to what occurred during both outings—and, since she seemed to forget his and the other's little interventions, Mori was very grateful—and continued to grumble about her host club duties. However, something changed. Kagome seemed lighter, happier. It was as though an immense weight had been lifted from her shoulders and laid to rest. The space between them was shrinking and more than ever Kagome was close to him. What kind of brother would he be if he ratted her out now?

"It's not our place to tell you," Mori finally decided to say, "You'll have to ask Kagome about it."

Unfortunately, his vague response fueled Akira's curiosity and didn't diminish it as he expected.

"So something did happen between her and a boy," Akira deduced.

Satoshi gulped and quickly looked at Mori. A curt nod from him told him all he needed to know. He had to answer as subtly as he did.

"Kinda," he admitted, "During our beak, Kagome may have gone out with a boy."

Just like his sons before him, Akira was silent as he pressed his lips into a tight, thin line. Satoshi discreetly shrunk back and hid behind his brother. He clearly made a mistake. Satoshi never felt more afraid of their father than he did right now.

"Tou-san?"

"Tell me…more."

-O0o0O-

Yuzuru was baffled when Shima Maezono, chief of staff at the second Suoh mansion, called him out of the blue and extended a formal invitation for dinner with his son. For one, he always made a point to dine with Tamaki whenever his schedule permitted so such a phone call was not warranted. Secondly, when he asked to speak to Tamaki, Shima told him he was indisposed and would see him when he arrived. Now he stood at the door impatiently waiting to be let in.

"Welcome, Suoh-sama," Shima said with a respectful bow after she opened the door.

"Shima," he replied with a nod of greeting. The steward abruptly turned and began walking to the dining room. Yuzuru had no choice but to follow her. When they arrived, Shima bowed again and prepared to leave.

"Tamaki-sama will be with you shortly."

"But—" Yuzuru tried to speak, but Shima already left, effectively shutting him down. He sighed and folded his hands on the top of the dining table, waiting for Tamaki to arrive and explain himself.

" _Peré_!" Tamaki cried and entered the room pushing an elegant serving tray. He wore a food spattered apron with matching stains across his cheeks.

"Tamaki," Yuzuru exclaimed, "did you cook dinner tonight?" That was certainly an unexpected surprise.

"Not by myself!" he sang and looked back at the door to the kitchen. Garbed in an apron with her hair thrown in a sloppy bun, Kagome emerged pushing another cart with Kyoya beside her.

"Cricket!" Yuzuru cried, shooting out of his seat, "And Kyoya too? This is certainly a surprise."

"Hello," Kagome greeted him with a bright smile, "I hope you enjoy this. Tamaki insisted we prepared dinner ourselves."

Yuzuru nodded, barely able to contain himself. The picture Kagome made sent him into sensory overload. The imaginary grandchildren he imagined before surrounded an older version of their gorgeous mother, tugging at the strings of Kagome's apron along with her future overactive husband. The grin on Yuzuru's face grew. Kagome would have to call him father if she and Tamaki married!

Unaware of the older man's inner musings, Kagome began to arrange the separate dishes on the table with the aid of Tamaki and Kyoya. The second Suoh mansion was well stocked like the one in the Morinozuka manor with a considerable amount of instant ramen and junk foods. She rolled her eyes at what she found and began to prepare the meal Tamaki earnestly requested, _hambāgu_  with rice and carrots. It was a very ordinary dish, but it was also one Tamaki—and, incidentally, Kyoya—never had before. And, even though they intended to help her, Tamaki and Kyoya were virtually useless. Tamaki fumbled around the kitchen and dropped nearly everything he touched while Kyoya did absolutely no work at all with his cell phone handy.

Once the spread was laid out and the teens were seated with Yuzuru, they began to eat.

"Kagome, this is amazing!" Yuzuru praised.

"Thank you, but the recipe is very simple," Kagome answered with a sheepish shrug, "I just used what was in the kitchen like I always do. Except for grinding the meat myself. I never did that before."

Yuzuru's eyebrow quirked upward. "Meat grinding?"

Tamaki vigorously nodded.

"Did you know that our kitchen staff freshly cuts and grinds all of our meat? Commoners buy it prepackaged that way." He leaned toward him then whispered, "It's time saving and much cheaper that way!"

"Amazing! What ingenuity!"

Kagome sighed and glanced at Kyoya from the corner of her eye. The bespectacled boy was conspicuously silent.

"Kyoya-senpai?" she asked.

He paused and looked up at her. "Yes?"

"You're awfully quiet," she commented.

"I'm merely savoring the delicious meal you prepared," he said, grinning.

Kagome huffed and looked back at her plate. "That response doesn't tell me anything at all. I think you're plotting something."

"You make me sound so nefarious."

"If it quacks like a duck…" Kagome grinned, looking up as she trailed off. She gasped when she felt something slowly stroke her calf, something that felt suspiciously like a sock clad foot.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Tamaki asked, worried.

"Nothing at all!" she stammered and looked at her lap. She bit her lip when the foot shaped violator returned and ran up the length of her leg from her ankle to her knee. Tamaki was in the seat to her right so it couldn't be him based on how she was touched. The contact had to be made by someone in front of her, and she wouldn't even consider Yuzuru as the perpetrator. That only left one culprit.

Kagome squeezed her thighs together when Kyoya dared to venture further up. She peeked from underneath her lashes to glare at him. He noticed her seeking baby blues and smirked, continuing his teasing touches.

 _Two could play it that game!_ Kagome thought when Kyoya lingered, sweeping his toes across the top of her foot as he pulled away.

When Kyoya tried to touch her again, Kagome jerked her leg out of reach and kicked his foot away. Unfortunately, her legs were far too short and her feet too tiny to make any significant impact. Kyoya quietly chuckled and managed to hook Kagome's ankle with his in one swift motion, pulling her down in her seat.

"Kagome?" Yuzuru questioned.

"Bathroom!" Kagome abruptly exclaimed, her face flushed as she shot from her seat, "I'll just excuse myself."

Ignoring all of the concerned stares, she fled the dining room without looking back at the table.

"That was odd," Tamaki mumbled, "Do you think something is wrong?"

"I believe she is fine," Kyoya answered, "Today was likely a little stressful considering she had her first remedial French lesson." Kyoya knew exactly why Kagome was so frazzled but chose his words carefully to achieve the desired response. It worked.

"Don't say it like that!" Tamaki protested, upset, "It wasn't a remedial lesson! Kagome's never studied French before, so it's understandable that she needs the extra help. And I'll happily give her all the assistance she needs!"

"No need to shout, Tamaki," Yuzuru reprimanded, "In fact, I am the one who recommended you as Kagome's tutor when I learned she wanted to take French class during her second semester."

"Really?" Tamaki cried, his ire dissipated, "I'm so glad. We only covered the alphabet this afternoon, but she's already doing so well!" He sighed happily.

**-the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

A glasses wearing Tamaki stood in front of a blackboard with a meter stick loosely gripped in his right hand. His only pupil was a certain raven haired cricket wearing a pure white dress adorned in French lace.

Tamaki cleared his throat and said, "Okay, Kagome, it's time for your next language exercise. When I point to the Japanese character on the board, tell me its corresponding French translation. Do well, and I'll reward you. Are you ready?"

Blushing, Kagome timidly nodded. " _Hai, sensei_."

Tamaki grinned and pointed to the first character with the ruler.

" _Fleur_. Flower," Kagome said.

"Very good," he praised her and moved to the next word.

" _Mer_. Sea."

And another character. Kagome's blush deepened before she answered.

" _Amour_. Love."

Tamaki grinned and pointed to the next word.

" _Passion_. Passion."

"Exquisite," Tamaki assessed as he placed his meter stick on his desk and approached Kagome's.

Kagome trembled when Tamaki placed both hands on the side of her desk and leaned toward her. Slowly, she reached up and removed the glasses he wore, so she could see his violet eyes more clearly. When she set the frames down, Tamaki covered her tiny hand with his larger one.

"Translate once more for me,  _ma_ _ch_ _é_ _rie_ ," he told her, "Kiss me."

" _Embrasse moi_ ," she whispered, and her eyes fluttered close as Tamaki reached up to gently cup her cheek, smoothing over her smooth skin with his thumb. He did the same and slowly lowered his lips to hers.

**-this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater-**

"That's exactly what will happen!" Tamaki exclaimed, blushing bright red from the roots of his hair to the base of his neck, "I can't wait to hear her speak  _en_ _français_! It'll be absolutely beautiful."

"Son, I know you're excited, but please sit back down," Yuzuru said. After all, he didn't want his future daughter-in-law to be scared off by his over zealousness.

"Is everything alright in here?" Kagome asked as she re-entered the dining room. She appeared to be in better spirits than she was left, but, strangely, she held three, flat boxes against her chest.

"All is well, cricket," Yuzuru assured her, "Tell me, what is it you have there?"

"Well, there were a lot of leftovers, so I thought it would be nice if I packed some of it for your lunches tomorrow," Kagome explained, "I even packed one for you, Yuzuru-oji-chan. That's not problem, is it?"

"Of course not!" Tamaki cried, even happier than he was before.

After she made the first lunches for herself and her relatives, Kagome continued to make  _bento_ exclusively for Morinozuka and Haninozuka consumption making Tamaki extremely jealousy. Now he finally had one of his own.

"That is very considerate of you," Yuzuru added, "Did you find these boxes here?"

"No, I already had them in my school bag," she clarified, "One of them is mine. The other two are for Mitsu-kun and Satoshi-san. They're always forgetting them at school, so I made a habit of picking them up before I leave."

It was easy to tell who each box belonged to. The  _bento_  given to Yuzuru was solid green, clearly belonging to Satoshi. The box adorned in bunnies, obviously Honey's, was given to Kyoya which left Kagome's to Tamaki. His joy swelled more than he thought possible at that realization.

"Thank you again," Yuzuru said as he stood, "Now I do believe Tamaki and I have kept you long enough. I wouldn't want Akira-san to become frantic with worry."

"Indeed," Kyoya interjected, "I already arranged a ride home for myself. It'll be no problem to drop Kagome off on the way."

"Sounds good to me if you don't mind me tagging along," Kagome said even though she was apprehensive about being in such tight quarters with a boy who spent the past hour or so molesting her with his foot.

 _No can do. Cowering from him is exactly the reaction he wants_ , she thought.

Not for the first time did Kagome reaffirm her decision to ignore what happened between her, Tamaki, and Kyoya even though she knew it would likely blow up in her face. She had little to no experience handling boys and even less with those of the human variety. On top of that, Tamaki and Kyoya seemed to agree with her unspoken course of action, and that made it all the easier to follow. Still, even if she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't shake the dark, sinking feeling that it was all some kind of sick game especially to the Shadow King.

"As I said, it's no trouble," Kyoya repeated and extended his hand to her, "The car should be here shortly." He glanced at his fair haired friend who was visibly upset that his time with Kagome was coming to an end.

"You're welcome to join us while we wait, Tamaki."

He immediately perked up. "Okay!"

"It was a pleasure having dinner with you. I hope to see you again soon," Kyoya told Yuzuru before he led Kagome to the main entrance.

The older man nodded. "Likewise, but I do believe that all depends on Kagome returning. That delicious meal and the wonderful company were all due to her."

Instead of disputing the compliments, Kagome accepted them graciously and said, "I'll be happy to cook for you again. I enjoyed your company very much. I hope to see you soon."

Yuzuru beamed. "It'll be soon than you think. Until then,  _adieu,_ my dear cricket _._ "

Kagome politely bowed and left the mansion with Kyoya and Tamaki by her side. The latter was clinging to her bicep like the two of them were out on a date.

_Then again, I did say this counted as date number two._

Even so, the two of them were still in uniform, so they looked like a pair of boys rather than a boy and a girl. She wasn't entirely sure, but Kagome suspected she would be seen as the  _uke_ in that scenario.

The trio waited outside for ten minutes before the Otori family car—the same one Kagome rode with Fuyumi—drove up the driveway. When it stopped in front of them, Tamaki pulled Kagome into a tight hug, nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

"Get off of me! I'm going to see you tomorrow!" she shouted, squirming to get free.

"Even that wait is far too long! I need enough Kagome cuddles to get me through the night!"

Kagome sighed and resigned herself to her fate. At least, it wasn't a horrible one.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

By the time Tamaki let her go, Kyoya was already at the car holding the door open for her. She entered the vehicle and scooted as close to the opposite window as she could before placing her bag beside her on the seat. Kyoya joined her, and Tamaki closed the door. He stood in the driveway to wave at them until they were out of sight.

When the car entered the main street, Kyoya looked at his female companion only to see his view obstructed by her school bag.

"Do you really think that will keep me at bay?" he asked, amused.

"Then perhaps a request from your lady will," Kagome countered.

Kyoya grinned, clearly focusing on one particular thing Kagome said.

"Are you calling yourself 'my lady'?"

"Are you going back on your word?" she retorted referring to what Kyoya said on that night they shared.

Kyoya conceded, "Very well, but you have to say it out loud for me to follow, my lady."

He reached up to cup her face, but Kagome leaned away from him and stuck her tongue out.

"Paws off, Otori, until I say so, got that?" she ordered.

"Very well," he acquiesced and withdrew his hand.

Kyoya sighed at the satisfied look on Kagome's face but, when she wasn't aware, leaned over and tenderly kissed her on the cheek before he reclined in his seat.

"What did I just say?" she shouted.

"I only wanted a parting gift to sustain me until you permit me to touch you again," he told her, "Now I will do as you wish."

Kagome huffed and turned to the car window, content to ignore Kyoya for the rest of the car ride. Still, a small smile stretched across her face.

-O0o0O-

"Okay, gentlemen!" Tamaki announced to his fellow club members, "Today we are here to take custody of our fair ladies' hearts!"

"What?" Kagome uttered, not really paying attention.

Haruhi answered without looking up from her textbook. "We're playing cops and robbers today."

"You're only partially right," Hikaru interjected.

"There's actually only one robber in this scenario," Kaoru supplied.

Kagome groaned and ran her hands through her bangs. "Don't tell me. Long sleeved black and white striped jumpsuit with a ball and chain on my ankle?"

"Close. Short sleeved grey jumpsuit with handcuffs around your wrists," Kaoru corrected, "So enjoy your new wardrobe—"

"Inmate #117," Hikaru finished.

"You're enjoying this," Kagome accused with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe a little~!" the twins sang in tandem, "Be sure to use all your accessories, inmate!"

"Enough of that," Kyoya scolded and stood next to one of the host club's many clothing racks baring everyone's cleaned, pressed, and labeled costume for the day.

Haruhi and Kagome each grabbed their garments and retreated to their shared charging station.

"Oh, Kagome!" Tamaki cried with his hand curled around his mouth, "Don't forget we have another tutoring session after we're done with the host club!"

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled and continued with Haruhi beside her.

When they were behind the privacy curtains and began to change, Haruhi asked, "So how is your tutoring with Tamaki-senpai going by the way?"

Kagome sighed and finished buttoning her suit leaving a small portion of her white undershirt visible. She finished the outfit with a silver cross around her neck and a matching earring in her right ear. The other accessories Hikaru and Kaoru mentioned, two tattoos you applied with water, were promptly set aside and ignored while she clasped the handcuffs around one of her belt loops.

"I know my ABC's," she answered.

"You'll be singing them without me," Haruhi promptly replied.

Kagome sighed as she pulled back the curtain. "I had a feeling."

And so the rookie cop escorted inmate #117 to join the other members of the Ouran Academy Police Force.

"Prison grey looks good on you," Kaoru complimented when the two girls appeared.

"Really?" Hikaru said with a devious grin, "I would have preferred the police women uniform on her. For Haruhi too."

"Under no circumstances," Kagome stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Alright, men, get into position!" Tamaki instructed, though he would have loved to see both females dressed like that, "All convicts stand next to me  _s'il vous plaît_."

Kagome groaned but stood next to the bubbly blond Commissioner General garbed in pristine white. The bespectacled Superintendent General, his second in command, was close by wearing all black. As soon as they were properly arranged, the double doors to the police station were pushed open.

"Welcome!" the entire unit and their prisoner chorused upon the arrival of their guests.

She was younger than most but a pretty blonde child with big blue eyes and her hair pulled into two adorable pigtails wearing an outfit of pink and white that all screamed, "Cute!"

"It seems our first guest is much younger than our regulars. What can we do for you, little lost kitten?" Tamaki asked as smooth and suave as always.

The child was silent and thoughtful until she gasped and began to smile. Then it happened.

"Reverse harem!" she cried, completely ecstatic, "This is a reverse harem!"

Kagome sighed and accepted to the one thing she could count on when she was in the Ouran High Host Club, its unofficial motto as far as she was concerned.

Whatever happens here, just fucking go with it.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – As I said, moving right along to an unavoidable climax. I hope you all enjoyed it! Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 09.17.2014)


	16. The Way Things Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – It is! It is an update! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Hello, all! Pardon the delay, but this chapter was monstrous! When I get to a point in any story where I decide to follow the original anime/manga/whatever, those chapters always give me the most trouble. That being said, I hope you all think this latest installment is a satisfactory blend of the original storyline and what I added. It's also well over 10,000 words if that helps too…Don't hurt me! DX
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: erica (2x), Angel, Youko's Befuddled Fox (2x), Yoruko Rhapsodos, AnimeAngel240, Molly Grace 16, RHatch89, dancingfingers, Silversun XD, Sin of the Fallen, bluephoenixflame98, CrystaVixen93, ForgottenOncePromised, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, hateme101, ashleemichelle, Speedykitten1643, DragonkynNatKiasu, starmienight, YunaNeko, Guest (1), itachisdbzgurl, Dark Inu Fan, Sillvog, xxoikilluoxx, youshouldn'tneedtoknow, inuluvskags1, Aka-chansama, ImmemorialMemory (2x), Angel, foxgodess07, Azumigurl, Toreh, sabrina bina, 1sunfun, EmoDrarryLover (2x), TheNewCompanion, SakuraKoi (15x), misherukuro, T'Mu-Yor, hentai18ancilla, lala, MoonWatersLight, Kira-chan (6x), Guest (2), immemorial, Guest (3), kimmico, kagome328, Sherezade, Kiara. Queen. of. Kaos (8x), KaeterinaRomanov, Til We Meet Again, o0-SilverMoon-0o, Sexykitsune-hime, belladu57, 4Eva Dreaming (3x), HChen. RavenFeather, L'alchimiste de Castille, and Guest (4)!
> 
> Thank you for commenting from AO3 .org: Yamikage! I love you all! =^.^=

**Chapter 16: The Way Things Are**

Kagome sighed before she took the initiative and crouched down until she was eye level with the excited child. After dubbing the host club a "reverse harem"—quite accurately in Kagome's opinion—she proceeded to hand out labels left and right rendering her friends shocked and speechless with the terms she used.

"Excuse me, but are you lost?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Kagome, come back over here with us!" Kaoru whispered and motioned for her to step back.

Hikaru added just as feverishly, "I have a feeling she's just getting started!"

"Dry up, you two. She's a little girl. I think I can handle it."

As soon as Kagome finished speaking, the little girl made a small noise in the back of her throat before her face lit up with a large openmouthed grin.

"You're the bad boy type!" she gushed, "A rebel with a pure and gentle heart!"

Kagome frowned as she stood to her feet. She muttered, "So much for that idea."

"We tried to warn you. At least your description is a few ranks about 'twincest'," Hikaru griped.

"And 'glasses character'," Kyoya added.

Haruhi let a sigh typical of the long-suffering.

"I don't know which is worse. The fact that a small child clearly knows what all of those terms mean, or the fact that we're actually disputing which one of us has the better one."

Kagome grinned. "You're just upset that she called you a bookworm."

Having evaluated the other host club members to her satisfaction, the little girl turned her sights to Tamaki. Her demeanor completely changed as she looked at Tamaki with teary eyes full of adoration and wonder. He cringed and braced himself for whatever he was about to hear.

"Big brother?" she whispered. Within seconds, she broke into a short run and lunged for him with her thin arms reaching for his neck. He had no choice but to catch her before she fell.

"My big brother is blond, so you have to be him!" she declared.

Collectively, Haruhi and Kagome uttered, "Huh?"

"You have a younger sister?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I definitely do not have a younger sister!" Tamaki insisted as he tried to pry the girl's arms from his neck, "As far as I know, I'm an only child."

"Senpai, I know you're an airhead, but how can you not know you have a sister?" Haruhi asked. She stiffened when she heard someone clear his throat behind her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Mori and Honey with Kagome standing between them.

"Oh. Never mind."

"Well, they do look alike," Honey suggested, trying to be helpful, "Maybe they are related."

"Are you sure? The only similarity between them is that they both have blond hair," Haruhi retorted, "Kagome and Mori-senpai look more alike than they do."

The two mentioned siblings looked at each with Mori raising a single eyebrow and Kagome tilting her head slightly to the left, both curiously examining the other. Their hair and skin colors were similar, although Mori's were a shade or two darker than Kagome's. Their features were also of similar sizes and proportions particularly their eyes and nose. Kagome's were noticeably softer considering she was a girl, but the two were clearly brother and sister.

"We do look alike. I never really noticed before," Kagome admitted then looked at Haruhi with sly grin.

"You must have spent a lot of time looking at the two of us to notice." She playfully added. "Or maybe just one of us."

Haruhi blanched and averted her eyes with a quick turn of her head. "Not really! It's just really obvious. Anyone would be able to see it."

"I don't think so!" Kagome sang, teasing, "I think someone has a crush!"

"Huh? What are you saying?"

Kagome threw her arms around Haruhi's neck. "I love you too, Haruhi."

"Get off me, you dork!"

"Not until you say it back!"

Honey giggled as he stood beside his cousin and watched the two girls play. Mori may not have known, but he had an inkling that Kagome, just like himself, knew exactly who Haruhi liked.

"As entertaining as this is—" Hikaru began.

"—maybe we should focus on the matter at hand," Kaoru finished.

By now, Tamaki managed to pull the girl way from him and held her at an arm's length away, and the girls quickly composed themselves so they could help with this peculiar situation.

"Tell me, little one, what is your name?" Tamaki asked.

She answered sweetly, "Kirimi."

"Kirimi-chan," he said as he placed her on the ground in front of him, "I'm afraid you made a mistake. I don't have a little sister."

Kirimi whimpered and sorrowful tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Really? But you're blond just like me," she said, sniffling, "So you have to be my brother. You have to!"

When Kirimi bent her blonde head, Tamaki was already hooked. He gathered her back in his arms and twirled her around, laughing to lift her spirits.

"Such a cute little angel! As of today, I will be your older brother!" he announced for all to hear.

"Hooray!"

"Senpai, I know tend to get carried away with your emotions, but you shouldn't say such irresponsible things to a child that young," Haruhi scolded.

"It's not irresponsible! I'll take such good care of her!" he replied but kept his focus completely on the child he held, "She's coming home with me!"

"I don't think that's what she meant," Kagome dryly remarked, "We have to figure out where Kirimi-chan came from and get her back to her real family. A girl her age couldn't have wandered too far on her own."

"Indeed," Kyoya agreed, "We should first find out if she really has an older brother who attends Ouran Academy."

"Sounds good," Haruhi said, "Senpai, Kirimi-chan is clearly more comfortable with you, so ask her what her surname is and we can work from there."

Before Tamaki could do as Haruhi requested, a dark, creepy voice echoed throughout the music room.

"Kirimi…Kirimi…" the voice drawled.

Everyone looked at the entrance to see a handsome blond and blue-eyed boy peeking his head through the doorway. Kagome recognized him immediately even a majority of the others didn't. She now knew who Kirimi's real older brother was too.

 _Now those two look alike_ , she decided.

Before the boy could step further inside, he was surrounded by an older man and woman carrying darkly colored garments.

"Young master, you forgot your cloak."

In a quick flourish, the duo garbed the blond stranger in a black cloak and dark wig. When the host club could see their latest visitor again, he was a more familiar sight with a distinctive yellow puppet on his right hand.

"He's Nekozawa-senpai!"

The woman stepped forward and bowed before she began to speak.

"Please forgive our intrusion. I am Kuretake, a maid employed by the Nekozawa family, and this is Kadomatsu, the family's personal secretary." The tall bald man nodded after she introduced him.

Ever polite and not as shell-shocked as her peers, Kagome stepped forward and bowed before their guests.

"Pleased to meet you and to see you again, Nekozawa-senpai," she said, "I'm guessing you came here to pick up Kirimi-chan, right?"

Kuretake nodded. "That is correct."

"What?" Haruhi exclaimed, "You mean Kirimi-chan is Nekozawa-senpai's little sister?"

"The two of them are completely different," Hikaru and Kaoru said in tandem.

"It's true," Kuretake confessed, "Master Umehito suffers from chronic photosensitivity and is especially vulnerable to bright lights. As such, he must always cover himself with a black cloak and even hid his beautiful blond hair with a dark wig or he will undoubtedly collapse when exposed to brightness!"

Kadomatsu readily picked up where Kuretake left off.

"On the other hand, Mistress Kirimi absolutely loathes dark places, putting her at constant odds with her own kin."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she shared a deadpanned look with Haruhi. It seemed rich people weren't the only ones with a flair for over-the-top theatrics. Their staff was equally eccentric.

After he heard the explanation, Tamaki set Kirimi on the ground and gave her a gentle nudge, so she could approach her real brother. Kirimi quickly recognized the two people her family employed, but she eyed Nekozawa warily as he took a step toward her.

"Kirimi, so this is where you've been hiding," he said with the same low inflections as before, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

Kirimi shrieked in fright and clamored back into Tamaki's arms where she knew it was safe.

"It's a monster!" she cried and pressed her face into his neck.

"It's alright," Nekozawa continued, "Beelzenef is not to be feared. The Nekozawa family has worshiped cat shaped objects for generations."

"Hate to break it to you, senpai, but she's afraid of you, not the puppet," Haruhi clarified with little tact and showed no remorse when her senior visibly wilted.

"Don't tell me you really didn't realize it," Kyoya added, "She's completely terrified."

"But how can that be?" Nekozawa lamented.

"It's because of the way you're dressed!" Hikaru and Kaoru declared and answered to rip the heavy cloak from Nekozawa's body. He held onto it like a vice, refusing to let them have an inch.

"No!" he pleaded, hugging the clothes to him, "Don't do it! I'll die! I'll die!"

"In that case, let's make the room a little darker!" Honey suggested and rushed to close all of the curtains. He stopped when he heard Kirimi's panicked screams.

"It's too dark!" she protested, "Make it stop!" Tamaki was quick to console her.

"This is a real problem," Kagome assessed, "I suppose Nekozawa-senpai has a reasonable excuse to avoid light places, but it's normal for kids Kirimi-chan's age to be afraid of the dark. Seems like a real no-win situation."

She cringed when Nekozawa wilted again.

"But she'll probably grow out of it as she gets older!" she hastily added, "Everyone does!"

"With someone like Nekozawa-senpai lurking around, I doubt it," Hikaru murmured under this breath.

"I'm afraid it is very likely they won't be able to overcome their differences," Kuretake stated in a more serious tone than this situation permitted, "This tragic situation between their two opposing personalities is the reason they have been called the Romeo and Juliet of the Nekozawa Family!"

"So that would make them…star-crossed siblings?" Kagome asked. For some reason, that phrase left an odd taste in her mouth.

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't siblings, and the situation between them is completely different from this one," Haruhi explained.

"Oh, I know that!" the maid admitted, giggling, "It's just a little something I came up with to make everything sound a little more dramatic."

Haruhi sighed. "So you just made that up on the spot."

"And it doesn't exactly help better the situation between Nekozawa-senpai and Kirimi-chan. How is it she doesn't know who her own brother is?" Kagome questioned, "Do the two of them live separately or something?

"Something akin to that," Kadomatsu answered, "Once again, Master Umehito's condition prevents him from seeing his sister even when they are both at home. Due to his sensitivity to the light, he occupies a separate wing of the family estate. Because of this separation, Mistress Kirimi often looks for him in the mansion but avoids all dark and dimly lit rooms. She eventually found a portrait of the Master in traditional attire and has become taken with the idea her older brother is a prince." He paused and glanced in Tamaki's direction.

"Coincidently, your friend bears a strong resemblance to that portrait."

"Nonsense! How dare you suggest such a thing?" Kuretake shouted, startling both her mistress and her master, "Master Umehito is far superior, a noble descendent of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!"

"Tokarev? Don't you mean 'Romanov'?" Tamaki asked. To him, that seemed like a more believable relation when he considered Nekozawa's obvious love of the occult.

"Oh hush, senpai," Kagome told him, "Now's not the time to get distracted by something like that."

Besides, she knew for a fact it was true. While she puddled around the kitchen of the Nekozawa family's villa during the host club's trip to the beach, Kagome managed to convince Nekozawa to stay and keep her company while she cooked instead of retiring to his bedroom like he planned. She asked the odd but good-looking young man about himself and learned his family developed a large fortune in firearms over several generations. He was a surprisingly good conversationalist and an even better listener.

Just when he agreed to join her and rest of the club for dinner, Kagome flipped the wrong switch and turned on the kitchen's fully powered lights instead of the fixtures purposefully dimmed to accommodate Nekozawa's condition. Unfortunately, he was rendered unconscious, and his staff retrieved him and put him to bed.

"After Mistress Kirimi began searching for her brother, she discovered he currently attends Ouran Academy and tried on numerous occasions to extend her search to the high school," Kuretake continued to explain, "We tried to keep her placated with stories featuring princes, but we eventually ran out of fairytales and fables and started reading her  _shōjo_  manga that features any princely characters."

" _Shōjo_  manga? Is the really the next logical option after  _Cinderella_ and _Snow White_?" Kaoru asked, "It doesn't help with improve Nekozawa-senpai's image at all."

"You got that right. No wonder Kirimi-chan thinks Tamaki-senpai is her brother with examples like that," Kagome said, shaking her head. She read more than her fair share of  _shōjo_  manga in elementary and middle school, so she knew exactly what Kirimi was exposed to.

"And what is  _that_  supposed to mean?" Tamaki huffed.

Kagome countered, "You tell me, ero-senpai. You tell me."

"So it is true. Kirimi does not accept me as her older brother even though I pray every night that she will one day embrace the darkness!" Nekozawa said sounding slight manic.

"You have it totally backwards." Hikaru commented. His brother nodded.

"You should become more accustomed to the light."

"Come with me, Mistress Kirimi. It's time for you to go home," Kadomatsu said as he stepped forward to retrieve the little girl.

"No!" she whined and clung to Tamaki, sobbing, "I don't wanna go home with you! I wanna stay here with Big Brother!"

"Shush! It's okay. It's okay," Tamaki tried to sooth her and held her tighter.

Although his form was completely hidden, it was easy to see Nekozawa crumble into infinitesimally small pieces.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Kagome quietly addressed the shaken teen.

Nekozawa seemed to ignore her as he took a tentative step back. It wasn't long before he turned tail and ran, disappearing down the hallway.

"Don't worry about me!" he yelled without looking back, "Just take care of Kirimi for me, Suoh! Be the big brother I can never be!"

"Nekozawa, wait!" Kagome called out and ran after him.

Tamaki automatically took a step forward to follow her only to stop when he reregistered the weight of the little girl he held in his arms.

 _That's right_ , he thought,  _Kirimi-chan has to be taken care of first_.

Before he could say anything, he caught Kyoya's eye and watched him point at the door. Mori was already down the hall.

With a knowing smile, Tamaki set Kirimi on the floor and crouched down in front of her.

"Big Brother?" she asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan, but I'm not your real brother," he confessed.

"You're not?"

"Yes, but don't worry! He's still out there, and he's even more handsome and princely than I am. So you know what we're gonna do now?"

Tamaki grinned when Kirimi shook her head.

"Every member of the Ouran Host Club is going to help you and your big brother finally reach each other!" he declared, "When our own elder and younger sibling team return with Nekozawa-senpai, we will commence with Operation Transform Nekozawa-senpai into the Bright, Princely Character of Kirimi-chan's dreams!"

Kadomatsu and Kuretake gasped.

"You mean to change the Master from a prince of darkness to a prince of light?" she asked in disbelief.

Kadomatsu vehemently shook his head. "Surely it can't be done!"

"Don't fret!" Tamaki assured them, "After all, Mori-senpai and his commoner sibling, Kagome, were just like these two, unable to reach each other because they came from two different worlds. Now, after Kagome joined the host club, they're just another example of the club's unmatched success in making the dreams of each and every one of our clients come true!"

Haruhi balked when the pair of servants actually appeared to seriously consider Tamaki's offer.

"Hold on, senpai! I know you got swept up in the moment, but you shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" she fussed. For once, she hoped she could nick his craziness in the bud before it got out of hand. "And, what's more, the host club had nothing to do with the relationship between Kagome and Mori-senpai! They become closer on their own! Don't stretch the truth just to win them over!"

Tamaki chastised her with a quick wag of his index finger.

"Oh, ye of little faith. Kagome and Mori-senpai aren't our only trump cards. Don't forget that we have a secret weapon that's perfect for situations like this!"

"And that would be?" she probed. She had a feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

Hikaru and Kaoru readily joined Tamaki to introduce their so-called trump card.

"The host club's ultimate asset—"

"—an expert in all this  _otaku_ —"

"—who has broken down the art of molding personas and shaping characters to a science," they finished in unison.

When Haruhi heard that unmistakable and unforgettable laughter, she realized exactly who their ultimate weapon was.

 _I was right. I don't_ _**like** _ _it._

-O0o0O-

"Nekozawa!" Kagome shouted as she quickly cornered the morose teen down one of Ouran's many long corridors void of any windows letting in ambient light. Mori was right behind her.

She stopped in front of Nekozawa's hunched form at the end of the hallway smiling despite everything that transpired. The reason he left so abruptly was one she was intimately familiar with, so she knew exactly what he needed right now, kind faces and understanding words.

"You got farther than I thought. I didn't think it would be this hard to catch up to you!"

"Kagome?" he quietly addressed her.

"Well, that's new," she commented, "I'm glad you finally feel comfortable enough to call me by my real name."

Nekozawa couldn't help but let a short laugh leave his mouth. "I'm just surprised you came after me. I might resemble him, but I'm not Suoh. I'm not the kind of guy pure maidens of light like you prefer."

Kagome shrugged and asked, "So what if you're not like Tamaki-senpai? It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you. And it definitely doesn't mean you should give up and run away without trying!"

"But I—" Nekozawa tried to interject, but Kagome shook her head and continued to speak.

"If you don't try, things will never change. You have to make an honest effort if you want to improve your relationship with Kirimi-chan. As both and little and a big sister, I know exactly what I'm talking about." She paused and loved over her shoulder at Mori.

"And as the big brother to three younger siblings, Takashi-san will vouch for me."

Mori nodded and ruffled Kagome's raven head. He didn't know she realized he decided to follow her when she was focused on Nekozawa. Every time she acknowledged him, even if it was only for a single, unimportant moment, it made him happy.

Nekozawa smiled as he watched them. While he didn't share his familial woes with Kagome before now, she eagerly told him about her current relationship with her new family particularly her older brother and his classmate, Takashi Morinozuka. If Kagome hadn't told him, he would have never guessed the two of them had problems relating to each other. To make matters more difficult, he knew Kagome never directly shared her concerns with Mori or anyone else.

From what he and Kagome discussed and what he saw right now, Nekozawa could tell the distance between them shrank considerably, but there was still something that prevented the relationship from being all it could be. Kagome's politeness was a very admirable attribute of hers, but it would be her undoing if she didn't learn break certain habits.

Nekozawa shared a brief look with Mori and grinned. He may not have shown it, but Mori was as eager to help him as his sister. The two of them were elder brothers united in the struggle against obstinate, oblivious but undeniably adorable little sisters.

Interpreting his silent reverie as acceptance, Kagome suggested, "Why don't you come back with us? If I know Tamaki-senpai and the others, I'm sure they already have a plan in the works to help you out."

"Alright," Nekozawa agreed with a quick nod, "I'll do whatever is necessary to become closer to Kirimi and be acknowledged as her big brother. I'll make an effort if you will."

"That's what I want to hear," Kagome remarked, "But what did you mean by that last bit? Is there something specific you need me to help you with?"

Nekozawa shook his head as he stepped closer to Kagome and poked her in the nose with one of Beelzenef's arms.

"It's nothing. Forget it and lead the way, light maiden."

Kagome pouted and glared at the hand puppet then Nekozawa then Mori. They were both wearing the same faint, barely their smirk like they realized something she didn't.

 _What is this about? Since when are they close?_  she thought. Whatever they were up to, it had to be harmless, but she didn't like being left out.

"I don't think so. Maybe I changed my mind about helping you," she huffed. She yelped when she felt Mori place his hand on her head again.

"Don't be like that. Beelzenef apologies," Nekozawa said.

Kagome ignored him even when he flexed his hand to make the yellow cat nod. She couldn't hold back when she felt the puppet hug her cheek and giggled.

"Okay, okay! I'm back on board," she said as she gently pushed Beelzenef away, "Let's head back to the others before I change my mind."

As Kagome walked back to the host club with Mori on her left and Nekozawa on her right, she thought Kirimi would be much more receptive to her brother if she saw him like this. He wasn't exactly a prince, but he was playful and sweet, someone who could calm you down and cheer you up in a pinch.

 _All he has to do is be himself,_  she thought, hopeful. Whatever the others planned, she was sure they couldn't mess that up.

Then it happened. As soon as Kagome opened the door to Music Room #3, her hopes were dashed just as quickly as they were conceived.

"There you are!" Renge declared as she grabbed Nekozawa by the cloak and pulled him with her.

"Get in here!" she continued to shout, "We have work to do!"

"Renge? What are you doing?" Kagome questioned as she reached out to stop her manic friend. Unfortunately, once Renge was on the move, there was very little that could stop her.

"There's no time to explain! We have to get started as soon as possible. Just change and meet the rest of us in the back! I have my work cut out for me with this project!"

Kagome weakly lowered her hand and watched Renge literally drag Nekozawa away kicking and screaming to another section of the host club.

"Hang in there, Nekozawa-senpai," she said before departing for the bathroom to slip out of today's cosplay. It was safe to assume that the host club would not be able to perform their usual services today.

-O0o0O-

Nekozawa closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This was it. With the help of the host club, he'd finally be able to reach Kirimi. It all came down to this.

"Your golden hair as it flickers in the candlelight…" he said, his voice rich and mellow, "…your shining skin of ivory…your smile, more mysterious and beautiful that a rose illuminated by the moonlight…yes, it's almost as if…as if…" Nekozawa grinned, sheer excitement coursing through him.

"You were a cursed wax doll brimming with pure malice!" he finished, cackling. He didn't have long to enjoy himself. A quick whack to the base of his neck made him drop to his knees.

"Wrong!" Renge admonished, standing over his cowering form. "Who the hell told you to say that, you idiot! All occult terms are off limits! Get that through your thick skull!"

"But I—" Nekozawa was silenced with another swift, precise blow.

"No excuses!" she yelled, "Try again and do it right this time!"

Kagome sighed as she watched Renge wail on an uncloaked and vulnerable Nekozawa yelling advice on how to behave more princely over his screams of terror. She should have went with Kuretake and Kadomatsu to help keep Kirimi preoccupied like Haruhi.

"When I agreed to help Nekozawa-senpai, this is not what I had in mind," she remarked.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Hikaru asked, "He can't use words like that or he will just scare Kirimi-chan more than he already does."

"I understand, but this isn't getting him more accustomed to the light," she countered.

Renge abandoned her meter stick and chased Nekozawa around the dark room, shining him relentlessly with her evil beam. This approach would lead to nothing but failure, but Nekozawa didn't complain. If he wanted to go through with it, Kagome wouldn't stop him. She only hoped he'd be more receptive to her advice after Renge was finished with him.

"In fact, so much negative reinforcement might be making it worse," Kagome decided.

Hikaru shrugged. "You can call me the ass twin for saying so, but, if he can't handle Renge's flashlight, there's no hope for him."

"Keep going, Neko-chan!" Honey cheered, "You can do it!"

Mori agreed as he stood beside him and added "wax doll" to the list of forbidden words and phrases on the chalk board. They had only been at this for an hour, and he nearly covered the entire surface.

"For goodness' sake, get up!" Renge demanded, standing over Nekozawa with her hips cocked to the side, "All of your efforts have been absolutely horrendous. This can't be all your determination is worth!"

"It isn't, but it's hard for me to picture  _that_  as Kirimi."

Nekozawa pointed to Tamaki's teddy bear—Kagome knew he still kept it!—dressed in an identical copy of Kirimi's schoolgirl uniform with a blonde pigtailed wig.

Renge sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "I normally wouldn't be so generous, but, since we're pressed for time, I guess we have no choice. We'll have to move to plan B."

Hikaru looked at Kagome and grinned when she diverted her eyes.

"That would be your cue, plan B," he told her.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she stood her ground. "I refuse."

"Come on," he continued, "You're the one who wanted to help, right?"

Kagome angrily stomped her foot. "This is not what I had in mind! I'm not doing it!"

When she went to change as Renge instructed, Kagome found an identical copy of the Ouran Academy middle school division's uniform for girls in the place of her normal clothes. Before she could retrieve it, her prisoner cosplay was mysteriously spirited away and stored with the other costumes under lock and key. She had no other choice but to wear the outfit unless she wanted to walk around in a sports bra underneath her taped torso and her Hello Kitty undies. When Kagome joined the others, Kyoya was ready with his camera along with everyone else who kept their cell phone ready to snap a few candid shots.

Tamaki stepped toward Kagome, grinning at her sour disposition. "Come now, cricket. As a little sister, you are the best choice to stand in for Kirimi-chan and channel her spirit of youth and innocence!"

"Shut up! Even if you were being serious, there's no way I'll pass for Kirimi-chan! She's over ten years younger than me, and we look completely different! You didn't even dress me in the same outfit she wears," she retorted, "You just want to keep dressing me up like your own personal baby doll!"

"Stop fussing!" the twins said as they pulled Kagome to the armchair where Kuma-chan was placed and tried to force her to sit down.

"Let me go!" she shouted, but Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't give up.

Appearing vaguely interested in their struggle, Kyoya looked over his notebook and said, "You make a valid point, Kagome, but we couldn't get and replica of Kirimi-san's clothes in your size on such short notice. Just bear with it and it would be over quickly."

Kagome stopped squirming long enough to direct her frustration at Kyoya. "So you happened to have a middle school uniform in my size for an occasion like this, huh? I'm not buying it! You're just as bad as everyone else!"

"If the outfit is really too bothersome for you, maybe this will be more suitable attire."

Kagome's eye twitched again as she unwittingly sunk into the armchair. Hikaru and Kaoru let her to go to retrieve a mannequin wearing a vibrant pink, two-piece outfit consisting of a sleeveless, high collared top and matching miniskirt mid-thigh in length. The top completely exposed the figurine's stomach, and the heart-shaped opening under the collar would have revealed an indecent amount of cleavage if it had any breasts. There was even a black, wavy wig pulled into pigtails on the mannequin's head leaving no doubt who the entire ensemble was for.

"Where the hell did you get that disgusting thing?" Kagome shrieked.

"Excuse you!" Hikaru responded, affronted, "This is an exclusive piece from our mother's latest collection."

Kaoru nodded and began to explain. "After we told her you and Haruhi didn't wear the swimsuits we picked out for you, she came up with a whole new line based on both of your body types. She doesn't take rejection like that well."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So you tattled on me to your mom, so you can get me to wear that!"

"Don't be so self-centered," Kaoru admonished, "Our mother happens to be a designer of unparalleled style and visions who takes great pride in her work."

"When you refused to wear her designs, she was motivated to create a whole new line." Hikaru cheekily added, "Now's as good a time as any for you to try it. I hope you won't disappoint her again."

Before Kagome could reply, Tamaki stood in front of the mannequin, openly admiring the skimpy outfit.

"Remarkable," he whispered, "Your mother made this with only Kagome's measurements?"

"Of course she did! As I said, Hitachiin Yuzuha's style and fashion sense are completely unmatched by any other designer," Kaoru praised, "And this is just one outfit we have from the collection based on Kagome's figure."

"There's more?" Tamaki asked, excited.

Hikaru nodded. "Then there's other line based on Haruhi. It doesn't contain pieces as revealing this one since she's so underdeveloped, but they are no less appealing. Of course, you won't get the complete picture until they wear them."

Tamaki squealed and closed his eyes in sheer joy.

"I want to see it!" he cried, "I really want to see, Kag—"

He only stopped when he noticed the murderously look on Kagome's face as she stood in front of him with the mannequin tightly clutched in her hands.

"Kagome?" he sheepishly asked her. He screamed when she threw the figure at him and reduce him to a crumbled heap on the floor.

"I am here to help Nekozawa-senpai, not put on a private peep show for you!"

Kagome took several breaths to calm down before she turned and looked at Nekozawa apologetically.

"I'm sorry about this," she said, "I really do want to help you."

"But you are!" Nekozawa insisted, "It's not that bad. With Renge's advice, I can actually picture Kirimi and practice how I should behave."

"Really? Even when you look at me?" Kagome asked, pointing to herself with her index finger.

"Well, I—Not exactly. What I mean is—"

Kagome sighed before Nekozawa could finish speaking and sat down with Kuma-chan in her lap. "If it's what you really want, I'll go along with it. Try some princely dialogue on me!"

"Alright," Nekozawa said and cleared his throat while he gathered his thoughts. He wasn't sure if replacing the teddy bear with Kagome was a good thing or not. Kuma-chan didn't resemble Kirimi, but Kagome didn't resemble Kirimi for completely different reasons.

"You skin is smooth and pale, gently kissed by the golden flames of the setting sun," he whispered, reaching out to gently take her hand, "Your beautiful eyes glow like precious sapphires and pierce through the darkness of night. And your hair, as black as the glossy feathers of the mysterious raven, is made of finely spun tendrils of pure wickedness!"

Kagome remained still as Nekozawa cupped her cheek. "Turn to the darkness, maiden of light! Forsake the light of day and walk beside me in darkness forever!"

"He really can't help himself," Hikaru said, shaking his head, "I thought putting Kagome in for the bear would make it easier." He grunted when Kagome tossed the teddy bear in his face.

"I didn't think it was that bad," she remarked, "It's a lot nicer than some of things I've heard."

"Seriously?" Nekozawa asked, "I tried not to get too carried away…"

Kagome nodded. "It was actually kind of cute, Nekozawa-senpai."

Nekozawa blushed. "Cute? You really mean that?"

"Sure! But, remember, you're not trying to impress me."

"Right! I'll try again."

Tamaki huffed and turned away from them, still holding the mannequin Kagome chucked at him. He muttered, "I didn't think it was that cute."

"You're not the only one," Kyoya commented.

Tamaki thought he was referring to himself until he heard the piece of chalk in Mori's hand snap with his eyes focused on Kagome and Nekozawa. In the back of his mind, he was glad that his brotherly protectiveness was directed at someone else, but as he considered what was happening right now…

_You did good, senpai…_

_Feels better, doesn't it?_

_About earlier, I'm sorry…I didn't mean those things I said._

_You're such a goofball._

_Tamaki-senpai…_

_If we're going to have date number two, we should get going._

_Senpai…_

His relationship with Kagome certainly changed from that moment when she first entered the host club, but it happened over several months. Seeing her interact with Nekozawa so easily produced an unsettling feeling in his stomach. It was the same feeling he had when Kyoya discussed his date with Kagome during their last break. He didn't understand this feeling any more than he did on that day; all he knew was that he didn't like it.

_Could she really have warmed up to Nekozawa-senpai that fast and without me noticing? Is he really the kind of boy she likes?_

Kyoya's voice broke him for his troubling thoughts.

"Tamaki, are you alright?" he asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine, Kyoya. It's just…"

Kyoya readily understood what Tamaki failed to put into words. He said, "I know what you mean. Rather irritating, is it not?"

"I think that this is going not work much longer. Ignoring it like this," Tamaki said. Their princess wasn't only their princess.

Kyoya sighed and pushed his glasses back on his nose. "I suppose you are right about that, but now's not the time to discuss it."

"What's going on?" Kaoru whispered to his surrounding peers, "I get the feeling they're nothing talking about the situation with Nekozawa-senpai anymore."

"Seriously?" Renge remarked, exasperated, "How is my training supposed to stick where you're all losing focus?"

"Maybe it's time we tried and different tactic?" Kagome suggested, "This character training session isn't doing much good."

"No way! We just have to work harder to break Nekozawa-senpai's inclination toward occult terms," Renge protested before she turned her attention back to Nekozawa.

"As I've said before, an air of aloofness and mystery is good for darker character types, but anything overtly occult and arcane, especially fashion, is a no go!" she explained, "Nekozawa-senpai, I want you to try again with Kagome standing in for Kirimi-chan since you respond better to him, but you have to look at him with the eyes of your heart. If you do that, you will see Kirimi-chan in his place!"

"Oh good grief," Kagome muttered but remained in the armchair against her better judgment.

"The eyes of the heart, huh?" Tamaki said as he turned away from Kyoya and looked at the mannequin again, cold and expressionless with no resemblance to Kagome at all. However…

*****the following thought is brought to you by Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater*****

Tamaki gulped as he looked at Kagome's lithe form propped in his lap with her arms around his neck. She hummed while she twirled his flyaway strands of hair around her slender fingers and coyly crossed and uncrossed her legs making her pink skirt shift over her thighs. Before he could be tempted, Tamaki looked away only to peer through the heart—shaped window to her ample bosom.

"Tama-senpai," she sang, " _Est-ce que tu me vois_?"

"What?" he asked, dazed.

Kagome giggled and playfully tapped his nose before she repeated her question in Japanese.

"Do you see me, senpai?"

Unable to speak, Tamaki nodded as he directed his gaze to Kagome's sweet face. She gave him a slight smirk before gently coaxing his face closer to hers.

"Tama-senpai, you're so cute!" she exclaimed, "I have just one more question for you,  _mon amour_.  _Embrasse-moi, s'il vous plaît_?"

*****this has been a production of Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater*****

" _Oui_! _Oui_! _Mille fois oui_!" Tamaki zealously cried, holding the mannequin tightly.

Renge grinned and turned her attention back to her new protégé. "See, Nekozawa-senpai? It's easy! Just follow Tamaki's example, and you'll do just fine."

"Is it really that simple?" Nekozawa muttered to himself as he looked back and forth between his unconventional character coach and his reluctant study aid. He still couldn't see Kirimi in Kagome's place.

"Not that I'm doubting your methods, Renge-chan," Kagome interjected, "but Tamaki-senpai isn't the best model for Nekozawa-senpai to follow for something like this. His imagination is always in overdrive, so doing crazy things comes easy to him."

"Just whose methods are you calling crazy? I'm the expert here!" Renge shrieked.

"Again, I'm not doubting you!" Kagome insisted.

"Kagome does have a point, Renge," Kaoru said, "Nekozawa-senpai has to follow the example of someone who has similar mannerisms."

Renge huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "I suppose it  _does_  make more sense when you put it that way. It's your turn, Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya momentarily stilled, pausing long enough to look away from his notebook. "Just what are you suggesting I do, Renge-san?"

Hikaru grinned and said, "Follow Renge's instructions and look at this with the eyes of your heart until you can see Kagome!"

He tossed a new and improved Kuma-chan wearing a replica of Kagome's old middle school uniform he inexplicably acquired and a long black wig on top of Kyoya's notebook.

"Out of all of us, you're the most calm and reserved. Show us what you can do, Kyoya-senpai!"

"Have you guys completely lost it?" Kagome asked, stifling her laughter, "Kyoya-senpai would neve—"

Her voice wavered when she noticed Kyoya's fingers tighten on the spine of his notebook and a foreign color highlight his normally pale cheeks. His eyes were hidden by his glasses making it hard to guess what he was thinking.

"Don't tell…"

"Is he actually…"

*****the following thought is brought to you by Kyo—**

"Excuse me," Haruhi tersely announced herself as she entered the dark room.

"Kuretake-san and Kadomatsu-san had to return to the Nekozawa family home, and Kirimi-chan's been asking to see Tamaki-senpai." She paused and narrowed her eyes when she spotted the scantily clad mannequin Tamaki held.

"If you can waste your time with disgusting things like that, you can spare a few minutes to entertain her."

"Disgusting?" he tearfully repeated. He couldn't help it if Renge's suggestion was so tempting! He would have gladly traded the life-sized figurine for Kagome if she wasn't preoccupied with Nekozawa. As upset as he was about the recent development, he still wanted to help him.

"What's the problem, Haruhi? You doing like children?" Kyoya asked. The teddy bear was now completely out of sight.

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, it's not that I don't like them, but I just spent the last hour or so reading  _shōjo_  manga to Kirimi-chan. I didn't know they're actually full of reverse harems and debauchery! I really need to take a breather."

"Where did Kuma-chan go?" Hikaru whispered.

"Dunno," Kaoru answered, "I didn't see Kyoya get rid of it."

"I don't care!" Kagome hissed, "I just want to forget what almost happened. How did you guys even get a copy of my old uniform for a teddy bear anyway?"

"Well, we—"

"Big Brother…?" Kirimi called out from the hallway, her soft voice cutting Hikaru off. She peeked in through a small crack in the door with tears started in their corner of her eyes.

"This room is dark and scary!"

"Kirimi-chan," Haruhi said as she walked up to her then crouched down to her level, "I told you to wait in the other room until I got Tamaki-senpai." She leaned away when Kirimi began to cry.

"What's wrong little one?" Tamaki asked. After setting the mannequin aside, he rushed for the door and picked Kirimi up. He brought her into the brightly lit hallway, smiling as he rocked her back and forth.

"There, there, calm down," he told her, "There's nothing for you to be afraid of."

Kirimi giggled, her fears instantly erased when Tamaki began to twirl her around. Nekozawa turned away from them and lowered his head until his blond fringe covered his eyes.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Kagome asked, hesitantly reaching for him. He abruptly stepped away from her and took the flashlight Renge held.

"I am a handsome, princely Big Brother," he mumbled, trembling as he turned away from everyone else and pointed the flashlight at himself, "I am a handsome, princely Big Brother. I am a handsome princely Big Brother! And I'm not afraid of this flashlight!"

Everyone waited as Nekozawa pressed the button on the flashlight and shined a bright beam of light directly into his face. He bit his lip to hold in his screams of fright and stood his ground.

"Self-inflicted evil beam!" he cried.

"I can't believe it! Neko-chan actually did it!" Honey exclaimed, impressed with his classmate. Mori thoughtfully hummed and began to softly clap.

"Nekozawa-senpai has come a long way!" Renge declared almost in tears, "He is able to shine a flashlight in his own face! I had my doubts in the beginning, but my character training is an absolute success."

"Bravo," Hikaru and Kaoru chorused in a low monotone voice. They clearly weren't as impressed as the others.

Kagome sighed and rose to her feet. She wasn't sure exactly what Nekozawa accomplished, but, if he was happy, so was she. And, if all this craziness was over and done with, she could change out of this uniform and into her normal clothes.

"You did it! Your sister is going to be so thrilled!" Tamaki said as he walked back into the room with Kirimi in his arms. He placed her on the floor and gave her a little nudge in Nekozawa's direction.

"Look there, Kirimi-chan! That is your real Big Brother!"

Kirimi hesitated but took a few steps toward Nekozawa, who still had his back turned.

"Kirimi," Nekozawa said and slowly turned to face her with the flashlight still turned on and pointed at his face.

Kirimi stiffened when she saw his face eerily shadowed by the light pointed at his face under his chin.

"It's a monster! Go away!" she shouted and took off as fast as she could into the hallway.

"Kirimi! Wait!" Nekozawa shouted and tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

"I guess that didn't work after all," Haruhi dryly commented although she felt bad for Nekozawa's predicament.

"Oh, Kirimi," Nekozawa whispered as he sank to his feet in defeat. There was nothing more he could do.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Tamaki address him as he knelt by his side. Because Kirimi preferred him to her own brother, he felt guilty.

"I've had enough of all this," Nekozawa said as he looked up with a defeated look on his face, "Even if I continue with this special training, there no guarantee Kirimi will ever accept me as her older brother." He took a deep breath, trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"I think Kirimi would be better off if you acted as her brother in my stead, Suoh."

"But that's ridiculous!" Tamaki retorted, wearing a frown, "You are the one Kirimi-chan wants to see, not me. If you really care about her, you will do whatever it takes to win her over! If the training isn't working for you, we can try something else. Don't give up!"

"Well, if we're going to try a new tactic, at least we can get some light in here while we think," Hikaru said as he opened the curtain. He looked out the revealed windows, making a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat when he saw something in the courtyard.

"Hey, look. Kirimi-chan hasn't made it out of the courtyard yet."

Kaoru joined him and looked as well. "There's something else down there with her. It's just a cat though. Nothing to worry about."

"A cat, huh?" Haruhi commented as she joined them, "I guess you weren't kidding before, Nekozawa-senpai. Your family really does love cats if strays warm up to you guys."

"Even if it's just a cat, someone should go get her before she leaves the academy grounds," Kagome remarked and started to walk to the doorway to do just that.

"I'm coming too!" Honey declared and skipped off to join her with Mori at his side.

"What a minute!" Nekozawa yelled and quickly ran up to the window to look with the others.

"It's true that cats are revered by our family, but it's not the case for Kirimi. Cats are what she is most afraid of!"

"She's afraid of them?" Haruhi repeated as surprised as everyone else in the room.

Then, without warning, Nekozawa ran a short distance from the window before he charged and leaped through, breaking the glass, and landing on the ground below. Without missing a bit, he took off and sprinted to Kirimi, calling out her name.

"Nekozawa-senpai!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh no!" Haruhi called out. "He's not wearing his cloak!"

"I think you would be more concerned with the fact he jumped out a two-story window," Hikaru remarked, teasing.

"Now's not the time to make jokes!" she replied with a slight hue of pink in her cheeks. She could admit what she said sounded silly but only in her own thoughts.

"We have to do something!"

Before Haruhi or anyone else knew it, a dark brown blur whizzed passed them and jumped out the shattered window to join Nekozawa and Kirimi in the courtyard.

"What the—?"

"Go-chan! Go-chan!" Honey cried as he ran back to the window with Mori running ahead of him.

"Honey-senpai, what happened?" Haruhi asked.

"When we heard glass breaking, Go-chan grabbed something from her backpack and ran back in here," the tiny senior explained before he looked into the courtyard. He blanched when he saw Kagome outside following behind Nekozawa. When he heard the heavy but fading footsteps of Mori's feet as he ran outside, Honey knew he would take care of Kagome. That meant the duty of taking care of everyone up here fell to him.

"You let my poor, sweet Go-chan jump out of the window! What were you thinking?"

-O0o0O-

"Kirimi!" Nekozawa shouted as he continued running toward her.

The sound of his voice caught Kirimi's attention. When she turned to face him, her eyes lit up in recognition. She ignored the presence of the cat, who decided she was too much trouble and wandered away. The boy running to save her looked exactly like the portrait in her family's home, the proud and handsome prince. She smiled and jumped into his arms as soon as he was close to her.

"Big Brother!" she exclaimed, "It really is you!"

Nekozawa froze in amazement as his arms automatically circled around Kirimi's little body so she wouldn't fall.

_Big Brother. She called me Big Brother!_

Composing himself, Nekozawa smiled as he placed his sister down on the ground. He crouched down in front of her and said, "There is no need to be afraid, Kirimi. I promise I won't let that cat or anything else come near you, alright?" He pulled out his puppet, delighting when Kirimi giggled as he made it nod in agreement.

"This is Beelzenef, and he'll help me protect," he told her, his voice growing strained, "With him, I will…I will curse…curse—" With a pain filled groan, Nekozawa fell flat on his face. The adrenaline wore off, and he lost the last bit of his strength.

"Big Brother!" Kirimi shouted in alarm, "Are you alright?"

Before Nekozawa could answer, a shadow appeared above him, covering him and Kirimi from the bright sunlight. He looked up and saw Kagome standing beside them with her pink umbrella.

"Kagome?" he uttered.

"Lucky for you, I always keep this thing handy whether I need it in a sudden downpour or to block the rays of the sun," she replied with a short laugh.

"Thank you for all your help," Nekozawa said as he propped himself up even though he was still weak.

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the little girl

"See, Kirimi-chan? Isn't a brother like this much better than ones in your comics?" she questioned, "A prince of darkness who braves the light he fears for the one he loves the most." She paused and playfully added, "And he is really cute in his own way, don't you think so?"

Once again, Nekozawa was overcome by heat, but it did not come from the sun.

"Light maiden…" he mumbled, unsure of what he should say.

Kirimi thoughtfully looked at the two teens before she smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Great!" Kagome remarked, "Now you hold this while I try to call Kuretake-san or Kadomatsu-san to take you home. When I ask for it, tell me the number to your house, okay?"

"Sure!"

Kagome gave Kirimi the handle of her umbrella before pulling her new cellphone from her pocket, the one familiar item she found when she was looking for her normal uniform. After he failed to contact her with Mori's phone, Akira ordered and gave her a phone of her own, something called a Galaxy something or other, with all the bells and whistles preinstalled and all contacts she'd ever need programmed in the address book. He's been acting stranger than normal, so she accepted it without complaint although she still couldn't operate it properly.

"On second thought, maybe you should call them," Kagome said and held out her phone to Nekozawa, "Are you feeling well enough to manage that?"

"Certainly," Nekozawa replied and took the offered device.

Above them, the host club looked down into the courtyard through the shattered window. After giving them a thorough chewing out, Honey left after Mori did.

"I can't believe the both of them jumped form the second story," Haruhi said, "but I suppose it all worked out."

"If you say so," Renge remarked with a sigh, "All of my training's gone to waste, but I guess it's all worth in the end since I got to see another facet of Kagome-kun's character in action! Who would have thought he'd have a soft spot for Nekozawa-senpai? What a joy to watch!"

"I guess this means we're done for the day, right?" Haruhi paused as she waited for a reply.

"Senpai?" she asked when she did not receive an answer. From the corner of her eye, she saw Tamaki looking into the courtyard with his blond fringe covering his eyes.

"Senpai?" she repeated, concerned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Club activities are done for the day," he finally answered, "Good work, everyone."

Before anyone could question his dull and listless response, Tamaki left the room and made it downstairs just in time to see the Nekozawa family's servants arrive to collect the two siblings. Kagome waved at Kirimi as she rode on Kadomatsu's shoulders, so she could hold the umbrella over Nekozawa's head. Tamaki then realized he wasn't the only one who left the music room to see the rebel host.

"Kyoya?" he addressed him.

"You were right. Things cannot continue the way they are," he replied, "and I believe it would be better if we didn't delay any longer."

Tamaki nodded. "Right, I am surprised you decided to discuss it so soon."

"Even I can admit I was wrong," he acknowledged, "Besides, don't you want to get it out of the way as well."

"I do," Tamaki said, "It's just…strange. I don't know why I feel like this. Nekozawa-senpai is from a good family, and he's not a delinquent or someone who would treat Kagome badly. But the thought of him near her especially since he knows she's a girl…" He turned and looked at Kyoya.

"Is this what Mori-senpai feels whenever he sees Kagome with a boy?"

Kyoya snorted a laugh. Tamaki really didn't have a clue. He truly was isolated during his childhood in France.

 _Not that I'm any better with certain relationships_ , Kyoya considered. At least, they could learn together.

"Something like that," he remarked.

They turned their attention to Kagome and watched her put her phone into her skirt pocket before she turned around to return to the host club. She wasn't surprised to see them behind.

"Hey, guys," she said, "Miss me?" Kagome didn't wait for a reply as she approached the two boys.

"You know, being quiet and serious isn't like you, senpai not like at all," she said to Tamaki then glanced at Kyoya, "Same goes for you tiptoeing around what you really want, Kyoya-senpai. It's not cute, ya know."

Tamaki couldn't help himself and replied, "I guess we're not like Nekozawa-senpai. He  _is_ your type, isn't he?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It isn't like that between us. He's a good listener and gave me some good advice. Actually, I was the one who gave it to him first, but he did suggest that I take it too. So here I go."

Kagome took a deep breath and averted her eyes, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to say.

"Kagome?" Tamaki asked her when she didn't speak.

"Don't rush me!" she snapped, "It's difficult to put into words. I'm still not exactly sure what I want to tell you."

"Not saying what's on your mind isn't like you, but it doesn't make you any less cute," Kyoya remarked. It was nice to see her so flustered after what he and Tamaki endured today.

"I like you!" she blurted looking exactly like the bashful schoolgirls who confessed to them daily whether it was during host club hours or not.

"There was a boy I liked a long time ago," Kagome began to explained, "Well, maybe not as long as that implied, but it seems like it was an entire lifetime ago for me. Anyway, I haven't seen him since I transferred to Ouran Academy, but we do keep in touch." She snorted a laugh before continuing again.

"Well, at least we planned to, but it didn't work out that way. The point I'm trying to make is that I never actually told him I liked him, and we sort of danced around each other, not telling the other how we felt. I guess it had to do with the kind of person he was and who I was at the time."

Kagome knew she was babbling, but Tamaki didn't interrupt and Kyoya continued to listen so she kept talking.

"He was awkward with expressing his feelings, and, when it came to that, I felt too awkward to address it first if you can believe that. There was also another girl in his life. She used to be his lover." Kagome frowned. She didn't like that word.

"She was much more to him than just that, but I don't feel comfortable talking about it. She was his first love, but the two of them were forced apart. I've been told more times than I'd like to remember that I resemble her especially by him. Granted, he didn't bring it up too often, and he eventually stopped all together. He usually said it when he was frustrated with something I said or did that was different from what she would have done in the same situation, or when we actually ran into her. Either way, it always hurt to hear him say those things. It was like he was saying that Kagome was never enough even though I cared about him…loved him as much as I did.

"There was a place in his heart that would always be hers, and I could never reach it. That's why the situation with Nekozawa-senpai rubbed me the wrong way from the very start. I know you only wanted to help him, but I couldn't help but be reminded of those times when Kagome wasn't enough."

"That man is a fool," Kyoya abruptly stated.

Kagome blinked owlishly. She wasn't expecting either of them to say anything. "Wha—?"

"I agree," Tamaki earnestly remarked, "While I'm sure  _his_ princess is lovely in her own right, she could never compare to you, Kagome."

Kagome huffed. That was exactly the kind of thing Tamaki would say.

"You never met Kikyo," she retorted.

"But, Kagome—" Tamaki began, but Kagome cut him off.

"I know you mean well, but, there's no denying what's undoubtedly true."

 _InuYasha,_  she absently thought, _are you with her now? Is that why you haven't come for me?_

Truthfully, Kagome didn't mind hisabsence or even miss his presence until she was reminded of him today. That made her feel much worse. Even though Naraku was defeated and the Shikon Jewel was complete, Kagome could still freely pass between both eras. She didn't have to choose between the past and the present and tried to balance her time in between the two. She fussed over Sota and Shippo as they continued their studies and excitedly told her everything they learned. She supported Sango and her mother, two strong woman who were capable of much more than anyone else thought possible. She listened to the stories of Miroku and Kaede and her grandfather, knowing exactly which tales she should accept with a grain of salt. InuYasha was her dearest friend able to transcend time and be with her in both time periods. The Higurashi shrine was her home, always was and always will be, watched over by the omnipresent  _Goshinbaku_  who welcomed and protected everyone she held dear.

After she moved and transferred Ouran Academy, Kagome realized that, without her knowledge, she worried about the past less and less, and her continued stay in the modern time seemed more permanent than before. She loved her friends and family on the other side of the well and would love them until the day she died, but she didn't need to be with them every minute of every day. They were happy with a place and purpose as Kagome was slowly but surely finding her own. Kagome wasn't sure which sentiment was more frightening: her shift in priorities or her overall acceptance of it.

However, there was still one loose end Kagome couldn't ignore. Kikyo was still roaming around Edo maintaining her existence with her soul collectors and the negligible fragment of Kagome's soul. The topic of the undead priestess continued to be a sensitive subject and, for the most part, the group avoided speaking of her openly. Kagome's life was not compromised by the having an incomplete soul, but the fragment Kikyo kept longed to become one with her again and fought against the clay shell that contained it. Kagome always thought it was very painful for Kikyo when they were both close to each other. If she was willing to go through so much pain just to continue existing, Kagome decided she would wait until Kikyo let go of her soul on her own.

But, no matter what era she was in or how much she grew from the naïve middle school girl she was, Kagome always saw Kikyo as a constant reminder of what she was not. Kagome bore the reanimated priestess no ill will, but, in her mind, the facts were the facts and even she couldn't deny them. She knew the cool and regal beauty would mingle perfectly with the prim and proper, the rich and elite of Ouran Academy unlike her. Kikyo was exactly the kind of girl prestigious families like the Morinozuka or the Haninozuka would accept as a daughter, groomed and polished to perfection. The kind of girl the Otori family and the Suoh family would readily accept.

Even an artificial flower with no fragrance or vitality of its own was still beautiful.

"Bellflowers are elegant and beautiful," Kagome said with a sad smile, "Crickets are noisy and bothersome. No one really wants a pest like that around."

"Tell me, exactly what advice did you give Nekozawa-senpai?" Kyoya asked, surprising Kagome again.

"I told him to make an effort and to be himself if he wanted to change his relationship with someone he cares about deeply. This is supposed to be my effort to do the same," she answered. She blew up her bangs in annoyance. "Some effort, huh?"

"Indeed," Kyoya remarked, "You were brazen enough to approach us outright, but you got caught up in your emotions even though you always scold Tamaki for doing the same thing."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted, but his friend was not done.

"You're loud and irrational and oblivious nearly everything, especially if it concerns you," Kyoya continued, "You have an irrepressible drive to help other people at the expense of yourself while you hide your own hurts and faults with a smile, a false, plastic smile that should never grace your lovely face. You're one of the only people who can catch me off guard, and, to put it bluntly, you make me crazy."

"Kyoya," Kagome asked, wondering what he was trying to say. It wasn't like Kyoya to ramble on like she did. Listening to him made her heart beat rapid and irregular like the fragile limbs of a terrified cricket.

"But I like this feeling, and I like crickets," he confessed, "If I wanted a flower, I could easily acquire one. Flowers bloom rather easily when you know what to do, but crickets, particularly one single cricket, are much more difficult to obtain. Especially one that keeps jumping even when I tell her not to."

Kagome swallowed, hoping to sooth her dry throat. She asked, her voice barely a whisper, "Do you…do you really mean that, Kyoya?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and stepped toward her to gingerly cup Kagome's cheek. "You know me better than that, don't you? But, if it needs to be said outright for you to understand, I don't waste my time with petty games."

When Kyoya touched her, Kagome relaxed and leaned into him. It made her feel like most of the tension, the indecisiveness and torment, left her body and mind completely.

"I guess I do know, but a little reinforcement every now and again is something I would appreciate."

"If I must, I will gladly accommodate you," he said before he leaned forward and kissed Kagome's temple. When he pulled away, he looked at Tamaki who watched the exchange, spellbound.

"Tamaki, do you have anything to add?" he asked, startling him.

"Me!" he squeaked. He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"Well, I—that is to say—I!"

Kagome chucked as she stepped away from Kyoya and approached Tamaki. "Leave it to you to be flustered when it really matters. But it's one of the things that makes you who you are, Tamaki. And it makes you really cute too. Much cuter than you are when you're jealous of someone else."

"Cute?" he repeated, his face gaining a rosy tint.

Before she could blink, Kagome was on her back with Tamaki between her legs with his arms around her neck as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Cute!" he cried, happy, "She said I was cute!"

"For some reason, this scene is very familiar," Kagome murmured to herself, "If I knew paying you a complement would have gotten you out of that funk you've been in and out of since we decided to help Nekozawa-senpai, I would have done it sooner."

"Well, I do like it when you complement me," Tamaki started to explain as he placed one last kiss on Kagome's cheek, "That's not the reason why I'm so happy. Like Kyoya, I have something I want to tell you."

"Go ahead," Kagome encouraged him to continue, "I'm all ears."

Before he could say anything, Tamaki felt a sharp sting on the back of his head before he was thrown away from Kagome.

" _Hentai_  chop!" Satoshi declared wielding his customary wooden sword.

Tamaki moaned in pain as he pulled himself from the wall Satoshi threw him against. As he expected, Mori and Honey were close by. Of course, the Morinozuka brothers would show up before he got the chance to confess how he felt to Kagome like Kyoya did.

With Tamaki out of the way, Satoshi stood over Kagome with a worried expression on his face.

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" he asked as he helped Kagome to her feet. He didn't wait for her answer before he continued speaking.

"What were you thinking jumping out of the window like that? How could you be so reckless?" he admonished, "Even if it was only from the second story, you could have seriously gotten hurt. Don't ever do anything like that again or I'm going to start going to the host club every week to make sure you don't! Clearly Taka and Mitsukuni can't keep an eye on you on their own."

Kagome nodded, guilty she didn't consider how everyone else would react to her abrupt actions. Luckily, she knew exactly what would cheer Satoshi up. She wouldn't have to wait until she and her brothers returned to the Morinozuka estate to continue making an effort.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I never wanted to make you worry about me. After all, as your big sister, I'm supposed to do that for you."

Satoshi sighed and grinned. "I guess so, but you're such a complicated girl. Anyone looking after you needs all the help he can get, Nee-chan. I swear I never met a girl as troublesome as you are. Then again, you wouldn't be my Nee-chan if you were like any other girl."

Kagome nodded, happy. "Well, since you think I'm so troublesome, maybe I should start some kind of training regimen at home so I won't get into troublesome situations so often. Would you help me out, Satoshi?"

"Of course I will, but you didn't have to ask my permission! You have just as much right to us the family dojos as—"

Satoshi stilled and stared at Kagome in wonder and awe.

"Satoshi, are you—?" Kagome began to ask, but she suddenly found herself in the same position she was in less than five minutes ago with Satoshi on top of her with his arms around her neck.

"Nee-chan, I'm so happy!" he exclaimed, "You finally dropped the honorifics!"

Kagome giggled and hugged Satoshi tighter. "I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to make you happy. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that, so I'm going to try harder to make sure that I do."

"Don't worry about it!" Satoshi said, 'I knew you would stop using them sooner or later. Besides, I love you, Nee-chan! I would have waited as long as I had to!"

After a few more seconds of watching, Mori grunted as he grabbed Satoshi by the collar and set him back on his feet before he helped Kagome up.

"I guess since he's the big brother, Taka's supposed to punish me when I get out of line," Satoshi mumbled, sheepishly scratching his neck.

"Well, you had poor Go-chan pinned to the ground! Takashi had to do something," Honey insisted.

"Now, now," Kagome said as she brushed the dirt from the back of her skirt, "Since everything's over and done with, let's pick up Chika-kun, so we can all go home together and cook dinner. It's been a while since we were able to do that."

"Dessert too?" Honey asked, excited.

Kagome leaned forward and tapped his nose. "What's a good meal without dessert, Mitsu-kun?"

"Hooray! I want cake!" he cried, "Red velvet with two layers and extra cream cheese icing. And cookies too! Sugar cookies with strawberry icing. And fresh strawberries on top!"

"You got it, but I think we better stop by the grocery store first. Let's go, Satoshi…Nii-chama."

Kagome looked at Mori as she anxiously waited for him to respond. She hoped she chose the right title. Mori didn't exactly strike her as the kind of guy who would insist on being addressed as "-sama" or "-san". She got the idea to use "-chama" from Kirimi.

 _Then again, using "-chama" makes me sound like a little kid_ , she thought, dismayed.

Finally, Mori pressed his hand to the top of her head just like he always did. Even so, he was still unreadable.

"Nii-chama, is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No," he said before he bent down and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away, Mori gently took Kagome's hand in his.

"Let's go home."

"Of course," Kagome replied, beaming from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to get home.

Before they all left, Kagome turned to where Tamaki and Kyoya still stood.

"See you two tomorrow!" she called out.

Kyoya and, surprisingly, Tamaki remained quiet and waved as the group of relatives walked away.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki groaned. He was happy Kagome was making an effort to become closer with her brothers, but he didn't get the chance to tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure if another opportunity would occur after he missed this one.

"Don't worry, Tamaki," Kyoya said, grinning, "You can tell Kagome you love her tomorrow. The real one."

Tamaki blushed and shouted, "Oh shut up! Besides, don't act like I was the only one that got caught up with the eyes of the heart!"

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Kyoya stated in a clipped tone with no hints of his earlier teasing.

"Don't deny it! If Haruhi didn't interrupt us when she did, you would have—

-O0o0O-

Kagome hummed as she rested her head on her fist with her bent elbow resting on her thigh. She was usually more attentive when she was with her guests, but she packed nine boxed lunches last night for every member of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka families, herself included, after supper before she finally went to bed. Needless to say, she was more than a little tired.

Dinner consisted of  _tonkatsu_ , breaded pork fillets, served with pickled vegetables, rice, and miso soup. After cooking a meal with Tamaki and Kyoya, Kagome decided her relatives were much better at helping her in the kitchen. She used the leftovers to make each  _bento_. She either used the fillets to make sandwiches or chopped them up and served the pieces over rice with curry she made a few nights ago. She made sure Satoshi's was extra spicy, and Honey got an extra serving of dessert.

"Kagome?" Rei asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired," Kagome answered then yawned without bothering to cover her mouth.

"Sorry," she mumbled halfheartedly.

"It's okay!" her regulars gushed, wholeheartedly approving of her rebel behavior.

"Pardon me, ladies," Kyoya said as he approached them, "I apologize, but there is a special guest who has designated Kagome for this time."

"Really?" Satoko whined.

"Time really does get away from us when we're spending it with Kagome-kun," Tsukiyo said.

"It's not like you have to go," Kagome said as her three regulars prepared to leave, "I'm sure whoever this is won't mind." She turned to Kyoya wearing her usual bored expression.

"Well, send her in, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Kyoya grinned and tapped Kagome's nose. He told her, "As you wish."

Kagome huffed and turned her head as her current guests cleared the way for her new arrival to hide her pleased smile. She was afraid Kyoya would act like nothing changed and was extremely pleased that he didn't. They only problem was that Tamaki hasn't spoken to her since yesterday.

"That's no way to greet your guests, ya know!"

Kagome turned to see Tamaki plopping next to her in the space Tsukiyo and the others vacated.

"Hello, cricket!" he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Tamaki-senpai, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, blushing fervently, "You can see me any ol' time you want to!"

"I know I can, but isn't this what you do when you like someone?" Tamaki asked, the bravado he displayed just moments before fading, "Spend time with him?"

"Ah!" Rei cried, "What did Tamaki-kun just say?"

"Tamaki-kun  _likes_ Kagome!" Satoko answered, "Could he really mean…?"

"BL? As in boy love? As in  _yaoi_?" Tsukiyo squealed, "It's too good to be true!"

Ignoring her frantic fans, Kagome asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know, what happened yesterday," he answered, hesitant, "Unless…I mean—did you…did you not mean to include me in what you said?"

Kagome quietly gasped at Tamaki's nearly whispered admission before she quickly reassured him. She gently brushed his bangs from his forehead and kissed him right in the center in full view of the entire club and their guests.

"I did mean for it to apply to you," she told him, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Tamaki glowed and readily received Kagome's affections, sighing happily. "I understand, but a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't enough for me to forgive you."

"Well, what do I have to do to be forgiven?" Kagome asked with a quick roll of her eyes. She knew Tamaki was only teasing her.

Tamaki hummed before he stretched out on the sofa until he rested his head in Kagome's lap. "You're going to let me stay right here until I forgive you."

"Alright, you big baby," she replied, making sure she was still in character while she petted Tamaki's hair, "Do whatever you like."

Hikaru and Kaoru intruded on the peaceful scene, ready to stir things up.

"Don't tell me you two designated me?" Kagome remarked when she saw them, "I have enough on my plate as it is."

"Don't get too cocky, Mr. Rebel," Hikaru said, "The boss isn't your only special guest."

"We're just bringing him to you," Kaoru added. They both parted to make way for her guest's appearance who wore a dark cloak over his uniform.

"Light maiden, hello," Nekozawa greeted her.

"Nekozawa-senpai, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, "Are you feeling better after your episode yesterday?"

"I'm here to see you, fair maiden of light," he answered," I wish to give you my thanks for all of your help and extend an invitation to the Black Magic Club."

Tamaki grumbled and tightened his hold around Kagome's middle.

"I'm glad we could help you, senpai," Kagome replied, "And I appreciate the offer, but my place is here in the host club."

Tamaki nodded against Kagome's stomach, tickling her.

"I see," Nekozawa said, "That is unfortunate. We were hoped you had a change of heart."

"We?" Kagome repeated.

The lights suddenly dimmed as a short figure garbed entirely in black entered the room with a butchered version of the standard villain laugh.

"Kukukuku…"

"What is this? A skit?" Rei hypothesized as she whispered to Tsukiyo. Other host club patrons who were looking in on the situation between Kagome and Tamaki chimed in with their own theories. The hosts also watched, curious to see what would happen.

"Could Nekozawa-san be involved in a love triangle with Tamaki-kun and Kagome-kun?"

"How scandalous!"

"Hello," Kagome cautiously greeted the newcomer, gently petting Tamaki's hair when he tightened his grip for different reason than before. She didn't find this situation as scary as he did, only odd.

"Greetings, being of light," the figure said before its dark hood was pulled back.

"Kirimi-chan?" Haruhi asked, confused, "Don't tell me she's into the occult now."

Hikaru shrugged. "I guess they decided to switch from reading her  _shōjo_  manga to something a little darker."

"Any particular reason you came to see me, Kirimi-chan?" Kagome asked the little girl.

"You're a rebel who shrouds his pure heart with a cloak of darkness," Kirimi declared, "I have decided no matter what you will marry my big brother and become a princess of darkness! He will not lose to anyone!"

Kagome only blinked owlishly. "Huh?"

"It really is a love triangle!"

"Does that mean Nekozawa-senpai's joining the host club?"

"Absolutely not!" Tamaki shouted, finally removing himself from Kagome's lap. He grabbed Nekozawa by the cloak and shook him with some much force his hood fell back.

"I forbid it! You will never take Kagome away from me!"

"Calm down, Suoh!" Nekozawa tried to explain, "I'd never do that! I swear I had no idea Kirimi planned to say all that!"

Kirimi giggled and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her out of her seat.

"Come with me!" she cried, "You're going to love it at our house! We can even get you a cloak like ours so we can all match, okay?"

"Wait a minute, Kirimi-chan!" Kagome yelled as she tried to pull away. She stopped resisting when Kirimi looked at her with her big blue eyes full of tears. Ignoring Tamaki's puppy dog eyes was one thing, but ignoring the sweet, pleading gaze of a little girl was another matter entirely.

"I guess going for a short visit wouldn't hurt," she relented.

Kirimi squealed happily and began pulling a limp and complacent Kagome with her.

"Wait a minute!" Honey shouted, frantically waving Usa-chan in the air, "Don't take Go-chan away!"

Tamaki gasped in horror before roughly tossing Nekozawa to the ground. "No! Kagome stays here with me!"

"No, Kagome's ours!" Kirimi countered.

Tamaki lunged for her and Kagome only to be tackled to the ground by Nekozawa who held him tightly around the waist.

"Let go of me!" he shouted as he dragged himself and Nekozawa along the floor.

"I'm sorry, Suoh, but I won't let you hurt Kirimi," Nekozawa grunted.

"Damn it! Since when are you so strong?" Tamaki grumbled when he noticed he was going nowhere fast while Kagome and Kirimi were already entering the hallway.

"Kirimi!" he hollered, "Bring Kagome back to me! Please!"

Kirimi paused before she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't have to listen to you! You're not my Big Brother!"

Tamaki's face blanched. He was sure he could appeal to Kirimi directly if he just asked, but it seemed she didn't like him as much as she did yesterday. He began crawling on the floor again with renewed vigor.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you! I'll get Kagome back even if it kills me!"

"Not a chance! You'll never defeat my real Big Brother!"

Tired of watching Tamaki and Kirimi go back and forth, Haruhi stood up and shouted, "Senpai! Get a hold of yourself! You're having a shouting match with a three-year-old child!"

"She started it!" he retorted, "If you want do something about it, why don't you help me?"

Haruhi sighed and retreated to the attached kitchen. "I'll go get more refreshments."

"That's not what I meant!" Tamaki yelled, frustrated.

"Don't worry, boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison before they both flipped on the light switch, lighting the room completely once more.

Nekozawa screamed and scrambled to cover himself from the bright lights. "Murderers! You're going to kill me!"

Kyoya sighed before following Kagome and Kirimi into the hallway. As good as this little fiasco would be for business, he couldn't allow Kagome to be forcibly taken to the Nekozawa household. He'd get her back without too much fuss. After all, he was not above bribing a toddler.

"Kirimi-chan," he said sweetly to the little girl, laying it on as thickly as he could, "I'm afraid Kagome is unable to visit your home today, but you can stay here as long as you like. Would that be okay?"

Kirimi puffed up her cheeks, aggravated. "Nuh-uh! I don't have to listen to glasses characters either!"

"Was that really the best you can do?" Kagome asked, wry.

Kyoya countered with a raised eyebrow, "I don't see you trying to get away. Some bad boy. You can't even get away from a little girl."

Kagome snorted. "You can say that all you want, but making a little girl cry isn't going to help my image."

"Not as much as this predicament is anyway," Kyoya replied, "Seems like we may start offering a new package if Nekozawa-senpai doesn't mind helping out every now and then."

Just as Kyoya said, the entire host club clientele was abuzz with excitement as they eagerly watched the unprecedented series of events unfold.

"This is all so exciting!"

"I love it!"

"Me too!"

"I want to see more!"

In the midst of all of the madness, there was only one thing Kagome could do.

"Nii-chama! Help me!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to more updates. Until then, TCB! ^_~*
> 
> (revised 06.27.2015)


End file.
